The Shepherd Knight
by Chiqanti Ceres
Summary: She met him as a suspect of kidnapping, he walked out her knight. To Elsa, Jack Frost was as perplexing as snow in summer. Yet, she was swept with his pace, troubled by his lopsided grin and fell to his charms. As truth unfolded however, their bond would be tested. Was everything really just a coincidence? And what would happen when their story took a darker turn?
1. Prologue

**A/N****:**** This is not an update. **** I just did a little refurbishing of the previous chapters while I wait for chaos of control to finish beta reading the next chapter. It doesn't have any important changes (other than perhaps the time gap) so you don't have to reread it again. I don't know if your reviews will be gone if I reupload the chapters but nevertheless I'm including all the replies I've written thus far.  
**

* * *

Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her hand was busy shifting through the insurmountable number of papers that lay on her desk. She sighed; probably for the fifth time in the amount of time she was doing her duty as Queen of Arendelle. Even when her parents had already prepared her, she had expected 'ruling' would be less tedious and tiring.

Right now, she was looking at the apology letter from the Duke of Weselton. He had been ceaselessly sending one every week for the past three months since Elsa decided to cut off all trades with Weselton. He had begged and begged for forgiveness, excused his action as an act of defense and he held nothing but the safety of the people of Arendelle in his highest priority. Just like so many letters she had received from the Duke, this one too she crumpled into a ball and tossed behind her back.

A pair of hands touched her shoulders, making Elsa jumped a bit. The said pair of hands preceded to massager her shoulders, making her moaned in delight. "I'm guessing there's another letter from that Duke?" asked the voice behind her.

"Mmhmm," Elsa was too busy enjoying the treat to consider another appropriate respond. "More to the nape, that's it. Ohh…"

"You're enjoying this too much!" The massager stopped working on her shoulders and went to massage Elsa's right arm.

"Have I ever told you that you're really good at this, Anna?"

Anna smiled at her sister. "I've been practicing on Kristoff. Who knew I have quite the talent?"

"Pardon me, suddenly I have the urge to punish a certain ice harvester."

Her retort made Anna chuckled. "Don't do that. I do it willingly anyway, but I kind of want to see you beat up Kristoff, so… No, wait, Kristoff won't stand a chance against you so don't do that. I'm mumbling. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

Elsa watched Anna went to the corner table and started brewing a pot of tea. Unconsciously, she smiled. Since Elsa resumed her post as the Queen, Anna had been more than eager to help. She knew Elsa would be busy with her duties and if she didn't help out, she wouldn't get the chance to meet her sister at all. So, she was officially made assistant and Elsa couldn't be gladder that she was there for her. Her presence made her duties less boring and since she tended to lost track of time, Anna always reminded her when to take a break.

Anna brought the tray to Elsa's desk and poured two cups of tea. She handed one to Elsa, which she took gratefully. Elsa took a sip and let out a soft sigh as the hot liquid trailed down her throat.

"Better finish that up quick," said Anna. "We have that trial we have to do this afternoon and it's about ten minutes from now."

"What!? How long have I sit in this office?"

Anna pretended to open a scroll and read her schedule. "Checking from my itinerary, madam, I say from seven in the morning to twelve fifty in the afternoon. Your bottom must be feeling sore right now. Shall I massage it too?"

Elsa chuckled, "Oh Anna, what would I do without you?"

"You'd be in isolation in the North Mountain and Arendelle would be frozen," Anna spoke while trying to maintain nonchalant expression that made Elsa laughed.

After three months, the incident that the locals had endearingly referred as 'The Frozen Kingdom' had turned from tragedy to humor. Anna would often tease her about it with remarks like 'Hey, do you remember when you freaked out and froze the entire kingdom?', and looking back Elsa found it funny too. She was so scared out of her wits that she would hurt someone and thought nothing but to run away, but she ended up freezing her whole kingdom. What a feat!

Elsa had issued an official apology to her people thereafter and they received it with warm welcome. She didn't know what she had done to deserve their forgiveness, but she vowed to return her people's kindness by being the best queen a kingdom could ever have. She was glad that she was born in Arendelle.

The sound of Anna tapping her feet impatiently made Elsa snapped back from her daydream. She finished her tea in one gulp and sorted out the mess on her desk, separating the finished one with unfinished. "Right, shall we go then?"

Anna nodded. After tidying up the tea set, they walked out of Elsa's office together. Outside, they saw Kristoff leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for them. His face brightened when he saw Anna and she rushed to his side. "Kristoff!" Anna squealed, "I thought you have some ice delivery to make?"

"Finished early and I can't wait to meet my favorite princess." Kristoff leaned down and gave Anna a light kiss, making her giggle.

Elsa rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. After the whole ordeal with Hans, Kristoff was the next best thing that happened to Anna, after mending the sisterly relationship with Elsa of course. They had been seeing each other ever since and fortunately, hadn't asked for Elsa's blessing in marriage. Anna, learning from her past mistake, chose to take it slow this time, and Kristoff, not a power-craving psychotic prince he was, was more than happy to go with the flow. It seemed he too wasn't quite ready for marriage yet.

Elsa had hoped Anna would marry a royalty for the kingdom's sake, but she wouldn't impose it on her sister. If anyone should marry without love, let it be herself. She wanted Anna to marry whomever she loved and if it was Kristoff, she would give her blessing, in due time.

Anna linked her arms around Kristoff's and they walked together. Elsa followed behind, giving them, the space they needed. Suddenly, they stopped and Anna turned to Elsa. "Come on," Anna offered a hand to her sister. "You're lagging behind."

Elsa chuckled and took the offered hand. It seemed Anna didn't notice that Elsa was doing it on purpose. With linked arms, they walked together. Only when they reached the door to the throne room they detangled themselves. Elsa stood in front, followed by Anna as per customary. The guards opened the door and Elsa walked in regally.

Olaf was there. Elsa had appointed him as the Herald. His booming voice served well for the position and having a snowman as a herald gave a comic relief to an otherwise dull court. Olaf waved at Elsa, which she replied with a slight nod and smile. He then announced her. "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Everyone bowed. Elsa walked inside and stood before the throne. She scanned the room. The audience was people from the lower class: common folks and the likes. There were some children among them, standing closely beside their parents. The defendant was kneeling in front of the dais. She couldn't see his features but presumed he was a male. A cloak covered his stature, with the hood of the cloak drawn to cover his head. He was looking down. Judging by the position of his arms, a chain bound around the wrists sealed his movements. Beside him, two guards stood to ensure the defendant didn't try to escape. Despite the mysteriousness, the man didn't strike Elsa as a criminal sort.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle." Olaf announced her sister and she walked in to stand beside Elsa. She could tell that Anna was nervous. She was fidgeting and often glanced at Elsa for direction.

From the corner of her eyes, Elsa saw Kristoff tried to sneak in and blended with the crowd. However, his effort didn't go unnoticed by Olaf and he started to announce him "His Royal Ice Delive… Mmph!" Kristoff clamped Olaf's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Luckily, the audience still had their heads bowed and didn't see the event that transpired. Elsa stifled a laugh and made a mental note to talk to Olaf about whom to and not to announce.

Elsa motioned for the audience to rise and they did, except the defendant who remained kneeling on one knee. A member of Elsa's court approached her and gave her a small scroll. Elsa received it and muttered her gratitude. She opened the scroll and read aloud, "Today, we stand trial of the accused Jackson Overland Frost under the charge of abduction of several children. How do you plead?"

The defendant, Jack, didn't say a word, even after he was given several moments to speak. "Very well," Elsa sat down on the throne and Anna followed suit, "the witness may take the stand,"

A man in his late forties sauntered somberly toward the dais. He was a tall man. His hair was raven black and neatly combed back. He dressed better than the rest of the crowd, which Elsa assumed was because he had some sort of power above the rest. He gave a bow and spoke, "Your Majesty, I am the father of one of the victims of this man abduction. I wish to give you the full details of what transpired.

"During the event of 'the Frozen Kingdom', some of us noticed that our children went missing. We were afraid that they would die in the cold, being they were dressed for the summer and all. We search high and low and we couldn't find them. After 'the Thaw', we ran to the outskirt of the town, and found them. They were in this man's house, huddled together like lost lambs. He was nowhere in the premise, perhaps striking a deal with a slaver or the likes. We brought our kids home and searched for him but lo! He slipped away from us and only two days ago, we managed to capture him. We hope, for the sake of our children, Your Majesty would pass the right judgment."

"And your name is?"

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, at your service, Your Majesty." The man bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Pitchiner." It was a subtle command for Kozmotis to return to where he was and he complied. "Anyone else wish to speak against the defendant or add the testament?"

There were some shuffling among the audience and some muttering but none appeared to be eager to take the stand. Either they had nothing to add or they were too shy to stand before the queen. Elsa then decided to change the question, "Is there anyone in defense of the defendant?"

The muttering stopped and the audience just eyed one another. Elsa figured that this was a sign that everyone agreed with Kozmotis Pitchiner. She was about to pass her judgment when a boy scurried to the dais. "I do… I mean I wish to speak for Jack." The crowd gasped. The boy was one of the so-called 'victims', yet he chose to speak in defense of his abductor.

Elsa couldn't help but to commend the boy's bravery. "What is your name?"

"Jamie, Jamie Bennett… if it pleases Your Majesty." Only belatedly, Jamie remembered to bow and he did so awkwardly. Elsa let it pass as not to discourage him.

"Go on."

"During the Coronation Party, me and my friends got bored. So, we decided to slip away to see Jack who wasn't attending the party. Jack is a good friend of us. We often play together. Then, when you froze the kingdom," Elsa noticed the crowd cringed as the boy said it, especially his parents but again Elsa let it pass, "we can't go home. We were so cold and Jack let us stay in his house. He gave us blanket and warm food. He also set the fireplace going so we could warm ourselves. When summer returned, Jack went to the kingdom to search for his mother and sister who went to the party, as well as our parents, but our parents found us first and took us away. Jack is not a criminal, Your Majesty. Please don't punish him."

"Thank you, Jamie." Elsa gave the boy an encouraging smile as he was quivering when he spoke. "Anyone wish to speak in accordance to Jamie's statement?"

A girl about the same age as Jamie wrenched free from Kozmotis grasp. In the silenced room, she could hear the man hissed for the girl to return but she wasn't listening. She stood beside Jamie and curtsied before Elsa. "My name is Emily Jane Pitchiner, Your Majesty. I was one of the children in Jack's house. Jamie was telling the truth. Jack saved us. Everyone didn't want to say anything because they're afraid of Da. Da threatened to double their rent if they speak against him today."

The girl's father went red with rage and embarrassment. Following the girl, five other children, all the 'victims', also about the same age as Jamie, presented themselves and spoke in turn. They too defended Jack. After listening to the excited and nervous children, Elsa thanked them and they return to where they were. "Jackson Overland Frost, your 'victims' have defended you, do you have anything to say?"

Only then, Jack Frost lifted his head. His hood fell from his head and he revealed his face. Elsa was awe-stricken by the white hair the man possessed. It was even whiter than her platinum blonde hair. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue than hers were. He had slightly squared jaws and he had a face that could make every woman swoon for him. He wasn't as young as Elsa thought he would be, considering that he played with children. He was probably around her age or perhaps older.

"I don't know if this will help Your Majesty to pass your judgment, but let me tell you a story," Jack gave a crooked grin that somehow made Elsa thought suited him well, despite she not knowing anything about the man. "Once upon a time, there was a man, feared by many since he's the landlord of most of the lower district of Arendelle. He frequented this particular tavern where a young woman, a village beauty, worked. He harbored feelings for this young woman and he would pester her to no end. One day, he crossed the line. Sadly, the brother of the young woman was there and he kicked his sorry ass – pardon my language. Since that day, he swore to make the life of her family miserable for embarrassing him in public and rejecting his advances. After this particular event took place, he found it as the perfect way to frame the brother and threw him out of the picture. Now, I don't want to name any names but I think you can draw your own conclusion, Your Majesty."

It didn't take long for Elsa to connect the dots. The man must be this Kozmotis, who by the statement of his own daughter, threatened her people to collaborate with the ruse and the village beauty was probably the sister of Jack. Elsa glanced at Kozmotis Pitchiner and he was beet red. It was proof enough to Elsa, but such wouldn't satisfy the people.

"Jamie, Emily, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty and Cupcake if you would step forward please," Elsa called the children and they obliged. "Are you all the only 'victims' or are there more?"

"We aren't 'victims', but Sophie was with us too." The boy Jamie pointed at his sister and she stepped forward, clutching the shirt of her brother. She was the youngest in the group, perhaps a five year old. She looked at Elsa nervously with one eye; her mane of straw blonde hair hid the other one.

"Does this man make you say all this stuff? You can be honest. We will protect you. This man will do you no harm." Elsa expected the children's eyes to waver and glanced between her and Jack, but no. They were resolute and all of them gathered protectively around Jack.

"No! Jack is good!" Jamie said.

Sophie looked up to Jamie and whispered to her brother. "Brother, why is the queen being mean to Jack?"

"Not now, Sophie," Jamie scolded her.

Sophie went to Jack who was still kneeling. Jack smiled at her and she clung to him. "Jack is a good boy. Queen is being mean!"

Jack rubbed his nose against the little girl's. "I am, aren't I? You tell her, Soph."

Sophie nodded excitedly and turned to face Elsa. "Queen can't punish Jack! Jack doesn't do anything wrong!" She spread her arms in front of Jack. Her mother, embarrassed from the scene, went to pick up her child and bowed apologetically for her daughter's antics. Sophie wailed in her mother's arms, thinking that if she didn't protect Jack, Jack would be taken away.

Elsa smiled. No one who witnessed the scene could deny that Jack was falsely accused, not when their own children protected the very man they accused. Elsa motioned for Jack to rise and he did. The children around him helped him to support his weight. He thanked them appreciatively. He had knelt for so long that his leg had went numb. Elsa could now see his stature. He was lean but quite well built. He was rather tall too, perhaps a head taller than her. He wore a plain white shirt that smeared with dirt and a pair of brown trousers.

"Jackson Overland Frost, I declare that you are not guilty. You may walk out as a free man." Elsa proclaimed. A guard went to release Jack from his bind. The kids cheered and hugged Jack, whoc let himself chortled freely. "As for Mr. Kozmotis Pitchiner, I would like you to stand trial for threatening my people. We will held the trial on the morrow at the same time. That is all. You may be dismissed."

She watched the man gaped in shock as the guards dragged him to the dungeon. She knew she had to do it, lest he did make the lives of her people difficult. If he dared frame an innocent man, he would surely follow through with whatever plan he had for the people who owed him, even if it wasn't their fault that his plan to frame Jack fell apart.

The parents of the children went to retrieve their kids, while muttering their apology to Jack as they passed him. Jack just nodded his forgiveness and waved at the kids and they waved back in turn. The last one of the audience had left and Elsa and Anna stood to go but they noticed that Jack didn't move from his place. "I said you may go, Mr. Frost," Elsa said.

What he did next was beyond her imagination. He knelt on one knee and spoke, "I wish to pledge my service to Queen Elsa of Arendelle, if you would take me as your knight."

* * *

**Surprise! I'm back (If anyone knew where this quote came from, you will earn a special appearance in this story. PM me your answer)  
**

**This is a the new Jelsa fic that I promised to write. I hope you enjoy the prologue. As I have said before, I might not be able to update every week like my last fic but I'll try to do it as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, I dedicate this prologue to IceCrystal and Nightshade Lily. This fic won't happen without your ceaseless urging.**

**Thank you for reading, see ya in the next chapter.**


	2. The Shepherd Knight

The past three days had been a series of chaos for Jack Frost. He had just returned to his home after being gone for more or less three months, hoping to just sit back and relax. Once there, he found the place guarded and he was subdued the moment the guards had their sight on him. Then they dragged him to the dungeon and left him there for two days without any explanation. He didn't even know what he was in there for. On the third day, he had to stand a trial for something ludicrous: abducting his own friends. He had only grasped the situation when he heard Kozmotis Pitchiner spoke behind him. That man had held a grudge for him since the day Jack had defended his sister. It had happened last year, when he had been twenty-one and his sister sixteen, and it was something Jack could never forget.

…

_1 year ago_

_Jack was herding his flock as per his daily routine. His mother had gone to the market to sell their latest batch of wool and his sister, Katherine was as usual, working in the Craving Bear tavern. A good friend of their late father owned the tavern. He needed a server girl and offered the position to her. _

_At first, Jack had been against Katherine working in such place. He had heard the rumor of wandering eyes and naughty hands, and didn't want his sister to fall prey to those wolves in a man skin. He insisted that if they needed more money, he could and should be the one to find a job. However, Katherine was as stubborn as her brother was and had accepted the offer anyway. After a very intense argument between the siblings, Jack conceded, mostly because she made some valid point. If he had been the one who worked, there would be no one to tend to their sheep and herding was not a job for women. So, Jack had let her work albeit with much reluctance._

_Katherine had been working for a week and all was well. She wasn't all beauty and no brain. Somehow, she found a way to elude the men his brother feared would lay a hand on her. That was until Kozmotis Pitchiner showed up in tavern. _

_Katherine had heard all sorts of rumor about the man. Everyone in the lower district feared him. He was the richest of them all and he owned most of the land in the lower district. Rumors said that he was cruel and ruthless when it came to late payment. Even her father's friend warned her to stay away from him, and Katherine happily obeyed, only Kozmotis for some reason had his eyes set on her, despite him being a married man. He had asked for her time again and again, pestered her to no end. Katherine just politely smiled and let him down easy. She had told her family about Kozmotis and Jack was flabbergasted. He insisted that if Katherine must continue to work there, he would fetch her home every night. Due to her own paranoia, she complied._

_One day, Jack was finishing his daily duties and he waited for his mother to come home first so that she could pick up his sister. When she arrived, he went to the town to fetch his sister. He had expected a normal night, where although he needed to glare at some men eyeing for his sister, nothing bad would happen. He was wrong._

_He heard a scream behind the Craving Bear tavern alley. He recognized the voice as Katherine's and his blood went cold. _

_He ran for it, calling her sister name. "Katherine!"_

_"Jack! Help!" He heard her shout._

_He went to the alley and the sight he beheld made his eyes went red. He saw Katherine pinned down under Kozmotis, tears streaming down her face. One of his hands was around her wrists to stop her from struggling, while the other was working on the lace of her dress. Jack exploded._

_"Get away from my sister!" he bellowed, barreling into the man. Freed from Kozmotis, Katherine scrambled to her feet, sobbing all the while. After glancing to see if Katherine was all right, Jack lifted Kozmotis by the collar. He could see the man was drunk. It wasn't excuse enough for Jack. He threw Kozmotis on the road, pinned him down and started throwing punches to his face. Alerted by the commotion, patrons of the tavern went out. Passer-by stopped to watch. None of them lent a hand nor stopped Jack's rampage. Katherine was the one who finally pulled him away, afraid that the town guards were coming._

_Katherine was hugging him from behind, stifling her sob while repeating the same words over and over again. "It's alright, Jack. I'm okay."_

_Jack panted and sat still, trying to subside the roiling anger inside him. Blood covered his hands, both his own and Kozmotis's, but Jack thought it was worth it. Kozmotis somehow still found the strength to get up. His alcohol-addled brain finally registered what just happened to him. He rubbed a trickle of blood that ran down the corner his split lips and glared daggers toward Jack and Katherine. "You DARED!?"_

_Jack spat at him._

_"You!" Kozmotis stood to his full height. He was about to hit Jack when he heard the town guards was marching toward them. He stopped himself. "I swear, I'll make your life miserable, even if it's the last thing I do." He turned to glare at Katherine. "The same goes for you, wench!"_

_Jack roared in rage and charged at Kozmotis, but Katherine held him firmly. "No Jack! You'll get in trouble. Let's just go…" Her words managed to calm Jack down. He stood up and helped Katherine to her feet. He held her close protectively, gave one last menacing glare toward Kozmotis and took her home._

…

He remembered Katherine had been trembling in his arms as they went home. He had cursed himself, and a wall or two might have suffered from his punch. He couldn't believe he had let his sister be traumatized. His mother had slept together with Katherine that night as she bawled her eyes out. It had been a narrow escape, too close for her comfort.

Life hadn't been easy since that day. Kozmotis hadn't been bluffing. He had threatened everyone who owed him not to purchase any wool from the Frost family anymore or he would double their rent. They had lived out of people's pity for days until Jack had an idea. He had a close connection with the kids from the lower district, naming Jamie Bennett and the gang. He had asked them to help sell the wool, claiming it from some other producer. They had happily assisted Jack for he was their longtime playmate. For their hard work, Jack had also spared some share of the sell for them, treating them to sweets from time to time.

It had been a poor ruse, as everyone in the lower district (other than Kozmotis) knew that the kids were close friends with Jack, but they had turned a blind eye on it. Jack Frost's reputation had helped. They had known him for his kindness and friendliness. Women especially were among the ones who had fallen to his charms, not to mention that he looked after their unruly band of children and kept them preoccupied from bothering the adults. Due to all these acts, they had been happy to play along with the subterfuge.

In any case, Jack wasn't surprised that he stood trial because of Kozmotis's false accusation. He knew such men would fall to the lowest low as long as it pleased him. What Kozmotis hadn't predicted was that his own daughter was also a friend of his. Emily hadn't had the best relationship with his father. She was closer to Jack than she was to her father. It was amusing how his plan came to ruins by the lips of his own offspring.

Jack was glad that the queen found him innocent, even gladder that Kozmotis was now behind bars. If the queen should ask for witness tomorrow, he knew many would be happy to stand against Kozmotis. There was just one thing left to do, and he knew this one would be harder than proving himself innocent. He could tell by the shock in the queen's eyes.

Elsa cleared her throat. It was preposterous! A knighthood was not something a commoner could afford and it wasn't something freely bestowed. She considered the fact that perhaps a mere shepherd didn't know that the process of a knighthood was a long and arduous one. She decided to enlighten him. "I commend your love for our kingdom, Jackson Overland Frost, but I'm afraid a knighthood is not something so easily given. One must go through a long process since the age of…"

"Seven," Jack interrupted Elsa. It was a rude thing to do toward a royalty but Jack knew he had to play his cards well. "From the age of seven, a boy is appointed as a page for a royalty or nobility, all the while trains in the art of swordsmanship, jousting, warfare and the likes. At the latest of age fourteen, the page must then squire for a royalty, a noble or a knight, where he will assist his master in combat and continue his training. At the latest age of twenty-and-one, the knighthood is bestowed upon them by a knight or a noble, or if they're lucky the king or in this case," he gave Elsa a meaningful glance and a lopsided grin, "the queen. Am I wrong?"

Elsa hid her amazement with a mask of nonchalance while Anna beside her gaped openly. Even Anna didn't know the full process of a knighthood. Elsa wondered how a mere shepherd got hold of such detailed information. "Since you know the detail then you know exactly why I can't fulfill your request," Elsa said. "You are too untried."

"Pardon me for being rude, Your Majesty, but you are an untried queen yet you rule over us," Jack retorted earning gasps from the people present in the throne room.

The corner of Elsa's eye twitched but she maintained her composure. She heard one of the members of her court stepped forward and yelled. "Insolent brat! Have you no gratitude that the Queen had freed you from all accusations? My queen, let me do the honor of locking him in the dungeon myself."

Elsa raised a hand. If she threw the shepherd into the dungeon, it meant she confirmed what he said. She refused to lose against a commoner who didn't know his place. "What do you suggest, Jackson Overland Frost?"

"We both know I'm not going through the whole page-squire phase. What you really need from a knight is his strength in arms to defend the kingdom. So try me. Let me duel your knight. Shall I win, I hope Your Majesty saw it fitting that I earn the knighthood."

Elsa considered his words and found a better idea. She motioned Jack to rise, for he was still kneeling since the moment he begged for a knighthood. "I offer a better term. You will duel a knight of my choosing. You may use whatever weapon you'd like. If you win, I will personally appoint you as my royal knight. I will sponsor you from my own coffer. You will want for nothing. Alas, if you lose, you shall never step inside this throne room and you will no longer be treated as the citizen of Arendelle."

"An exile? Isn't that a bit harsh?" Jack sneered.

"Do you accept my terms, Jackson Overland Frost?" Elsa ignored his remark.

Jack smile grew and her instinct screamed for her to take back her words, but her dignity as a queen refused to listen. "I accept. Oh, and Jack Frost is fine. My name's a mouthful, I know."

Elsa turned to one of the guards. "Summon Sir Edmund Aster." The guard bowed and went to do her bidding.

Not long after a man waltzed in. He wore a green doublet and black breeches. Sheathed on his belt was a broadsword. He had a short bluish-grey hair and his eyes were green. Stubbles covered his square jaws. He was tall and muscled. Judging by his face, he was around his late twenties. He bowed before Elsa. "You summoned me, Your Majesty?" He had an unfamiliar accent.

"Indeed I have, Sir Edmund." Edmund Aster was the son of a wealthy merchant migrating from a far off land called Australia. His business had flourished in Arendelle. He had traded in feathered trinkets and fake Faberge eggs. The merchant was also a close friend of Adgar, the former king. Out of friendship, Adgar had taken Edmund to be his page and later his squire. Edmund had been exceptional in his training and he earned his knighthood in the early age of seventeen. Even then, he still proved his worth by being the finest swordsman in the kingdom.

"I want you to entertain our guest here." Elsa pointed at Jack. "He had asked for a duel and I found none other worthy to take his challenge other than you."

"It'll be my pleasure, Your Majesty." Edmund bowed and turned to face Jack. He unsheathed his sword and prepared his fighting stance. Jack just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"The rule is simple," Elsa announced. "Fight until one is no longer able to or yields. Choose your weapon Jack Frost so we may begin."

A weapon rack was brought inside the room contain all sorts of weapon from swords to maces. Jack only took a single look and shook his head. "I have my own weapon. The guards confiscated it when they arrested me."

"Fine." Elsa turned to the guards. "Return Mr. Frost's weapon." Elsa saw the guards looked at each other with confusion. "Is something the matter?"

"It's not that, Your Majesty," one of them said. "We did confiscate something from Mr. Frost, but I'd hardly call it a weapon." He went to retrieve it and when he returned, Elsa understood why they were puzzled. It wasn't a weapon at all. It was nothing than a mere wooden staff, fashioned in the style of a shepherd's hook.

The guard handed it over to Jack. He was smiling broadly when he gripped it, as if a part of his life had returned to him. Elsa couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. "I hope you still remember our terms, Jack Frost."

"I do. I just need to proof myself, aren't I?" he grinned and assumed a fighting stance.

Seeing his opponent, Edmund tossed his sword away. He walked over to the weapon rack and drew a wooden sword, the one that was used in melee practice. "I will not have people say I won because I held a real sword. Wood to wood, isn't it only fair?" Edmund glanced toward the queen, asking for approval. The queen nodded. He eyed Jack who shrugged.

"Begin!" Elsa declared.

They circled each other, weighing their opponents and looking for an opening. Suddenly, Jack tripped and Edmund waste no moment to lunge. As he thrust, he saw his opponent smirk. Jack ducked under his attack, pivoted behind and slapped his back with the crook of his staff. The sting threw Edmund off balance. He quickly stopped himself before he went sprawling to the ground. He spun toward Jack who was hoisting his staff on one shoulder and was looking at him smugly. Edmund exhaled to calm his nerves. Just one blow and he knew Jack's style. Their type loved to provoke their opponent. The way to fight him was not to fall for it.

Jack saw he didn't manage to piss off his opponent. He pointed his staff toward Edmund and taunted him to attack. Edmund lunged. He swung his sword in an arc that Jack parried. They tested blows before separating themselves. Eyes never left each other while they evaluated their opponent based on their latest clash.

Edmund faked a blow toward Jack's head, before pivoting in the last second and thrust at his waist. Jack managed to dodge it by the split of his hair. However, Edmund struck a glancing blow. Jack smiled approvingly and condescendingly at the same time. They circled each other again, knowing now each faced an opponent par in skill.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf watched with wide eyes. They had never seen a swordfight before and this one was as close as it got. Anna and Kristoff had heard about Edmund prowess and had thought the knight unmatched. However, it seemed a shepherd could hold his ground against him. Olaf, being almost like a newborn babe, just marveled at the new experience he was beholding.

However, Elsa was at the edge of her seat. She had bet, thinking she would win easy, yet this Jack Frost proved to be more than what he claimed to be. She saw how he moved and although she didn't know much of the ways of a melee, Jack knew what he was doing. If this went on, Jack might just win. Her court must be thinking of the same thing too for they whispered among themselves nervously.

"You're not half bad, mate," Edmund said to Jack, his eyes never leaving him.

"So are you," Jack replied, smiling smugly but kept watchful eyes.

"Who are you really?"

"The staff doesn't give you a clue? I'm a shepherd."

"I don't buy it. Truly, who are you?"

Jack leered. In that moment, Edmund defenses fell. Jack didn't miss the opportunity to hook his staff around Edmund's wrist. Out of reflex, he pulled back his hand and Jack used his momentum to assist him in locking his arm behind his back. He wrenched Edmund's sword free from his grasp and held it against his throat. Edmund knew then that he had lost. Were they using a real weapon, his life would be at Jack's mercy. "I yield."

Jack released Edmund as soon as he uttered the words. He returned the wooden sword hilt first and Edmund took it. Jack offered his hand to shake, but Edmund shrugged it. He admitted defeat, but his pride was hurt. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Jack couldn't deny that he took pleasure in watching their dumbfounded expressions, although, secretly he praised the queen for maintaining that stone face of hers.

Elsa stepped down from the dais. "Sir Edmund Aster, you may be dismissed. Thank you for your time," she said to the dejected knight. Edmund mumbled incoherently and bowed before leaving the throne room. She turned to Jack. "I'm a woman of my word. Your staff, Frost." Jack gave her his staff. If he was a proper squire, he would be anointed with his own sword; alas a shepherd couldn't afford such luxury. "Kneel and say your oath." Jack did so. Elsa continued in a whisper. "Repeat after me: On my honor, I swear to be loyal to my liege."

"On my honor, I swear to be loyal to my liege," Jack repeated.

"I will defend the helpless and help the poor."

"I will defend the helpless and help the poor." Jack stifled a snort. It wasn't like he was in better condition.

"I will be brave and honorable. I shall not fight if not one-on-one against an opponent. I will not shy away from a dangerous path out of cowardice." There were more and Jack repeated every single one of it. "I will always speak the _truth_." Elsa emphasized on the last one. Jack flinched and Elsa saw it, but he repeated the oath anyway. Elsa then tapped his staff on both of his shoulders. Elsa then motioned for Jack to rise and he did. "I believe we have some things to discuss, _Sir_ Jackson_. _I will see you after sun down and we will talk about your in-statement in my service."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Jack bowed, grinning triumphantly.

* * *

**Hello again. Yes, yes, I did say I might take awhile to post the update, but guessed what? I lied! XD  
**

**Nah, I just found myself writing this chapter nonstop and somehow finished it in two days. Guess when you love doing something you just do it, eh.**

**So before any epic fantasies fans throw their hates on me, I just want to clarify I don't really know how a trial in medieval time works (refer to chapter 1) and accolade was done. I'm just writing what my mind had imagined and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I need to ask you readers a question tho. Should I change the rating to M? I mean nothing really happened but it was close but I wasn't sure. Answer me in the reviews please, thank you.**

**Congratulations to Trapid! You got it right. You earn 10 points and a character voucher (lol). You can send you character details (description, backstory, personality, etc) to this email: **

**Replying time:**

**Shameless Girl (I believe you aren't shameless though ;)): Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Snowpeak: Thank you! Here's the update you've been waiting for. I hope you like it**

**IceCrystal: Hey again. Thank you for missing me XD. I hope the flashback part answered your confusion. As for Hans. we'll see ;)**

**Trapid: Thank you for the compliments. That scene is so adorable right? XD. Made it on purpose so the Jack we all know (playful, fun, love kids) is there.**

**TPATFan16: I will, for readers like you XD. Thank you for reading**

**NightshadeLily: Yeah I love that part too, especially when Jack snuggled Sophie. Hope you like this chapter too**

**Guest: Thank you for supporting me. I won't stop writing knowing there are fans like you out there who are reading this fic. ;)**

**I guess this one is dedicated for YOU! Yes, YOU, readers of this fic.**


	3. The Mysterious Man

Anna followed Elsa out of the throne room. She knew Kristoff and Olaf were walking behind her. Normally, she would walk hand-in-hand with Kristoff, but her sister worried her. Since the upstart knight, Jack Frost, left, Elsa had been very quiet. She wondered if Elsa was furious. Was it Anna, she would be. That shepherd had just mocked Elsa in front of her own court, and not only that, he proceeded to beat the crap out of the kingdom's best swordsman and was openly smug about it. Promise or no, Anna wouldn't bestow a knighthood on such arrogant man.

She racked her brain, trying to break the silence that held. She usually had a quick tongue, but right now she didn't know what to say. Finally, Elsa spoke. "What time is it?"

Caught off-guard, Anna looked around. Outside the window, the sun was veering toward the west. "Uh… I think it's around two or three. I can't say for sure."

"No wonder I'm starving. Let's have lunch. You can join us too, Kristoff."

"Ah, yeah, sure." Kristoff was also bewildered. Elsa acted as if nothing happened, as if everything that just happened was normal day-to-day stuff.

Elsa made her way to the dining room and the three behind her just followed her like ducklings. They sat on the chairs and servants came in to bring their meals. Elsa ate in silence as usual. Her expression didn't betray anything. She was normal. She was fine. Anna wasn't.

She stared at her sister, her food neglected on the plate. She wondered if Elsa was just concealing her true feeling. She knew if Elsa wanted to hide something, she would do it very well. In evidence, Elsa had hid her power from her for the eighteen years she had known her.

"Something's wrong, Anna? Is the food not to your liking?" Elsa asked. She had noticed Anna had been staring at her and hadn't touched her food.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean the food is alright." Anna was flustered. She shook her head to collect her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Elsa pushed her plate away, finished with her meal. She took a pastry from the platter and bite into it.

"Well, there's a man demanding a knighthood. We don't know his background or anything, and you, of course being the wise queen you are, denied it from him." It was an irony, coming from her lips. Just three months ago, she almost married a stranger prince who claimed to love her, but turned out to be a power-crazy psychopath. At least now, she learnt her lesson. "Then he mocked you and baited you into this bet, which despite the low chance of you losing, he won! I know you have to keep your word and all, but still it had to leave a bitter taste, right?"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me. I am reluctant, but still we have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Yes, we do have our questions, but maybe he turns out to be not so bad after all."

Anna blinked. It was so like her sister to give such a diplomatic answer. She glanced to Kristoff, begging for assistance, but he shot her a look that screamed 'Don't push it'. She let out a sigh.

Elsa lied. She had been fuming ever since. Never even in her wildest dreams she imagined a mere shepherd could ridicule her and her knight too. She had thought she was a wise queen, that she would always make the right decision. She should have known better. How could she let a shepherd trick her into accepting his terms? She knew the answer immediately. Jack Frost had gotten under her skin and made her took his deal. It was because he called her an untried queen. It had angered her so that she wanted to prove him wrong, unbeknownst to her, it was part of his plan.

She pushed her raging thought away. She still had to meet him after sunset and she had to remain civil. She would not act like a child any longer. Elsa tried to believe in her own words, to give him the benefit of the doubt. Somehow, though, she had a feeling that she would eat her own words, again.

…

There was a knock on her office door. When Elsa permitted whoever knocked entry and saw the white tousled hair peeking from the gap, she knew then the time had come. "Anna, please leave us," Elsa said to Anna who had continued to assist her after lunch.

Anna glanced concernedly to Elsa before nodding. She purposefully shot a hostile glare as she passed the upstart knight. Jack just smiled in return and held the door open for the princess. Once the princess was out, he closed the door and went to Elsa. Elsa motioned for him to sit on the chair that Anna just vacated.

"Let's get down to business, shall we," Elsa started. "I promised you that I will sponsor you."

"Yes, my queen," Jack answered.

"I shall provide you with a hundred gold every week; know that this includes any purchase for your arms and equipments."

"Yes, my queen."

"I understand that it is compulsory for a knight who pledged loyalty for a royalty to stay within close boundary with his liege. You may use one of the chambers in the left wing. Kai will be your guide."

"Yes, my queen."

"Do you have anything that you want to retrieve from your old abode?"

"No, my queen."

"Do you have any family member or spouse that will move in here with you?"

"No, my queen."

"Do you know your daily duties?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Should you have any question about our military proceeding, you may refer to my general, Sanderson Manzie. I'll introduce you to the man later."

"Yes, my queen."

"Do you have any question?"

"No, my queen."

Elsa had enough. She would be a halfwit not to see what Jack was doing. She stood abruptly, her chair fell clattering to the floor. She slammed her palms against her desk. "Do you take me for a fool?!"

Jack smiled his crooked grin, satisfied that he broke the queen's composure. "No, my queen."

Elsa exploded, being civil be damned! "First you demanded from me, then you question my authority in front of my court and my sister, then you proceed to embarrass me and a knight under my service. Now, once more you mock me in my face." The room went dangerously cold and frost started to form inside. Ice started to encrust her desk and it crept toward Jack. The man, however, remained indifferent and kept smiling like a buffoon. She realized then her reaction was what exactly the man wanted. Elsa closed her eyes, grasping for composure. She would no longer lose her cool. The chill went away and the frost melted.

"I mean no disrespect," Jack finally said something other than a repetition of yes and no, "but all of your questions and statements are close-ended. There's not much I can say."

Technically, he wasn't wrong, but judging by the smug grin plastered on his face, Elsa knew he was doing it on purpose too. "Who do you take me for? I'm your queen! You should know your place."

"If I may be so forward, I don't see a queen." Jack cocked his head to one side. His humorous eyes turned to pity. "I see a little girl, scared of herself and the responsibilities ahead of her, hiding behind a mask of composure of a regal queen," Elsa gaped, "but it's alr…"

"Enough!" Elsa interrupted. "I will not have you blurt out another mockery! I may have given you your title _Sir_ Jack, but know that I will strip it off you the moment you give me the reason. You may be dismissed."

"I wasn't finished."

"You… are… dismissed." Elsa stressed on every word.

Jack stood up and bowed, unmoved by her threat. "As I was saying, it's alright to be afraid. Being a queen doesn't mean you can't feel anything. You're human, just like everybody else." He smiled a consoling smile. Elsa lifted her head, her brows furrowed. She had expected Jack to continue to ridicule her. She never expected a word of consolation, if that was what it was. Suddenly, his smile turned to his usual smug grin. "They say if you're bereft of fear, then you must be stupid."

Elsa gaped and her eyes went wide. She didn't know what to think of him. One moment he was reassuring her, in another he was belittling her. She couldn't make out whether he was an ally or enemy. She had never met anyone who could rile her up so. Today, that changed. She watched him leave and her thought escaped her lips. "Who are you?"

Jack heard her. He turned and bowed once more. "I am but a shepherd, and your humble servant." He left.

…

Anna knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she did it anyway. She planted her ear on the door, hoping to hear something, but all she could hear was muffled voices. Then, she heard a loud clattering noise and she almost barged inside. She thought better of it. If she did, Elsa would know what she was doing and she would be angry. She didn't want to face an angry Elsa.

She could hear Elsa shouted and the door went cold for a moment. Her stomach lurched. She was about to disregard all manners and barged inside when, in an instant, the door resumed its normal temperature. There was some more muffled conversation and the doorknob was twisted open. Anna jumped away from it, trying to act as if she hadn't been eavesdropping.

Jack's head popped out and by the knowing look and smug grin he wore, he knew what she had been doing. He kindly spared Anna the embarrassment by not mentioning anything about it. He bowed and went away. Anna decided she should go to Elsa and asked what happened, but Jack turned around and called her.

"Your Royal Highness, if I may have a bit of your time," Jack said.

Anna raised an eyebrow, but she responded anyway. "You may. What is it?"

"Do you perchance know where I can find Sir Edmund Aster?"

"What business do you have with him?" Anna shot him an accusing look.

"Nothing that will harm anyone."

Anna's hands went to her hips. "You want to gloat, don't you?"

"My answer, Your Royal Highness?" Jack ignored her accusation.

"I'm not helping you trample on the pride of our knight. If you want to find him, find him yourself!" Anna turned on her heels and went to Elsa. She didn't saw Jack shrugged and left.

Anna saw her sister flopped on her chair, rubbing her temples. There was a small flurry circling around her indicating that she was troubled. Anna rushed to her. "Elsa! What did he do to you?"

Elsa exasperated. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? I know you used your power." Elsa shot her a cursory glance. "Yes, yes, I was eavesdropping, almost got my ear stuck on the door too. I was leaning on the door when you froze the door. I know, I know, it's not a good habit. That's beside the point! What caused you to lose your power? Who is he? What does he want?

Elsa glanced toward the door. His words came to her mind again. _"It's alright to be afraid. Being a queen doesn't mean you can't feel anything. You're human, just like everybody else." _She remembered his smile turned cocky before he continued. _"They say if you're bereft of fear, then you must be stupid."_

"I don't know," Elsa decided. "Anna, I might need your help."

Anna's ears perked up. Her sister was asking her for help! She could leap with joy, only she actually did leap with joy. "Of course! What do you need help for?"

"Can you ask Kristoff or Olaf to tail him, follow him, and see what he's up to? I want to answer your question too."

Anna smiled and stood in attention. She saluted Elsa and said in a loud voice, "Yes, ma'am!"

For a moment, all thoughts of Sir Jackson Overland Frost escaped Elsa's mind and she laughed at her sister.

…

The training ground was empty. It wasn't a surprise since all the recruits were having their lunch break. There was none but a lone man in it. He was staring into the distance. He was clad in a chainmail over a shirt and breeches of black. Edmund Aster couldn't help but to think about the duel he had yesterday. It was clear that yesterday's defeat was gnawing on his mind. Try as he might to deny it, he couldn't. Even the recruits training under him could see that Edmund wasn't his usual self.

As usual, Edmund had been training the recruits in the training ground and he had engaged them in a mock duel. He had beaten every single one of them black and blue, while usually he would go easy on them. It wasn't that he was venting his anger. He was testing if his skill was getting dull, and it wasn't. It wasn't due to his lack of skill that cost him the duel. There was just someone better than he was.

"Ah, there you are. Here I am about to give up looking for you."

The voice made Edmund turned and swallowed a sigh. Just as when he was thinking about him, he showed up. He was wearing a loose blue shirt with a v-neck that ended in the middle of his chest and brown breeches. Edmund thought he was dressed to thinly for the autumn season. He brought his staff with him. As usual, Jack Frost was smiling his lopsided grin.

"Good day, mate. What can I help you with?" As reluctant as he was, Jack Frost approached him with no bad intention, so Edmund should reciprocate in the same manner.

"A lot, actually. You're the finest knight in the kingdom. Perhaps you could walk me through about a knight's duty. Also, I need a teacher to help with my swordsmanship, if you would be so kind to teach me."

Edmund ground his teeth visibly. "Are you here to gloat?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, although his smile never wavered. "What's with you people and gloating? What is there for me to gloat for?"

"Perhaps about the fact you went easy on me and beat me in front of my queen?" His viuce mixed with fury.

"I went easy on you?" Jack looked confused. "You were the one who went easy on me."

"What?"

"The queen said I could use any weapon I want. Of course, I would choose the one I can use best. I fought you with everything I have. You were the one who chose that wooden sword over your personal sword."

"But… whe… what?" Edmund wasn't one that often stuttered, but he just did.

Jack set his staff aside and pick up a sword from the weapon rack. He chose a two-handed broad sword. He tested the grip and as a veteran swordsman, Edmund could see Jack was uncomfortable wielding it. He pointed the sword toward Edmund in an awkward fighting stance. "Don't believe me? Try me," Jack said to him.

Edmund unsheathed his sword and assumed a fighting stance. He lunged and Jack parried his blow. He heard Jack grunted and shoved him, but Edmund stood firm. They checked each other when suddenly Edmund took a step back and swung sideway. Jack lost his balance but he quickly blocked the attack. He stumbled a few steps to the side before regaining his balance. Without giving him a moment to recuperate, Edmund withdrew and aimed straight for his chest. Jack dodged backward from the sword's reach. Edmund pressed his attacks, which Jack dodged, parried or ducked under, but he realized that he wasn't as nimble as when they dueled.

The fight was over when, with a flick of his sword, Edmund disarmed Jack. Jack knew defeat when he saw one. He exhaled and fell to his haunches, breathing raggedly. "You're terribly horrible for a knight," said Edmund while sheathing his sword.

Jack scoffed while panting. "I told you, sword isn't exactly my forte."

"You really beat me with your best effort, didn't you?"

"Oh? What's your first clue?" Jack smirked. It was then that Edmund realized that Jack's grins weren't mean to demean others. He was just like that, easy with his smiles, thus made people misunderstood him.

"You do know that being a knight is not all title and glory, right? You may be the master of staffs but in a real battle, a staff won't help you against a real sword."

"That's why I'm here. I want to learn."

Edmund look through his eyes and found behind his easy smiles and humorous eyes, Jack was serious. He had always thought that Jack had not taken being a knight seriously. Anyone who didn't work hard to earn something usually would take it for granted. Now, he could see that he was wrong. "Why do you want to be a knight so badly?" Edmund couldn't help but wonder.

Jack stood to his feet. Suddenly, all humor was gone from his eyes and his smile wavered. "There's someone I have to protect," he said in a whisper, almost to himself. He became very somber and didn't even meet Edmund's gaze. Aware of Edmund's watching eyes, Jack lifted his head and resumed his cheerful demeanor, only this time Edmund knew it was forced. "Will you teach me then?"

"If you're planning to be serious, yes I will. Be warned though, I won't go easy on you." Edmund smirked. He decided that he'd give Jack a chance.

"I'm counting on it," Jack said, smirking back.

* * *

**Hi again! Hope you enjoy that one. I'm gonna reply to some reviews first before rambling as I usually do  
**

**IceCrystal: guess this makes it a draw then. rating changed, thx for your feedback**

**Nightshade Lily: Pitch/Kozmotis only have a minor role in this fic. the other guardians will show up one by one. rating changed, thx for your feedback.**

**Trapid: Players unite! I'm guessing you play in NA server? There'll be more and more fighting I guess. That one certainly won't be the last. It seems fanfic doesnt allow us to post our emails. I think you can write description of ur OC in the review. don't worry, i'll read it.**

**Shameless Girl: Yeah. i fell in love with Jack since i saw the trailer of the RoTG.**

**TPATFan16: I hope you won't fling me with stones cos Jack lost this one XD. I envy you and your staff lol**

**reddawnfox: i guess the moral is don't overestimate your advantage? XD. hope u like this chapter too**

**JohnTitor: I have my reasons why Jack retained his white colored hair. By saying this, I think I'm giving out a quite big spoiler. I'm guessing I've answered your question about Elsa's questions lol.**

**About the thing I'm gonna ramble on. currently, i'm in the middle of a long job interview process and I'm hella busy. this might or might not be the last update for the month. once i'm able, i'll continue to write so dont leave me in the cold (pun intended). Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. A Little Bit of Fun

"You can't find anything?" asked Elsa. She must have unknowingly glared at the poor man because Kristoff fidgeted on his feet. Anna had asked him to trail Jack Frost and he did. He came to Elsa's office a fortnight later to report his findings, which was nothing at all.

"I can't find anything to _degrade_ him." Kristoff corrected. "His record is a clean slate, other than this one time when he beat the crap out of that Kozmotis Pitchiner guy you threw in the dungeon last week. I managed to find out that he's starting to train with Edmund. They're close friends now. I also found out that his father have passed away a long time ago. What's left of his family was his mother and his sister."

"Why didn't he bring his family to move in with him?"

"I tried asking the lower district people, but our guess is as good as theirs. After the 'Frozen Kingdom' incident, the sister and the mother just disappeared. The last time they saw them were on your coronation day. Some of them saw Jack picked them up, but afterward never saw the family again. Out of the three, only Jack returned. They wanted to ask him about them, but with Jack begin in the castle area all the time, they haven't got the chance."

"How come they could disappear without anyone knowing?"

"The thing is the Frost family didn't live in the lower district. They lived outside Arendelle, just by the foot of the North Mountain."

"That's quite peculiar. Can you find more about them?"

"I can, but Elsa, aren't you too invested on this man? What do you have against him anyway?"

"The real question is: what do he has against me? Everything that comes from his lips is nothing but sarcastic remarks or insults."

"You do know that he does that to everyone, right?"

"He does?" Elsa blinked in disbelief

"I asked around and they said that's just how he is, but he meant it in the best possible way. He always speaks his mind, offers the wittiest of retorts, and very laid back. They call him a 'free spirit'. People who don't know him might misunderstand, but he always means well."

"All the people you asked said that?" Elsa raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Amazingly, yes. Most people like him, and by people I mean women, children and men whose wife or girlfriend wasn't drooling over him."

"There must be something wrong with the taste of those commoners." Elsa shook her head.

Kristoff scoffed. "You're one to talk. You can't help but to find out more about him. Admit it, you're curious about him."

"Kristoff, I have Jack for pissing me off. I don't need you to help him out," Elsa said in the most possible queenly manner. Kristoff bawled in laughter. "And I'm not curious about him. I'm just…" Elsa paused. She realized she _was_ curious. If she wasn't, she wouldn't make Kristoff went through all that trouble to tail him, but she'd be damned before admitting it. Luckily, a knock on the door saved her from having to continue the conversation. "Find more about his family. I want to know the reason for their mysterious disappearance."

Kristoff slumped. "It's easier to just ask the man himself."

"Help me on this, please."

"Fine, but really, you may not have the best first impression of gim, but you should try to shed him under a different light. Your mind will rest easier."

"What about you? Do you like him?"

"Romantically? No, Anna will kill me. Humanely? There's a reason why people like him. So as you said before, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

She sighed. "I'll try, but I won't promise anything."

Kristoff shrugged, either what she said was good enough for him or he didn't care. He went to open the door. On the other side, there was the man that they had been talking about, bringing his favorite staff with him. Kristoff bowed slightly to Jack as a greeting, not betraying that he had been talking to Elsa about him. Jack reciprocated the bow and went inside. Seeing Jack getting in, Elsa steeled herself from the possible emotional torment. She chanted her father's spell in her heart, 'conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.' She found it especially helpful to face the man coming toward her with his usual smirk, despite that she considered about forgetting his first impression.

"Isn't that the guy whom you asked to follow me for the past two weeks, Your Majesty?" Jack asked, glancing toward the door from which Kristoff just left.

It was just the first sentence the knight spoke and Elsa already hoped she could just jump inside a hole. "I… don't know what you're talking about," she blurted.

"Right..." Jack let the word hang just to torture the queen. "Then I've not saw him when I was training with Edmund, and when I was in the lower district to meet my friends, and when I was checking on patrols, and surely not when I was in the tavern, minding my own business?"

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came to her mind. She blinked, tongue-tied.

"You know, Your Majesty," He cocked his head and smiled understandingly as if talking to a little kid, "if you want to ask me anything, I'm honor-bound to tell the truth."

"Alas, we don't know how much you value your honor," Elsa mumbled.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite catch that."

"Why are you here, Sir Jack?" Elsa changed the topic. She knew they would engage in an endless banter if she didn't.

Jack raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "I thought you asked me to come today to meet your General. Who was it? Sand… Sandy… Sandman… General Sandman?" His eyes twinkled. He was hoping Elsa would laugh at his attempt to jest, but she was in no mood to entertain him.

She sighed. "General Sanderson Manzie, and you'll do well to remember that. You will be working closely with him."

"As you say, Your Majesty," Jack swept a bow.

"Just give me a minute and we'll be on our way." Elsa began sorting her messy stack of papers. Either out of hypocritical consideration or reflexive kindness, Jack set down his staff and began helping her. The action made Elsa stopped and stared at him, while he was still perused in shifting through the papers.

"Where does this one go? What? Is there something on my face?" He began touching random parts of his face.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Helping?"

"I didn't give you any permission to do so."

"I have to ask permission just for helping?" Jack gaped in disbelief. His expression was one of utter confusion. If her emotion clouded her judgment, Elsa would think that Jack was insulting her again, but no. Somehow, this time she understood Jack just didn't know the limitations and boundaries.

"There might be things not for the eyes of one not from the royalties," Elsa explained rationally.

"Oh, of course." He dropped the papers back to the table. "Is there anything I can do to lessen your burden, my queen?" He swept a bow, his head slightly lifted up. Elsa could see from the wink he gave her that what he was doing was to please her.

She didn't know if it was her discussion with Kristoff earlier, or his choice of words, or his unintentional gentlemanly way, or the twinkle in his eyes, but she could feel that she was starting to warm up to him. Elsa shoved the thought away. She didn't want to give in to his charms so easily, especially not after he called her an untried queen.

"It was a compliment," Jack suddenly said, snapping her out from her thoughts. She realized then that she mumbled 'untried queen' audibly. "I just want to clarify it if there's any doubt that it wasn't."

"In what world is that a compliment?" Elsa said in a sarcastic tone. She always thought that he had mocked her that day.

"You're untried, inexperienced, and unproven yet you rule over us so well and wisely, Your Majesty. How's that not a compliment?" His playful grin returned to his face.

"Maybe it's because you left out half of the sentence."

Jack made a show of pondering hard and let out a silent 'oh', "My bad"

"What about the evening after?" Since they were on the topic, Elsa wanted to clarify everything. "You can't possibly say that you're not toying with me."

"That I admit I did." He grinned innocently and before Elsa could reprimand him, he added, "Did you see how knitted your eyebrows were?" He pointed at the space between his eyebrows. "Premature lines almost formed there, and you were so cold that Arendelle almost froze again. I just thought that I'd help you cut some slack. No harm meant, Your Majesty."

Elsa remained impassive, but inside she was trying hard not to show how appalled she was. Without her emotions interfering, she could see that albeit smug, his smile was of genuine innocence and good intention. As a queen, she never received such treatment from anyone for the obvious reason that it would be rude to do so. Alas, here stood a man who treated her like an equal and a confidant, despite the fact they only knew each other for a short period. Here stood a peasant with a confidence of an emperor. 'Or a jester,' she added in her mind. One thing for sure: Jack Frost gave her a novel experience.

She shook her head. After shifting through the papers with her thought and found nothing of importance, she spoke, "You have my permission to help."

Elsa wasn't sure if she imagined it, but for a second she saw Jack beamed like a child before returning to the task at hand. She found it amusing. She couldn't help but to remember when she was a child and tried to help her father with his royal duties, acting like a grown up in his father's office. His father had entertained her by giving her menial tasks, but even so, she had been so proud to help.

That amusement however soon turned to frustration. Jack was deliberately doing a poor job. He was switching the stacks, adding blank parchments in between, and making some reports went 'missing'. The latest prank he did was reading some of the daily reports in an exaggerated accented booming voice, which made her struggled for composure. She threw a stack of papers at him and when he bent down to pick them up, Elsa turned her back to stifle her laughter. When she spun around again, she saw Jack grinning triumphantly.

"You were laughing," he stated, still grinning.

"I did no such thing," she denied but she couldn't stop the smile that began forming on her face.

"Right, of course you didn't. I apologize for accusing you, Your Majesty." Sarcasm was thick in his voice.

She averted her gaze, not wanting to admit defeat. Her eyes fell to the window and saw that the sky had taken an orange hue. Dusk was nigh. "See how much time you waste!" she protested. "Come on. Let's finish up."

"It's not wasting time if you're having fun." His eyes twinkled when he looked at her before continuing his task. He did it properly this time around.

Again, his words managed to stun her. True, she didn't notice that time had flown, but surely it didn't mean anything right? Her mind however, was so eager to prove her wrong by repeating the saying: 'Time flies when you're having fun'. Did Jack really make her have fun? He who not two weeks ago had managed to riled her so? NO! She would not let it. She would not let Jack affect her so much. "I did not have fun!" Her denial came way too strong for it to be true and she regretted it the moment it escaped her lips. She cleared her throat and repeated her words in a calmer manner. "I did not have fun." Jack only answered her by nodding his head while still collecting papers after papers. Either he did not believe her or he did not take her seriously. "Are you listening to me? I did not have fun!" Now, she was demanding his attention. Elsa couldn't believe the lows she had fallen into.

Jack lifted his head. His expression was of forced seriousness. "You did not have fun. Understood. Is there anything else, Your Majesty?"

His answer was another stack of papers to his face.

...

"I thought it's improper for a lady to throw things at people?" Jack teased her as he and Elsa exited her office.

"It's very proper for a queen to chastise her unruly subject." Elsa glanced sideway and saw Jack walked by her side, outside the appropriate norm for one of his status. However, she didn't feel the need or the urge to reprimand him. "Besides, you're fortunate that it's only papers or you would rather I threw ice at you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you opted for the papers then, Your Majesty." Jack rolled his eyes and Elsa caught it.

She stopped and turned to him. "Did you just roll your eyes on me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Jack acted as if he was baffled.

"On your honor, Sir Jack, did you just roll your eyes?"

"Really? I have to pledge on my honor for this?" Elsa lifted an eyebrow, crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. Jack gave up and sighed. "It won't happen again, Your Majesty." He bowed slightly.

"Good." Before Elsa could spin and resumed her strut, Jack deliberately rolled his eyes again. She didn't know which one was harder to fight, her annoyance or her growing smirk.

They passed two sentries at their post and Elsa beckoned to one of them. "Send for my horse and another for Sir Jack," she commanded. The sentry bowed and did her bidding.

"We are riding?" Jack asked.

"Considering the amount of time you wasted," she answered with an annoyed tone, "yes, we are. Is there a problem?"

Jack grinned sheepishly and his cheeks reddened slightly. "I can't ride." He scratched the back of his neck.

"What sort of knight can't…? Oh…" Elsa stopped herself, reminded of his origin. He was a shepherd boy after all. A horse itself was expensive for a commoner's standard, even more so a riding lesson. Despite the fact that Jack should want for nothing now, based on Kristoff's reports, Jack hadn't been enrolling for a lesson. "It seems we have to go by foot."

"I apologize for my lack. I hope it's not too far that it will exhaust my queen?"

"Fortunately so, it's fine either way. I haven't gone out for a walk much. Perhaps this is my chance. What are you snickering about?"

"The poor man," he said, pointing at the direction where the sentry had left, "he will think the queen is messing with him."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Glad to be of your service, my queen," he winked. This time, it was Elsa's turn to roll her eyes.

Halfway down the castle, they met Anna. She was clearly expecting them for she was panting hard as if she just ran across the hall just to purposefully ran into them. "Are you going somewhere, Elsa?" She kept glancing toward Jack, still unsure whether he was a friend or foe.

"We're going to General Sanderson's house." Elsa simply stated.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Anna was eyeing Jack warily and giving Elsa a meaningful glance in between. Her eyes screamed 'Maybe you need an ally?'

Elsa either didn't notice the look Anna gave her or decided to ignore it, said, "Are you sure you want to come along? The last time you met him, you slept on your chair."

"It's not my fault he talked like he was reading a bedtime story for me! Anyway, it's not that I want to meet him. Maybe you need help with 'you-know-who'." Now, Anna was obviously staring at Jack and if Jack didn't know who she was talking about, he must be a halfwit. Anna wasn't so sure if he wasn't though, since he was grinning like one now.

"It's alright, Anna. I only need one person who won't act at his best behavior…"

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"…I don't need another one..."

"Hey!" Anna protested too.

"…Besides we're just going to talk about boring military stuff that for certain will make the two of you doze off."

"Hey!" Jack and Anna blurted together.

"God be good, there are two of them." Elsa shuddered.

"Don't put me in the same level as him!" Anna objected at the same time, Jack said, "It wounds me to hear that, Your Majesty."

They stared at each other; Anna was glaring at him while Jack wore his usual smug grin. "Excuse me, Sir, you should be honored." Anna placed her hands on her hips.

"And I can say the same, Your Highness." His retort was simple and sharp.

Before they can argue in the middle of the hall and became the talk of the castle, Elsa pushed Jack's back and said, "We really should be going."

"Then I'll see you at dinner," Anna said, letting them go.

"You don't have to wait. General Sanderson might invite us for dinner," Elsa replied.

"I'll see you at dinner," Anna stated again. Only then, Elsa heard the underlying message. 'I'm going to give you an earful about this Jack Frost'.

Elsa sighed. "Very well then, dear sister."

When Anna was well away from earshot, Jack said to Elsa, "She's cute."

"You do know that if you try to make a pass on her, not only you have to go through me but a big blonde hunk who wields an ice pick at ease, right?"

"Why would I make a pass on her?" Jack asked puzzled.

"You said she's cute. You're interested at least."

"What I meant by 'cute' was how she was so overly protective over her sister although you are more than capable of handling yourself. It's a compliment with the purest of intention. Why would you accuse of me such thing, or is that jealousy I heard in your voice, Your Majesty?"

"Get your head down from the clouds, Frost," she answered with a monotone.

Jack snorted. "Really though, why are you so quick to assume I will make a pass on your sister?"

"A little bird told me you are quite bit of a player."

"That's outrageous!" Jack said in mock disbelief. "Kristoff really said that?"

"I never mentioned who said that." Jack raised an eyebrow, which made Elsa sighed. She admitted that it was a poor attempt to cover for her slip before. "He said something along the line of you have women swooning all over the place for you."

"That doesn't make me a player."

"If that doesn't, I don't know what is."

"Women may swoon over me, but that doesn't mean I reciprocate each and every one of them. I never even have a lover."

Elsa glanced to him and saw the honesty in his eyes. That came as a surprise. She had always thought of him as a man who would have different women every week, especially with his recent knighthood. "Why not? You can just take the pick of the flock, change the next day if you're dissatisfied."

"See, that's why. When I do pick someone, people will think that I'm just playing with the heart of the poor woman. On the contrary of what you thought of me, I treat women with the respect they're due."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why, I've been nothing less than a gentleman toward you, haven't I?"

Elsa scoffed although she didn't deny it openly either. Jack had been kind, albeit often annoying, but kind nevertheless. She noticed it by the unconscious reflexes he did such as helping her initiatively, holding the door open for her or her sister, and those were the little things. Elsa wasn't one to give credits when it wasn't due, but she'd be damned if she let her words fed his already large ego.

They passed by Elsa's chambers and she stopped in her tracks. She had worn her clothes for the entire day, a green tight-fitting turtle neck dress, and her bun had come loose. She thought of getting a change of clothes and rearranged her hairdo. After all, she was going to meet an important person. "Wait for me outside the castle. I need to change my attire."

"Why? You look fine in it."

"I don't know that knights these days question their queen's choice of garment. Wait for me outside, Frost. I'll need only a moment. Perhaps you want to change into something more presentable too," She studied Jack's clothing: a loose white tunic and a pair of leather breeches. He wasn't wearing any footwear either now that she noticed it. It was a far cry of what 'presentable' was in her dictionary, "and set aside the staff. I will not have you bring it with you."

"Isn't a knight needs to be armed at all times?"

Elsa scoffed. "What can you do with a shepherd's crook?" Then the answer came to her in her mind. She _had_ witnessed what he could do with it, and judging by the smug grin that he was giving her now, it seemed he knew that she had answered her question herself. "In any case, it's inappropriate and unsightly. Please don't bring it."

Jack bowed and said, "If it pleases you, Your Majesty."

"And tell the groom to return the horses to the stables should you arrive faster than I do."

"Understood." Only when Elsa closed the door behind her, Jack took his leave.

Elsa rummaged through her wardrobe and opted for a sky blue blouse. She chose a short navy blue mantle to go over it and a similarly colored long skirt. After wearing a pair of knee-high sky blue socks and plain black pumps, Elsa went to the mirror and fixed her hair, tying it up in her usual bun. After she checked herself in the mirror and satisfied with the result, she went out of her chamber.

Her feet were moving faster than she intended to toward the meeting spot. Daylight was burning and if she really didn't want Anna to wait for her, she had to move quickly. Once there, she couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. She saw Jack talking to the groom who looked at him with utter confusion. It seemed Jack was trying to explain to him that the queen wouldn't need the horses anymore.

What made her exasperated was Jack's choice of presentable attire. He just threw a leather jerkin over the shirt he wore before and called it done. He didn't bring his staff along so at least he got that going. He also had the decency to wear a pair of leather boots.

Elsa arrived just as their argument peaked. The not very bright groom insisted the queen called for the horses while Jack was trying but failing to convince him that she had cancelled. Jack scratched his head. He turned around and beheld Elsa. He beamed instantly. "Here's Her Majesty herself. Why don't you ask her?"

"You can return them to the stables. I'm sorry for your trouble," Elsa answered before the groom could ask.

"No trouble at all, Your Majesty." He quickly bowed and led the horses back to their warm cozy stables.

Elsa turned to Jack, scanned him from head to toe and shook her head. The gesture made Jack grin. "Where's your weapon, Jack?"

"You ordered me to leave it behind."

"I mean your sword, Sir Jack."

"I don't have one." He shrugged.

"You don't have one? You've been a knight for more than two weeks and you don't have one?"

"Aster and I are working on it."

"Then what will you defend us with if, perchance, we are ambushed?"

"My charms should suffice." The corner of his lips twitched as he fought to maintain his serious expression.

Elsa fought the urge to groan. A queen was not supposed to groan. A queen must upheld decorum at all cost. She went to one of the guards posted in the front gate. "Excuse me. May I borrow your sword?" The guard in question hastened to unsheathe his sword. Elsa stopped him, "with the scabbard and the belt too, if you will." He unbuckled his belt and handed it over on the flat of his palms. "Thank you, good man. What is your name?"

"Eduard, if it pleases you, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Eduard." Elsa took the sword and gave it to Jack. "Make sure you return it to Eduard later."

"You know that using a foreign sword decreases one's ability to fight," but he buckled the belt around his waist anyway.

"I prefer that than having you unarmed. I'll be doomed if I depend on your 'charm'."

"My queen, you wound me." Jack made a show of clenching his heart. Elsa rolled her eyes and went ahead. Jack chuckled and broke into a slow run, then falling into step with her.

They made their way in the upper district. Left and right, they saw merchants preparing to close down their shop. They passed by many wealthy citizens and each and every one of them greeted Elsa, although they didn't grace her underdressed escort anything. Jack, though, on purpose or on reflexes, smiled and bowed at those who greeted Elsa, making them, wanting to or not, returned his courtesy.

Elsa also noticed that Jack always stayed on the outer part of the sidewalk, making sure Elsa was well away from passing carriages and horses. Despite his previous status, she must commend his manners, or his parents. They had taught him well.

Midway, Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes were wincing. Elsa stopped with him and raised a confused eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

His smile widened and his face considerably brightened. "Will you excuse me for a moment, Your Majesty?"

"Alright," Elsa said with a confused tone.

"Oh, you're free to come along, if you want to, Your Majesty."

Elsa followed Jack to an alley. Jack peeked inside and spoke, "Fancy meeting you guys here."

"Jack!" Childish voices shouted together. Jack squatted down and braced himself, while one by one tiny figures jumped on him. The last one made Jack fell on his back. As the figures came to light, Elsa recognized them as the kids that had defended Jack during his trial.

Jack laughed heartily and hugged them as far as his arms could reach. "Alright, alright. Get off me." They scrambled to their feet and the boy Jamie helped Jack sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"We missed you," Jamie said. "We barely see you nowadays!"

"What do you mean 'barely'? I visited you two days ago." Jack ruffled the boy's hair, "but yeah, I missed you too, buddy."

"But we haven't played!" Caleb complained.

Jack was about to answer when Pippa pointed behind Jack. "It's the queen."

The children shifted uneasily under Elsa's gaze. Without their parents, they didn't know how to act appropriately before a royalty. Elsa too was at a loss at what to do. She wanted to reassure them and made them feel comfortable, but she didn't know how.

"Hey, do you guys want to play a game?" Jack asked making the children's attention drifted from Elsa and fell to him. "Not a game actually, a mission." The kids' eyes went wide with expectation. "Right now I'm escorting the queen. I don't know what dangers lay ahead and there are many bad guys after the queen." The children looked at Elsa pityingly. "So, I need you to cover the grounds and scout ahead. Will you help me?" The kids cheered altogether. "If you find something, use our secret code. Remember, this is serious so no false alarm! I know I can count on you. Alright, Children of Light move out!" They whooped and started to talk about strategy. They split themselves in groups of two and spread out. The little girl, Sophie, went to Elsa and said something alone the line 'You'll be safe with us'. Elsa couldn't help but to smile.

Elsa watched the scene in awe. Jack stood and saw her expression. To his credit, he didn't grin smugly as he usually did if he managed to surprise the queen. He did smile though, but it was an innocent happy smile. "Mission? Children of Light?"

"Entrusting them to something big will make them feel important and children love to feel important," Jack answered. "'Children of Light' is the name of their little group. I came up with it. They seemed to love it."

"What if there really are bad people? They are kids. They could be kidnapped."

"Don't worry. I've checked the perimeter before I went to your office. I made sure soldiers are patrolling the area. Besides, those kids survive the lower district. The upper district is a walk in the park for them."

"I must say, I am impressed."

"I'm just doing my job, Your Majesty."

"I mean how you handled the kids."

"Ah that," Jack scratched the back of head, surprisingly embarrassed. "They're easy to deal with, but thank you for your compliment, Your Majesty. I am honored."

They continued their journey. Occasionally, one of the children would approach Jack to report which road was clear. Jack would salute them before they darted away again. Their short trip became even more interesting with their presence and more than once Elsa had to stifle her laughter at the kids and Jack's antics.

"So what is this secret code?" Elsa asked as they covered their distance toward General Sanderson's house.

"I'll show you later."

They arrived at their destination and Jack made a sound similar to the song of a nightingale. The kids popped their heads up from their hiding places, and made Elsa jumped. She didn't know they were so close by. They ran toward the pair, a big smile plastered on their faces.

"Good job, kids," Jack said. "Even the queen said she felt safer knowing you under close proximity." Jack nudged Elsa subtly and she understood the signal.

"That I did. Thank you," Elsa said to them and the kids visibly swelled with pride. Elsa fished out some silver coins from her purse and gave it to them. "A job well done must be rewarded accordingly."

The kids cheered and Jack groaned. "Now you're pampering them, my queen." They protested. "Okay, okay, sorry. What do you say to Her Majesty?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," they said altogether.

"You're welcome." Elsa replied smiling. They were fun to have around and she loathed to part with them.

"Now off with you. Shoo… shoo…" Jack said waving them away. The kids stuck their tongues out toward Jack before fleeing when Jack pretended fury. "I take my words back. They're _not_ easy to deal with."

"They're cute," Elsa said, "like miniature versions of you." Jack's eyes twinkled and his smug grin returned. "What?"

"You just said I'm cute."

Elsa reviewed her words in her mind and became very flustered. "Them! They're cute! Not you!"

"If you say so, Your Majesty," but his smug grin didn't disappear from his face.

Elsa gaped, but she knew whatever she said wouldn't get through his thick skull. She let out an audibly loud sigh. "Let's just get this day over with." She knocked on the door of General Sanderson Manzie's house.

* * *

**I know I said that I was going to post next month... Guess I lied... Again... Sorry...  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, albeit it's a short one.**

**Review replies:**

**John Titor: Glad I manage to surprise you then hehehe... I will not confirm nor deny your suspicion as it may or may not be the truth. I guess we'll see.**

**reddawnfox: XD**

**IceCrystal: I wonder why too. Maybe we'll find out :P**

**Nightshade Lily: it's partly due to my last fic w/ pitch as the main villain i guess. Maybe we'll find Tooth soon although I won't promise anything :P**

**Trapid: Noted. I've decided the name of your OC: Debrah. if you don't like it, i'll change it. As for the tenses and spelling error. I'm not a native speaker so wht I thought was 'right' maybe wasnt after all. Can you point out a few examples so I can improve myself? Thank you for noticing though.**

**TPATFan16: There's spark indeed ;) . If you break the staff, it's okay. just mend it again with your ice power lol**

**reluctant-persona: I'm sorry if Jack didnt act like how you'd imagine him to be. Personally, I like this Jack. I just thought about showing his different character since we all have seen his good, generous, kind, heroic personality in the movie. Hope you'll stick to this fic anyway. :D**

**electricangel12: I'm guessing you're talking about Jack's attitude? If yes, then I apologize for your dissatisfaction but personally, I love this Jack. I can't redeem it as in my mind Jack will be out of character. I do hope you'll stick with this fic anyway and hope you'll change your mind about giving him some broken teeth :D**

**Nlresda123: Thank you. I hope this chapter is to your liking :)**

**Fanfic4evar: Hi! Welcome back. Thanks for reading another fic of mine. He is because he's Jack Frost XD. I hope you'll like him though**

**Anyway, for real this time, next update will be next month. I guess... Maybe...**

**Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter. ('w')/**

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm taking my time to post this one. There's something going on now and it can be a bad news (or good news) depends on how you perceive it.  
**

**Currently I'm writing a script for a charity concert. It's not 100% confirmed that my script will be used but I'm auditioning for it either way. That means this will be the last update for awhile but I assure you I am not stopping. I just need some time to finish one thing and working on two things at once is really hard, thus why I rush to update this fic. Anyway wish me luck and I hope you're still looking forward for the next update. Btw, any of you readers would like to be a beta reader for this fic?**

**Reply time:**

**Furiyan: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I purposefully make Jack like that. I think it really suits him**

**reddawnfox: I hope you'll grow to like him as the fic goes hehehe. Jack is good in the heart, I swear**

**TPATFan16: Elsa may need a little more time with Jack before she can loosen up. Hope you can get your staff fixed then :)**

**JohnTitor: Not exactly February 1st ;). I kinda expected I'll post later than this, with the stuff I have to do right now. Glad you like the prev chapter, hope you'll like this one too. as for his fam, they'll appear sometime in the unforeseeable future. Sorry :(**

**NightshadeLily: she needs a little more time with him before that, but she'll come around ;D**

**Trapid: Goodness no! I won't hate you. Why would I? You're helping me and I greatly appreciate it. The whole purpose I'm writing this fic was so that I could practice my English too. I already turned on the squiggly red and green thing by default but sometimes it doesn't accurately point out grammar mistake or preposition mistake. I hope I can find a beta reader though. I don't know how I should approach one. I'm not really good at approaching people, see. Is there anyone you can introduce to me? or maybe you can be my beta reader? :P. And Dani is find, but it'll be sometime for her to appear (est 2-3 chapters ahead). Look forward to her appearance :). **

**IceCrystal: she's warming up to him, don't worry ;).**

**Nlresda123: yeah, she's still trying to conceal a lot but she's getting there. hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Guest: Thank you for reading and liking the fic. I will keep going for sure. P.S: update's here ;)**

**Anyway, yeah sadly I won't be able to write for awhile but I will as soon as I finished my script. I hope you will wait for me when I return. Thank you for reading. look forward for the next one :D**


	5. Fair Lady of Arendelle

"My queen, please wait!" Jack called as he chased after Elsa who was stomping away. She was fuming and Jack had to give it his all not to laugh.

"Leave me alone!" She heard Jack stifling his laugh behind her back. _Sniggering fool_, Elsa thought.

"As your knight and your escort, I can't obey that command. My apologies, but really, Sanderson is not what I expected from a general."

She ignored him, but secretly she agreed with him. Elsa had felt what Jack just did few years ago, before her father's demise, when he had introduced General Sanderson to Elsa. The man had been and still was a head shorter than Elsa was. He had sand blond hair marred with streaks of grey that seemed to jut out in every direction. He had a gentle face that gave the impression that he would not hurt a fly and his voice was so sweet that it was almost like a lullaby. It was perhaps the reason why he was a man of few words, although, anyone who misjudged and underestimated his battle prowess would be proven otherwise. He was a demon in the battlefield. He mastered many different kinds of weapon but was especially excellent with a whip. He had been the one that beat Hans of the Southern Isles black and blue and thrown him into the cell on the ship. Even the memory of his fury that day made Elsa shudder to this day.

"…and he seemed to be very understanding about it. I doubt that he will hold it against you, Your Majesty." Elsa heard Jack ramble on. She truly had not paid attention to him due to her train of thoughts. "You were tired and almost fell asleep. With the insurmountable amount of work in your office, anyone would understand."

Yes, that was what made Elsa so mortified. She had expected she was above it, but no! She had overestimated herself and nodded off when the general had reiterated the state of their military. Jack had pinched her arm discreetly in the attempt of waking her up, but unused to the gesture, Elsa jumped on her seat, an action that did not escape the general's sight. The general had been kind enough to dismiss her apologies while holding back his laughter, and offered to continue their conversation at a later date. However, Elsa was still embarrassed beyond compare. She was a fully-fledged queen! This kind of thing should not happen! Remembering what happened made Elsa strode faster than she intended to.

"Your Majesty, please wait," Jack pleaded as he followed after her. Elsa ignored him and still walked briskly, eyes to feet. "My queen, slow down!" Elsa heard a hint of panic in his voice, but she shrugged it away. "Elsa, watch out!" Hearing him calling out her name, Elsa stopped in her tracks. She was about to turn around and reprimanded him when he grabbed her arm rather forcefully. She lost her balance, fell on him, and made Jack lose his balance too. Both of them fell to the pavement. A second later, a horse-drawn carriage flew past the spot where Elsa had been standing.

The passenger poked his head out, shouting toward them. "Hey! Watch where you… oh…" Realization of who he had almost trampled with his carriage dawned on him and the color drained from his face. He quickly made his way out of the cabin and knelt on his knees before the still-stunned Elsa. "Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness." He bowed before her, his temples almost touching the ground. "I did not know. Please, have mercy."

People began gathering and a commotion ensued. None, however, offered any help. Still in a state of shock, Elsa lost her voice. Her defenses were down in her vulnerable state. Once more, she became a child, afraid of herself and of people's prejudice. For a moment, she thought the eyes that were looking down upon them seemed to be boring right through her with contempt. She began to panic and her power began slipping from her fingertips, touching the chest of her protector.

Then, she felt something warm wrapping around her fingers. A voice was calling her name along with the many voices in her ears. The one voice grew louder and firmer. "Elsa!" She snapped out from her panic attack, looking right through a pair of deep blue eyes. "Good. Just look at me. It's alright. You're going to be fine." Her pupils began to dilate as she shut the world and focused only on the man in front of her. His voice brought her back to the waking world like a soothing breeze. He rewarded her with an assuring smile. "Good. That's good. See, everything's fine. You just have to remember who you are."

Elsa gulped and nodded. She stood up, slightly disappointed when the warmth around her fingers disappeared as she pulled her hand away from his. When she reached her full height, gone were the traces of her previous terror. She was once more the fully imposing queen. "You may lift your head," Elsa ordered the kneeling man. He slowly and fearfully did, afraid of what the queen would make of him. "You are pardoned. Next time, _you_ watch where _you_ are going."

"Yes, of course, thank you, Your Majesty."

"You may go."

The man scrambled to his feet and fled to his carriage as quick as a bunny. He probably could not believe his luck and thanked his lucky stars that he got away with almost injuring the Queen.

Elsa addressed the crowd that had gathered on the scene. "You may return to your activities. There's nothing more to see." When the queen commanded it, everyone hastened to do her bidding.

She knew she should turn and help Jack up, but she found it hard to do so. The fact that Jack caught her in a vulnerable moment humiliated her, and it wasn't the first time that day. It didn't help that he was the one who helped her on both occasion. She knew, knowing the man Jack was, she would never live it down.

However, after a few passing moments, Jack was still unmoving and Elsa could not help but jolt in fear. She remembered her power touching him and wondered if she had frozen him.

"Frost?" Elsa called to him, but there was no respond. "Sir?" Elsa quickly knelt in front of him. He was still wasn't answering. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Jack!"

"Yes?" Jack looked straight to her. He was not frozen, that made her sighed in relief, but it soon turned to anger. For a second there, she was worried and to have her worry rewarded with his nonchalant expression! Upon closer inspection however, she realized his face had considerably paled.

_I froze him after all,_ she thought in panic. "Oh, no… No, no, no!"

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Jack just watched her expression turned from fear, relief, anger and panic in a split second and he was still trying to get used to it, wondering if he was still talking to the ever-so-composed Ice Queen.

"You! You're going to freeze!"

That made a chuckle bubbled down his throat. "I'm not."

"But you went pale!"

"Oh?" Jack wiped a cold sweat that trickled down his neck. "It's nothing to worry about. I just had an unwelcomed trip down the memory lane…" His voice trailed off as memory invaded his mind once more.

_"Jack… I'm scared…"_

_"It's alright, Kitty Kat." Jack hugged the balled up figure in front of him. "You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here now. I'll protect you no matter what."_

"Jack?" Elsa's voice penetrated his flashback, bringing him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You're paling again."

"I'll be fine. Shouldn't we head back to the castle, Your Majesty? I believe Her Highness is waiting for you?"

Elsa knew that Jack was avoiding the subject, but she was anything but pushy. She would not pry if the person in question did not want to impart any information. After all, he had saved her. She owed it to him to let this one slide, this time.

"You're right, and she must be dreading every minute she has to wait to get her hands on that dessert. We should go."

"Right behind you, Your Majesty," and she was glad he did. Should he walked by her side just like earlier in the afternoon, he would notice the blush that crept down her neck. She loathed admitting to it, but when she remembered how Jack had called her name and soothed her from her trance, she felt a chill ran down her spine.

…

Anna was stabbing at the innocent fruit platter in front of her with her fork, careful not to let any juice squirted on her white blouse or her overall leather skirt. Her sister was late to dinner – as expected – and she was dreading every moment the dessert plate wasn't in front of her. She knew it was partially her fault. She was the one who had insisted on having dinner together.

She was waiting for Elsa together with Kristoff and Olaf. Unlike her, they sat patiently, Kristoff playing solemn tune on his lute and Olaf humming along beside him. Anna was staring at Kristoff, wondering how the both of them could end up together. Kristoff was much calmer and more mature than she was. If Kristoff was like a constantly flowing stream, she was like a firework ready to explode. However, it was probably what made them a perfect pair as they balanced each other, and for the record, their first kiss was amazing. Anna held herself from squealing by repeatedly stabbing her already-slaughtered fruit.

"Will you stop that?" Kristoff gently reprimanded her. "I can't help but pity that fruit."

"But Kristoff," she glowered, "I'm starving."

"Then eat them, don't stab them, although it's a bit late for that now." Kristoff stared at the fruits that had turned into a pile of mush due to her onslaught. _What a waste_, Kristoff shook his head.

"Why don't you put that lute of yours to good use and sing me a song?"

"The only song I can play is the Reindeer Song."

"That's alright!" Anna scooted closer to him, bringing the chair she sat on with her.

"It's a duet. I need Sven here."

"Olaf can sing Sven's part. Right, Olaf?"

"Sure thing!" Olaf also moved closer, ready to do his part. He had heard the song countless times before. He was confident he could sing it well.

"Fine, if her highness insists." Kristoff began strumming the intro.

_Kristoff:_

_Reindeer are better than people._

_Olaf, don't you think that's true?_

_Olaf:_

_Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you._

_Every one of them's bad except you._

_Kristoff:_

_Oh, thanks buddy._

_But people smell better than reindeers_

_Olaf, don't you think that I'm right?_

_Olaf:_

_That's once again true_

_For all except you_

_Kristoff:_

_You got me, let's call it a night._

_Good night_

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

Anna was enjoying the song when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the dining hall. "That must be her!" She literally jumped from her chair and made a dash to the door. Kristoff just scoffed and continued strumming. Olaf followed her, wanting to greet Elsa too.

Anna was about to slam open the door when she heard a voice, not belonging to her sister. "Well, here we are, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave." She knew it must belong to that Jack Frost.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" her sister offered. Anna blinked in surprise. The offer sounded sincere and the last time she checked, her sister hadn't gotten along well with the new knight. What happened on their journey? Was her sister really talking to Jack Frost?

"I wouldn't want to impose." Then there was a sound of rumbling stomach, followed by a sheepish laughter. "Well, that's embarrassing."

"Please, join us. I insist."

"If the queen insists, who am I to refuse?"

The door swung open and Anna took an awkward step back. Sure enough, it was Elsa and Jack Frost and they seemed civil enough. _Something _did_ happen_, Anna concluded.

"Oh? You haven't started yet?" Elsa cocked her head at Anna.

"No, we're waiting for you." Olaf was the one who answered her.

"Let's get started then. I hope there's an extra serving."

Elsa walked past her with Olaf at her trail, while Anna watched with an expression akin to confusion mixed with surprise. Jack closed the door behind him and waited for Anna to make her move. Anna froze in place staring at him with a scrutinizing gaze, while he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked her.

Anna was about to answer when her sister called her. "Anna, come on. Don't make us wait."

"Right, coming."

Jack followed Anna and subtly yet not unnoticed, pulled the chair for her and her sister. Elsa seemed to comprehend, but Anna received the courtesy with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes couldn't leave Jack's back as he made his way to sit beside Kristoff.

Anna's curious stare was broken when the servants entered with plates after plates of food and lined them up on the table before them. The scent wafted through her nose and made her mouth began to water. Nevertheless, in between her silent praises to their chef and her amazement over the fare before her, she managed to lean toward Elsa and whispered, "Hey, Elsa. That's still Jack Frost right?" She pointed subtly to the white-haired man who was talking to Kristoff.

"Yes? Why?" She asked in the same lowered voice.

"You invited him to dinner?"

"As you can plainly see."

"But… how?

"'What do you mean how?"

"The last time you were together in the same room, you went berserk. Now, after one day with him, you invite him to dinner?"

Elsa's mouth gaped open then she closed it again for lack of better retort. She shrugged and said, "I guess things change."

"Did something happen when I wasn't around?" Elsa didn't say anything and Anna knew it was her habit when she was trying to omit the truth. "Something happened!" She almost shrieked.

"Keep your voice down!"

Anna covered her own mouth. She glanced toward the boys, who had ignored her outburst, then back at Elsa. "We're having a talk about this in your room afterward, alright?"

"Fine. Can we eat now?"

Anna took a plate with a harrumph and filled it up with a spoonful of mashed potatoes and stew. Elsa followed suit. They ate in silence when Jack broke it. "That's a fine looking lute," he said to Kristoff.

"Yeah," Kristoff stopped mid-chewing and grabbed his lute to show it off to Jack. "Anna got it for me."

"Her Highness has good eyes," Jack nodded toward Anna.

Anna was sure she misheard. He was the same Jack that had engaged her in a verbal battle with her just this afternoon, wasn't he? She whipped her head toward Elsa, who raised her eyebrow at the compliment, but quickly shrugged it away and resumed eating.

"You want to try it?" Kristoff offered to him.

"May I?"

"You can play?" Anna asked incredulously.

"To some extent. I even made a song."

"Let's hear it then." She challenged. She pushed away her plate and placed her elbows on the table, hands supporting her chin.

"If Her Highness wills it." Jack took the lute from Kristoff and strummed some notes to warm up. Once he was done, he started a slow cheery melody. He began to sing.

_Oh, fair lady of Arendelle_

_Don't you have a tale to tell?_

_Out from your lips your melodious voice came_

_That put the birds to shame_

_Oh, fair lady of Arendelle_

_It is obvious that I fell_

_To your charms, to your glam_

_To your heart-clenching frame_

_Oh, fair lady of Arendelle_

_She's a rose among dandelions_

_She's got the pride of a hundred lions_

_She's the oasis for my tired wandering soul_

_Fair lady, don't grace this one foul._

_Oh, fair lady, fair lady_

_Can't you see?_

_I want you to be mine, forever with me_

_Would you stay if I say please?_

His husky baritone silenced the room, enchanting his audience with his music. Kristoff was nodding appreciatively as he sang, while Olaf and Anna openly gaped. When he was done, the room was still void of noise, until Olaf clapped his twig hands.

"That was wonderful, Jack. Eh, may I call you Jack?" Olaf asked.

"Thank you and of course you may." Jack smiled. He was brimming with pride, clearly knowing he had stunned his audience.

"You should consider becoming a bard instead of a knight, maybe you wouldn't cross people as much," said Anna.

Jack shrugged. "I haven't thought about that, but thank you for the suggestion and the compliment."

Anna turned to Elsa to see her reaction over this admittedly quite the pleasant surprise. She saw something that she didn't expect to see. Her face was red. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Elsa answered. "It's just that the stew is spicier than expected." It was, of course, a lie. The real reason her face took a crimson hue was certainly the man who had just finished his song. She wondered if it was her imagination but during the entire song, Jack never broke contact with her eyes, or at least her eyes that tried to avoid his gaze. It was as if the song was for her. It was as if Jack was serenading her and not the least bit ashamed or trying to be discreet about it.

Anna took a spoonful of her own stew. "I can't taste it."

Elsa cringed at her own poorly crafted lie, until someone came to her rescue. "No, Her Majesty is right. It's rather spicy." It was Jack.

Anna said something about her taste bud being weak, but Elsa wasn't paying attention anymore. She was more interested in why Jack would elaborate in his lies. She stole a glance at him, which almost instantly caught by him. He winked at her and she fought with everything she had not to blush. She knew then that Jack purposefully made her uneasy and knew how much he succeeded. He was beginning to affect her and she didn't like it.

"Excuse me. I'm going ahead." Elsa stood up and stormed off.

The trio blinked in confusion while Jack watched the disappearing back of the queen with amusement. He resumed eating while the others tried to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm going after her," Anna stood up. "The last time my sister stormed off, she set off an eternal winter."

"Should I come with you?" asked Kristoff.

"No, you entertain our guest here." Anna said with eyes full of meaning. _Try to find out anything from him,_ they seemed to scream. She then went after Elsa.

When the two girls disappeared from the room, Kristoff turned to the nonchalant Jack Frost with the question he had been itching to ask. "So, does Elsa know that you know I've been following you?"

Jack was bringing a spoonful of his food to his mouth when he stopped halfway and gave him a lopsided smirk.

…

_Three days ago._

_"Ninety-five… ninety-six… ninety-seven-ninety-eight-ninety-nine-ONE-HUNDRED!" Jack sped up in the last four counts and practically shouted the last count. "Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Was it embarrassing for a twenty-two years old grown up _and _a knight to play hide-and-seek? Yes. Was it immature? Yes. Was it worth the fun? Absolutely, unquestionably, yes! Jack wasn't the kind that would let age and title to weigh him down. He had been, was and forever would be a child at heart. _

_"Let's see where you guys hide…" Jack scanned the area and found a blonde head poking out behind a barrel. He tiptoed carefully to it and… "Aha! Got you, Soph… Whoa! I don't recall you joining our game?" Jack beheld Kristoff who was smiling awkwardly at him._

…

It was sheer luck that Jack had found Kristoff that day. From his awkward demeanor, the place he had been hiding, anyone could put two and two together. It had been a simple matter to make him spill, using the kids who had been ready at Jack's beck and call. He had threatened him if he didn't want to spend his life looking for missing shoes, or occasionally having something thrown on his face (nothing too dangerous, Jack wasn't a madman), he had better tell him everything. Kristoff did, but he didn't forget to beg Jack not to say anything to Elsa.

Jack had laughed his lungs out, tearing up and bent over double. He had let Kristoff go that day. He had also let him report anything of his findings to Elsa, saying that he had nothing to hide and, of course, he had promised he wouldn't tell a soul that he had found out due to Kristoff own negligence. It was easy for them to become fast friends after that, with Jack reporting to Kristoff so that Kristoff wouldn't have to face the wrath of the Ice Queen.

"As far as she knows, I knew because I'm mysteriously amazing. It's alright, she's too busy to hide her embarrassment to even consider that you screwed up," Jack explained.

"Well, isn't that assuring. I have to count on you to keep up your mysterious farce to avoid the queen's wrath."

"What are we talking about?" Olaf asked, not following the conversation.

"Nothing," Jack answered, "just that you have one _peculiar_ queen and I happened to be one _peculiar_ knight."

"I don't know about Elsa, but you _are_ peculiar." Olaf stated bluntly. Coming from the snowman, everyone knew he meant it in the best way possible.

Jack winked at the snowman and turned back to Kristoff. "So, I heard you can ride a reindeer?"

…

Anna followed Elsa up to her room. When she found the door unlocked, she knew she was welcomed. She saw her sister pacing. Elsa always did that if she was flustered.

"Is this a bad time or the perfect time to have that talk?" Anna asked. She had a feeling it was the same certain knight that made Elsa so ill at ease and at the same time… at ease.

Elsa noticed her sister and dropped to her bed. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing! Wait, I don't really know. What's wrong with you? Can you fill me in before I keep rambling on?"

Elsa sighed and smiled weakly. She wondered how her sister could cheer her up just by being herself. She gestured for her sister to sit by her side. Anna obeyed and she sat by her side, waiting for her sister to open up. "He… makes me feel… I don't know… things I didn't know I was capable of feeling."

"Which is…?"

"Happiness, I guess, for lack of better term."

"Elsa! You have every right to be happy! And if he is the man you think that can make you happy, despite his sarcastic, immature personality, I —"

"Whoa! I'm going to stop you right there. I'm not in love with him. I barely know him!"

"Oh, you're not. That's rather disappointing. I thought that he'd be quite compatible with you. I know he hasn't made the best first impression, but—"

"Anna! Do you want to help or not?"

"Right, sorry," Anna cleared her throat. "Go on."

"As I was saying, it's not that kind of happiness. More like… a childish happiness. You know, like how we used to have petty arguments as kids then we would make up afterward and share a mug of chocolate, that kind of feeling. It's as if he's bringing out the inner child in me that I have so long tried to suppress. Then, there are those things that happened this afternoon."

"What thing?"

Thus, Elsa told her about their encounter in the office, how he had seen right through her and mortified her on purpose about the fact she sent someone to stalk him. She told her about the pranks he had done when he helped her and although it had been annoying, Elsa couldn't help but smile. She told her about the kids and that he helped her connect with them. She told her about her near-accident and how Jack knew just what to do when her defenses were down. How his voice broke right through her trance and brought her back to her usual composure.

"It's a wonder how he can so easily makes me uncomfortable, yet he can do the opposite just as well. I'm not used to someone affecting me so much. It feels… unfamiliar."

"In a good or bad way?"

"I don't know. I guess that's the part I need your help with."

"Do you want to know what I think? I think you just found someone compatible and no, that doesn't mean you fell in love with him." Anna quickly added when Elsa opened her mouth to protest. "It's just someone who brings out the side of you that you don't know and that's alright. You don't have to make a big deal out of it. He's just, oh I don't know, in the makings of becoming Elsa's very best friend?"

"It's alright?"

"It's great! You finally have someone you're okay with opening up to. I know you haven't been able to do that with me since you're trying to be this big important figure and role model for me and yes, I am fine with that." Elsa cocked her head at Anna, unsure if she was telling the truth. "Alright, I may be a little jealous so I'm probably going to punch him later on for no reason at all, but it's alright to have someone you can be open with. You have to cut yourself some slack. Don't be so stiff all the time. It's bad for your back."

Elsa giggled. "It's that easy for you to come to terms with him? Just a few hours ago, it looked like you were ready to tear out each other's throats."

"Well, what can I say? I'm always on your side. So if you choose an obnoxious prick of a knight to be your first friend, who am I to say no?"

"Thanks, Anna. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"I told you for probably the millionth time, you're going to be far up in the North Mountain isolating yourself while the whole kingdom freezes."

They both laughed and Elsa remembered once more, why she loved her sister so much.

* * *

**Hello! I'm finally back. Sorry this update took awhile. I finally found a beta reader! Her name is control of chaos**. **Go check out her profile! Her stories are really good. She isn't feeling very well right now, but she still made the time to edit the story. She's so kind, right? Let's all pray/wish for her recovery.**

**How's everyone's valentine? Hope you have a good one!**

**Anyway, I've been itching to reply to your reviews:**

**Snowpeak: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter as well. I'm having a writer's block as far as the script go, but thank you for your support**

**TPATFan16: More adorableness to go in this chapter, I guess ;). Yeah, I love to tease.**

**Nlresda123: Hehehe, kinda went for that angle. Glad you liked it :)**

**JohnTitor: The scene with the kids is something I came up with on a whim. Glad you liked it :)**

**Trapid: I found a beta reader! Her name's control of chaos. Thank you for your suggestion to find one. I feel better and more confident in posting a new update. I'm learning a lot too. As far as the story goes, this won't be as fast as my previous fic and Jack's side of the story will remain in the shadow for awhile. Hope you like the update.**

**NightshadeLily: I guess I'm in the mood for a fashion change, lol. Don't overwork yourself. School shouldn't get in the way of having fun! I think Jack will agree to that :D**

**IceCrystal: Good luck on your essay. Don't forget to take a break and don't overwork yourself. Happy Valentine's Day to you too.**

**Anonymous: Yeah, I know right :(. I'm trying to practice and learn, that's why I looked for a beta reader (and found one. Seriously, millions of gratitude to control of chaos). I hope you can see my improvement and I hope my lack doesn't get in the way of you liking the story :)**

**Returning the favor: shout out to Furiyan's _Cold to the Touch_, and some other shout outs I'd like to give to: (I'm quite new to FFN so you probably have read the stories before me) _Flowers in December_ \- zulka, _Give It A Chance_ \- OniNoKo, _The Princess and The Carpenter_ \- Wickedgreenphantom, and Gothic Ghost.**

**I'm giving the shout out just because I love their works hehehe. Anyway, hope you have a nice day and please look forward to the next chapter.**


	6. Nicholas North's Armors and Weaponry

"That's it! I give up!" Edmund threw his hands up in defeat. In front of him, Jack lay sprawled on the ground, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to control his breath. A few feet away from his outstretched arms, a blunted battle-axe lay abandoned. Dirt and sweat had soiled his training equipment. "Go and kill yourself with that staff of yours for all I care. I'm done!"

Jack chuckled as he struggled to sit up. "Don't say that. You'll miss me." He looked at his mentor. Edmund was wearing a similar outfit. His sword, 'Hopebringer', was hanging by his waist, still sheathed, and he was wielding a mace in his right hand. He had just defeated him with a mere mace as easy as if he was fighting a child.

"When I first agreed to train you, I didn't know that you'd be this…pathetic." Edmund shook his head. Jack took no offense and just smiled at him, mirth in his eyes. "Your sword skill is average at best. You are sluggish with anything heavier than a broadsword. As with a flail—"

"—I am not going into battle flinging around a flail! That is just ridiculous," Jack interjected.

Edmund sighed and continued. "You can't reach your opponent with a mace. As much as a spear is similar to a staff, you move too slowly with it. Really, you're making this hard on me."

"I was decent with a bow."

"And what will you do when your opponent is in melee range? Stab him to death with an arrowhead?"

"Maybe," Jack shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

Edmund scratched his head. He went to the weapon rack and roughly sifted through it. He wondered if there was any sort of weapon that matched Jack's fluid fighting style. From their many duels, Edmund knew that Jack was more than proficient in stick fighting. He was a master at it. He knew because he had tested him again and he was defeated again. However, a staff would not save him in a real battle when it was kill or be killed. A staff would bruise, or at most give a good concussion, but it was useless against a fully armored opponent.

Something glinted in the corner of his eyes. Edmund pushed away all the weapons that hid the thing that caught his interest. It was an old rapier. He picked it up and tested its balance. With a satisfied grin, he tossed it toward Jack where it landed near his feet.

"Get up. We're going again." Edmund said as he drew Hopebringer.

"Aww, you can't give up on me, can you?" Jack said, although he did not budge to follow his mentor's instruction.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Come on, Frost. We haven't got all day."

"You're using your own sword? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just stand up will you?" He kicked the soles of his foot. Jack begrudgingly stood.

"What's the point? You're going to win again anyway and I'm going to be dead." Jack bent down to pick up the rapier. He suddenly stopped when his fingers wrapped around the hilt. He looked up to see Edmund smiling behind his readied sword.

"You're feeling it, eh, bud?"

As his answer, Jack stood sideway. He held his rapier with one hand in front of him, pointing toward Edmund. His stance at that moment was similar to the one he had used when he fought Edmund with a staff. The corner of his lip twitched as he fought the urge to give Edmund a confident smile.

Edmund was the first to attack. Jack met his blow halfway. He then shifted his weight to his right foot and pivoted away, making Edmund took a few steps forward as inertia carried him. Jack tapped his back with his rapier. It was a point for him. Edmund turned around. Despite his loss, he grinned. It was a very weak attack on his part and they both knew it, but with any other weapon, Jack had not been able to stop his attack much less counter it.

They both grinned as they readied themselves again, knowing this duel would be more interesting than the ones they had had before. They circled each other and both lunged at the same time. They checked blows three times before retreating backward. Edmund was faster on his feet and in the next second, he dived and swung low. Jack recuperated a second later and quickly brought down his weapon to block it. He then spun on his heels and aimed a blow toward Edmund's waist, which he dodged by leaping backward.

They used this moment to catch their breath and quelled their excitement. Then, Jack sprung and thrust at Edmund's throat, which he easily flicked away with his own sword and countered with a swing of his own. Jack ducked under the blow and drove the tip of his rapier toward Edmund's abdomen. Edmund leapt back but only belatedly and he received a glancing blow. Edmund grumbled at his poor dodge, but readied his sword again.

"Having trouble keeping up?" Jack taunted.

"In your dreams."

Edmund brought down his sword, faster than Jack could bring his own up to block the attack. He leapt backward as Edmund launched into a series of onslaught, giving Jack no room to regain his footing. Jack made a feeble attempt to block an attack coming toward his neck. He succeeded, but he did not realize a kick was coming toward his stomach and Jack once more lay sprawling on the ground.

"Ah, I almost had it too." Jack let out a hearty laugh.

"Your skill needs polishing, but yes, you almost had it." Edmund sheathed his sword and offered a hand to help Jack up, which he took. "Let's go."

"Where?" Jack asked as he brushed the dirt off his training armor.

"We're getting you your own personalized weapon."

Jack grinned and bounded after the senior knight.

…

After washing up (which was nothing more than wiping their sweat covered faces with a damp cloth), they set aside their training gear and went to town with Edmund on the lead. They were a sight to behold, fresh from training and dressed in nothing but their damp white shirts, brown breeches and leather boots, like a sore thumb among the well-dressed folk of the upper district. They did not mind though, as their actual destination – much to Jack's confusion – was the lower district.

"Why aren't we going to the smith at the upper district?" Jack asked as they made their way.

"If you want a stick for a sword you go to them, if you want real steel you go to my man," Edmund answered. "The smith that I know works his wonders in the lower district. He asks higher price for his better goods, but the quality never disappoints."

"If he's that good, why doesn't he open his shop in the upper district?"

"Because, like the smiths here, these pompous peacocks can't differentiate a stick from steel."

Jack chuckled although he wasn't sure what a peacock was. He concluded that it was perhaps an animal native to Edmund's homeland. After quite the long walk, they arrived at their destination. Even from the entrance, the pair could feel heat radiated from the forge inside, fending off the chilly autumn air. Sounds of metal against metal rung throughout the shop, accompanied with the hiss of something hot met with something cold. Jack began to sweat again and he wasn't even inside yet.

"Nick!" Edmund called. When no one answered, he repeated more loudly.

A man lifted his head from the forge and looked around. His bright blue eyes fell upon them and he stopped what he was doing. With him approaching, Jack could see that Nick was an immense man: tall, buff and a little rotund. He had thick black eyebrows, long white beard, and a mustache. Jack assumed that he was somewhere in his fifties, although he still stood tall and straight. Despite his daunting appearance, he seemed downright jolly. It must be his eyes and that big smile plastered on his face.

"Bunny!" He picked up the smaller man and kissed him on his cheeks before pulling him into a bear hug. It was quite a sight to see and Jack snickered, before Nick decided that Jack should be the next victim. "Hello!" He greeted Jack before giving him the same treatment, minus the hug.

Jack was stumbling on his feet when Nick let him down. He found amusement in between his confusion and chuckled. "That was… something."

"Welcome!" Nick voice boomed in his shop, although none of his workers seemed disturbed with it. "Who is this young fellow? And how can I help you today?" Jack noticed his voice was, like Edmund's, heavily accented, although it was a different accent. It also contained friendliness that brought a sense of comfort. Jack was sure that Nick was a kind man, but he was also sure that that brawn he showed from his sleeveless white work shirt was not just for show. He pulled up his saggy black breeches and placed his hands on his waist as he waited for their answer.

"Nick, this is Jackson Overland Frost. I'm sure you've heard of him. Jack, this is Nicholas North. A man who works wonders with those hands of his." Edmund introduced them. "We're looking for this guy's soul mate. It must be a rapier, a light one, and put his armors on that order as well. Think you can handle it?"

"Ah! So this the guy that caused so many headaches to the queen's pretty head. Quite the show you put there, Sir, and quite the trouble you brew around here." His laughter bellowed as loud as his voice. "Anyway, if it is weapon you want, you have come to the right place! Come! Let me have a look at you." Jack took a step forward and Nick began inspecting him: lifting his sword arm, measured his shoulders, etc.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Jack asked as Nick took his measurements.

"You don't know?" Nick raised his eyebrows, but did not stop his inspection. "Deluded young men sprouted like mushrooms everywhere and began challenging the queen – or if they couldn't find her, her court – for a knighthood. They said if a mere shepherd could be a knight, they could too. The queen finally decided to establish a simple rule: If anyone can beat Sir Edmund Aster the same way you beat him, she would knighted him."

Jack turned his head toward Edmund, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking for confirmation. "Long story short, I've been having quite the pleasant time teaching commoners their place and beating them black and blue."

Jack grimaced. "I guess an apology is in order. I did not mean to attract any attention doing what I did."

"Eh," Edmund shrugged away the apology. "I've had my fun. This is a small kingdom to hide something so big, and rumors travel like the wind here."

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Jack grinned, flashing his iridescent teeth. "So, was it just me or I heard you calling our stiff-necked friend here Bunny?" Jack asked Nick.

North guffawed without looking up to Jack as he measured his legs. "Ah, I knew little Bunny here since my younger times. His late father was a dear friend of mine. We were two strangers in a foreign kingdom, thus quickly becoming fast friend. I call him Bunny because when you shorten his name, it becomes E. Aster, Easter."

"Bunny, huh?" A mischievous grin replaced his previous apologetic one.

Edmund groaned. "See what you did? Thanks a lot, Nick!"

"But it suits you, _Bunny_!" Jack exclaimed, purposefully sang his nickname, eliciting another groan from the knight.

Their glee stopped however, when Nick finished his inspection and looked at Jack in a somber manner while rubbing his heavily bearded chin. "We may have a problem." He declared.

"What? What is it?" Jack switched glances between Nick and Edmund.

"You are no warrior." Nick stated. "You have muscle, but it is not trained to bear the weight of full plate armor. You have to wear something light that allows you to be quick on your feet."

"And the problem is…?"

"You see, I am an old man. For such a delicate work – a rapier and light armor – my eyes are too hazy and my strike is not as true as it used to be. I can still make your armor, but I will not be satisfied at the result. Do you mind if I pass this job to my apprentice instead?"

Jack turned to Edmund for guidance and he answered for him. "Is he as good as you are?"

"_She_ is my prized student. None can compare with her ability, except for, of course, me in my prime." Nick's eyes glinted when he revealed the gender of his apprentice for the two knights in front of him shared an incredulous look. "Dani!" He called her with his booming voice.

Somewhere from inside the shop came a response. "What? I'm busy!"

"Give whatever you are doing to Phil and come over here! We got customer!"

There was some gruff conversation going about then a woman came to view. She stood at average height and she was lean, but rather toned. Jack thought that her messy chestnut brown hair was too short for a woman although not too short to make it masculine. She had a pair of big yellow eyes, a sharp but small nose and sharp chin. She wore a white short-sleeved cropped top and a pair of brown shorts paired with ankle high black boots. It was rather odd to see a woman showing so much skin and even more working as an apprentice smith, so it was no wonder that the two knights stared at the sight before them.

"What? You see something you like?" Dani challenged them, making them snapped out of their bewilderment.

Stifling a chortle, Nick introduced her. "This is Dani. Dani here is going to take your order."

"So, which one of you is the lucky guy?" Dani switched glances between the two knights.

Edmund nudged Jack who took an awkward step forward. "This guy wants a rapier and a full set of armor."

"Right this way then." She gestured for Jack to follow her.

"Interesting choice of clothing," Jack commented as Dani led him to the back of the shop.

"Heh, you try working in anything more than these near the forge. I'll bet half my wealth that you'll end up a cooked lobster." She retorted.

"Why only half if you're so sure?"

"Because there's a possibility that you can actually do it."

"Clever, I see. Impressive."

Dani shrugged the compliment and opened the door to an office room. "Here we are, Sir… Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name back there."

"It's Jackson Overland Frost, but just Jack is fine, and please lose the 'Sir'."

"If you say so." Dani told him to get inside with a gesture of her head and she followed behind and closed the door. Jack would have to be blind not to marvel at the room. The office was spacious. Its wall adorned with weapons of all sorts and the ground littered with armored mannequins. All of them were well polished and nicely arranged. There was a single table in the middle of the room with a sketching tool on it.

"This is Nick's office. Don't touch anything I don't tell you too. Hey! Drop that!" Dani barked when Jack was picking up a spear and tried to spin it as he did a staff. At her order, Jack quickly put it back where it belonged. Dani then began to pace around the room, eyes searching for something. She grabbed a long sword from the wide selection and gave it to Jack. "Here, test the balance. I just want to know how much weight I could put in your weapon."

Jack swung it several times and tried to do the routine that Edmund taught him with it. As he did, he opened a conversation. "So, what's your story?"

"Pardon me?"

"A pretty girl like you doesn't just end up an apprentice smith. There must be an interesting story behind it."

"You're right. There is. How's the long sword?"

"Too heavy." Jack returned the sword back to Dani and she gave him a decorated rapier. "What's the story, if you don't mind telling that is?"

"Most people who knew me know. It won't hurt if another one does. I grew up on the streets. My parents abandoned me since the moment I could talk. Like any other street rats, I ended up being a criminal. I joined a children's gang where they gave out dirty duties in turn of a meal and a place to sleep. I never felt belonged there. They were just my means of survival. I pick pocketed here and there too just to add a little to my earning. One day, I had the unfortunate – or perhaps fortunate – notion to steal from Nick's shop. That was… ten years ago I reckon. Long story short, he caught me and instead of sending me to the city guards, he offered a place for me, and of course, I took it. It was a classic story of a good benevolent man taking pity on a poor orphaned girl. That's pretty much it. How's the short sword?"

"This is it." Jack gave it back to Dani. "Classic or no, I'm happy for you. I have some friends who shared your fate, but were not quite as fortunate. They usually ended up in a ditch somewhere or drinking their sorrows in the taverns."

"Fortune doesn't favor fools. Let's check your armor, then." Dani returned the rapier to the wall and proceeded to dismantle a set of armor from the mannequin. She helped Jack wore it. "How about you, what's your story? A shepherd doesn't just go marching to the castle, got a knighthood, while beating a full-fledged knight in the process."

"Maybe that's just the way it is." Dani saw Jack trying to walk properly encased in the heavy metal and failing miserably.

"Let's get you off of that armor and find a lighter one. By the by, I don't believe you. You don't risk an exile on a whim. Nobody does that."

"Maybe I do." Jack strut around more comfortably this time and even managed to place his hands on his hips. "What are you doing?" Jack asked as she saw Dani looking at him with scrutinizing gaze, while rubbing her chin.

"Trying to read you." Dani said without breaking her concentration. "I heard rumors about you and the queen. It seems you are rubbing off on her. Are you…" She gasped. "Jack, do you love the queen?"

"Who doesn't?"

"You know what I mean. As a woman, do you love her?" Dani watched Jack's easy smile wavered for a second. "Aha! I'm right on the money!"

"Maybe." Jack shrugged.

"Don't try to deny it. I'm usually never wrong on this. This is quite the story, a commoner vying for the attention of the queen, even risking everything to get to her. Nice!" She gave a strong pat on Jack's back.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just a fan of good romance, and this one is a tale fit for a song." Dani was grinning from ear to ear.

"Anyway, are we done here? I've got places to be."

"If you think the armor's fine then yes, we are. We just need to talk about design and you may be well on your way. What's the rush anyway?"

"Someone's going to teach me how to ride a reindeer this afternoon. I can't miss it."

"Huh?"

"Let's just leave it at that." Jack winked meaningfully.

* * *

**Gosh, when was the last time I updated? Two weeks ago? Does anyone miss this fic? I hope someone did.  
**

**I've been busy and so was my beta reader. I just got a job, she just got promoted so... yeah**

**Anyway, this is (for real this time) going to be the last update in awhile. I haven't found a minute to write and once I do, I promise I will.**

**What I really miss most of all is replying to all of your reviews so here goes:**

**Furiyan: I don't mind any acerbic comment. I think your story is good and people have to know lol. Yeah, I want their relationship to be slow and mellow. They have all the time in the world and they should enjoy it.**

**JohnTitor: Thank you. I know there's nothing much going on in this one but hope you like it all the same.**

**NightshadeLily: Sure! Fire away! I'm not an expert in the fashion department and could use some advice. I just watched Into the Woods and I was bawling with laughter when prince charming and rapunzel's prince sung.**

**IceCrystal: Meant for it to be the spark but we all know how stubborn Elsa is. There's not much in this chapter but hope you'll like it.**

**MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress: Fluffy fluffy fluff is what this story is all about hehehe**

**Trapid: Thanks ehehe. Jack's full background will be revealed...after many many chapters to go. As for them ending up together, we'll let them tell the story hehehe.**

**BloodJewel: Hey there, thanks for reading. The teasing won't stop I guarantee that. Sorry I can't fulfill your last request but I'll try my damnest**

**Guest: It will all be revealed in time, but don't wait, it's gonna take a long time**

**TPATFan16: Yeah, I like to make it as frustrating as it can be. Character development and all**

**DarkTempest: The antagonist will be revealed in the later part of the story. For now, it's all about Jack and Elsa ;)**

**Again, Thank You All for reading this fic. I'm sorry if the update took so long and sorry if it's not up to standard. I hope you like it either way.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	7. War and Love

It was another afternoon at the queen's office. Elsa had just finished her daily duties with a little bit of assistance from Anna. She leaned back on her armchair, sighing. "I thought there'd be no end to it."

Elsa was dressed in a long-sleeved blouse of white and light brown long skirt. There was a black ribbon tied around the collar of her shirt. She bound her hair in her usual bun. Meanwhile, Anna was wearing an overall green dress over a white short-sleeved shirt. Her hair tied in a side ponytail.

"Yet you always do your job meticulously." Anna chuckled. She set down a tea set and poured a cup of tea for her sister. "Teach me how to be so perfect, O Great One."

Receiving the cup with a giggle, she answered. "For starters, don't skip your lessons."

"I never skip any lessons!"

"Oh, really now? So I've misheard Gerda saying that you didn't show up to your foreign language lesson?"

"Well, I was learning how to lay low you know. A great poet once said 'It's very important to take time to rest'."

"Does this poet go by the name 'Anna of Arendelle'?"

"Precisely!"

Elsa shook her head, but she couldn't hide the grin that had split her face. "What on earth did mother crave when she was big with you?"

"Oh don't say that. You know you love me, sis."

"Touché to Kristoff for being able to keep up with you."

"Now you're just being mean! Anyway speaking of counterparts, what have you and Jack been up to?"

Elsa was surprised at the sudden change of topic and the tiny cup of tea almost fell from her hand. Being the infamous Ice Queen however, she managed to maintain her composure. "What do you mean?"

"Since you have decided he is no longer an enemy, I just thought, you know, there's going to be some progress between you and him."

"Anna, we just had that conversation last evening! What do you expect to happen?"

"Like I said: Progress. Perhaps a possible suitor?"

"We've been through this. I told you. I don't see him under that light. He's fun to be around, yes, but that's as far as it goes."

Anna shrugged. "People can change. As for Jack, I'm sure he at least cares about you, doing what he's doing now."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'doing what he's doing'?"

"Oh, you're intrigued!" Anna teased. In that moment, Elsa thought her sister's expression was so annoying.

"No! I'm not!" Elsa crossed her arms and glared at her. Only belatedly did she notice that she was denying her too strongly for her argument to be true. She cleared her throat and repeated herself in more somber and dignified manner. "I'm not intrigued. I'm just…" Her voice trailed off. She was about to say 'curious', but what difference would that be? She just realized that she had said 'no' out of embarrassment. Anna's teasing hit the mark closer than anyone would expect of Elsa.

"Don't pout, sis. Here, let me put you out of your misery ." Anna was oblivious that her sister was busy with her own thoughts. "Your dear knight asked Kristoff to teach him how to ride during dinner, last evening. He said because of him, someone had to walk and he didn't want to be a burden to her in the future. I wonder who that would be." She shot Elsa a knowing cursory glance.

"Oh," was all that Elsa would mutter. She busied herself by glancing towards the window in the attempt to hide the flush that threatened to creep on her cheeks. She was worried that she would reduce into a blubbering fool even worse than she currently was. Just the mention of Jack could trigger the effect that he had so often caused her.

"So, if you want, we can head down the orchard for a ride."

"Why would I want that?"

"I'd like to tease you again by saying 'because you care for him', but honestly it's because I know there's going to be an interesting sight to see. I remember the first time I was learning how to ride, it didn't end well." A mischievous grin spread across her face, and she was especially thrilled when Elsa's matched her own.

…

Kristoff had rejected the notion of teaching him, saying that while he knew how to ride a reindeer, he had no experience withhorses. Jack had waved the protest away insisting there would be no big difference. Apparently, he was wrong.

His black long sleeved v-necked shirt matted with dirt. His blue trousers also suffered the same fate. He had fallen off the horse that he borrowed from the royal stables countless times. He wondered if the dun stallion had something against him. He should think so. Every time Jack attempted to mount, the horse wouldn't stay still and once mounted, the stallion would see to it that Jack would be off him the next second.

"Are you completely sure I just have to ‒ as you delicately put it ‒ 'hop on'?" Jack cried to Kristoff after once more he fell flat on his back. His steed pranced about him arrogantly as if taunting him.

"That's how it goes with Sven. Right, Sven?" Kristoff faced the reindeer that was munching on a carrot. He was leaning on the body of the said reindeer. For once, he didn't wear his usual ice harvester suit and opted for a plain dust-brown shirt dark breeches.

The reindeer lifted his head up and nodded. Making a voice that was supposed to be Sven's, Kristoff said, "Right you are, Kristoff."

Jack sat up with a groan. "There's must be missing information to that instruction."

"Maybe you're missing an audience to laugh at you," replied a voice. Both males turned at the source and beheld the two royalties on their horses not far from them. The voice came from Anna who had clearly witnessed Jack's recent fall and grinning madly about it. The queen beside her tried her best to conceal a fit of giggle from escaping her lips. The pair had changed into clothes suited for riding. Anna was wearing a white blouse paired with light brown riding pants while Elsa chose a set of grey riding garments.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jack said as he stood and bowed, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"We don't want to miss the entertainment." Anna simply said. She led her white Norwegian Fjord to walk toward Kristoff, dismounted and gave her lover a quick peck on the cheek. A faint blush crept on his cheek as he let out a gruff breath to hide his bashfulness.

"'We'?" Jack shot a cursory glance toward Elsa. His eyes crinkled with mirth and a playful smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Something about the queen taking part in a wicked sense of humor amused him. He hadn't expected it of her.

Elsa followed his train of thoughts. She was torn between being bashful or glaring at him. What she was doing was so unlike her and she noticed that too. In the end, she settled with clearing her throat and muttered, "Don't mind us. Just go on with your training."

"As Her Majesty commands," Jack swept a deep bow, "this humble subject of yours shan't deprive her of her entertainment much longer."

Before Elsa could form any response, Jack turned around and took his stallion by the reins. Patting the horse to calm it down, he whispered to him in a calm and soothing voice, urging him to let Jack get on him. What Jack didn't notice was his mount was tapping the ground restlessly. Oblivious to this, Jack began to mount. As expected, his stallion launched in a dead run before he could even rest his haunches on the saddle. Jack was flailing about, shouting incoherently for him to stop and tugging at the reins as hard as he could. One tug had irritated the stallion. He halted abruptly and reared, throwing Jack off his back and into a pile of leaves.

The three audiences bawled. Anna laughed so hard that she began to hiccup. Kristoff was bending over double while trying to stay on his feet by holding on to Sven. Elsa wiped away the tears that swelled in her eyes, all the while trying to control her laughter. However, she was the first to recover, remembering her ettiquette. That, and the fact that Jack hadn't gotten up since his tumble.

"He's not getting up," Elsa whispered with concern. She began counting to five.

One… No sign of the white haired man sitting up.

Two… Kristoff stopped laughing. The same realization had dawned upon him.

Three… Anna's laughter died down as she noticed that her two companions had turned grim.

Four… Still no sign of the white haired man sitting up.

Five… Elsa became deathly pale.

She spurred her mare. It galloped to where Jack had fallen. Dismounting, she quickly scrambled to where the knight lay down motionless. To her gladness, his chest was still rising and falling. She let out a deep breath she didn't realized she was holding, but she couldn't relax yet. Elsa lifted his head, checking for concussion. She saw nothing, but the fact that Jack wasn't stirring worried her.

"Anna, call for the medic!" shouted Elsa. "Kristoff, come over here and help me lift him up!"

Before the two of them could do her bidding, her arm that she used as a support gave away because of a strong pull. Elsa yelped as she was crashing down to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw the man she was worrying over seconds ago grinning triumphantly.

"Got you," he whispered only for her ears.

Elsa lay stunned for a second before fury, embarrassment and relief washed over her like a tide. She decided to channel the first one. "You!"

"My dear queen, I hoped you didn't hit your head and forget all about me. It is I, Jack Frost." Jack sat up, his grin didn't disappear.

"To think I was worried about you!"

"Well, you were laughing at this poor man's misfortune. I reckoned I should teach you a lesson."

"I…" Elsa stammered. She couldn't come up with anything in her defense.

"I must say though," Jack continued, "your concerned expression is really something."

"What a sight it must be." Elsa scoffed.

"Indeed. It was so beautiful that I'll take another tumble just to see it again."

She blushed despite herself. She averted her gaze and convinced herself that his words were nothing more than another attempt to throw her off her guard. However, she made a mistake by stealing a quick glance toward Jack. Jack was still grinning but his eyes were soft. It dawned on her then that she was wrong and it made her breath hitched and once more. She was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I guess it was rude of me, doing what I did. Will you forgive me?" Jack said, breaking the silence. It seemed he had mistakenly assumed her silence as wrath.

It was perhaps his pleading eyes or the sincerity in his voice or a combination of both that had made her melt instantly, her anger and embarrassment forgotten. "You're not in the wrong. I was," she admitted. "You were working hard to improve yourself and I had no right to make fun of your attempts."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I won't be able to resist the urge myself if I was in your place. Besides, it was worth it, knowing how deeply you cared for me." A coy grin returned to his visage. "Pardon me, you've got a leaf on your hair." Jack reached for it, stroking her hair in the process. Elsa felt the place he touched burned and there was a flutter in her stomach. Jack discarded the stray leaf, but his gaze quickly returned to hers and he held it there. They were lost in each other's eyes until Anna decided to clear her throat and ruined the moment.

Almost instantaneously, they flipped their heads toward her. "I see we no longer have need of the medic." Her lips curved in a knowing smile. "Kristoff, let's go and accompany Olaf with whatever he's doing. I don't think our presence is welcomed here." Anna hooked her arm around her lover's and led him and her horse leaving the orchard.

"But Jack still needs—" Kristoff muttered his complaint.

"We're leaving!" Anna said with a tone of finality.

It took so long for Elsa to recover that the last thing she saw was their distant figures and Anna waving them goodbye. Elsa was no fool. She knew what Anna was trying to do. Jack too was anything but dense. She knew that Jack had caught on, evident by the mirthful chuckle he let out. That made her dread the situation. She didn't want Jack to think that she had any inclination toward him other than as a companion.

"Anna misunderstood." Elsa explained. "She thinks that there's more between us than friendship."

"Is that so?"

Elsa thought she heard a twinge of disappointment in his voice, but decided it was just her imagination. Jack stood up and offered her a hand. Taking his hand, she stood up, murmuring her gratitude, and she asked, "Since your teacher is taken away, do you want me to help you?"

Jack glanced toward the dun stallion. "I'd rather not. It seems horse-riding is outside my talent scope."

"That's because you've chosen the wrong steed." Elsa walked over to the dun stallion and calmed it down. Miraculously, he heeded her. "His name is Spirit," she said, rubbing his muzzle. "He was my late father's steed. Since his death, he has never taken another rider. Only Anna and I have had a chance to ride him."

She remembered during her self-imposed exile when her father had snuck her out at the break of dawn to teach her how to ride. He had let her mount Spirit, his trusty steed. Spirit had been reluctant to receive such an amateur rider, but by Adgar's urging, he had let Elsa practice with him. Elsa had also glimpsed once or twice the sight of Adgar leading Spirit by the reins with Anna mounted on him.

Elsa took the reins her own Norwegian Fjord and handed it over to Jack. "Ride her. Winter is much less proud than Spirit is."

Jack held out his hands refusal. "I wouldn't dream of riding your mount, Your Majesty."

"You have to start learning and the first rule of learning is 'obey the mentor'."

Jack smiled in defeat and accepted the reins. He carefully mounted her and expected the worst. True to Elsa's words, however, the Norwegian Fjord simply accepted her new rider with a snort. Jack gasped in disbelief and turned to look at Elsa with an expression akin to a child that had accomplished something big. His smile was so contagious that Elsa found herself smiling too. She leapt on Spirit – missing the worried look that Jack shot her – and urged Spirit to stand beside Winter.

"Now just nudge her gently on the ribs. Go on." Elsa instructed. Jack did and Winter started to walk. A childlike laughter escaped from his lips. It was as if he just achieved another milestone. Elsa brought Spirit to walk beside Winter. "Watch your balance. You don't want to fall. Pull on the reins to stop."

As if just to test if it was true, Jack pulled on the reins gently. Winter stopped on her tracks. "I did it." Laughter bubbled in his throat. "I actually did it!"

"Shall we go a few rounds around the orchard?" She offered. Jack nodded.

Elsa gave Jack pointers as they rode to which Jack immediately tried. For a commoner, Elsa noted that Jack was quite quick on the uptake, but then again she remembered not to judge someone by his or her status.

"I just remembered I haven't thanked you for saving me yesterday. It's very ungrateful of me. I'm sorry," said Elsa.

"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty. Anyone in their right mind would do the same." He smiled at her before adding, "Oh, and apology not accepted and while we're on the topic, I must apologize for addressing you without your proper title. It was very rude of me."

"You're pardoned," she said, not meeting his eyes. As her mind relived the memory, a flush crept on her cheeks. She didn't want to admit that his voice calling her name had been her anchor. "So how's your training with Sir Edmund?" Elsa tried to divert the topic.

"It's going well," he answered. If he noticed her attempt, he didn't show it. "I've finally found a proper weapon – since you loathe admitting my staff is one – that fits my fighting style. Just before noon, we went to the blacksmith to have one made."

"Which blacksmith?"

"The one in the lower district."

"Ah, 'Nicholas North's Armors and Weaponry'. I asked him to make ours too and I've never chosen any other smith since. The quality was impeccable and the price reasonable. You will not be disappointed."

"That's what Bunn—" Jack stopped short and smirked to himself, "sorry, I meant Aster, said too. His apprentice is the one making mine so I'm just going to hold my breath and cross my fingers hoping for the best."

"I scarcely believe that North will let any weapon get out of his shop without it being in the best form, whether made by his hands or not."

"I'll trust you on your words then, Your Majesty, and I swear you'll be the first witness to the sword's quality." Jack threw her a lopsided grin, which she thought by now she would be used to seeing, but no. The fuzzy feeling in her chest returned. It was not the first time she thought about the odd effect Jack was causing her.

She knew she didn't treat Jack the way she supposed to treat any other of her subjects, yet it was as if she couldn't help herself. The many encounters she had had with him were laden with emotions and revelations about this mysterious man that had appeared in her throne room and challenged her, and it irked her that she found a part of herself wanting to know more.

Before she could stop that 'part' of her, it showed its tail in the form of a question. "So, how's your family? How come you didn't bring them to the castle?" At once, she regretted asking it. Not because of how embarrassingly and eagerly curious the question sounded, but because of how the question affected him. Suddenly, Jack clamped his mouth shut and became gloomy and deathly pale, paler than he already was. He unconsciously pulled on his mount's reins and stopped. Elsa began to feel guilty. She stopped her own mount and spoke in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a sensitive topic."

After a long dreadful silence, Jack seemed to manage to still himself and replied, "It's alright. I just rather not talk about them." He uttered the words with a great sense of sadness that Elsa didn't dare to ask again. She even made a mental note _never_ to ask again. She couldn't help but to feel disappointed however, and that disappointment confused her. Why must she be upset if Jack didn't want to impart with an information of himself?

"Your Majesty? Are you coming?" So busy with her own thoughts, Elsa didn't realize that Jack had urged Winter to continue their stroll. She quickly nudged Spirit ribs, perhaps a little too hard because Spirit snorted begrudgingly before pressing on. "Has anyone told you that you are a great teacher, Your Majesty?"

The change of atmosphere and topic was so unexpected that Elsa flustered. "Y-you think so?"

"At least better than what Kristoff passed as 'teaching'. Do you know how we began our lesson? Let me tell you. _'Okay Jack, let's start by getting you a reindeer.'_" He made an impression of Kristoff that made a squeak escaped from Elsa's lips as she tried to hold her laughter. "_'But I'm not trying to learn how to ride a reindeer! I'm trying to learn how to ride a horse!'_ I said. _'Right then, I guess we should go to the stables and get you one.' _ And I swear he sounded disappointed. I bet he thought about going into the woods to find a reindeer family, grabbing a young buck, and teaching me about all sorts of reindeer care. No, don't look at me like that. I'm telling the truth." Elsa was staring at him wide-eyed, although her lips were quivering. He continued. "Then, we went to the stables and chose Spirit. He saddled and reined him himself without giving me any pointers at all, then, we came here and he said to me and I swear this is the only thing he said: _'Well, hop on'._"

"He did not!" Elsa squealed mimicking the tone of gossiping merchant-wives that she had often seen at the streets.

Jack seemed to understand her jest because he grinned knowingly at her. "On my honor, most benevolent queen, I swear that he did. No pointers, no know-how. I began to think that he truly did not know how to ride a horse after my third fall and his third urging of _'How hard is it to just hop on?'_,and after the fifth, thank my lucky stars I found the proper way myself. That was after I tried quite literally to 'hop on'."

Imagining Jack pouncing on Spirit finally burst the bubbles she had been struggling to keep down and she guffawed. "That's…very… Oh my…" She tried to say in between her laughter. She was clenching her stomach, tears threatening to spill in the corner of her eyes.

"Un-knightly, I know. I was frustrated. I admit it wasn't my brightest moments." Jack shook his head in a mock solemnity.

"I should've arrived sooner! What a show I've missed!"

"Now, now, shall I pretense unconsciousness again so that you will stop laughing over this poor man's dignity, my queen?"

That managed to stop Elsa from her fit of laughter. Glaring at him incredulously, she said. "That's a low blow if I've ever heard one."

"All's fair in war," he grinned smugly before adding in a low whisper, "And love."

Elsa was stunned on her saddle. Before her face could turn into a darker shade of pink, she said, "We should return. It's getting late."

"Right after you, Your Majesty."

Elsa began to think that every time Jack did walk behind her was to save her from the misery of having him watch her blush uncontrollably, to which she was both glad and embarrassed for.

* * *

**I think this time it has been more than a month since my last update? Sorry if I shocked anyone when suddenly this story went up in updated section. I just did a little refurbishing. So sorry. I think future updates should be faster than this for the reason I'm going to enclose in my profile page (I don't want to bother anyone with a long A/N). Feel free to check it out. Heads up though it's just a banter that I feel the need to talk about. You might also notice the change in the pen name. The reason for that too will be included in my profile page. With that being said, onward to the task I miss doing the most. Replying reviews:**

**Furiyan: I guess this is a bit unnecessary since we talked via PM already however, thank you for missing it. I hope this chapter full of fluff is to your liking XD. I don't know who Fandral is. I'll look him up on wikiped later. I love writing Dani too. Good luck on your own story. Looking forward for your update.**

**JohnTitor: Thank you and since you're here for Jelsa, I hope this one make your heart's flutter :P. Ever since I saw RotG, I always thought a blacksmith would suit him well. Perhaps it was due to his build.**

**MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress: Me too! And writing this chapter makes me all fluffy and fluttery. Hope you like it :)**

**IceCrystal: There you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Trapid: I hope you didn't hyperventilate. Since we can't get in touch via mail, I'm just conjuring up her image through your description of her. Glad you found her to your liking.**

**DarkTempest: The appearance of the villain will still take a bit of time. For now, let's enjoy the Jelsa fluffy ride ;). Tooth will soon appear too in few chapters to come.**

**Nlresda123: Thank you for missing it and I've finally updated again. Sorry I took so long.**

**NightshadeLily: There you go, a chapter full of Jelsa fluff, I guess. Thanks for the dress idea. I will definitely use it. Coincidentally it fits a plot point I'm coming up with.**

**BloodJewel: Tooth will be out soon. I'm planning to put all the RotG casts in one place soon. Dani is an OC requested by Trapid cos she/he (sorry Trapid) won a little quiz I made earlier in the story.**

**Guest: Dani is an OC requested by Trapid cos she/he won a little quiz I made earlier in the story. Sorry for the confusion.**

**HornedGoddess: What time did you finish reading the whole story? (o.O) Glad you liked it though. As to whether Jack has power or not. We'll see ;)**

**Pam Elric: Thank you for clicking the link then. It's always nice to have a new reader. Hope you enjoy the new update.**

**XxoiIioxX: I PM'ed you already but I'll reply here as well. I just did a little refurbishing. Sorry for the surprises. I hope this update will make it up to you.**

**Thank you for everyone who had reviewed this story. As cliche as it sound and even though I often said it, I'm going to say it again from the bottom of mu heart. Without all of you, I won't have the motivation to continue this fic. Thank you for being so supportive. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Trust

Elsa stared out the window. Outside, the trees had finally lost the last of their leaves, leaving only thick branches covered in thin snow. The staff of her castle had started to wear warmer clothing. It was no wonder. December was right around the corner. Unlike the residents of her castle, Elsa opted for a navy blue V-neck dress over a low-cut white shirt. She wore a pair of black knee-high socks and brown pumps. She did not bother with gloves or hats, nor did she tie her hair. Her hair flowed down her shoulders in waves like liquid silver. The cold was her friend and she welcomed it even when her power was not the source.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Elsa turned around and saw Anna approaching. She pulled her woolen cloak tighter around her body as she walked toward her. Underneath it, she wore a white turtleneck dress with a similar material doubled over a linen shirt. She wore a pair of bloomers underneath her long skirt, and for added warmth, she wore a pair knee-high socks and leather boots. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders. On top of her head, she wore a white knitted cap. A pair of thick yellow wool mittens completed her entire garment. Elsa thought Anna looked like a woolen bundle.

"It's alright. Let's go."

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened?" Anna asked. Elsa pretended she did not hear her and walked on toward her office. Anna had been pestering her since she had returned for dinner a few nights ago. Her eyes had been glimmering teasingly when Elsa entered the dining hall and had been very much disappointed when the white-haired knight did not follow behind her. She had begged her again and again to tell her what happened after she had left, and when Elsa zipped her mouth shut, she acted like Elsa had shut her out, begging incessantly.

"Elsa, I'm never going to stop asking and if you know me you should know how persistent I can be." She crossed her arms while tailing after her sister.

"There's nothing to tell," Elsa answered her. "Nothing happened."

"Psht, yeah right," Anna scoffed. "You two were so focused on each other that Kristoff and I looked like bystanders. I bet you wouldn't notice that I left if I didn't say anything."

"That's not…" Elsa opened her mouth to speak but decided better against it. She could not find any suitable retort without it sounding like an excuse or a lie. "Let's not discuss this further."

"But Elsa…"

"Anna…" Mimicking her pouting tone, she pushed open the door to her office.

"Fine, you force my hand. It seems I have to use it."

"Use what?" Elsa turned around and regretted it almost immediately. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't give me that."

Anna was staring at her with wide and glistening eyes. Her mouth formed a small pout and she spoke with a begging tone that made Elsa's heart lurched. "Elsa, pleaseeeeee…"

"Oh, fine!" She acquiesced, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. She could never stand it when her sister did that. It reminded her of the little Anna that had pleaded entry during her self-imposed exile and she had vowed never to let Anna felt like that again.

Anna beamed almost instantly. Dragging a chair in front of Elsa's desk, she settled herself with hands supporting her chin in a gesture of attentiveness. Elsa sighed and shook her head. A small chuckle escaped from her lips. She sat behind the desk and pushed away the stack of papers that blocked her sister from view.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Start from when you rushed to his aid."

So, she did. She told her about the little prank he had done. How he had sweetly (she could not believe she said that) apologized for his rudeness, their brief lesson and conversations about his recently procured sword and his reaction when she had asked about his family.

"That's quite odd." Anna interjected. "I heard he was quite close with his family."

Elsa blinked in surprise. Initially, she had thought that Jack had been distant with his family, hence the reason why he loathed talking about them. "How do you know this?"

"Kristoff told me. Why don't you press him? Ask him why?"

"I can't do that, can I? I'd be intruding his privacy too much."

"Says the one who asked Kristoff to tail him…" She rued the words the moment it escaped her lips when she saw the stunned expression on her sister's face. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I was saying it as a joke. I know you did it because you needed a background check of him."

"No, it's alright. I'm not mad at you." Elsa said, smiling at her. "I just realized I haven't apologized to him for that. I was so embarrassed when he found out and the way he revealed it to me was so infuriating that I've forgotten."

"Well, since you're on speaking terms with him, you can do it anytime." Elsa could hear something in her voice that expressed relief. "So, is that all? Come on, there must be more than that."

There was, but Elsa doubted to part with the information. Then again, if not with Anna, who else could she share it with? Therefore, she told her about when he changed the topic and where the conversation led.

"Good gracious…" Anna's eyes went wide and Elsa braced for what was coming. Anna squealed and had Elsa not shrunk in her seat, she was sure that Anna would have lunged at her and shaken her shoulders. "He loves you! Jackson Overland Frost loves you! That explains it! That explains everything!"

"Anna, before your wonderful imagination begins to conjure unlikely possibilities, let me tell you this. You're reading too much into it. He's just quoting an infamous saying."

"Oh no, he doesn't!" She squealed again and Elsa cringed. "This is so sweet. Oh, isn't this just so sweet."

"He's just quoting." Elsa repeated, hoping it would snap her sister back from her wild imagination.

"Don't you see? That explains why he used the first chance he got to ask you for a knighthood!"

"_He's - just_\- _quoting._"

"AND it also explains why he's so infuriatingly annoying towards you! He's vying for your attention!"

"Anna… enough…"

"Alright, alright, I'm done. You're blushing, though."

"I'm not!" Her hands went up her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Ha! Got you!"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Elsa scowled, although she could not hide the smirk that formed on her lips. Annoyed as she was, she could not help but love the interaction they shared. This was what her thirteen years of isolation had cost her, purposeless, yet meaningful moments like such. Even watching the mischievous grin plastered on her sister's face caused an odd sort of joy.

"Can we get to work now?" Elsa asked. Her fingers impatiently drummed her arm.

"Okay, but can we drink some tea first? It's getting colder in here. It's not you, is it?" Anna shivered as she went to the small table where the royal servant usually placed the tea set.

"It's not me. It's almost December, remember?" Elsa answered.

"December? That's right!" Anna suddenly stopped brewing the tea and rushed outside the office. "I'll be right back!" Elsa heard her diminishing voice.

Moments later, she returned with a parchment in her hand. She stood in front of Elsa's desk with poise. Clearing her throat, she handed over the parchment in an official manner. "It will be the greatest honor if Your Majesty would consider my proposal."

"What's this?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, taking the parchment. "'Christmas Ball/Queen Elsa Birthday Party'?"

Elsa raised her head and saw Anna was holding her breath. Upon making eye contact with her sister, Anna nodded furiously. "We haven't held a ball for awhile and I just think…" her voice trailed off. She returned her gaze on the paper. A sense of reluctance fleeted in her eyes. Anna didn't miss this. "You don't want to?" Her voice already carried a tone of defeat.

"It's not that." Elsa quickly clarified. "It's just that the last two events I held didn't exactly go as planned."

"Oh, come on. I told you already to stop blaming yourself. During your coronation day, it was totally my fault. As for my birthday, well, you got a cold so nobody can blame you."

"Still…"

"It will be a good opportunity to open up the trade we lost because of Weselton and the Southern Isles. We can invite royalties from outside the land. I heard the Isles of Berk make fine wool and have you ever tasted the wine of DunBroch? They say it is a delicacy fit for God. We can also invite Rapunzel. She's been here only once for your coronation, and even then she had to return as soon as the ceremony finished. We haven't even heard her tale. Do you know she used to have power too?" Anna kept rambling to keep her sister interested, but Elsa saw through it.

"Anna, you make valid points and it's not that I don't want to have this ball. I'm just not sure…" She stopped herself. An idea came to her. It was so brilliant that she did not know why she didn't think of it before. "You can be the host."

"What?" Anna was sure she misheard.

"Yes! You should be the host. You can choose whom to invite, the caterings, the decorations, the theme, everything! It can be your first royal duty!"

"No, no, no, I can't. I…" Anna stopped. Suddenly the idea seemed brilliant to her too. "I can! Since you planned for my birthday party before, it's my turn to plan yours! Yes, Elsa, you're a genius!"

"That's not what I meant, but—"

"Just you wait! I'll make the best birthday party for you! You don't mind we hold it on the twenty-fifth do you? Of course, you don't. You love Christmas." Anna snatched the parchment from Elsa, grabbed a quill and began scribbling her plans on it.

"That's fine, but don't forget our main goal is to establish connection with foreign countries and—"

"That can wait. Your birthday comes first." Anna shrugged away her comment. "I'm going to start planning now. I only have a month to do everything. I'll see you around, Elsa."

Like a lightning bolt, Anna dashed out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered Elsa. The sound of the door slamming shut broke her trance and she chuckled. Nothing, it seemed, can stop Anna once she set her eyes on something.

…

Anna walked with her eyes on the parchment and her right hand scribbling continuously. She kept mumbling to herself, making sure she did not miss anything. Too busy with herself, she did not notice that someone was going in her direction as she made a turn. As a result, she collided with him headfirst.

Anna yelped and braced for the fall, but it never came. A pair of firm hands gripped her arms and held her straight. "I thought royalties should walk with more grace."

The sarcastic voice was so familiar that Anna did not have to look at the speaker to know who it was. "And I thought knights shouldn't block a lady's path." Sure enough, the hands of her savior belonged to none other than Jack Frost. Looking at his attire, Anna unconsciously shivered. She did not know how Jack survived the cold with a loose black tunic and baggy brown breeches. He did not even wear any footwear.

"Pardon me, I wasn't paying attention," Jack apologized, "and it seemed you weren't either, Your Highness." His eyes fell on the parchment that Anna was clutching.

"Yes, I was distracted. Elsa's birthday ball is in one month and there's just so many things to plan. The decoration, the invites – God, all those foreign people we have to invite! It seems overwhelming already and I have only just written it down. I feel bad leaving Elsa to handle the regular paperwork on her own. Speaking of which…" Anna glanced between Jack and the office door behind her. A smirk grew on her face. "You don't happen to be busy, do you?"

"No, I'm just roaming the castle. I haven't quite appreciated its beauty since I first got here. Why?"

"Will you help Elsa, then? I know she's more than capable of handling all the work alone, but it will make my mind rest easier knowing someone is there helping her."

"I don't mind, but I'm not sure if the queen shares the same feeling."

"Oh, she won't mind at all. Just say I sent you." Anna patted his shoulder as she passed him by. "I'm counting on you, Jack."

Jack watched her back disappear as she made a turn before turning his glance toward the office door in front of him. Shrugging to himself, he approached it and knocked.

Inside, Elsa was melting a wax stick to seal a letter. So focused she was on the task, when the knock sounded she jumped in surprise, splattering the wax all over the folded. She whimpered in dismay. Although, the damage was on the unwritten part of the letter, being the perfectionist she was, she would have to rewrite the whole thing again.

The knock came again. Elsa sighed. "Come in," she said. The door opened and when she saw the white tousled hair of her guest, she mumbled involuntarily. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Pardon?" Jack asked, not catching what Elsa said.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer you my assistance, Your Majesty." Jack swept a deep bow.

"I don't need any. I didn't summon you. You may leave." She dropped her gaze to the wax-spilled paper and began copying its content into a fresh parchment. She knew she sounded cold, but she could not help it. Her conversation with Anna earlier was still fresh in her memory and having to face the man in question not long after was all too soon for her.

When she did not hear the sound of the door slamming shut indicating Jack's departure, she lifted her head. She saw Jack continued brewing the tea that Anna had left abandoned on the table. "I said you may leave, Sir Jack."

"I heard you the first time, Your Majesty, but I'm here on the princess's order."

"I'm the queen. I outrank her."

"Yes, my queen, you can easily overrule her command, but that will involve me running back to your sister, saying that you refused my assistance. Then she will come here, dragging me on my heels and telling you to just stop being stubborn – no offence meant – and let me help you, and we both know you can't say no to the princess. So, I'm going to skip all that and just stay here and help you, if I may."

"Why does it sound like you know my sister too well?"

"One of my annoying yet useful traits is that I like to observe and I have observed my liege ladies long enough to know their personality." Jack poured a cup of tea for Elsa and handed it over. A smug grin plastered on his face. "So, what can I help you with? Other than pouring tea that is."

"I'd rather you not go anywhere near papers. I remember the last time." Elsa drank the tea. To her delight and annoyance, it tasted better than the one Anna usually brewed.

"My queen, must you tear this man's goodwill to shred? I have nothing but your best interest in mind." His words would sound sincere were there not a tone of sarcasm in it.

"And what was my best interest that day, do pray tell?"

"Having a little bit of fun." Jack winked.

Elsa sighed. She knew the answer would be something like that. "Well, right now I don't need fun. I need to get my work done."

"Ah, so you admit it. You did have fun, Your Majesty, despite your persistent claim that you didn't." His lopsided grin grew even wider.

"I'm not admitting anything! Goodness, do knights these days train to irk their queen?"

"No, but I'm an upstart knight, remember? I have no training." Elsa's eyebrows furrowed further and Jack chuckled at the sight. "Right, I guess I should stop before I make my queen gets premature wrinkles. I humbly apologize for the annoyance I caused you, Your Majesty and I solemnly swear that I won't do anything to hinder you." He swept a bow.

"I still wonder how you manage to get under everyone's skin." Elsa shook her head.

"Not everyone, just you, my queen."

Elsa was silent for a moment for lack of better retort. She settled for a sigh and said, "Can we please cease this piffle conversation so at least one of us can get back to work?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty."

Jack proved to be efficient when he decided not to fool around. Elsa could clearly see though, he was doing his best to keep from throwing pranks more often than not in respect toward her. She thought it was quite sweet of him, although soon after she mentally chastised herself for thinking such a thing.

"Here's the last letter of the day," Jack said. "It's from…" His voice trailed off. Elsa looked up to see why and she was surprised at what she was seeing. Jack was looking at the letter with an expression of rage. His fingers trembled with fury. He seemed to be battling a mental fight that Elsa did not dare to interrupt.

"Jack, are…you alright?" She asked carefully.

"Huh?" Jack seemed only to just realize that he was in a trance for a moment. His visage softened as he gave the letter to Elsa. "I'm fine."

She quickly scanned the envelope to see who the sender was. At once, she understood why. Clearly inscribed on it were the words: _King of the Southern Isles_. She tore the envelope open and read the content. "It says the Hans of the Southern Isles has completed his punishment." She did not know why she read it aloud for Jack, but it seemed like something that Jack wanted to know. "He hoped that I'm willing to let bygone be bygone and re-established our alliance."

Jack did not look like he was listening. He was staring at the floor with a faraway gaze, his hands tucked inside his breeches pocket.

"Do you have something against the Southern Isles?" She asked.

"Who doesn't?" He answered curtly. "That kind of man who will do anything to get what he wants, just for a bit of attention."

"I assume you're talking about Prince Hans, then?" Elsa continued as Jack nodded. "You have such a strong hate for a man you've never met."

"Well, I do have a good reason." Elsa found Jack's eyes boring right through hers with sympathy. Reading from his gaze, her mind unwittingly decided his anger toward the Prince of the Southern Isles was for her. Her cheeks were instantly burning up and she broke the connection, finding the letter suddenly more interesting. She began to wonder whether Anna was actually right.

"I guess that's it for the day. I'm glad I could be of assistance for you, Your Majesty."

"Right." She cursed herself when her voice came out as a squeak. She quickly cleared her throat in hope that Jack mistook it for dryness rather than embarrassment. "Thank you, Jack Frost. I admit you do a decent job if you put your mind to it."

"You honor me with your compliment. I shall take my leave then. Should you ever in need of my help…"

"…I'll make sure you swear an oath of efficiency before letting you anywhere near my table." Elsa felt the urge to copy his trademarked lopsided grin and she complied with it.

Jack chuckled. "Of course, anything to please you, my queen," Jack bowed low but before turning to leave, he remembered something. "I apologize, perhaps it is not my place to say this, but I must ask, did you let the princess play hostess for the upcoming ball?"

"Yes." Elsa confirmed. "How do you know?"

"She mentioned it when we passed each other. Is it alright entrusting her with such a big task?"

Elsa scoffed. "I understand your concern, but it is unnecessary. Yes, Anna can be an airhead at times, but she's still a princess. Holding a ball is one of the education royalties receive and I trust she won't forget it." She smiled reassuringly. "Beside, even I could ruin a party. I won't hold it against her if she misses a thing or two."

"True, yet your mistakes were due to unforeseen circumstances. I do believe we will have the most fantastic food and the most majestic decoration, but I have my reason to believe in her excitement she could forget about matters of security, lodging and docking space. After all, you are inviting foreign dignitaries, are you not? Again, apologies if it isn't my place to say this, but shouldn't you at least give her hand, Your Majesty? This event is bigger than the ones you held previously."

"Oh, God…" Her hands went to cover her face. Realization dawned upon her and she knew every word Jack said spoke truth. "Oh, God… You're right. What do I do now? She certainly won't accept my help."

"Maybe you can ask General Sanderson Manzie for help, Your Majesty?"

"I can't do that. He's busy enough with his daily duties and making sure Weselton and Southern Isles are on his watch. I can't possibly cause him anymore burden."

"Here I thought being a monarch means you don't have to care about other people's burden." Jack said in a low voice, which caused him to receive a glare from Elsa. "Sorry, no offense meant, Your Majesty. How about Sir Edmund Aster?"

"No, he can't. His only responsibility to me is to uphold his honor and ready for a call to arms should the need arise. Party administration is not his department."

"I see. Well, those are the only people in your employ I can say I'm acquainted with. Maybe a member of your council or the General's subordinates can help you?"

Yet Elsa already saw the fault in that plan. She could not possibly ask the help of her council, knowing the people in there. They would think Anna unprepared for such important task and would take over the job. She did not want that. Anna would be devastated. Any member in her military too would be unsuitable. They would be sitting ducks waiting for orders that Anna might not ever give.

Elsa sighed and shook her head. Jack could not help but to pity the queen. "I shall take my leave then so that you have a moment to yourself. Should you need my help, I'll be just a call away."

"Wait!" Elsa called out. She did not know why she said the next sentence, but it slipped from her lips so easily it was almost natural. "You can help her."

Jack stood snared in place. "Pardon me?"

"Please? I can't think of anyone else, right now."

"Your Majesty, it's not that I don't want to, but I don't think I'm qualified for the job. I'm an upstart knight, remember? You know that better than anyone."

"But you're the one who noticed the issues. It's proof enough that you at least thought about it in the brief time the idea of a ball being hosted by my sister occurred to you."

"Again, I implore you to think about it carefully, Your Majesty. I am not refusing anything. I am honor bound to do your bidding, whatever it is, but I'd rather not ruin such an important."

"You will provide sufficient help while giving her space to do her job. None of my other options I have can do this task with as much neutrality and after all, this counts as your duty as my personal knight."

Jack let a moment of silence fell, using that time to ponder. He ran his fingers through his hair before asking. "Why me though? You don't seem to be the kind who'll let just anyone do the job."

The question took Elsa by surprise, yet the answer came to her lips even without needing much thinking on her part. "I trust you, Jack."

She had thought her answer would make him beamed. She had expected him too, hoped for it even for reasons unknown, despite knowing the likelihood of inflating his already big ego. His smile – even the overconfident lopsided ones – was already so familiar to her that not seeing it felt…wrong. Alas, she would be disappointed. Jack did not look the slightest bit happy. His satirical retort did not come out. His arrogant smile did not show. Instead, he looked crestfallen, like a criminal receiving a guilty sentence. She thought back, wondering if she had said something wrong, but only remembered saying that one sentence, and it was meant to be an encouragement.

"I understand then, Your Majesty," Jack said, sweeping a bow. "I'll try my best not to disappoint you. I'll take my leave now."

"Jack," she called him, but immediately stopped herself, yet the name had slipped and Jack stopped in his tracks. Since there was no taking it back, she let it go and hoped Jack would not notice the slip. "If you'd rather not, I can ask someone else to…"

"It's alright, Your Majesty. I'm honor-bound to do it anyway. Besides, I don't want to come across as a no-good lazy knight." Jack smiled, but it was one of his weak smiles. The one he used when he tried to hide his sadness, just like the one he had given her when she mentioned his family.

"But—"

"Oh, and I like it," Jack grinned more mischievously this time, "hearing you say my name without any title. It makes it sounds like we're bonding, isn't it, Your Majesty?"

"You!" Elsa started, but before she could utter another word of complaint, he bowed once more and exited her office, leaving her flushed and fuming at the same time.

* * *

**I have returned! This story is not forgotten, people!  
**

**Can't fight back the urge to do that, forgive my lapse of insanity. Actually, I've finished this chapter a month ago but chaos is busy with her life so I have to ask for the help of another beta reader. His name is Knight Writer 95, go and check out his profile. The next chapter is 1/3 done, I hope I'll finish it today and able to post it soon.**

**That being said, I miss you all so let me reply your reviews first:**

**Furiyan: both, I guess. Just Jack being Jack. Feels weird replying like this while we talk in PM, oh well.**

**JohnTutor: Thank you. This is hopefully another adorable chapter (at least I squealed and squirmed when I reread it)**

**XxoiIioxX****: Will do, thank you for your unyielding support.**

**SMr. Freeze: Thank you, hope you'll like this chapter too :)**

**IceCrystal: Honestly I've never watched Princess Diaries before. A mistake I will soon rectify, hopefully... Glad you like their little Jelsa moment.**

**NightshadeLily: I heard the rumors but are they really making Frozen 2? I hope they don't give a prince/king for Elsa cos whoever it will be, I will hate him to the pits of hell (unless the prince is somewhat like Jack, I'll cope, maybe).**

**BloodJewel: It MUST be Winter! lol. nah, truthfully I was in a stump so I just wrote whatever comes to mind. Glad you like the chapter. Little SPOILER: Thiana will appear in the next chapter.**

**Randomperson: Thank you so much! I thought I stalled too long but glad the pace is okay. I just want it to be as steady as possible without it being draggy and such. **

**Nlresda123: It's fine lol. Elsa finally falling for Jack equals to MORE JELSA! Even I'm excited.**

**Guest: Command received, command will be executed soon. *salute***

**PheonixWolfGirl: Here's a little bit more, I guess. Thank you for the compliment. Glad you like it.**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz (cool name btw): Thank you. I do already have the full picture of the story. Glad I can satisfy.**

**Dark Tempest: Tooth will come out in the next chapter, while the villain will still take a little bit of time. Kristoff being Kristoff, eh?**

**Miki Fubuki: Maybe, maybe not ;). We'll see in the chapters to come, meanwhile enjoy the ride!**

**Guest no 2: Thank you. Glad you liked the story.**

**heartonfire: Thank you and welcome to this fic. Glad you like the story and yes I will try to update as soon as possible. This one was delayed for so long because of a little setback.**

**Now that I see it, that's a lot of review. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this fic. All your views, follows, favorites and reviews are what keeps me going.**


	9. Late Night Visit

It was perhaps easier for Edmund to stay in the castle for the night, considering how late it was. However, in his opinion, nothing could replace the warmth of one's own home and bed, especially with a family waiting for him. Hence, the reason why Edmund chose returning home.

His house was nothing compared to most of the upper class people living in the upper district. It was a humble two-story mansion located in the far corner of the district. Unlike his neighbors, he had and his wife had foregone the elaborate garden and wrought iron gates out front. His front door was a plain wooden door with his emblem – an egg upon a shield behind crossed twin swords on a field of green – above it.

Edmund inserted a key in the keyhole, gave it a twist and heard the click. Pushing the door open, he threw his hat and long green overcoat on the coat hanger carelessly. There was few lighting, he noticed. With that much lighting, he could barely make out the silhouette of the interior of his house. There was warmth in the air. Someone just recently put out the brazier.

"Edmund, is that you?" a voice called out.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm home, sweetheart," Edmund answered.

A figure emerged from the darkness. It was a woman, tall and lithe, dressed in a thick night robe. She had violet eyes paired with a sharp nose and chin. Streaks of her hair were beautiful shades of violet and green, and the rest was black. She walked briskly toward Edmund and threw herself at him, pecking him lightly on the lips afterwards.

"Welcome home. You're late. We ate dinner without you," she said.

"Were you waiting all this time, Thiana?"

"It's lonely sleeping alone."

"Well, let's see what I can do about that." Edmund pulled her closer and nuzzled into her neck.

"Wait, wait! Not right this instant! Dorothy is…"

"Papa?" A little girl approached the pair, followed by a woman. Edmund quickly let go of his wife while she tried to straighten her disheveled robes discreetly.

"Hey there, my little ankle-biter," Edmund bent down and open his arms wide as the little girl ran to his embrace. Picking her up, he said to her, "what are you doing up so late?" He threw Thiana a stern look that said 'a little warning would be nice' over his daughter shoulder. Thiana replied the gesture with a meek smile.

"She insisted on waiting for you, sir," said the woman. "I'm really sorry for letting her stay up past her bedtime."

"It's all right, Mary." Edmund turned to Dorothy. "You want to say goodnight to Papa, don't you?"

Dorothy nodded excitedly. "When are you going to take me out of town again, Papa? I want to see Mr. Rabbit."

"It's winter. The rabbits are all asleep waiting for spring to come."

"But I still want to play outside. Please, Papa, please." Dorothy pouted.

"Would you look at her, Thiana? Isn't she a witty little bugger?" Edmund snickered. "Alright then, why don't you go get some sleep and tomorrow we'll have a little fun in the snow."

Dorothy cheered and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Papa."

"You're welcome. Now give Papa a goodnight kiss. Don't forget one for Mama too." Dorothy happily obliged, giving her parents quick kisses on the cheek. Edmund put her down and ruffled her hair. "Run along now. Get plenty of rest."

"Goodnight Papa. Goodnight Mama." She waved goodbye before taking her nurse's hand.

"Goodnight, doll."

They waited for Dorothy to disappear from sight before continuing their conversation. Edmund shook his head. "Look at that child you spawned. Isn't she a little princess?"

"You mean _we_ spawned. You're as responsible as I am."

"I am, aren't I?" Edmund took her hand pulled her close. "Shall we spawn another then?"

"My, my, aren't you a rabbit in heat?" Thiana shifted in his embrace and lifted her face. She cupped his face and brought their lips closer, but before they could touch, a loud grumbling interrupted the moment. Thiana pulled away and brought her hand to her lips, stifling a giggle. "A hungry one too, it seems."

Edmund looked away with a blush and scratched the back of his head. Thiana was openly giggling as of now. "Why don't you get the fireplace going while I go to the kitchen and see what I can plunder?"

"Aren't I lucky to have you as my woman?" Edmund kissed her forehead before letting her go.

"That's right, and you'll do well to remember that." She gave him a little wink before disappearing inside the house.

Edmund went to the living room. He gathered some firewood by the fireplace and tossed it inside. With a few strike of flint, the dry wood quickly ignited. He prodded the wood so the fire would spread. Under firelight the silhouette of the interior of his living room became clearer. Beside the fireplace sat a cupboard full of decorative china. Two armchairs and a coffee table on a rug of bearskin were close enough to warm snow-cold toes. Above the fireplace were paintings of Manny Aster, Edmund's late father and both former monarchs of Arendelle.

Edmund stood up, removed his sword belt and placed it by an armchair. He then sank on the armchair, exhaling a deep breath as he did. He looked up and met the still eyes of Manny Aster looking down on him from above the fireplace.

That painting of him had been there for as long as the Asters had resided in Arendelle, brought from their homeland down south. Ever since Manny had met his demise alongside the King and Queen of Arendelle, the painting had become Edmund's turning place when he found himself missing his father or in need of guidance.

"You died too soon, old man," said Edmund, the words heavy on his tongue no matter how often he said them, "you and the King and Queen both."

"He always seemed so wise to me." Thiana appeared beside him, carrying a tray with a sandwich and a mug of mulled wine on it.

"He was."

Thiana set down the tray on Edmund's lap before perching on the arm of the chair. "He was so kind too, and calm-tempered. It makes me wonder if you are truly his son."

"What can I say? I do take a lot after my mum. She was a true ranger, she was." Edmund took a big bite of the sandwich and washed it down with wine. With a satisfied sigh, he thought nothing would feel any more blissful.

"I wish I could meet her." Thiana placed both hands under her chin. Her colorful hair gleamed before the dim light.

Edmund set down the sandwich. For a moment, his appetite was gone. "If she's still alive today, we won't ever meet each other."

Thiana lifted her head and faced her husband. She smiled yet her eyes were sullen. "That's true."

Edmund gulped down the whole mug of wine, suddenly feeling the need of intoxication. He had always tried not to think about the circumstances of their romance. Edmund and Thiana were siblings, not by blood but by law. Edmund was Manny Aster and his first wife's son. Rashmi, Manny's second wife, had brought Thiana in from her first marriage. Manny and Rashmi had met during one of his trips to Thailand, just before they had decided to move to Arendelle. Edmund had been seven then and Thiana five. They had grown up as brother and sister up to the moment King Adgar had chosen Edmund to be his squire.

After Edmund had received his knighthood, he had returned home to find the girl he had known as his beloved sister had gone. In her stead had been a beautiful woman close to the age of maturity whom he inadvertently fell for.

It had been hard for him to contain his feelings, and worse when they discovered it was mutual. Avoidance was abandoned for secret trysts and, finally, their love ran too deep for it to be a secret any longer. Eloping had been the most sensible solution at that time, but they had decided against it. They had gone to Manny and Rashmi, confessing what they had known many would consider sinful, and had been ready for the worst reaction. To their shock and delight, their parents had known and had accepted it long ago. It marked the first time since Edmund had come of age that he openly wept.

Their wedding had been a private one, only the closest of friends and family attending, the King officiating and Nicholas North as the witness. Few had been as close to the King and Queen as Manny, and fewer still could claim having had the honor of the King's role in their marriage. It had been a brief ceremony with no feast or merrymaking afterward, but the pair had been more than content.

Alas, Edmund could never rest easy. They could never walk together in broad daylight without receiving any scrutinizing glance from people who knew them. He never introduced Dorothy to the neighborhood children for fear they would bully her. He cared not of what people might say about him, but he did not want his girls to be the talk of the town, and thus lived in constant paranoia.

Thiana knew all too well what Edmund was thinking about judging by his expression. She stood up and knelt before him. She took his hand, cupped it in hers, and said, "You know I don't mind, don't you? You don't have to hide it from everyone. I'll explain it a thousand times if I must to anyone who judges us."

Edmund set aside the tray on his lap on the coffee table. He guided Thiana so she stood up and sat on his lap. With a gentleness belying his harsh demeanor, he embraced her. "I can't have that, dove. I'll let them chop off my head on the block before letting them look at you like you're some sort of sinner or Dorothy like an abomination."

"We are not siblings, Edmund, not by blood. Stop thinking what we're doing is – how loathe I am saying the word – incest."

"They don't know that. We were little when we moved here and they know us as family, under the name of Aster."

"That's why I'm telling you, I'm willing to explain to…" Thiana stopped talking as Edmund shied away.

"What of Dorothy? What would they say about her? Can you bear to see our daughter being looked upon with disgust?"

His words silenced her. Edmund embraced her tighter, letting her rest her head in the curve of his shoulder. They would let the world fall upon them, but they would not have Dorothy bear the consequences of their actions. In the midst of the silence, suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who in the blazes would visit at this hour?"

"I'll get it." Thiana started to stand but Edmund stopped her from going.

"No, let me." Edmund grabbed his sword belt and buckled it. "Mercy knows who is out there."

Edmund stood and picked up his sword belt. Walking towards the door while buckling it, he rested his right hand on the pommel while uncomfortably opening the door with his left. He knew that burglars or enemies would hardly announce their presence if they were trying to get him, but it could never hurt to be too careful. He unlocked the door, pulling it open slightly, just enough to see who his visitor was. When he saw the white tousled hair and easy smile, Edmund relaxed visibly, setting him at odds with the irritable grunt he gave the man. He pulled open the door completely, but made no move to allow him through.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Edmund asked.

Jack grinned at him from ear to ear. It was snowing, yet he still wore the same loose black tunic and brown breeches Edmund had seen him wore earlier that day. His outfit was too thin to wear in such season and he could not help but shiver on his part. Jack looked unusually comfortable and unperturbed by the snow burying his boots ankle-deep or the frigid chill in the air. For some reason, he brought his dreaded shepherd's crook with him.

"Good evening to you too, Bunny," said Jack. "I'm glad to see your grumpiness is ever present no matter what time of the day it is."

"That's a good way to have the door slammed in your face." Edmund made a start to do just that but Jack quickly placed his hands on the doorframe.

"Wait, wait! Sorry, really. I really need your help."

"Can't it wait till morning?" Jack spread his arms and raised an eyebrow as if to say "Would I be here if it could?" Edmund sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he said in an audible whisper. "Out with it then."

"You're not going to let me in first? It might take a while."

"Tell me what do you want first and I might think about it."

"Why are you being so defensive? Are you hiding a corpse?" Jack tried to peer through Edmund's shoulders before Edmund shoved him away.

"What are you trying to do you little pri…"

"Edmund? Who's there?" Thiana called from inside.

Jack stopped what he was doing and stared at Edmund incredulously. Then, his expression changed. His eyes crinkled with mirth and his grin turned knowing. Edmund swallowed a groan. "No wonder you won't let me in!" Jack exclaimed. "You're hiding a lady!"

"Look here, you little whacker, if you're here just to annoy me I suggest that you…"

"Sweetheart, who… Oh! Hello," Thiana appeared behind Edmund. She quickly noticed her guest and curtsied in greeting. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you too, my lady," Jack bowed, "Jack Frost, at your service."

"Ah, so you're that Jack. I've heard a lot about you from Edmund. I'm Thiana, Edmund's wife."

Jack's eyes widened with shock as he switched glances between the couple in front of him. "Wife?! Edmund never told me he was married."

"I have my own reasons," Edmund said gruffly.

"Well, if I had a wife as beautiful as you are, I will not shut up about her. Forgive me for saying this, but you are wasted on him, my lady."

"My, aren't you charming?" Thiana giggled.

"If you're here just to flirt with my wife, I'll slam the door shut again."

"Alright, alright, but let me in first. I told you it could take a few minutes."

"Fine, but promise me you'll be as quiet as possible." Edmund scratched the back of his neck, wondering if he could impart with the next information, considering how Jack had reacted when he found out he was married. He did it anyway. "My daughter's sleeping."

Sure enough, Jack's eyes widened and he was at the brink of squealing like a little kid. Before he anything could come out, Edmund closed the gap between them and clamped his mouth shut. "Keep it down will you, mate? You'll wake my kid… and the neighbors."

"Sorry, but it's really surprising to know that you have a functioning male… Right! Not in front of the lady." Jack stopped himself as Edmund glared daggers at him. "You should introduce her to me next time. Anyway, that matter aside, I promise I will not scream and shout at least. Can I please come in now?"

"Let the poor man in, dear. He's shivering. It's freezing outside." Thiana said. "I'll go prepare more mulled wine."

Only when Thiana mentioned it did Edmund take a good look at the Jack's state. Indeed, the fingers that wrapped around his staff were trembling and his smile wavered, but he doubted that it was from the cold. It had not been long, but he knew Jack and the man reveled in this abysmal weather. Looking at the man's eyes, Edmund finally caved. His teasing and cheerful mood was nothing but a façade. In front of him stood a nervous man, and whatever his urgency, he was not lying.

Edmund stepped out of the way, silently gesturing Jack in. Jack nodded in gratitude as he entered. He noticed the big painting of Manny Aster illuminated by the light from the fireplace, but he did not say anything, seemingly preoccupied with his own thoughts. Edmund let the silence hold. He only spoke to tell Jack to follow him. He knew Jack needed the time to gather his thought and he needed it himself. He did not know what Jack was about to tell him, but if it was dire enough, he had to be prepared. If what Jack was about to tell him could endanger himself or anyone, Edmund must be prepared to do the right thing, whatever it was.

They arrived at Edmund's office. It was dark until Edmund went to the brazier and had it lit. When the fire was bright enough, Jack could finally take a good look on the interior of the office. It was quite small and private, but comfortable and elegant. The walls were polished oak. To his left, a massive paneled window overlooked the street, currently shuttered with velvet curtains. Beside it stood a mahogany grandfather clock. A single bookshelf held a handful of books on history, war strategy, and the combat arts, the sort of subjects Edmund would find interesting. There was a desk at the end with three velvet-cushioned armchairs in front of it, circling a small roundtable. On the desk was a variety of things, ranging from an imitation Faberge Egg, an inkpot and quill, seal, wax and melting pot.

"Get yourself comfortable," Edmund said, pointing at the armchairs.

Jack nodded and did so while Edmund sat in another armchair. Neither spoke immediately. Jack was seemingly busy gathering his thoughts. He let his shepherd's crook rested on his shoulder. He leaned back, his eyes staring unfocusedly at the ceiling. Edmund let the silence held, hoping it would help the young knight. Thiana entered not long after carrying a tray containing a jug of mulled wine, two cups and a platter of cheese and dry bread. She was smiling when she came in, but upon seeing the solemnity of both men, her smile faded. She placed the tray on the roundtable carefully, not wanting to disturb them.

"What am I going to do?" Jack suddenly spoke. Thiana flinched and glanced at Edmund, wondering if she should take her leave quickly. She did not know if the conversation was for her ears too. Edmund nodded at her wife, acquiescing her stay. If Jack chose to speak in her presence, maybe it was not as big of secret as he thought it was. Thiana withdrew and stood behind Edmund. "The Queen… She…"

"Be a man and spill it, Frost. What did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing!" Jack's brow furrowed. "Wait, did you think I do something bad?"

"What other explanation there'll be for your anxiousness?"

"Try the Queen has just appointed me to help with the security for the upcoming open ball."

Edmund blinked in disbelief. Even Thiana had the same expression. Jack did not notice the incredulous look his patrons gave him. He slumped in his seat and sighed as if it was the end of the world.

"That's it?" Edmund almost shrieked. "You mean all this commotion is because…what…you don't want to do your duty? Here I thought you'd kill someone!"

"I never said I don't want to!" Jack crossed his arms, looking mildly offended. "I don't know _how_ to! Need I remind you I am an upstart knight? I know nothing of military, security, guards and whatnot." Jack threw up his arms before withdrawing to cover his face. "Odin's beard, what am I going to do?"

"Then give up! Tell Her Majesty you can't do it. Don't force yourself." Edmund knew that it was not his best advice, but he was slightly annoyed at Jack for disturbing his time off, and having to reveal one of his secrets – his family – to him.

Jack stared at him, aghast. "Wow, what an idea! Why didn't I think of that before?" Jack said sarcastically, pushing Edmund's irritation to its limit. "Do you hear yourself? Of course, I can't do that."

"And why, for all that's sacred, not?"

"I… You…" Jack stammered and blinked. "I can't say no to the Queen. I just can't, especially not after she asked it as a favor, not a command."

"You couldn't do it even if it was a command. You're just going to embarrass yourself, and the Queen, and Arendelle, and me, especially me."

"You? Why would I embarrass you?"

"Your rise to knighthood involved beating me in a duel. If you do your duty poorly, what will it do to my image?"

"Well, if you want to be saved from the embarrassment then tell me what I should do. Where do I start?"

"Now you see why a knighthood, especially a Queen's knight, is not something freely given? The weight of your vow is not something to make light of."

"Thank you for the lecture. Now I know. Too bad, I have no intention to break my vow. So, will you help me or not?" Jack poured himself a cup of wine and drank it in one gulp, then poured another one.

"I still don't understand why you insist on doing this. The Queen is not a tyrant. She will not hold it against you if you can't do this."

"It's not about her holding it against me…" Jack scratched his neck. "I can't refuse her. I…"

Edmund raised a questioning eyebrow when Jack did not continue. Thiana suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry, my husband can be quite dense sometime." Thiana turned to Edmund. "Really, Edmund, you should know better than making a fellow man say it straight out. You were embarrassed yourself the first time."

"What do you mean? Did I miss something here?" Edmund switched glances between his wife and Jack. Jack seemed a little bit on edge.

"Good gracious, must I spell this out to you? He's in love with the Queen."

"What?!" Edmund whipped his head toward Jack. The younger knight was stunned, but quickly a pink flush appeared on his pale cheeks and it was not from the wine. He quickly downed another cup of the alcohol. "Are you kidding me?"

"Women and their intuition…" Jack muttered. "How did you find out, my lady?"

"Just the way you talk about her, oh and that little flicker in your eyes when you mention her." Thiana winked at him.

"I didn't know I made it that obvious." Jack covered his face out of embarrassment.

"That's one tough romance you're pursuing, mate."

"Lucky for me, I'm not pursuing anything so I'm saved from the heartache. I do know my place. For now, I'm content with not disappointing her." Jack looked considerably sadder and another silence fell.

Edmund felt a squeeze on his shoulder and turned to find Thiana looking at him with eyes full of sympathy. Jack must have reminded her of themselves back when their love too had been impossible. Edmund's heart sank. He could not help sharing his wife's sympathy.

Turning to Jack with eyes full of pity, he sighed and asked, "How big of a ball are we talking about?"

"Full-scale, kingdom festival kind of ball I believe." Edmund's change of heart took him by surprise, but he rather not missed his chance in getting the older knight's advice. "Foreign dignitaries as far as the royal envoys could reach will be invited."

"It's better if you go to General Manzie and Admiral Smollet. General Manzie – whom I believe you're acquainted to – is easily contactable. Admiral Amelia Smollet is more often offshore than not, but she will answer to your summons. You'll need all the men you can get and perhaps more. Truth be told, Arendelle is a small kingdom and we don't have many able-bodied men. Times like this, you can hire mercenaries if you'd like."

"Ah, I see…"

"I can go with you if you want, but I'll take no part in the conversation. It's your own hurdle to get over. Is that a good start for you, mate?"

"Yes, thank you, but why… For a moment there I thought you wouldn't help."

"I know my share of impossible love and not wanting to disappoint the one you love. Putting it shortly, you're one pitiful bloke and I'm not that heartless." Edmund finally poured himself a cup of wine and drank.

Involuntarily although unconsciously, Jack looked at Thiana and she smiled at him understandingly. "We were supposed to be siblings by law before our marriage."

Edmund almost spit out the wine he was drinking. His eyes went wide with shock as he whipped his head toward his wife. Thiana had a resolute gaze as she looked at Jack who sat with gaping mouth. He knew it was her way of saying she will tell everything and she was not backing down. Sure enough, without Jack asking her to, she began telling him their story. Edmund could only sit and stare as his wife unfolded their secret little by little. It was when he noticed the slight quiver of her fingers that he knew she was as terrified as he was.

She was a little out of breath when she was done, but relieved and nervous at the same time. How would this outsider react to their relationship? Would it tarnish his image of her husband? Would it ruin their friendship? Thiana realized she did not think it through. Jack was not saying anything, unsure the story was over.

"Say something would you?" Edmund said as the silence become unbearable. "You're making both of us nervous."

"Huh?" Jack looked like he just broke out of a trance. "Oh, sorry… I was just… Wow, that's quite a story. Is that why you don't tell anyone you're married?"

"Can you look me in the eye and say people won't judge?"

"Oh, people will judge, of course, but you don't have to care, right?"

Edmund and Thiana exchanged looks. Jack's answer took them by surprise. Was it that simple not to care?

"The less you worry about what other people think about you, the happier you will be," Jack continued, "at least that's what I think."

"But what about our daughter?" Thiana asked. "What would people say behind her back? What if parents won't let children play with her because of us?"

"Then find other children whose parents are not a couple of disapproving bastards. It won't do if you keep thinking about 'what if's. People like that will never move forward in their life." Jack shrugged and regarded them sympathetically. "What I'm trying to say is, you should break free from the confines _you_ cast on yourselves for your perceived good, and your kid's too. Then again, I'm an outsider so whatever I say won't make a difference unless you decide you want that change to happen."

Again, the Asters were bereft of retort. They had not thought of it before, but perhaps it was true that their own assumptions had prevented them from breaking out of their shell. Fear of other's prejudice made them prejudiced instead of the chance of someone accepting them. They did not know if people would truly discriminate them yet failing to realize it was all a scene playing out in their mind, causing them to retreat from taking a chance.

"We have things to think about, me and my problem, you and yours. I shall take my leave now." Jack took a nibble from the cheese platter for the sake of courtesy and finished his cup. "If it's any consolation, I think your story is beautiful and I don't think any less of you for it."

Jack stood from his seat. When the Asters did not make any motion to follow, he bowed and turned to leave. As if only realizing his guest was taking his leave, Edmund stood. He glanced at the grandfather's clock, the arms both stretched nearly to the twelve. He called out to Jack. "The castle gate is closed already, isn't it? Where will you be sleeping?"

"Perhaps I'll go to the inn in the lower district," Jack shrugged, "or anywhere at all. I'm not exactly in the position to be picky."

"I'll be a pitiful excuse of a host if I let you do that." To Thiana, Edmund said, "Will you prepare the guest room, dear? I'm sorry for troubling you again."

"Of course and it will be no trouble at all." She gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Why don't you stay and wait, Sir Jack. It will be ready soon."

As Thiana left the room, Edmund poured them both another cup of wine. "Sit and drink, Frost. She will take awhile."

"I guess I have no room to refuse, eh? Thank you again, Edmund. I owe you one." Jack returned to his seat.

"Eh, just make sure you return the favor one day."

"I'm sorry for asking but don't you have servants for this kind of odd job?"

"We only have servants who to clean up the house. Can't have permanent staff when you have this kind of secret to hide, but I might be hiring some soon."

"So, you're taking my advice?" Jack's smile bloomed.

"Perhaps, I still have to ask Thiana." Edmund shrugged. "Hopefully everything will turn out well."

"Well, here's to a bright future for both us," Jack raised his cup, "and may people look the other way when we screw up."

"Cheers, mate."

* * *

**It's been awhile again. For those who still put up waiting for this story update, I can't express how much I love you all and appreciate your patience and loyalty. Hope you like the new pairing and their little back story. And yes, Dorothy is from the Wizard of Oz. Don't ask why, I don't know myself XD  
**

**I really really really want to give all credits to control of chaos who despite her busy schedules and tornadoes (yes, for real) still managed to edit this chapter. She's the kindest and the awesomest beta reader a writer can have.**

**Anyway, here's the reply to your reviews:**

**heartonfire: lol, happens to me too whenever I read. People would stare why I'm grinning to myself, but who we are but slaves to our desire (to express), eh? **

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: I knew it! That's where the Fenrir came from(i'm quite the Norse myth fan). I'm quite the tease so the next Jelsa won't be after the next chapter. I'm quite annoying, huh?**

**IceCrystal: Based on the Elsa trivia I read somewhere it's on the 22nd. One fact I admit, I haven't thought about it having to do with her power at all. o.O**

**NightshadeLily: I hope they make their version of Jack (seeing how Dream and Disney just won't collaborate). It can be something like this fic XD (wishful thinking) where the Jack is a mysterious upstart knight.**

**Guest: I'm not sure we can stop Jack from being infuriating. Just like how we can't stop the wind from blowing. It's in his nature. It's nature.**

**Miki Fubuki: right? right? right? I don't know what I'm writing. it's 5 am here. I'm delirious. sorry**

**ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96: first of all... YAAAY FOR FELLOW XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN FAN. More on Jack's family in later chapters. for now, like i always said (I think?) enjoy the ride.**

**SnowFall01: Thank you and I hope you'll stay with me till the end :)**

**Up next. A little Jack and Dorothy bonding time.**


	10. Snow Day

Edmund woke as the first light of day seeped through the window. He yawned and stretched, but shivered as soon as the cold air touched his naked skin. He thought that afterliving in Arendelle all these years, he would have gotten used to the merciless winter. He stood and donned some clothing. He noticed Thiana was no longer in bed as he tied the sash around his robe. She was hardly ever, born as an early riser. By now, she would be in the kitchen, flitting here and there helping their servants preparing breakfast. Always the busybody.

Edmund exited his chamber and went to the dining room, which like the rest of the house, was not extravagant. In the center sat a long table that could fit twelve people, underneath was an embroidered forest green carpet. The walls were part stone part oak. There were sconces with candles attached to the walls, but they were unlit as the sun provided enough light passing through from the large paneled window. There was a tapestry by the door depicting a vessel on a calm sea.

Dorothy was already there, sitting patiently. She had brought her blanket and a pink bunny plushy with her. She was still wearing her sleeping gown. She used her blanket as a makeshift mantle as she sat huddling on her seat, snuggling her plushy. Her hair was tied into two cute pigtails. She was still a bit drowsy, but she instantly beamed when she noticed Edmund's entry.

"Good morning, Papa," she said.

"Morning, lil' ankle biter." Edmund approached her and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Cold morning?"

"Mmhmm." Dorothy nodded, hugging her blanket closer.

"Want to cancel the outing until spring comes?"

"No!" Dorothy sprang to her feet, hands on hips. Her blanket fell down behind her.

Edmund chuckled. "Alright, don't bite me. Come here." Edmund picked her up and put her down on his lap. Hugging her from behind, he asked, "Warmer?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Look at you, so warm and cuddly with your daughter. I want some Bunny love too." Jack appeared out of nowhere. He leaned sideways against the doorframe, – one hand was holding his staff, the other tucked inside his pocket – grinning widely as he witnessed the scene that transpired before him. Edmund flustered like a thief caught red-handed. He wanted to escape from the awkward position, but Dorothy had clung to him and stared at Jack with curiosity mingled with wariness.

"How long have you been standing there?" Edmund asked, trying and failing to hide the embarrassment and panic in his voice. He noticed Dorothy's grip on his robe had tightened.

"Long enough. May I?" Still smirking, he pointed at the chair across from Edmund, who grumbled his approval. As soon as Jack sat, all his attention on Edmund disappeared and he focused solely on the little girl on Edmund's lap. "Hello there. What's your name?"

Dorothy looked at Edmund, only after receiving his encouraging nod did she answer. "Dorothy."

"Hey Dorothy, I'm Jack. What's his name?" Jack pointed at the plushy Dorothy was hugging.

"Mr. Bunny."

"Is Mr. Bunny joining you for breakfast?"

"Yes."

"What does Mr. Bunny like to eat?"

"Monsters. Like the ones under my bed."

"Oh, Mr. Bunny is one fierce rabbit, eh? I wouldn't want to mess with him. Did Daddy give him to you?"

"Yes, he did. Daddy says Mr. Bunny will protect me in my sleep and monsters will stay away from me when he's around."

"I can see he has succeeded thus far."

Dorothy nodded and snuggled her plushy closer. "Mr. Bunny is strong."

Edmund watched dumbfounded as their exchange went on. Dorothy was usually shy around strangers, and for her to be having a conversation with one was surprising for him. Somehow, Jack managed to entice his daughter to talk further and eliciting giggles from her. It was quite a heartwarming sight to see.

"So what are you doing today, Dorothy?" Jack asked.

"Mama is giving me a lesson this morning, but in the afternoon we're going to play outside of town!"

"That sounds fun! With your friends?"

"No, just Papa and Mama and maybe Mary." Dorothy looked down sullenly. "I don't have friends."

Jack's smile wavered as the fact was revealed to him. He glanced at Edmund who looked away. He understood in an instant and brought his gaze back to Dorothy. "Can I join you, Dorothy?"

Dorothy was stunned. "You want to join us?"

"Only if you want me to."

She turned to Edmund. "Can Jack join us, Papa?"

Rejection was at the tip of his tongue, but since he was being bombarded with eyes full of expectation from his daughter and Jack (but in his case, he was definitely teasing), Edmund relented. "Sure, why not." He shot Jack a cursory glance, wondering what he was planning.

"Great! Where exactly are you going?"

"The field outside of the North Gate. You're really coming along?" Edmund enquired.

"Of course! I can't refuse an invitation, especially coming from such a cute lady." Jack winked at Dorothy, whom broke into a sheepish smile. "I'll see you this afternoon, then." Jack stood up and prepared to take his leave.

"You're going now?" Dorothy asked. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I am, but I'll meet you at the field later. I promise."

Thiana appeared before he could take a step outside of the dining room, holding a basket of bread. Behind her were five servants; one was carrying a tray of cheese, while the second was carrying a basket of apples. The third brought plates, bowls and silverware with her. The fourth was wearing kitchen gloves while carrying a small pot, and judging from the smell, it was a hearty breakfast chicken soup. The last one brought two jugs – one was mulled wine and the other was watered-down mulled wine – on one hand and a tray of cups on the other.

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Thiana asked Jack.

"I've intruded at an improper time. I've asked for advice. I've slept under your roof. I rather not impose on you much more than that."

"Nonsense! Nobody leaves my house hungry. Sit!" Thiana ordered and from the finality in her tone, Jack thought it would be wiser to comply.

Edmund lift up Dorothy from his lap and set her down next to him. The servants began preparing the table as Thiana took the seat beside Jack, who soon began chatting with Dorothy again. Their conversation drifted from her bunny plushy to a fantasy world of witch, her flying monkeys, a tin man, a scarecrow and a lion. Watching Dorothy opening up to a stranger surprised Thiana at first, but she quickly overcame her shock and watched with open gladness. Only when the last drop of soup was drained and the last chunk of bread was savored did Thiana let Jack take his leave.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Jack said as he stood. "I hope I didn't overstay my welcome."

"Not at all." Thiana brushed him off and stood after him. "Do come and visit us again. Dorothy seems to take a liking into you."

"Mama…" Dorothy whined and blushed, hugging her plushy.

"I've taken a liking into her too." Jack said as he winked, making Dorothy flush even redder.

"Out of my house before you seduce every woman in my household!" Edmund growled.

"Right, off with me before the big Bunny bites. Thank you so much Lady Aster, and you too, Edmund."

"Please, call me Thiana."

"Of course, Thiana. I shall take my leave, then."

Edmund stood and together with Thiana they saw him to the door. Once they reached the front door, Jack turned around. He kissed Thiana's hand and bowed to Edmund. "I'll see you this afternoon. Oh, and, Bunny, you should bring your family to the ball. It's your chance to show off your beautiful wife and daughter."

"I'll think about it." Edmund nodded. Jack smiled and left.

"Edmund, didn't we promise Dorothy that we're going out this afternoon?" Thiana asked when Jack was no longer within earshot.

"Yes, we did."

"Yet Jack's coming to visit this afternoon?"

"No, he's coming _with_ us this afternoon."

Thiana stared gaping before her smile grew. "Then I'll better start preparing our provision."

...

Afternoon came sooner than expected. Dorothy was already jumping at the tip of her toes unable to contain her excitement. She kept bothering Thiana in the kitchen, urging her to finish her preparation soon. Mary, her nurse, tried to distract Dorothy's attention, but the little girl was having none of it.

"It's all right, Mary. Why don't you take a rest for today?" Thiana said.

"Yes, my lady." Mary curtsied and left, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"Mama, please hurry up. Jack's probably waiting for us," Dorothy whimpered for the third time.

"I'll do it faster if you keep still, darling. Why don't you prepare yourself? Have you chewed on your mints?"

"Yes, I have! Mama, look at what I'm wearing." Dorothy spun to let Thiana examine her. She was wearing a white blouse under a sky blue overall skirt, covered by a light pink wool cloak in addition to similarly colored mittens. Her hair was in the same pigtails like in the morning."Do you think Jack will like it?"

"Of course sweetheart, you're adorable. Why is it important for Jack to like it?"

"No reason," she said, but her cheeks had considerably reddened and she made a dash out of the kitchen.

Thiana giggled watching her daughter's antics. Edmund entered the kitchen; his eyes followed Dorothy's little back as he made his way inside. "I'm starting to regret my decision. If my daughter is going to fall in love with the first man she sees, I'll reconsider letting her go out and play."

"Oh, cut her some slack, Edmund. She's just seven."

"That's exactly the point! She's _just_ seven. My baby girl is growing up too fast. I feel like crying." Thiana slapped his bottom playfully. Edmund's eyes glinted deviously as the blow landed. "Ah, so that's how you want to play, eh? Maybe we should push forward the plan for Dorothy number two?" He pulled her into his arms and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Not now, Edmund! Dorothy might come again!" Thiana whispered, slapping and pounding her husband's broad back in the process.

"Again, I am denied of my pleasure. When will you let your defenses down, dear wife?" Edmund let her go and settled for a kiss on the forehead.

"When you start learning about proper time and place. Now help me, and I'll double your pleasure tonight, dear husband." Thiana winked, making his smirk grew.

"Woman, you don't know how much I love you."

Edmund's help made Thiana's job easier and soon their picnic basket was laden with food, flasks of hot chocolate and warm mead. Thiana had changed into suitable clothing for the weather; a violet dress under a feathered mantle. The hair on the side of her face was braided and tied together, forming a circlet. Edmund opted for a black shirt and a pair of brown breeches, green vest and an identically colored coat.

Dorothy had waited by the door, her 'Mr. Bunny' (whom Edmund was sure would soon be renamed Sir Bunnyjack) unforgotten. Their groom had saddled their horses – a dapple-grey stallion named Firstbud and a chestnut mare named Baby Tooth – and they were just outside waiting for them. Dorothy rode with Edmund on Firstbud and Thiana followed beside them on Baby Tooth.

Edmund led them through the main street, which was another surprise for Thiana. Usually, they would take the road less traveled to avoid prying eyes. With a tilt of her head, Thiana gestured her question, which Edmund replied with a shrug. Suppressing a tear of joy threatening to spill, Thiana nudged her mare beside Edmund and locked her hand with his. Edmund shared a smile with Thiana as they rode together to their destination. Dorothy was oblivious to the whole exchange, keeping her eyes peeled at the wonder of the city.

They went around the castle, passing several people acquainted to Edmund who greeted them as they passed. Some threw obvious curious glances at Thiana and Dorothy. Ignoring them, they pressed on. They traveled the distance to the North Gate and soon found themselves out on the field. Dorothy squealed in excitement when her sight fell on the white fluffy snow piling on the ground as far as her eyes can see. Edmund nimbly dismounted and helped her down, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she bolted and dove face first to the snow, rolling and giggling.

"You'll be drenched in no time if you do that," Thiana warned, but Dorothy was no longer listening. She was already running around with full energy. Thiana shook her head. "Kids will be kids."

"Why don't you go after her before she hurt herself? I'll take care of the horses." Edmund helped Thiana to dismount, and took the picnic basket and Baby Tooth's reins.

Thiana followed Dorothy, walking at a slow pace. She breathed in the fresh winter air and took her time appreciating the view. Unlike Edmund who much preferred spring, Thiana loved all seasons without bias, believing each has its own beauty. Take that moment for example. Even the leafless branches of the trees around them, peppered with frost and snow along their lengths were mesmerizing. The pure white hue of the snow, gleaming and almost blinding was a sight to see.

Her reverie broke when she heard a thudding sound. Whipping her head, Thiana found Dorothy flat on the ground. She had tripped on a root hidden by the snow. Giggling, Thiana approached her and helped her up, brushing snow off her clothes. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." Her nose was slightly red, but otherwise she bore no physical injury. "Mama, he's not coming is he?"

"Hmm?"

"Jack," Dorothy looked down, "he's not here."

Thiana opened her mouth to speak, but could not find anything to say that did not sound like a lie or an excuse. She fully understood now how much Dorothy looked forward to play with her newfound friend.

"Who said I'm not coming?" and there he was, standing just behind them, huge grin plastered on his face. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, brown vest and brown breeches, his staff ever present with him.

"Jack!" Dorothy squealed and jumped at him, hugging his legs.

"Well, someone misses me." Jack chortled. "Quite the tumble you took there. Are you okay?"

"I am now." Dorothy beamed openly.

"Good. Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you. Are you ready?"

Jack stepped away and revealed his secret. Eight children were running toward them. They were none other than Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty, Cupcake and Emily Jane. Dorothy's initial reaction was of course to cling to Thiana, nervous of the sudden crowd. The children – either pre-warned by Jack or noticing her anxiousness – stopped short before Dorothy and approached her gently.

Jamie stepped forward, offering a handshake. "Hey, I'm Jamie. You must be Dorothy." Dorothy nodded, but made no move to shake Jamie's hand. "You don't have to be afraid of us, you know. We won't bite."

His remark earned him a slap on the back of his head courtesy of Emily Jane. "That's no way of introducing yourself." She curtsied before Dorothy (which was returned by Dorothy, albeit awkwardly). "Hello, my name is Emily Jane, but you can call me Emma. We are friends of Jack's. We are sorry for intruding on your time, but would you mind us joining you?"

"You want to play with me?" Dorothy asked uncertainly.

"Only if you allow us to, otherwise, we will take our leave."

"Don't go!" Dorothy blurted out before quickly covering her mouth. Timidly, she said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Of course." Emily offered her hand, and this time Dorothy took it. The two of them went off followed by the other children. Thiana and Jack could hear the faint voice of Emily introducing the other kids.

"Jack…" Thiana placed her hands on her lips. Not finding a word to say, she leapt to her feet and hugged him. "Thank you."

Jack was surprised at first, but returned the embrace a second later. "You're welcome."

She peeled away soon after, blushing belatedly after realizing her audacity. "I'm sorry. I'm just…overjoyed. Dorothy never has friends before."

"No child should grow up without one."

"What's this?" Edmund entered the scene. His hands were full with the picnic basket in one and Dorothy's forgotten plushy in the other. "I blink once and my wife is committing adultery?"

"It's not that, Edmund." Thiana pointed in Dorothy and the other kids' direction. Edmund stared in disbelief and Thiana answered his unspoken question. "They're Dorothy's new friends. Jack brought them here."

"You did?"

Jack shrugged. "Just extending an invitation, the more the merrier, right? Worry not, they don't care one bit whose child she is." Edmund looked at him with eyes full of appreciation. He did not utter a word of thank you, but Jack got the message loud and clear. "Why don't you two go ahead and enjoy your alone time? I'll do the babysitting."

"Are you sure?" Thiana queried. "Won't you need a hand?"

"My lady, if there's a thing I can do right, it is playing with children. Don't worry about me." As soon as Jack finished his sentence, a snowball struck his back followed by Jamie shouting over for him to come. "Duty calls." He bowed and sauntered off before breaking into a run.

"Give me a moment, love," Edmund said. He handed over Dorothy's plushy to Thiana and put down the picnic basket. "I'll be right back."

Edmund caught up to Jack and gesture for him to follow him. They went a few yards to the side away from everybody's earshot.

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking slightly impatient and giddy at his feet.

Edmund scratched the back of his neck before saying, "I know what you're doing, mate, and I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"Aww, Bunny is showing me some love." Edmund's contorted face made Jack chuckled. "Don't worry. I know. You couldn't show it anymore clearer."

"Really," Edmund sighed. Showing his gratitude was not his biggest forte, "if there's anything I could do to repay you, just say it."

"You've done enough. This is the least I could do for everything you did for me."

"No, this is more than I can hope for. Dorothy never looked happier."

"Trust me when I say this, Bunny," Jack planted his staff deep on the ground and leaned on it, "one day you'll look back and say you rather not thank me."

Edmund heard the sadness in his voice. Cocking his head, he asked. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Wish there was, Bunny. I wish there was." Before Edmund could inquire further, Jack had walked away shouting something about 'snow bunny' toward the children.

* * *

**This update is long overdue... I know and it's because of the same old reason (busy beta, have to find someone else). So, a friend and fellow writer kindly helps me out and looked over this chapter for me. For reasons, I shall not name names.**

**I hope none of you have abandoned this fic although I understand if some have (T.T). There's not much else I can say other than I already have the next chapter and half of the next and next ready to be proofread. Hopefully, while not promising anything, I'll be able to update this coming week. Thank you for those who's still reading and those who have decided to go.**

**Review Replies:**

**Miki Fubuki: We'll find more about Elsa and Jack in the coming update, and I assure you it is...infuriating?**

**heartonfire: Long live nocturnal people indeed. As I said above, more on Jack and Elsa in the coming chapter. Thank you for rereading it, glad this story stays in someone's heart.**

**PhoenixWolfGirl: women's intuition is real lol. Bunny is my second favorite char in RotG so I'm rather biased about him having a good story.**

**MariaPaula: Thank you for stopping by. My writing style is rather unstable tho (You'll see in the coming chapter). **

**WhaleCum420 (on chapter 2): Still unknown, thus far he shows no sign of having it.**

**blacklotus101: understandable, I have your inclination on clicking links as well. Sorry for the late update. More Jelsa is promised in the next chapter.**

**NightshadeLily: and you saw how Jack not only help the Asters seniors but the junior as well. This is only the appetizer though, more Jelsa in the next chapter.**

**IceCrystal: I'm sorry it's not sooner than I wished. They'll make a great old-married kind of couple.**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: well I know I'm annoying in the slow update department, which totally unintended. I can't imagine living without internet so I'm happy for you that you have it again.**

**ZERO-xxx (on chapter 3): aww, you don't owe me anything. Just you reading is enough for me. Thank you for your kind words though, it means a lot**


	11. Trip to Town

Anna quietly twisted the doorknob to Elsa's room and peeked inside. As always, her sister's room was neat. She saw Elsa still sleeping soundly on her bed, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Behind Anna, their governess, Gerda, was fidgeting warily.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Princess Anna," Gerda said.

"It's alright. You know we do this to each other all the time." Anna shrugged her off.

"But this is Her Majesty's day off. She probably wants to sleep in."

"Oh, she'll change her mind."

"But still—"

"I'll be gentle, Gerda. I promise."

Gerda was unconvinced. She was not sure the princess' idea of gentleness matched hers. Alas, she stood behind and said nothing to stop her, although she had her fingers crossed.

Tiptoeing in, Anna smirked at her own mischievous thought. She closed the distance noiselessly; a feat made easy for there was nothing on the floor to look out for, courtesy of Elsa's cleanliness. Once she arrived by the bed, she stopped. Crouching slightly, she inhaled a deep breath before leaping on top of her clueless sibling and squealed.

"Elsa, wake up!"

Elsa let out a startled cry and jolted awake. She fought under her sister's weight, trying and succeeding in throwing her off to the floor. She turned on her bed and caught a glimpse of her attacker.

"Anna! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Geez, I'm just waking you up." Anna rubbed her sore bottom. "I did it so gently too. You don't have to wrestle me to the ground."

"I could have hurt you!"

"You don't have to panic that much. You won't hurt me and you know it."

Elsa only noticed her rapid breathing and calmed herself. She flopped back on the bed. Anna climbed up and lay beside her. "We really should talk about the definition of 'gentle'."

"Well, my definition of 'rough' is a choir, a bukkehorn and a marching band."

"We have a _lot_ to talk about." They both giggled before Elsa stopped and yawned. "What time is it? Did I miss lunch?"

"What are you talking about? It's not even eight yet."

"What? Anna of Arendelle is up before nine!? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Really?" Anna sat up, placing her hands on her hips. "Your sister is starting a good habit and this is how you motivate her?"

"If you're really my sister then I know for sure this is nota start of a new habit and you're planning something."

"Elsa! How could you… All right, fine, yes, I'm planning something. Don't do that. Don't raise your eyebrow. When you're looking at me like that, it's as if you're reading my mind. Wait, are you really reading it now? You can't! I'm not thinking about anything. My mind is clear. You're not intruding!" Anna placed her hands on her temples and closed her eyes.

"As if that would stop me if I do have the power to read minds." Elsa chuckled. "What do you want, Anna?"

"Shopping!"

"For what?"

"Your birthday dress, my dress, they're not going to buy themselves you know."

"Anna, I don't know if you notice, but I can _make_ my own dress."

Anna waved the idea away. "Those ice dresses are getting old. It's time to get you a real dress. Besides, it's been a while since last we went shopping together. Come on. Spend your day off with your cute little sister, please?"

Elsa thought about it, then a smirk appeared on her face. Anna beamed, knowing her approval signal all too well. "Fine, since you asked so nicely. Let me get ready first. Off with you."

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast, sis."

It did not take long for Elsa to emerge out of her bedroom, fully garbed and prepared, and she met Anna in the dining room. Her sister was already gulping down a bowl of cream soup. She regarded Elsa with full cheeks while patting the seat beside her. Elsa stifled a chuckle and shook her head.

"Manners, Anna."

Anna swallowed. "It's just you," she said. "Quick, sit, while the soup is still hot."

Elsa sighed exasperatedly and took the seat beside Anna. Some servants entered and served a bowl of soup and a basket of bread before her. Elsa took a loaf and broke it into pieces before submerging them in her soup. As she ate, they poured her warm honey mead. Elsa muttered her gratitude in between bites.

"So? What's our plan today?"

"Oh, lots. Dresses, shoes, accessories, party supplies… The list goes on, but first we have to find Jack so he can escort us."

"Jack, huh?"

"That's a weak reaction and here I thought you would choke on your food and blush."

"Sorry to disappoint you with my composure. It's just that when you said his name, I can't help thinking about him."

"My sister is thinking about a man! Bring in the cavalry! Ragnarok is nigh!"

"It's not like that, Anna. His reaction the last time we talked made me curious."

"My sister is curious about a man!"

"Anna…"

"Right, sorry." Anna cleared her throat and gave her full attention. "Go on."

"You know that I asked him to help you with the ball, right? He asked me why and I said I trust him—"

"My sister trusts a man!"

Elsa continued, unfazed by Anna's interruption. "I expected that he'd at least be happy about it, not that I'm saying he must. Yet, he seemed so crushed about it. I felt like I said something wrong then, but I have said no such thing."

"Maybe you should ask him later."

"Maybe I will."

Anna's smile grew and she looked at Elsa with delight. "Look at you, Elsa. A man is plaguing your mind. A man!"

"I told you, it's not like that," Elsa said, yet this time she could not hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"There it is! There's the blush I'm waiting for."

"Let's just finish our breakfast and find him, alright?"

"Oh, Elsie. So eager to see your man."

Elsa ignored her, but it was obvious her sister had witnessed how her ears too had turned red.

…

Jack had never been in the General's office before, so he took his time appreciating the room. There was an arched window at the back with sand yellow curtains. His desk was located just before the window. In the middle of the room was a roundtable big enough to accommodate twelve people around it. Jack was currently sitting in one of the chairs around said table. Shelves lined the right wall making the office looked almost like a library. On the left was a great painting of an hourglass on a field of sand under the moonlight. Whatever the painting meant, Jack could not comprehend. Beside it, there was a nautical chart and a map. Judging from the state of both papers, they were often taken down.

General Manzie was sitting beside Jack. He was openly snoozing, making his guest rather uncomfortable. To hide his discomfort, Jack kept staring at the door, hoping Admiral Smollett would soon burst out of it. His prayer was answered before long. The door swung upon to admit the Admiral, followed by a big man. Jack immediately stood and General Manzie, who woke with a start, followed suit.

The Admiral was a lithe bodied woman of tall stature. Her heart-shaped face looked too big upon her thin body and her eyes were sea green, wide and catlike. She had a short red hair and a mole on her upper right lip. She wore a blue coat with a white collar, golden cuff links and buttons, khaki pants, and long black high-heeled boots. She seemed fragile like a twig, but Jack was sure she would not be an admiral if she had not the slightest capabilities befitting of one. At least the air of confidence she carried, albeit slightly arrogant, testified to that.

"Return to the R.L.S Legacy and make sure she is ready for departure, Mr. Arrow," she commanded to the man behind her. She spoke with an accent somewhat similar to Edmund's yet much more elegant. "We will set sail as soon as I'm finished with whatever business they have with me."

"Yes, ma'am." The man bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"Now, then," The Admiral turned to Jack, "you must be Sir Jackson Frost."

"Yours truly." Jack offered his hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Admiral."

Admiral Smollet spared a glance toward the offered hand without making a move to accept it. "I'm afraid the sentiment is not shared." She dragged a chair across the two men and sat, prompting the two men to sit and Jack to withdraw his hand. "You see, I've heard about how you managed to ludicrously obtain your title. Now, if I don't know Sir Edmund well enough, I'd say you bribed the man. Lo! That's hardly the case. I don't know how or what you did to charm the Queen, bless her naïve heart, but I assure you _Sir_ Jackson, it won't work on me."

Jack stared in astonishment, startled at the sudden poor judgment the Admiral gave him. He wondered how she managed to say so much without missing a breath. Yet, after his mind processed her words, his smile grew. "I know that, Admiral," he replied. "You are the last woman on earth who would fall to whatever 'charms' you accuse me to possess. I thank you though, for acknowledging that I have one. Alas, I am here for no other reason than to beg for the help of your capable hands for none can help the Queen's cause other than you." He bowed deeply.

It was the Admiral's turn to stare, but she quickly hid her lapse with a scoff. "You may not be as daft as you appear to be. Let's carry on, shall we?" Her voice was still stern but her gaze softened.

General Manzie gave Jack a knowing smile, and only then, she noticed the short man's presence. "Oh, I didn't see you there Sandy. You are well, I see, and ever the man of few words. Very well. So, what is it that requires my utmost attention?"

Jack then began reiterating the Queen's plan for a grand ball. Smollet seemed displeased at the idea of such a frivolity, but she held her tongue and made do with a low grumble. Manzie, on the other hand listened attentively, though showing signs of wanting to return to his nap. "I know there's little I could do to help, but I heard from Bun… I mean Sir Edmund that Arendelle is lacking in men. As it happens, I know a band of mercenaries should we need their service."

"With all due respect, Sir Jack, I'm sure my deck boy would be more useful than whatever ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots you can offer." The Admiral sneered. "And besides, what can a score of mercenaries do to help our number?"

"True, but more than two dozen additional pair of eyes surely would help us. I promise you these people are seasoned fighters despite their choice of occupation. They could help be the fresh eyes to find the wolf amongst the sheep. I believe the clever ruse of a certain Southern Isles' prince is still fresh in our memory."

"You don't have to remind us. I still remember it as clear as day. It's the first time ever I've seen you so angry, isn't it Sandy?" The General shrugged but his eyes hid leashed fury. "What do you think? Should we take his offer?"

Manzie seemed to be pondering about it. "Can you vouch for these men, Sir Jack?" he asked.

"I vouch for their love for money."

"And the money?"

"I'll arrange it."

Manzie rubbed his chin and turned to the Admiral who shrugged. "Don't look at me, Sandy. You're the General. You make the calls."

"When can you get them?" Manzie asked Jack.

"As soon as you need them. I will have to ride out of town and find them first. Luckily, we still have more than two weeks for the whole preparation."

"What can you tell me about these men?"

"Ah…where to begin? Right, how about their leader, John Silver…"

…

Edmund was waiting for Jack outside of the office. He had been the one who helped to contact the admiral and was the one who showed Jack the general's office. He did not miss the admiral's arrival and exchanged brief pleasantries with her. Edmund knew he had no obligation to wait for his junior, yet he did it anyway. The younger knight's parting words on the day they went out of town together plagued his mind, and he had this itching feeling that something was troubling him. He had been trying to get in touch with Jack about it, yet he was elusive, and it served to fuel his suspicion. Accompanying the knight was just his way of trying to put his finger on what Jack was truly hiding.

The meeting seemed to drag on. The admiral had arrived at eight and now it was almost nine. Edmund started to wonder if he should have left instead. However, his patience was soon rewarded, for when he was about to take his leave, the office door opened. Jack held the door for the admiral while shaking hands with the general. Amelia Smollett passed Edmund by while acknowledging him with a nod, and left. Jack was having a brief conversation with Manzie before trotting toward Edmund.

"That was rather long," Edmund said.

"The General is very scrupulous. He won't accept before I describe each and every one of the mercenaries."

"I'd do the same. Can't be too careful with those gold-seekers."

"True, we can't really trust anyone these days. A prince can be a usurper, a queen has ice power, a knight has a secret family. Everyone seems to have a secret of his own."

"How about you, mate? Since that day we went out together, I feel you have something you want to say."

Jack gaped, caught off-guard, but quickly hid it with a smile. "Not really."

Edmund scowled. He did not miss that slip at all. "You think you'd fool me?"

Jack's smile now seemed to be forcefully plastered on his face, a poor mask indicating someone clearly trying to put his defenses up. Edmund was about to open his mouth to press further when an excited shriek cut him off.

"There he is!" The men turned to the source of the sound and found the two royalties approaching them. Of course, the enthusiastic voice came from none other than the ever so jubilant princess. "I was just about to send men looking for you, Jack. Ah, good morning, Sir Edmund."

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Your Highness." Edmund bowed and Jack followed suit.

"Good morning, Sir Edmund, Jack." Elsa's lack of title in addressing the knight surprised both Anna and Edmund. Jack too showed a little bewilderment, but quickly hid it with a smile.

"Timely arrival, Princess Anna. I've just finished discussing matters of security with your general. Rest assured, everything is settled. You should have no worry."

"Huh? Security?" Anna cocked her head before hitting herself lightly on the temple. "Oh right, I'm supposed to arrange that. Good job, Jack. Not why I'm looking for you, but good job."

"Why do I feel underappreciated?" Jack asked in monotone, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Really, Jack? Must I sing praises every time you do what you're supposed to do?"

"Just a jest, Your Highness, no offense meant."

"In any case, you're coming with us. Sir Edmund, you won't mind us borrowing him, will you?"

Edmund switched glances between the royalties and Jack. He still wanted to question him, but knew his chance had passed. Jack too seemed relieved, knowing Edmund could not refuse the Princess. "We'll continue our conversation later, Frost. I'll be on my way then, Your Majesty, Your Highness."

"Were we interrupting?" Anna asked when Edmund was safely out of earshot.

"No, you weren't. Rather, it was the perfect timing too. So, how may I assist you today, Your Excellencies?"

"We're going to do a little shopping and you'll be escorting us."

"It'll be my pleasure." Jack bowed.

"Let's not waste anymore daylight then. Follow me! To fine clothes and jewelry!" Anna marched ahead of them like a man ready for war.

Elsa stifled a chuckle at Anna's action. Glancing at Jack, she saw a shadow of a smirk on his face, although it was so brief it could be easily missed. She wondered why Jack was not openly smiling, as he would always do. Elsa shrugged it off. She was possibly reading too deep into it; Jack probably thought that laughing at the princess in front of the queen would be unsightly.

"Were we really not interrupting, Jack?" Elsa asked as they followed the overly enthusiastic princess.

"Truly, what we discussed was matter of no importance."

"Sir Edmund seemed displeased."

"He always does."

Elsa was unconvinced; Jack sounded like he was hiding something. However, she was above prodding and pushed no further. She was aching to ask about his reaction the other day, but found no right time to bring it up.

Anna turned and noticed her two companions tarrying. She called out to them, "Come on guys! Move it! I'll give you time later for your little date."

Elsa blushed. "Count on Anna to quickly jump to conclusions." She glanced at Jack, hoping her attempt to wave her sister's comment was not too queer and thus giving the man a reason to tease her. Once again, he surprised her with his reaction for he was blushing along with her.

"Shall we pick up our pace, Your Majesty?" Jack asked without meeting her gaze.

"Yes, of course."

For reasons she herself could not comprehend, Elsa's inner goddess was dancing with joy.

…

They made their way to town on foot rather than being escorted by a convoy fit for royalty. Anna insisted on it, saying she would like to take her time enjoying their outing. Elsa had nothing against walking thus she complied with her wish, and Jack seemed all too glad he did not have to prove his riding skill just yet.

Shops in the upper district were scarce, but they sold the finest of goods. Only royalty and the wealthy people of Arendelle could afford to make their purchases there, thus, the royals were no rare sight. People would stop and greet them, but their gaze would not linger or follow where they went.

Their journey was a cheerful one, with Anna unable to contain her excitement over the upcoming ball. Elsa occasionally chimed in, but most of the time would just let her sister's revelry flow like water like a broken dam. Even Jack would often tease Anna and frequently argued with her over a pointless topic.

Thus, it was very disturbing that after their visit to the clothier, all manners of joviality disappeared from Jack.

Anna seemed to be oblivious to it, still ciphering animatedly. Elsa, however, felt the abrupt change almost instantly. His usual playfulness replaced with something much more somber, and he gave off a distant feeling that Elsa found peculiar. She had an inkling of what or rather _who_ caused it.

It had happened when Elsa and Anna went inside the clothier workshop to have their measurements taken. Jack, being the perfect gentleman, waited outside for them. Elsa had finished earlier and planned to accompany Jack. However, she found the man otherwise engaged in a conversation with another. She could not see the face of the man, for he was wearing a thick cloak and drawn hood, and they stood facing away from her. She saw how Jack's expression turned grimmer as the conversation went by and soon the man left, leaving Jack staring at the ground. Elsa was about to approach him, but Anna emerged out of the workshop a second later and dragged them both to the next shop.

Curious, Elsa stepped back when Anna was ogling for a trinket from a certain stall, and stood beside Jack.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"Huh?" Jack lifted his head, only just realizing the queen was next to him. "I am. Why do you ask?"

"You are rather quiet. Who was that man?"

"You saw us?" His eyes went wide with panic and distress. "Did you hear what he said?"

"I did not. Apologies, was it a private conversation?"

"No, not really." Relief was evident in his voice. "He is…a friend of Kozmotis. He came up to me to show his displeasure. He thought it was my fault that his friend is now rotting in the dungeon."

"It's not your fault, though."

"I know."

Jack was still inconsolable though. She did not realize a stranger's opinion could affect him so much and she wanted nothing more than to return his smile to his face.

"You know…" she began, "you can't have everyone liking you. One person hating you doesn't make you a bad person."

"Huh?" Jack turned toward Elsa with features of utter bewilderment. Elsa, however, did not notice this and continued.

"I know you're used to people liking you. The fault does not lie in you. You need not concern yourself over the likes—"

"Wait one second, Your Majesty. I apologize for interrupting, but did you think I was upset because someone hates me?"

"Why… yes…?" Judging from her look of confusion, she truly believed it. Jack could not help but to snigger, before launching into a full-blown laughter. "What?"

"Oh…my… Your Majesty, aren't you adorable." Jack crouched down, clenching his stomach. His loud laughter began inviting curious eyes.

"That isn't exactly something you can say to your queen," Elsa meekly said, realizing her misunderstanding. Her weak retort made it even more impossible for Jack to stop his outburst. He laughed so hard, tears began to pool in the corner of his eyes. Embarrassed by him and the crowd whom began to throw curious glances, she subtly nudged him. "Stop laughing!"

"By Odin, you were sincerely trying to cheer me up too." His back was trembling so much, it was hard to tell whether he was laughing or crying.

"Will you listen to me for once?! People are watching."

His laughter finally died down into hiccupping chuckle. He was out of breath, but he finally stood up. He wiped away the last tear glistening in the corner of his eye. "What do you mean 'for once'?" he asked. "When did I ever _not_ listen to your beautiful voice?"

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat. She could not believe how easy it was for him to say things like that, and how easily it affected her. She looked away to hide her continuous embarrassment and to find respite from his unbearable gaze. "Aren't you spiteful?" she mumbled.

"Don't say that, my queen," Jack said, clearly heard her muttering. "I will be truly inconsolable if you come to hate me."

"What makes you think I like you in the first place?"

"Ouch… Please just kill me now for I have nothing left to live for." Jack clenched his heart and made a pained expression.

"You…"

"Ahem…" Anna cleared her throat, cutting their argument short. She was looking at them with a raised eyebrow and lips holding back a lopsided smirk. "You really can't wait to have your date, can you? All right then." Anna turned back to the trinkets merchant and paid for a necklace and a bracelet. She then gave Elsa a rolled up parchment.

"Make sure you purchase _everything_ on that list, okay? I'll be going now. Kristoff is probably waiting for me. See you later, Els. Jack, make sure you watch over my sister." She walked away and disappeared among the crowd.

Elsa stood there dumbfounded while Jack wanted to laugh again but his earlier outburst had spent him. Hearing his snicker, Elsa annoyance perked up and their paused argument resumed. "Don't you have a sliver of respect for your liege?"

"What are you accusing me of, Your Majesty? I have nothing but love for you."

Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course, you do."

"You don't believe me? And here I thought you trusted me."

"And you were not too happy about that, if I recall."

The twinkle in his eyes suddenly dimmed and he fell silent. "Right, I wasn't…" he mumbled.

It was her opportunity, Elsa knew it, yet she could not bring herself to ask him, not when he showed such a pained expression.

"But I do adore you, my queen." Jack opened his eyes and looked at Elsa with gentle eyes. There was no trickery or lies hidden in the twin orbs and no one could doubt the sincerity in his voice. "I may laugh at you or play tricks on you, – far above what is appropriate from a man of my standing – but I do all that with genuine affection for you."

Elsa was startled beyond words. She looked to her right and left, wondering, hoping that no one was watching. Fortunately, the crowd was bustling and no one paid attention to two figures standing stationary amidst the busyness surrounding them, one had just professed his…love?

Were her ears playing tricks on her, or had Jack just professed his love?

Elsa fought to say something, anything to the knight in front of him; she felt that she needed to. Her heart was pounding beyond control, but she was too caught off guard to blush. She could not fathom why he would choose such a time and place to say something like that, but she knew she had to break the silence.

"And of course I love the princess too." Jack added lightly, as if an afterthought. "Arendelle could not hope for better rulers than the two of you."

"That… that's what you meant?"

"Yes, what else could I imply?"

"No…nothing." Now, Elsa felt the urge to blush. "We should buy the remaining items on the list." She turned and walked away, and just in time too, for her cheeks began to flush. Walking on, she mentally chastised herself for actually expecting it to be a true confession. _"What was I thinking?"_

"Your Majesty," Jack called, falling in step with her, "is it alright if we stop by somewhere else first?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Where do you want to go?"

"You'll see."

With Jack leading the way, they travelled to the lower district, making purchases Anna requested along the way and having them delivered to the castle. Jack led them to Nicholas North's Armors and Weaponry. The infamous blacksmith was still taking orders despite the chill in the air. Hot steam rose up from the chimney as the clanging noise reverberated. One of his workers, Phil, greeted them and quickly went inside to notify Nicholas of their arrival.

"Your Majesty! It is great honor to have you visit my humble workshop." Nicholas bowed deeply. Even then, he was still taller than the queen was. "And Jack Frost! Dani was not too happy about the little prank you brought on her the last time you visit. Quite the troublemaker, you are."

"Well, I'm not bringing any today. Can we see her?"

"Of course, of course. Dani!" Nicholas bellowed, causing his guests to flinch. "Jack is here to see you!"

"Kick him out!" A reply came from inside. "I'll not have him disrupting me again!"

Elsa spun toward Jack, her surprise poorly disguised. Jack had told her about the apprentice making his sword, but she never knew the apprentice was a female.

"One moment. She will come out." North assured them. "Dani, the Queen is here with him!" He bellowed once more.

There was a loud clattering noise followed by the sound of rushing footsteps. Dani soon appeared before them unceremoniously, panting and glistening with sweat. Upon sighting Elsa, she gaped openly, struggling to say something but not a sound came out from her lips.

"What was that about kicking me out?" Jack snickered. Fortunately, Jack words fell on deaf ears, or he would have a fist flying to his face.

Her stare caused Elsa to be uneasy, but she knew the girl meant well and sympathized with her. "You must be Dani the apprentice," she spoke first in hope to relieve the awkwardness, "Jack has told me about you."

Dani attempted to reply, only to let out a feeble squeak. Nicholas and Jack erupted in laughter, further dismaying the poor apprentice. Elsa elbowed Jack on the ribs to liberate the young woman of her torment – and increasingly reddened face – but the subtle nudge showed little to no effect.

"I know I'm going to see something interesting bringing the queen here, but not _this_ interesting." Jack uttered in between laughter.

"Jack… be nice…" Elsa reprimanded.

"Your Majesty, should you know how Dani usually is, you would be laughing along with—Yeowch!" Dani landed a merciless stomp on his feet, making him jumped back and hopped in one leg while nursing his injured one.

It was Elsa's turn to burst into laughter. Dani was red-faced and fuming, but Elsa's infectious giggle made laughter bubble in her throat too.

"By Odin! Do you have rocks in your boots?" Jack gave his pitiful foot a massage, wincing at the pain it caused him.

"Serves him right," said Elsa.

"How kind of you, Your Majesty," Jack said through gritted teeth, though the corners of his lips twitched upward, "and how come you don't do the same to North? He's laughing too!"

"And what, pray tell, do you think I can do to a man almost twice my height and thrice my size?" Dani crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes screamed challenge. The usual Dani had returned.

"That is good thinking." North chuckled.

"Point taken. Anyway, enough idle banter." Jack conceded, and giving Dani a meaningful look he continued, "We're here to see _them_."

Dani understood immediately the signal he was trying to give her, and shook her head. "I have not finished the rest, but if it's just _that_ you're after_..._"

"Just that then."

"I'll bring it out; it's too noisy inside. I'll be right back." Dani returned inside the shop.

"Why must you speak in riddles?" Elsa asked. "I know for sure that we're here either for your armor or your weapon."

"Ah, there goes my surprise. Would you at least feign curiosity and wonder so that my effort won't be wasted?"

"Alright, I'll play your game. Hmm, we're in Nicholas North's Armors and Weaponry, what could Jack _possibly_ wants to show me? Perhaps a litter of kittens?"

Jack tittered. "Sometimes I forget you have this side of you, Your Majesty."

"You have something against it?"

"Not at all, my queen. I love this side of you."

There it was again. How easily he used the word was more of a wonder for Elsa rather than whatever Jack wanted to show her. She could feel heat beginning to rise to her cheeks once more.

"So, why is it so important for you to bring me here?" Elsa asked, diverting the topic.

"I did promise Your Majesty to be the first witness of North's apprentice's craftsmanship."

"When did…" but the answer came to her without Jack needing to answer it himself. It was during the time she had taught him how to ride. She could not believe he took what Elsa perceived as passing conversation seriously. She was awed and flattered at the same time.

Dani emerged out soon enough, bringing a sword — or rather, a rapier judging by the shape —covered with a brown cloth and fastened with a red string. She gave it to Jack who eyed it excitedly and nervously at the same time. Jack unraveled the knot and held his breath at the sight of the rapier. He first saw the scabbard of dark blue-dyed leather and the most intricate work of the handle, where the loop and the knuckle guard were shaped so they imitated icy vines swirling to the end of the blade. Upon unsheathing the rapier, they saw the icy vines reached the base of the blade and continued upward in form of engraving on the flat of the blade to the tip. The guard was designed as if frost had encrusted upon a half-spherical object. There was no other word for it other than breathtaking.

"As you can see, I took the liberty of incorporating elements from your family name," Dani said when the others were still at loss for words, "adding some personality to it, so it can be a family heirloom. I do hope you like the winter theme, or all my work will be for naught. Go on then, say something. I don't know if your silence is of amazement or distaste."

"Distaste?!" Jack's eyes shot at her and bulged wide, "Woman, are you kidding yourself? I am no man of art, but I know an example of master artisanship if I see one. I confess I had my doubts having an apprentice taking my order, and for that, I apologize. But this! I feel like receiving a slap from a beautiful lady."

"It's alright. Your concern is understandable." She shrugged, but obviously flushing with pride.

"This is beyond doubt a wonderful work," praised Elsa. "You are truly gifted."

Dani began to blush, having the queen complimenting her skill. Only belatedly did she remember to say her gratitude. "You are very kind, Your Majesty. It's a great honor hearing that from you, although, some of the credits belong to Nick. He has taught me well."

"Bah! Nonsense!" North denied. "This is your accomplishment, but I lie if I do not say I am very proud teacher."

If heads truly could get bigger from praises, Dani would have a hard time walking through the door. She decided to change the topic for lack of better reply, and the overwhelming embarrassment. "So, what are you going to name it?" she asked Jack. "Every good sword needs one."

It did not take long for Jack to decide. "Frostbite," he said without missing a beat, and then turning to Elsa as if asking for approval.

"Uncreative, but very apt." Elsa nodded.

"Here's your sword belt. I'd show you your armors too only I haven't even started on it. The rapier took most of my time."

"It's alright, Dani. I'm already a very happy customer. Thank you." Jack immediately buckled the belt and hung the rapier under it. "We should be going now. Time for dinner is nigh and our queen will bite my head off should she be late for dessert."

"Thank you for coming out to meet us despite your busy schedule," Elsa said after landing a well-aimed elbow in between Jack's ribs.

Nicholas waved her subtle apology away. "It is always great pleasure to serve you, my queen. You have been most kind to my humble business. You be good now, Jack."

"Come and visit again after the ball. Hopefully, I'll have the rest of your orders ready," said Dani.

"I can't visit just for fun?" Jack feigned a pout.

"And be on the other end in one of your pranks again? I don't think so."

"You say as if that's a bad thing."

"You want to have your other foot trampled?"

"Scary," Jack mock-shivered. "I'm trembling in my boots."

"Ugh!" Dani charged at him, but seeing it coming, Jack nimbly dodged and ran. "Come back here you!" She ran after him.

"And let you have the satisfaction of stomping on my foot?" Jack shouted from the distance. "I don't think so!"

Nicholas could not but chuckle at the sight of two adults running around as if playing tag. Elsa, however, felt a strange twinge of jealousy of their friendship. She quickly shook her head, shrugging away the feeling as a mere imagination and disregarded whatever foolish notion her mind began to conjure. Dani soon gave up chase and doubled back, but Jack was not following her.

"I think it is best you catch up to your knight, Your Majesty," said Nicholas, breaking her out of her reverie. "He should not be far."

"Of course. Thank you again, sir."

"I am nothing but Nicholas to you, Your Majesty." He swept a bow.

"Nicholas it is, then. I believe I shall see you at the ball. Do bring Dani along. I fare you well."

Elsa left and bid her goodbye to Dani too as she passed her by. She wondered where Jack could have gone too when upon passing by an alley, he jumped in front of her to scare her. Her eyes went wide in surprise and she stepped back slightly, but disappointment was clear on the knight's face seeing she did not react in a more grandiose manner.

"That was a let-down," said Jack. When Elsa raised an eyebrow, Jack shrugged. "Your lack of reaction, but never you mind. Will you give me your left hand, Your Majesty?" She was confused, but she did what he asked anyway. Jack attached a cuff bracelet with three little chains connecting to a ring that Jack slid through her middle finger. "Happy birthday, Your Majesty."

She lifted her hand, appreciating the bracelet. It was a pretty little thing made of silver, adorned with a polished oval-cut lapis lazuli. When did he bought it was a mystery. "Jewelry?"

"I am a simple man. I know not what to give women other than jewelries. Also, I think the stone will match your chosen royal blue dress."

"You peeked?!"

"Of course not!" Jack exclaimed, looking mildly offended. "What are you accusing me of, Your Majesty? I saw you handed over a royal blue fabric to the tailor. That's how I draw my conclusion."

"Apologies then, and thank you. It's very beautiful, but my birthday isn't in another fortnight."

"I give it in advance because I won't have time the closer it is to the ball. The day after tomorrow I have to ride to find your cavalries and Odin knows when I will return. Afterward, my focus will be solely on the preparation of the ball."

"And tomorrow?"

"Ah, that's the thing I want to ask you about. I wish for a day off tomorrow if it is not too soon a notice."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Let's just say I have woman I should meet."

The twinge of jealousy she felt before returned, and stronger too. This time, she could not wave it away as a fiction of her mind. "Of course, take all the time you need." Her tongue lied for her.

* * *

**Hello again. First off, I'll say my gratitude to the dear friend who help proof read this chapter again. I hope this chapter fulfills my long due quota of Jelsa. Amelia Smollett is from Treasure Planet btw, a very underrated Disney movie but one of the best IMO. All amazing quotes of her belonging to Disney.  
**

**Anyway, off to my second favorite thing to do (other than writing the story that is).  
**

**Review reply:**

**Furiyan: thank you. I hope your child doesn't suffer the same isolation though.**

**Nico Di Angelo101: I'll do my best to shorten the waiting period. That long hiatus was not intentional really. I apologize. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**IceCrystal: I would love to delve further into their family, alas, this fic is on tight schedule. Perhaps next time?**

**Miki Fubuki: Honestly, I'm not that good in the cliffhanger department (since I hate it), but well, I try my best.**

**SMr. Freeze: Here's the next one, and hopefully the next 'next one' is up next week. So many nexts, huh? Next!**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: Bless thee, kind reader! Thy have my gratitude. Hope the time thy shall abandon this story never came for I would be disheartened indeed. And I will (or should've done it days ago) pass your message.**

**JohnTitor: Ah, glad you decided to read it again T.T . I hope I won't tarry in the next update too.**

**theL3monTart: Thank you for reading this story and welcome...I guess? Hahaha. Thank you for the beta offer, I will put it into consideration. I love 'easter eggs' that's why I incorporate as much as I can inside. Hope you'll stick with me and the rest of the story.**

**Maria Paula: Yes! Another fall to the Bunnytooth/Toothny? ship. Grow and grow it shall and see how it develops we will.**

**Anyway, banters aside, and following Furiyan's example (sorry Furiyan):**

**Next up - Moar Jelsa!**


	12. A Glimpse of Jack Frost

"Elsa!"

She snapped out of her reverie at the call of her name. Elsa turned and saw Anna looking at her irritably.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course, three crates of chocolates, wasn't it?"

"Try six of ribbons."

"Oh, right." Elsa quickly jotted down a tick on the parchment.

The couriers laid down the crates in front of them before their servants carried it away. Elsa and Anna were presently in the throne room while couriers upon couriers entered and laid down crates and barrels before them.

Elsa had agreed to assist Anna in writing the checklist of every purchase she had made the previous day. Although the menial task would be easily delegated to another, Anna felt she would not be doing a proper job if she did not do it herself. Elsa knew that Anna would need all the help she could get, but evidently she proved to be of no help at all.

"What's wrong? You're not usually distracted like this, and it's already the third time too," Anna remarked.

"I'm just… preoccupied. Apologies, I'll make sure to focus this time."

"Do you want to talk about it? We can have a break and chat over tea and cakes."

"No, it's alright, truly. Let's continue."

"If you say so, then. Hey look, that's Jack. Jack!" Anna called before Elsa could stop her.

The said knight appeared from the castle wing. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a brown vest paired with black breeches and brown boots. His entire outfit was completed with a hooded cloak of brown. His newly acquired weapon, Frostbite, hung under his sword belt, yet he still carried his staff. Before he noticed the two royalties' presence, he was looking down at the ground. His face was solemn and depressed, and clearly something was troubling his mind. Upon seeing them, however, it was as if a switch flipped and his usual smile returned, although his cheerful demeanor was nowhere to be seen.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, Your Highness. I trust you have pleasant sleep." He greeted them. "Already busy at work too. Our monarchs are truly diligent."

"And you're not offering your help? Shame on you, Jack Frost." Anna clicked her tongue.

"I would if I was not otherwise engaged. Her Majesty here promised me a holiday for today."

"You get to have a holiday while I have to work? That's not fair."

"Hey, I will ride on the morrow to find your mercenaries for a week or so, and yet Your Highness would deny me of a short respite? Work me to the bones, why don't you, Your Highness?"

"Fine, have your holiday then, you lazy knight."

"Ouch. I'll be on my way then while Your Highness is still in the generous mood. Oh, may I offer a piece of advice for you, Your Majesty?" Jack said, noting Elsa's silence. "Don't think too much. We don't want you aging another ten years before your birthday."

Before Elsa could retort, for her mind was elsewhere, Jack had left them.

"He's exasperating, but he's right. You're awfully quiet and distracted today. What are you thinking about?"

"Just about the ball and all the preparations," she said with her best effort of showing nonchalance.

That was a poor excuse, but she could not bring to tell Anna the truth: her jealousy and blooming feelings for the knight. Yet, Anna knew her all too well and the slightest change of her was easily noted. Seeing the departing figure of the man, however, set an uncontrollable urge inside her to stop him. She loathed seeing him go, and was very much curious of the identity of this woman he was meeting.

She mentally shook her head. She had no right stopping Jack or whatever private matters he was doing. The closest relationship they had was one out of friendship. Not to mention she was his liege and he her subject. It would be inappropriate to act upon her impulse.

The next group of couriers entered and Elsa was glad for the immediate distraction. Taking note of their next orders, she lifted her head from the paper when she heard Anna's laughter. She saw the comic scene that caused her outburst, and giggled as well.

Upon a crate one courier hauled on his shoulder, sat Olaf, smiling and beckoning to them with one little twig hand while the other holding rolled parchments under his armpit. Their mirth caused confusion creases to appear on the courier's forehead. Only when he set down his crate and the snowman hopped off did he understand and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Here's your order of new utensils, Your Majesties," said the courier, "and one talking snowman."

"One talking snowman, check! Thank you, gentleman." Anna humored the man. He smiled and bowed before leaving, glad his attempt to jest was appreciated by the princess. "Care to explain how you end up there, Olaf?"

"You know, I'm not sure myself," answered the snowman.

"So, what have you been up to? Elsa asked.

"I've been pasting this announcement poster like Anna asked. I went to the library, and Belle, the librarian, kindly helped me pasted in on places I couldn't reach. Then I met Kristoff on the way and he helped me with the rest. Ah! That's how I ended up there! I was taking a short nap on one of the crates when the snow piled on it. That's why the courier didn't see me."

"Oh, Olaf…" The sisters could not help but to chuckle again.

"Here, why don't you sit down and take a break." With a wave of her hand, Elsa made a chair of ice appeared beside her.

"Why, thank you, Elsa."

"Say, Elsa," Anna called, leaning toward her to take a glimpse of the list. "You went to the florist yesterday, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

In an instant, Anna's features turned horrified. "But…flowers…"

"It wasn't on your list, Anna. See?" Elsa gave the paper to her.

Anna quickly scanned it before her lips parted in shocked. "Oh, no! You're supposed to go there yesterday and pick your favorites. What's a ball without flowers?"

"You don't have to panic so much. We can go later."

"No, no! We have to place an order immediately. The florist might not have them in stock. I have to go now!"

"Now?"

"If I go now, I can still catch up with Jack. He's going to town anyway. Whatever business he has is second in priority compared to this."

"Do you want me to go instead?"

"Huh?"

"You're the one who know all the things coming today. You need to be here."

"Is it alright? Will it be too much trouble?"

"It's fine. Here…" Elsa handed over the quill to Olaf and started toward the gate.

"The theme is blue and white, Els!" Anna called.

"Okay." Elsa waved without turning her back.

"Ask for snowdrops, forget-me-nots…"

"I got it!"

"Run for it!"

"Geez…" but Elsa complied and picked up her pace. Sometimes she wondered who the elder sister was. Soon, her figure was far in the distance and Anna could no longer see her.

"Right, now where was I? Olaf what's wrong?"

Olaf was scrutinizing the feather quill Elsa gave him. "I can't read, or spell."

…

Outside, the snow had begun to pile, although it was no more than ankle-deep. Clouds hung low in the sky and made the morning seemed gloomy. Only few people cared to take a walk in such an overcast day. Among them, stood Elsa and she began her journey to find her knight.

Elsa could easily stay in her sister's stead and her volunteering to go had nothing to do with the necessity of Anna's presence in the castle; that was blatant enough. She was glad that her sister was too much in panic to notice. Alas, now another problem arose. How should she proceed from there? Should she just call him casually or pretense coincidence? Yet, what if he already met up with this woman? What would she say to her? Should she go to town on her own after all? She mentally chastised herself. Her over-thinking habit was beyond control, especially when a certain knight was concerned. She should just approach him casually and explain the circumstance. Were it true that the 'woman' was already there, then she would just politely excuse herself.

_"Yes,"_ she decided, _"that would be the best course of action"._

"I did warn you of thinking too much, Your Majesty." So lost in thought was she that the voice startled her. She jumped and spun to find Jack had snuck behind her, smiling smugly as his attempt to surprise her was a success.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Ah, I was right. I can see creases on your forehead now."

Elsa quickly covered her forehead with her hands only to realize she was tricked, judging by the snicker of the knight. Crossing her arms in front of her, she said, "Are you quite finished making fun of your queen, Sir Jack Frost?"

"I am content for now." He retorted. "So, what business have you here? Other than tailing me that is."

"Much to your disappointment, I am not tailing you, although I have a matter to discuss with you." Elsa whipped her head left and right to check for the presence of his lady friend, a gesture caught by Jack.

"I'm alone, Your Majesty. You don't have to look for anyone."

Caught red-handed, she tried to preserve her dignity by clearing her throat, although the now smirking knight did not miss this too. "Well, apparently yesterday we missed an item on the list. Since you're well on your way to town, will you place the order for me?"

"Of course. Where should I go?"

"The florist."

"What a coincidence. I was headed exactly there too."

The twinge of jealousy she barely kept in check returned and with full force too. There was no question that he was about to buy flowers for the mysterious lady he had mentioned yesterday. "Well," she said quickly before her silence was too long to be noticed, "please order some anemones, snowdrops, forget-me-nots…"

"Whoa, whoa… slow down. I don't even think we're speaking the same language here."

"Fine, I'll repeat it slowly. Take note."

"I have a better idea," Jack interjected. "Why don't you just follow me, Your Majesty? Then you can pick whatever flowers you want, be it cow-tails or sheep-frock."

"But your appointment…?"

"Is second in priority to you and your troubles."

Her smile grew uncontrollably at his words. If she and Jack's lady friend were in a race, and his attention was the prize, she surely had claimed victory. "Those aren't flowers name." She diverted the topic, hoping that Jack would think her smile was of amusement not triumph.

Jack shrugged. "Can't blame a man for trying," but he smiled along with her.

Casually but subtly, Jack offered his arm for her. At first, she argued whether to take it or not, but for once she took his advice to stop thinking too much and placed her hand on his forearm. Together, they walked to the lower district where the one and only florist in town established her shop. Even from afar the shop was noticeable. It was the most vibrant and cheery shops compared to the rest in the neighborhood. There was but one employee of the shop; a maiden named Aurora. She was startled at the appearance of the queen, but quickly composed herself and served them like any professional merchant.

While the ladies were conversing, Jack took a glimpse around the shop. There were flowers in every corner he could see varying in colors. His knowledge in botany was so limited that the only kind he could recognize was the roses. There were freshly cut flowers arranged beautifully on baskets, which hung at the front of the shop. Others were in vases on the ground, and on tables or shelved, and some were in bouquets. How a lone lady managed to single-handedly did everything was beyond his wildest imagination.

"Have you taken your pick, Jack?" Elsa asked once her matter was settled. She loathed reminding him of his appointment, but she thought it unfair if she did not.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I really don't know what to pick. I never knew there are these many different kinds. I can take the roses, but…I'll come across lazy."

"Just choose whatever catches your attention." Elsa dared not gave more advice. It was all she could do to sound unconcerned. She purposefully had her back against him so he would not notice her biting her lower lip.

"I'll take this one, then." Jack snatched a bouquet. It was an arrangement of white daisies and forget-me-nots, a bouquet that signified 'Faithful True Love'.

Elsa could not believe the coincidence of his choice. Of all the bouquets, he had to choose that one. Jealousy showed its ugly tail again and she tried her damndest to ignore it. _"Just an innocent choice,"_ Elsa assured herself, _"it held no meaning."_

"I shan't keep you from your affair any longer, then," said Elsa, eager to return. "Thank you, Jack. I'll be going back now."

"Alone? I can't let that. Let me escort you back."

"No, no, I'll be fine. I've kept you long enough. You're long overdue for your appointment."

"Then I insist you to come with me. After I'm finished, I can escort you back."

"I can't possibly intrude." Elsa shook her head, though inside she longed to jump at the offer. "She will be unhappy."

"On the contrary, I think she will be elated."

That got her thinking. With a curious frowned, she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, and thinking about it, I will need you to be there with me."

Elsa could not help but wonder at the strange nature of the man's business. If it was truly a tryst, then why would she, an outsider, was invited?

"Will the princess mind me stealing Your Majesty away, though? You were helping her just before you left, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"She won't," she said quickly, too quickly for it to be normal, but her becoming a blubbering mess in front of him was already a commonplace, she paid little care to it.

"Oh, so eager to get away from the boring job? Or eager to spend time with me?"

"Get your head down from the cloud, Frost," but she said no more, lest she betrayed herself.

Once more, Jack offered his arm, but this time Elsa pretended she did not see it and walked on by. She did not do it out of spite, rather nervousness. Unfazed by the subtle rejection, Jack matched her pace and walked beside her. He led her deep into the lower district where shops began to scarce and abodes erupted. It had been too long since last Elsa visited this part of town, and her last memory of it was of when she was a child looking through the royal carriage.

She took her time to observe her surroundings. She found it so modest compared to the castle of Arendelle. There was no beggar, though, nor ruffians or the likes and she was glad for it. Such circumstance only could happen if a kingdom was truly prosperous. It was proof her rise to throne has not put the kingdom into ruin.

Jack knew bringing a queen to such a place would attract attention, thus he maneuvered them to a path traveled by few. As a precaution, he gave his cloak to Elsa and drew the hood; a gesture so subtle, Elsa only noticed when the cloak was already on her shoulders. She caught a whiff of musk and fresh pine from the borrowed garment, a scent belonging to him. Elsa wondered why she had never noticed it before, so often she was in close proximity with the knight. Nevertheless, the scent combined with how protectively Jack placed his arm over her shoulders made her thankful of the hood. Not only people would not recognize her, none would see the creeping blush on her cheeks.

They sped toward the North Gate, often hiding in alleys should a person from another direction passed by. Despite Elsa's cover under the cloak, only few people in that part of town did not know of Jack and his singular hair color, such was the need of subtlety. The rush and adrenaline of their little adventure made Elsa forgot her previous embarrassment. Soon, the North Gate appeared before them and they could only breathe freely after they passed it.

Elsa let the hood fell down behind her shoulders. Looking back, flushing with excitement, she asked, "Where to now?" However, Jack's visage turned into a sudden gloom that her gaiety was replaced with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that I had thought it'd be easier with you here with me. Apparently, I was wrong." he mumbled, more to himself than her, and then walked past her. "This way."

Elsa was left with no choice but to follow the knight. She docilely walked on his heels, pondering on the cause of his abrupt mood swing. She was sure Jack was looking over her shoulder before the change, which meant whatever caused his sorrow lay in front of them. Taking a glance from over his shoulders, she saw nothing amiss save for a lone humble shack beside an empty barn. She remembered then in one of Kristoff reports that Jack and his family had lived outside of Arendelle just by the foot of the North Mountain. That place then surely must be his home, or used to be for it showed every sign of being abandoned.

Jack said nothing in the remainder of their journey. His jaws were set and his face was of grim determination. His every footfall felt heavy. If she thought Jack had been bereft of cheerfulness at the castle, he held nothing but morose now. She began to have a vague idea of the purpose of their journey and it was certainly not to meet a lover.

The shack lay just a few feet before them yet Jack went past it and headed to the back of the house. There, all the answer to Elsa's question came to light.

Jack stopped on his heels and Elsa followed suit. In front of them were two tombstones. One was clearly old for it was weather-beaten and moss had grown on it. The other was, although piled with snow, rather recent. The stone was still bright in color and the incision still sharp. Engraved on the old tombstone was:

_Thomas Overland Frost_

_Beloved Father, Protector_

As for the new one:

_Elizabeth Frost_

_Gentle Wife, Loving Mother _

Jack knelt in front of his mother's tombstone and laid the bouquet before it. Not a single sound came from his lips and he just knelt so still. Elsa could not imagine what sort of emotion turbulence he was experiencing right now. Nevertheless, she could very much sympathize with him; the loss of her own parents was still somewhat raw to her. Her heart broke with him yet she knew not what she could do or say to soothe his aching soul.

"Jack?" Elsa placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were looking at him with worry. She hoped there was more she could do. Had she not isolated herself, she would have learnt from the example of those giving her condolences. Alas, it was no use crying over spilt milk.

Jack flashed her one of his weak smiles. He took her hand and kissed her fingertips as a gesture of gratitude. When he released her hand, she realized his lips were trembling. She knew then, he was afraid of betraying himself. He inhaled a deep breath and sighed heavily. Some light returned to his eyes when he regarded her, but it was dull in comparison to the cloud of anguish dominating his gaze. "I'm fine," he said, a lie that convinced nobody.

Were his sadness not so apparent, were Elsa not overwhelmed with empathy, his gesture would send shiver down her spine and caused her to blush uncontrollably. What transmitted through it though, was a surge of emotion so painful, her heart reached out to him. She longed to offer words of consolation, yet she knew better than anyone those would not help a grieving soul.

"When…?" She should not, she knew, yet the words slipped from her tongue before she could stop it.

"Four months ago...today…"

She gasped. Realization struck her as cold as ice in the pit of her stomach. Four months ago was her coronation and they all knew what she did. Could it be his mother's demise…?

"It has nothing to do with what you did, Your Majesty," Jack said, as if reading her mind. "You played no part in her passing."

Relief did not even begin to describe how she felt. The incident she caused, however brief, prone to take casualties. She had been most fortunate in that regard.

Then, another thought came to her. They did not have the best first encounter, and more often than not, their conversation would end in bickering. Her remarks toward him, although held no malice or spite, had not been the kindest; all the while, he was secretly grieving behind his smirks and sneers.

"I'm really sorry, Jack," said Elsa.

"What for?"

"Well… ever since we met, I haven't been exactly…nice toward you. I never knew that…"

Jack stood and faced her. His eyes, although glimmered with sadness, was regarding her gently and his smile was as gentle as his eyes. "Your Majesty, have I looked sad all these times?"

"No, that's why—"

"And I have you to thank for that." Elsa stood aghast. His words were kind, but her state of mind had twisted it into a sardonic remark. Once again, as if he could read her mind, he continued. "Before I met you, I had no great fondness of you, although I held no contempt either. To me, you were merely my queen and I am just another one of your subjects. Do you know, Your Majesty, when first we met, how wronged I felt? I was soul sick, travel-worn, and I have to return to answer a prosecution of a crime I did not commit. Not a single man would speak against my accuser save for those children, bless their brave heart, and yet you would listen to them while no other man would take a child's words seriously. In that moment, I felt as if a cogwheel had turned and my entire view of you changed.

"The more I spent my time with you, the more I knew you were a greater existence to me than I had first expected. You fill my world with light when it was supposed to be dull and bleak. You make me forget, Your Majesty, that I have someone to mourn, that I'm supposed to be unhappy, that I..." He closed his eyes as if in pain, but soon he held her gaze again and continued. "Discovering the many layers of personality of the Queen of Arrendelle has been a great source of joy to me and something I'll not trade for anything in the world. And now…"

His voice trailed off and his eyes fell to the ground. It was good and well too that he did, for Elsa's heart had pounded vigorously during his little speech. Anymore, she was sure it would burst. Yet his unspoken words plagued her mind, and she would like very much to hear the rest of it. "And now?" she prodded.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He gave her his smile again, a weak and exasperated one. "And now I've kept Your Majesty longer than necessary. I should escort you home."

The pounding in her heart fell as soon as the words escaped his lips. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, looking away all the while in hope Jack would not caught the disappointment in his eyes. "There's no real rush. It's not even noon yet."

"Exactly why I have to escort you now. I still have to clean this long abandoned house of mine and I can't possibly make you wait for me. Afterward, I have to prepare for my departure tomorrow."

"You can't possibly think of escorting me and then returning here?"

Jack chortled. "That's what I have in mind."

"I can't make you do that. All the better, I'll help you with your chore."

"_I_ can't make you do that, Your Majesty. You're the queen and this is below you."

"Exactly! I'm the queen, so I decide what is below me, and I say this is not."

With head held high stubbornly, Elsa left him and walked toward the house. Jack watched her go, a lopsided grin playing on his lips, and called out. "And there's nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?"

She looked over her shoulders. With a smirk plastered on her face and a tone of sarcasm, she said, "Well, aren't you sharp?"

Jack could not help but to snicker. For once, their position was reversed, she the sardonic and he the receiving end. He caught up to her and stopped her in her tracks. "Are you sure your dainty hands could withstand manual labor, Your Majesty? I rather not be held responsible should they break."

"You underestimate me, Jack Frost," she said, grinning smugly, "be prepared to be proven wrong."

She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes returned and his impish smile was as wide as ever. Any trace of his sadness was gone and the trickster, teaser Jack Frost stood in its stead. She had trouble believing it at first that she affected him just so. Now with the evident skipping cheerfully beside her, her heart fluttered with a sense of pride.

Jack Frost reached the front of the shack before her. He only had just opened the door slightly, and took a quick glance inside, before closing it with haste and stood with his back pressed against it.

"I think it is better for you to return to the castle after all, Your Majesty," he said, seemingly nervous.

"You're not changing my mind, Jack."

"I can do it by myself."

"You're not changing my mind, Jack," she said once more with tone of annoyance.

Jack sighed in defeat. "Then I must warn you. This place has been abandoned for four months. I have not the chance to step inside it ever since. So, whatever havoc you saw inside, it was not a product of mine."

"Really, Jack, how bad could it be?" She sneaked past him and pushed open the door herself. She had not even set foot inside before she was frozen in place by the sight.

"I did warn you…" She heard him say.

Ignoring him, she began to scan the room. It would have been a cozy, habitable place if not for the upturned table, broken chairs, overturned cauldron and spilled remnant of some sort of stew, which had rot. Thank heavens for the cold season; the smell was not as bad as it would be in summer times. It was cold, eerily so, and the fireplace showed signed of have not been used in a long time. There were shards of clay scattered on the floor – remnants of what once bowls and eating utensils – and she could see snow piling in the corner of the room. True enough, there was a hole in the roof just above it. All these catastrophe were only in the common room. There were two adjoining rooms bereft of light on the right side which states were unknown.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"As I said before," Jack shrugged, "no product of mine."

She entered the room, carefully placing her feet as to not step on the broken shards. It was a strange sight, and one that bound to have some sort of story behind it. Stranger still the lack of astonishment from the owner of the house. It was as if he, at least, expected the condition would be as such. "Are you sure? I'd be shocked if my home suddenly become like this. You seem so…accepting."

"I have my enemies…and one has been present in your audience before."

"Enemies, huh?" Elsa swiped aside some remnants of shards in front of her with her feet. "They must hold quite a grudge to do something like this."

Once more, he shrugged. "Perhaps, or others might do this. I wouldn't be surprised if travelers should pass by, made themselves welcome here, and broke a row."

"Nevertheless, I'm less inclined to leave you here without any help. What can I do to help you?"

"I rather you don't do anything, Your Majesty."

"Tut, tut, wrong answer. I'll handle this mess on the floor and you should get the fireplace going."

Before Jack could say anything else, Elsa stomped one foot on the ground and snow began gathering on the floor, covering every inch of the surface. She heard Jack playfully sneered, "I don't see how this helps," but she paid it no mind. She waved her hand toward the door and the snow followed, carrying shards, spill and dust with it. In a blink of an eye, the floor was clean as if it was not disturbed in the first place.

Jack whistled, honestly impressed. "That's really unfair in regards of proving me wrong," he said, "but I won't complain."

The urge to grin smugly was irresistible. With one hand on her hip, she spoke, "Are you going to stand there and dawdle or are you going to move it, soldier?"

Jack sniggered. "Yes, ma'am." He went inside one of the adjoining chambers and emerged out hoisting an axe on his shoulder. "I'll be back soon, honey."

He left before he could see her reaction, and she was glad for it. Elsa knew it was a jest, but it succeeded nonetheless to bring heat to her face. She cleared her throat to regain her composure and drifted her focus to the task at hand. Another few waves of her hand set the table and chairs right, the fireplace cleaned and the cauldron hung above it. There was nothing she could do for the roof at the moment, but she created sheen of ice to cover it just to prevent more snow from entering the room. Still unsatisfied, she used her power once more to wipe clean the interior of dust and dirt. She did not stop until the house was spotless.

She puffed with approval at the result of her handiwork. Without the mess, she could see how warm and comfortable the house could be. She could visualize Jack squatting before the fireplace, igniting some kindling. He would turn his back and found the loving gaze of his mother and sister who sat on the chairs.

The sister, yes, Elsa just realized she had never known whatever befallen her. She wondered if Jack would tell him should she ask. Perhaps when the time was right and his mood was bright, she would. Then, she remembered she _had_ asked him about her. It was when she taught him how to ride. His mood could not be merrier then, but it had drastically dropped at the mention of his family. She understood now why he refrained from the topic, and realized she, at that moment, had opened a wound yet to heal. She pondered if she would open another one if she asked about his sister.

Elsa shook her head. She would rather not risk it, not when it seemed it had taken his everything just to visit his mother's grave once more. There could be a family feud, an unresolved argument, guilt or any other bitter possibilities that she, as an outsider, should not poke her head into.

To rid herself of that curiosity and relieve another one, she decided to peek at the adjoining rooms. Jack had not spoken against it before he left, so she assumed that he would not mind her doing so. She chose the room that Jack had entered first.

The room was small and had two windows, one overlooking to the view in the front of the house and another toward the barn. They were both covered with woven woolen cloth to act as makeshift curtains. She approached it and took both down to let light entered. Only then, she could see the layout of the room. The first thing she noticed was the room was not in a state of catastrophe like the common room. On the contrary, it was quite neat. There was a straw bed underneath the window facing the barn. It was only big enough for one and there was a blanket made of wool covering it. She guessed wool was one material the Frosts never lack. Unsurprising, as Jack did claim to be a shepherd previously. She wondered what happened to his herd. Looted perhaps, or ran or eaten by beasts of the wild.

There were two troves – one big, one slightly smaller – beside it, handcrafted by none other than Jack judging by the lack of luster and finesse. The big one was open and no doubt Jack had retrieved the axe from the said chest for it contained other tools of the kind. There were a hammer, several nails, a pickaxe, a shovel and the likes. The smaller one was empty when she opened it. She assumed it had served as Jack's clothing chest before his move to the castle. Beside it, Jack's staff was leaning against the wall, clearly had just been left there when he brought the axe out. There was nothing else in the room aside from those. This room then, she assumed, belonged to Jack.

Out of curiosity, she sat on the straw bed and tested its softness. Of course, it was inferior as compared to the goose-down mattresses back home. She tried lying down on it and felt how unused her back was to such discomfort. Her eyes traveled around the room once more. The humble shack, the straw bed, the bare interior told a story of Jack Frost, the shepherd, the humble man, before he became the knight he was and it made her heart quelled for reasons she herself did not know.

"You know, there might be fleas and lice infesting that bed." She heard Jack's voice that made her jumped out of the bed. Her action was followed with a laughter coming from him. Realizing he had tricked her, she glared at him. He was standing by the entrance of the room, a palm on his mouth covering his snickers to no avail. "What? Technically, I wasn't lying. Who knows what resides in there these four months."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Have you got the kindling?"

Jack entered and bent over his toolbox, tossing his axe carelessly inside. "I do, but I don't see the point of igniting it seeing you've left me with nothing to do, Your Majesty."

"There's still the gaping hole in the roof." Elsa pointed.

"So I noticed. I notice the ice patch too and I must say, you do wonders, Your Majesty."

"It's the ice power."

"Is there a difference?"

Elsa flushed. She had never admitted it but since the second incident with Anna, she had yet to accept her gift fully, although exploited it all the same. There were those too who still fear her for it, although it did not show in their demeanor. Having someone to appreciate it was a novelty and it was not the first time the knight gave her such a feeling.

Elsa cleared her throat and diverted the topic. "Aren't you going to fix it?"

"Well, that I planned on fixing after I sent you home."

"Then it will defeat the whole purpose of me coming here. I don't want to make you do double trips."

"Aren't Your Majesty being too considerate toward someone who's a mere knight in you service?"

"You're more than a mere knight and you know it." The words slipped before Elsa could stop it, and she was aghast when she heard herself. She whipped her head toward Jack, hoping to rectify her statement. Rebuttal was already on the tip of her tongue when she saw his expression.

It was as if Jack experienced multitude of emotions at once. He was shocked, obviously although mildly so, then a glimmer of hope and happiness passed briefly in his eyes. However, soon sadness and acceptance replaced everything, and he closed his eyes and bowed. "I'm honored the queen considered me a friend."

That was what she was about to say, yet hearing it from the man himself caused a wrenching in her chest. She looked away, fiddling with her fingers, hoping Jack would not be able to read too much from her face. Concealing used to be so easy for her, but not anymore apparently, at least, not when the knight was involved.

The awkward silence that followed was unbearable. Elsa knew she was supposed to say something, rather than letting it linger, but she could not find the "right' words. Jack however, either unaffected or trying to save her from the misery (which she was sure it was the latter), broke the stillness. "If Your Majesty insists on waiting upon me, then I'll set the fireplace going. Much more pleasant than waiting in the cold, no?"

The cold did not bother her, really, but she just nodded and followed Jack to the common room. Jack pulled a chair and placed it by the fireplace before arranging the twigs he had gathered and kindled it. It was not long before the fireplace was ablaze and Jack gestured at the still standing Elsa to sit. Elsa approached him, her body reluctant to close their distance but she willed it to. Suddenly keeping their distance for no reason would look too suspicious, and Elsa did not want to jeopardize her dignity further.

She was about to return his cloak when Jack held up his hand. "It'll be more of use for you while it will just get in my way for me when I do my work. I'll try to be quick, so don't miss me too much."

The jest was so unexpected that Elsa only processed it after Jack grabbed a hammer from the other room and was well on his way outside the house. She sighed and relaxed on her seat, but her mind decided to relive the moment of her inglorious confession, or more precisely the moment after it. She involuntarily stiffened and groaned, "What is wrong with me? What was I thinking?" The sound of thumping on the roof told her that Jack had made his way up. She clamped her mouth shut, thawed the ice patch covering the hole, and continued the solitary argument mentally.

Elsa sighed, the disappointment still felt raw. True, Jack only blurted what she herself was about to say, although yes…maybe it was lie. She knew she got what she deserved for being dishonest about her feeling. Elsa shook her head. Jack was still grieving and she should do better than troubling him over her own indecisiveness. _"I will not be like this. I will sort out my feeling and I will keep my expectation in check. I will not trouble him. Repeat after me, Elsa, I will not trouble—"_ Her own yelp interrupted her train of thought. No, that was not what interrupted her. What did was something cold thrown on her back. She turned around and found a remnant of a snowball piling on the floor.

Elsa glanced up and saw a hand quickly retracted back through the hole in the roof. "Jack!" she shouted.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" His head poked out of the hole. He maintained composure of nonchalance, but the twitch in one corner of his lips betrayed him. Elsa suppressed a bubble of giggle in her throat and steeled her eyes. She pointed at the evidence to which Jack shrugged. "Wasn't me."

"Oh, then I suppose a snowball suddenly decided to hurl itself at me?"

"Maybe the ghost of this house is punishing you for over-thinking, Your Majesty. Whoops…" Jack pulled his head away just in time to avoid a conjured snowball aimed at him. "You need to work on your accuracy, my queen. Really… Ha! Miss me again! Here, let me teach you," and Elsa took a snowball straight to her face.

Elsa, mildly irate and thrilled, wiped the snow off her face. "That's it Jack Frost! You challenge the Ice Queen, you'll pay the price."

"I can't pay it if you can't hit me. See, misses again." Jack clicked his tongue.

"You cheat! Get down here and fight me fair and square."

"I rather not give up my advantage, not when my opponent is _the _Ice Queen, thank you very much." He yawned and added, "so much for being an Ice Queen, though. You can't even hit one."

His condescension managed to rile her further. She began throwing snowballs upon snowballs without paying much attention to where the target was. As a result, some only hit the ceiling beside the hole and most did not even reach her mark. Jack even began taunting her with placing a hand under his chin and yawned. "I'm literally a sitting…no…lying duck here, Your Majesty."

Elsa ceased all effort, panting and massaging her throbbing arm. Immediately, a triumphant smirk appeared on his face. "Tired?" he sneered. "I don't mind waiting. Take your time, Your Majesty."

However, Jack would soon regret his action. While he yawned and stretched to infuriate the queen further, Elsa had played the damsel in distress well that Jack did not notice she had conjured a huge snowball behind her back. In a last ditch effort, while Jack was still lulled in a sense of security, she put all strength in her arm and hurled the snowball toward him. Unprepared to dodge, Jack received it full on his face.

"Ha!" she exulted, "Got you!"

Yet, her victory was short lived for Jack's face disappeared from the hole and she soon heard a muffled thudding on the ground outside. Convinced she caused his loss of balance and eventual fall, Elsa ran out of the house. Sure enough, she found the man lying, fortunately, on a pile of snow. Still, the fall must have hurt for he was still not standing and groaning on the ground, and she rushed to his aid.

"Gosh, Jack," Elsa knelt beside him, "are you al— Aaah!"

She felt her arm was pulled and now she was the one lying flat on the snow with Jack hovering over her, a cheeky grin on his face. "You made this too easy, Your Majesty."

Elsa blinked before covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment. "I can't believe I fell for it again."

"Yeah, you never learn, do you?"

"Did you even really fall?"

"I did, actually. That last hit was unprecedented; although not so much that it'll make lose my balance."

"Then why…"

"I told you, didn't I? I'll take another tumble just to see your beautiful concerned face again, and it did help you break out of your previous gloom."

Jack had noticed her sudden shift of mood, then. She wondered how much did he read and how much she let on, at the same time she was afraid of the conclusion he had made. "You'd take a fall just to cheer me up?"

"Anything for you, Your Majesty."

Her breath hitched, not because of his words, but because of the look in his eyes. With Jack hovering over her, she could see it clearly, undeniably; the look that all women wished a man would give them. His eyes drifted from hers and to her slightly parted lips before returning up with something more primal glinting in them. He did not precede the idea undoubtedly running in his mind though, and Elsa understood then: he would do nothing unless she gave him permission too. For a moment she was hesitating, but the courage that induced her next course of actions came so suddenly, so unforeseen, but ultimately welcomed.

She reached up and slipped her hands behind his head, nudging him forward and Jack was only too eager to follow her lead. He closed the gap between them, still supporting his weight with his elbows and knees as not to crush her with his weight. She felt him hesitating mid-descent, but once more, she nudged him onward. Jack did not give in this time though, and finally, with overwhelming impatience, she wreathed her arms around his neck and initiated the long awaited kiss.

Albeit surprised with her boldness, Jack sunk into the kiss and lowered her down, his hand placed behind her head protectively. It was awkward at first, Elsa being completely inexperienced, but Jack was more than happy to lead her. His thin, chapped lips mingled with her small and luscious ones, sometimes tugging, sometimes pressing. His free hand went to caress her cheek, asking a permission to deepen the kiss, which she freely granted. What had started as a tender, loving kiss turned into an intense, passionate one, and soon they both were out of breath.

Jack broke the kiss to give them respite, to which Elsa whimpered in disappointment. They were both panting, sucking greedily every bit of air they could. Elsa saw the passion still burning in his eyes and she was sure he had every intention to resume the kiss, if not for the curious turn of event. Upon seeing her disheveled figure, his eyes widened in horror, and he began scrambling to his feet. Elsa was confused but managed to grab his arm before he could make his escape, although she had no idea what to say. Jack was covering his mouth with his hand and did not even dare to look at Elsa. Both sat unmoving on the snow-covered ground, the coldness underneath ignored.

"I-I'm sorry," Jack stammered, his eyes still averted. Even by seeing his side profile, Elsa could see his face had blanched white.

"Why…?"

"That should not have happened."

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't."

"Then…why?"

Jack shook his head. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why do you say that? Have you no regards for my feeling?"

He turned and looked her in the eyes, but the gaze he gave her was one of a tormented soul. "Have you for mine?" His voice held no malice, only surrender, but Elsa was so startled by it, her grip on his arm slackened.

Seeing the hurt on her face though, Jack made no move to wrench his arm free and averted his gaze again. After fighting some inner turmoil, he finally sighed, wiped his face and turned his attention fully toward her. "That came out wrong. Your Majesty, please," he started as gentle as a pained man could muster, "please don't do this to me."

"D-do what?"

"Making me bare open my heart only to have it trampled in the next second."

"I would never…"

"No, not you, you have too kind a heart and would not hurt a soul if you can help it."

"Is it because of our standings?"

Jack let out a mirthless chuckle. "And I just spoke to Edmund about not minding what others say a few days ago, what a hypocrite I'd be if it was. No, Your Majesty, it's not that. If it was I would not make advances in the first place."

"For goodness' sake, Jack, please, just out with it."

He paused and sighed. "I'm saving you the heartbreak, Your Majesty. I'm the last person you want as a lover."

"You're still not telling me the real reason."

"I'm well aware of that."

"You say that, yet you still…kiss me like that."

"I was caught in the moment. It was entirely my fault and I apologize…again."

"You don't even ask how I feel."

"I believe it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?! How can you say that?!" Her voice pitched, but upon seeing the look in his eyes, she comprehended immediately. Looking at him pityingly, she said with a gentle voice, "If it hurts you trying to hurt me then why do it?"

Jack only stared at the ground silently in response. He was clamming up and nothing Elsa did would convince him to tell her the reason. Elsa was seething, confused, hurt and overall dejected, but soon after the euphoria died down, composure and resignation took over.

"I understand," she said, releasing his arm and causing the knight to turn to her, "answer this though, and I hope you will answer me honestly, Jack. Do you love me?"

"I do," he replied with no hesitation, "more than any man could ever love a woman."

"And I feel the same, not as strongly perhaps, but the same nevertheless. Now I ask you again, can we have this?"

"You won't want to, Your Majesty."

"That's not the question, Jack."

Jack seemed dismayed and after a long pause, he answered, but not without much hardship, "We can't..."

"I see. Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Oh, don't get me wrong Jack and don't look so troubled, this is not a rejection. Until this secret reason no longer stood between us, we can never be together, I understand that, and thus I won't press the issue further."

"Then, what now?" he asked meekly.

"Now, we will put this behind us. You will fix the roof while I douse the fireplace. I'll retrieve your staff and afterward we will return to the castle as friends, perhaps closer than ever too." Elsa stood and brushed off the snow from her long skirt, and then she extended a helping hand toward him. "Can we have that, Jack?"

Jack took her hand and slowly stood without tugging at it. For a moment, he just stared at her, but then, in one quick motion, he pulled her into his embrace. Elsa was stunned, but made no move to struggle and she reciprocated the gesture. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she heard him whisper. "I'll do right by you, I promise. After this is over and done, I'll do everything to make it right."

"I appreciate that, Jack, I do. I know not what stopped you, but if there's anything I can do to help… No?" Jack had shaken his head. "I see, well, I'm not going anywhere. You know where I am when the time comes. Now, come along, you haven't got all day."

Jack let her go and brushed his nose. He was not crying, but his eyes were obviously glistening withholding tears. "I'm undeserving of your affection. I haven't done anything amazing to have a queen like you to look at a poor shepherd in such a way."

"You know, I don't see a poor shepherd." She smiled. "I see a dashing young man with gifted tongue and a good head, and who is so easily affected with compliments too."

Flushing, Jack responded, "I really want to find the man who gives you the nickname of Ice Queen and slap him across his face. You're no Ice Queen. You have the warmest of hearts and kindest of souls, Your Majesty."

"Elsa," she corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Friends call each other by name, and before you argue, even Kristoff, a mere ice harvester, is allowed such liberty. I see no problem extending the right to you."

"Point taken," he leaned forward slightly, "_Elsa_."

Her name from his lips mixed with the smile he gave her caused butterflies in her stomach. As she watched his departing back, Elsa felt the hurt she had suppressed resurfaced. She shook her head and steeled herself. She had handled the situation well and she would not have herself break apart now. It was the best decision at the moment. Even if they could not have the relationship they wanted, Jack loved her and Elsa took some consolation from that. He would treat her same as usual and so would she. They were more than friends and less than lover, and she was content with that. At least, it had not changed for the worse.

* * *

**So, here it is. Finally, yaaay. I think I left people with questions more than answers. Anyway, stay tune if you want to satisfy your curiosity. We are close, very close to the climax. Bear with me.  
**

**This chapter is posted earlier than scheduled without the help of any beta reader because 1. I've been holding it in reserve for quite awhile now. and 2. yesterday was my birthday so it's like a present/bday cake for y'all. I'm thinking of not using beta reader anymore because of several reasons too: 1. I feel bad for troubling other people without being able to do anything in return other than saying thank you and 2. I would like to post update at my own pace. So if you find mistakes or typos or stuff, I hope you have the kindness to overlook it. I do try to edit as much as I could but not being a native speaker and a very clumsy person, I could only do so much. Sorry for the long A/N. Here goes the review reply**

**Replies:**

**Miki Fubuki: patience young one. All will be revealed soon.**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: and I thank thee for thy continuous support. I hope I satisfy thy expectation of this chapter as well.**

**THE TATTOO ARTIST: it is within my every intention to leave every soul reading this story in a state of puzzlement and wonder as to keep them reading. I am evil.**

**Nico Di Angelo101: it is indeed the longest chapter I've ever written, before this one that is. I don't really set a bar for myself as to how long I should write. A chapter will be as long as it needs to be. I doubt I can match the length of this chapter for my next updates and I do hope to update in quicker pace so we'll see.**

**xXBloodJewelXx: in my head, Elsa always wears the dress she wore when she sent her parents off on their voyage (the navy blue dress if I'm not mistaken). I do believe there will be mention of Elsa's future SO in the next frozen but I doubt that it will be Jack since they are from two different companies who rivaled each other. Their romance is as impossible as Romeo and Juliet.**

**lollipop3056: thank you and welcome I guess. Having more people read this story brought such joy to me.**

**Guest: thank you so much. I am honored truly. It has not been revealed yet if Jack has power or not, but he does carry his staff around.**

**JohnTitor: and sadly, that's not the case. But, I promise we will see her soon, worry not.**

**Before closing this long author note, I would like to say thank you for all that have read this story, whether just in passing or following or reviewing. I have a severe case of self-degrading and sometimes I think what I did is never good enough. Seeing people enjoying the story I wrote returns some amount of confidence in me. So, thank you once more.**

**Up next: ... (i really don't know myself, but we'll see)**


	13. Surprise!

True to his words, Jack left by the first light the next day. He returned a week later, bringing a band of thirty or so mercenaries. Elsa could only welcome him briefly before he resumed his duties—something made more arduous with more than thirty men under his command. Days after, they only able to share a quick nod or passing pleasantries before Jack went running off who knows where. He was not allowed a moment of respite now that the ball was only a few days away.

Anna's agenda was even more hectic than the knight was. She would often be seen in a state of panic before scurrying across the hallway to take care of whatever she had forgotten. Kristoff was often at her heels, trying to help as much as he could. With his ice business rendered impractical with the cold settling in, he had decided to make himself useful for his lady. Olaf followed the couple everywhere, wanting to be involved in the preparation. Elsa had offered her assistance too only to have it determinedly refused by the princess. Anna would not have her sister meddled with the affair of her own birthday, claiming it should be a surprise (her request for help a week ago was because she wanted to spend time with her).

Thus, Elsa found herself in her lonesome. With all eyes focused on the preparation of the ball, her royal duties were diminished. Lost in ennui, she tried to get rid of her boredom by busying herself. She tried to find something to read only to realize she had read every single volume available in the castle during her isolation. She went riding, but once more loneliness struck. She even went to the low of trying to help the staffs of her castle, only to have them refused her too. Now, she found herself striding across the hallway aimlessly like a ghost. She was desolate, yet she did not want to voice her complaint for fear of sounding selfish. She felt she had no right asking for company while literally everyone was trying to give her the best birthday ball ever.

"There you are!" A voice made her turn and she found Anna rushing toward her.

The sight of her sister made her smile grew. She stopped in her tracks and let Anna caught up to her. After a moment of catching her breath, Anna spoke. "Come! There's something I want to show you!"

Before Elsa could say anything, Anna took her hand and led her to her own room. There, she insisted Elsa to close her eyes before entering. Elsa obliged and Anna guided her inside. "Okay, open them," she said with full excitement. When Elsa did, she shrieked, "Tadaaaaa!"

Draped upon Elsa's bed was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a royal blue dress with long off-the-shoulder sleeves. The upper part of the dress was designed to hug her body, while the skirt flowed straight to the ground. It has a translucent light blue overskirt with snowflakes and icy swirls embroidered on the hem. A tiara of silver jeweled with sapphires lay just above the dress, completing the outfit.

"By Odin, Anna, it's…"

"Beautiful? Mesmerizing? Breathtaking?"

"All that," Elsa chuckled at Anna's enthusiasm, "and the tiara…"

"My birthday gift to you! Aren't they a match made in heaven?"

"It is lovely. Thank you." She hugged her sister.

Anna returned the embrace, but pulled away soon. "Go on, wear it!"

"Now? Isn't this dress for the ball?"

"Well, you still have to try it, right? Come on!"

"If you insist..."

Elsa brought the dress behind the partition and began to change. Moments later, she emerged and Anna once more squealed in delight. The dress was a perfect fit and Elsa was a remarkable sight. "Twirl for me!" Anna said and Elsa did. "You are so beautiful. Okay, now sit. Let me do your hair."

"My hair? I thought we're just trying the dress."

"It's a practice for me for when the time comes. Come on, sit!" Anna patted a chair before a dressing table.

The finality in her tone made Elsa obliged. Anna untangled her bun and braid, and brushed her hair until it shone. A lock of hair at each side was left to frame her face and Anna gathered the top layer of her hair into a circlet-braid that went around the back of her head; the rest fell freely down her shoulders in ringlets. She placed the tiara as the finishing touch and secured it with some hairpins. Anna then rummaged her sister's table, finding her cosmetics and perfume.

"I don't think you have to go to that extend," Elsa muttered.

"I say I do. Close your eyes." Anna began applying the make-up and sprayed some perfume on Elsa's nape. When she was done, Anna beheld her handiwork with pride. "You will be the most beautiful lady at the ball," she stated. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Elsa could not help but to agree, and she was in no way vain. "Well, let's go now."

"Where?"

Anna smiled secretively. "You'll see."

...

Kristoff stood with his back against the wall. To his right was a door, closed and locked. He was hunting and his prey was the most elusive sort. He had to make many inquiries before finally someone could pinpoint the exact location of his target, and it was the most unexpected, yet the most logical place of all. He had cornered him and his prey could no longer escape. Now, he just had to wait.

The sound of the door unlocking snapped him to his attention, and as the door swung open, he sprung to action. His target was off guard and did not realize a big blonde hunk was barreling toward him. By the time, he realized what was going on, Kristoff's arm already went around his neck and he had dragged him away.

"Hey! Hey! What gives?" Jack struggled under Kristoff's powerful arm and found it futile.

"Princess's command." Turning his head toward General Manzie who was watching the scene with confusion and mirth, he said, "I'll be borrowing him, General."

The general nodded and returned to his office. Kristoff continued to lead Jack by the neck and seemed to take pleasure in the smaller man's feeble attempts to free himself. "Is manner a thing in the past? What happened with 'Hey, Jack. Nice to see you, Jack. Weather's fine, isn't it? Hey, care to follow me, Jack?'?"

"Oh, that would be my line if I don't have to go through _tens _of people trying to find you."

"Then it's either the people you ask were toying with you or you aren't very bright. I was in the castle ground all day."

Kristoff tightened his hold of him. "You're the halfwit," he said, "saying such thing to someone who has a chokehold around your neck. Do you have a death wish?"

"I give! I give! Release me, for heaven's sake, I'm no cattle."

Kristoff released him and Jack made a show of gasping for air. "Man, what do you have for an arm?" He coughed once and asked, "What is so important that it's worth my neck?"

"Anna's been looking for you _since three days ago_ to brief you about today, but since you chose to be elusive, I have no choice. You are to come with me."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

...

Anna led Elsa by the hand once more and they both walked toward the throne room. Elsa knew what Anna wanted to show her and found herself full of anticipation. Anna opened the door and spread her arms wide open.

"Tadaa!"

"I can't see it if you're blocking the view, Anna." Elsa giggled.

"Oh, right." Anna stepped away and let Elsa entered the room.

The room and her throne were decorated with ribbons of white and blue. Tables of white lay across the room. They were bereft of food and other delicacies, but Elsa could just imagine them being there, perfecting the otherwise empty table.

"It's not completed yet," said Anna. "Once the flowers arrive, this room will be more beautiful than it is."

"I can picture it." Elsa nodded. "You've done splendid work, Anna."

"Oh, and that's not all!" Anna grinned.

Elsa cocked her head, waiting for what Anna had left in store. She seemed to be waiting for something too. When nothing happened, she repeated her words with a slight annoyance. "I said 'that's not all!'"

The front gate burst open and in came Jack holding up a birthday cake with lit candles. He seemed as surprised as Elsa was, judging by the wide-eyed stare that he threw her, although she doubted the reason for his surprise was the same as hers. He was rooted where he stood, eyes locking with Elsa's before Kristoff came in and shoved him to walk.

Anna was grinning smugly at the knight's reaction. Elsa had told her a week ago about what happened between them, and she was very much angered at the solution they had chosen. However, at her sister's pleading, she agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt, although she never agreed on not torturing the knight of his loss. She made it her mission to make Jack Frost rued the day he did not jump at the chance of love, and she was clearly succeeding, if Jack's expression was any indication.

Sven and Olaf who were blowing paper trumpets followed their entry. They stopped before the sisters, and they began singing a birthday song for her. At the end of the song, Anna encouraged Elsa to make a wish.

"Make it quick for my sake, Your Majesty. My arms have gone stiff," Jack said with humor in his voice.

Chuckling, Elsa closed her eyes and blow the candles moments after. Claps erupted and Elsa quickly relieved the knight of his burden. Jack was grateful for it; he was only half-joking when he said his arms were stiff. They divided the cake among themselves, happily chattering while eating. Jack was silent all the while though, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Elsa noticed this and kept glancing at the knight who seemed oblivious of the queen's stare.

When the last of the cake was finished, Anna stood and mentioned that she was going to return to work. Jack stood too, wanting to return to his duty, but Anna held up her hand.

"I'm giving you a holiday again, Jack," she said, "so be grateful and make the most of it."

"But…"

"Ah, ah, ah. No buts! Stay and accompany my sister. I won't have her alone during her birthday. Oh, and speaking of accompanying, you'll be the one to escort her at the ball. Is that understood?"

Jack broke into a surrendering smile and bowed. "As Her Highness commands."

"Good, now the nuisances will leave." Anna ushered the rest out of the room, leaving the two alone. Jack shook his head and chuckled.

"If you are busy, you are free to leave, Jack," Elsa said sympathizing with the knight, although not without concealing how she truly felt.

He turned to her. "And risk the wrath of the princess? Staying with you sounds far more enjoyable than that, Your Majesty, and it's a task I never mind doing."

Elsa was clearly pleased, but tried not to show too much of it. "I thought we agreed on just 'Elsa'."

"Ah, right, pardon me. The word is still thick in my tongue. Did I mention how astonishing you look, _Elsa_?"

Elsa averted her gaze, finding herself embarrassed by the compliment and his obvious attempt at playing with her name. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Fine feathers make fine bird."

"Not so with you. I bet you'd look beautiful even if you wear peasant's clothes."

It was as if Jack was intent on making her cheeks redder and redder. She kept quiet for she could not think of a reply. When she was lost in silence, Jack spoke. "So, how can I entertain you on your special day?"

"I have no idea as well. This is all rather sudden. Do you have anything you're supposed to do?"

"Only the usual, although in the evening, Edmund's inviting me to drink to your good health."

"That's very sweet of him."

"Would you like to come?"

"I can't possibly intrude. Besides, what a commotion it will make having a queen drinking in a tavern."

"Actually, your presence will be most helpful to me. I have a suspicion that Edmund has an agenda of his own that I greatly mislike. As for the commotion wise, well, you can truly try dressing as a peasant." A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes, inviting her to his little tomfoolery and Elsa could not hide that she was mildly tempted.

"Sadly, I don't have peasant-like clothing in my collection," she said dejectedly.

Jack waved his hand. "A circumstance easily rectified. I can provide you with one."

"If it won't cause you too much trouble, then…"

"None at all. That settles our evening then. We still have to plan for now."

Just before Elsa could reply, Kai entered the room. His eyes searched everywhere before locking it on her. With hurried steps, he approached her. "Your Majesty! I have been looking everywhere for you. Ah, where are my manners? Happy birthday, Your Majesty. I wish you good health and long reign." He bowed.

"Thank you, Kai. Why have you looked for me?"

"There is someone demanding audience, Your Majesty. He did not mention his business, but he was rather insistent."

"Did he leave a name?"

"Apparently he did. He made sure I listened well too. If my hearing hasn't failed me, I believe it is James Pleiades Hawkins."

Jack had never heard the name before, so he turned to Elsa to see her reaction to it. There was a brief flicker of recognition passing her eyes, although she quickly hid it, feigning ignorance. "You know him?" Jack asked

"No," she answered, which he was sure was a lie, "but I think I'll see what this man wants. Kai, will you send him to my office? I'm sorry I have to cut this short, Jack. I'll see you in the evening?"

Unconvinced as he was, Jack did not question further, knowing his place. Jack was not too eager on leaving though, not after hearing the mention of a man Elsa seemed to be more than acquainted with. He checked if Kai had left the room and when the butler was nowhere in sight, he leaned closer to her. "Another birthday gift," he whispered before placing a brief kiss upon her lips, much to her pleasant surprise. When he pulled away, Jack grinned apologetically.

Elsa was blushing furiously. She thought after yesterday, he would not do such a thing. Assuming whatever prevented them to be together gone, she asked, "You still won't tell me the reason, Jack?" It was the wrong thing to ask, for Jack's mood dropped to a sudden low and he distanced himself from her. Elsa quickly realized her mistake and tried to mend the situation. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to press."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I was caught in the moment. I should not be doing something like that, not when we agreed to forget…"

"But why?" She hugged herself. "I know I'm the one who said we should, but truth be told, Jack, I never could and never wanted to. There's nothing I regretted."

"As am I, Elsa. _You_ are my greatest wish, but I can't have you. What are we to do if not forget? The memory will only hurt us."

"I shouldn't have asked," she mumbled with downcast eyes.

He shook his head. "It is good that you did. It reminds me of what I cannot…what I should not do. I'm trying my best to contain myself, although clearly, I'm a man of weak will." He scoffed. "How can I when you look so dazzling like this? How can I when the knowledge of you reciprocating my feeling tugged at my mind night and day? Anyway, you should go."

Elsa sighed deeply and made her move to leave. However, she turned just as she reached the door and spoke, "I'll still be waiting for you to pick me up tonight, Jack. Just to drink to my good health."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Just to drink to your good health."

She returned his smile and left, rushing to her room once Jack was no longer able to see her. She needed to wipe the tears that came unbidden.

...

After changing her clothes, tying her hair, and washing her face, Elsa felt better and was well on her way to the office. She wondered if Jack saw through her lie. It was of the absolute importance that none knew of James Hawkins or his relation to the royal throne.

The man in question was sitting on a chair before Elsa's desk when Elsa opened the door. Hearing her entry, he stood and knelt. Elsa motioned for him to rise and he did. He was a head taller than Elsa was at his full height, slightly tanned and slender-bodied. His slightly long brown hair was tied into a brief rattail and he had eyes of blue under a pair of thick brown eyebrows. There was a piercing on his left earlobe and small golden earring adorning it. He wore a long black overcoat over an ochre V-necked shirt, gray pants with leather golden-buckled belt, and a pair of black bucket-top boots. He appeared to be nearing his thirties, although his eyes were full of youth and screamed of adventure.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Jim," Elsa began while walking behind her desk. She gestured for him to sit as she did the same.

"Your Majesty needs not to apologize." He waved his hand. "My abrupt arrival is the fault. Foremost, on behalf of the Crocuses, I'd like to say happy birthday to you. May the gods above bestow you wisdom and grace you with long life."

The Crocuses was formed by Elsa's ancestor and had been running for the longest time. They were a group of spies assigned for the most delicate and subtle task. They had a very strict recruitment policy. The leader would choose and raised his own successor, and the few members were handpicked. None knew of their existence or identity, save for the reigning monarch and the higher-ups in the military. Even Anna was clueless of their presence, and Elsa had only known after she assumed leadership. They were more often away than not, as their place were among Arendelle's enemies, only to return when something of great importance needed to be reported. Their current leader was the man that sat before Elsa, chosen by his late predecessor, Manny Aster.

After Hans's duplicity and the Duke of Weselton's murderous attempt, Elsa had requested the team to watch over the two potential threats, lest they planned for revenge. They had answered the call immediately and were off the next day.

"Thank you for your kind words. What news do you bring?"

"A curious one, Your Majesty. I have cause to believe that the youngest prince of the Southern Isles is up to something. He has been marshaling his supporters the past few months and departed to his private estate dispatched from the main isle. Where he plans to strike though, I cannot say. It could be a civil war or a threat to Arendelle, or any other place as a matter of fact."

Elsa pondered silently. The possibility of war made her shudder. Arendelle was a small peaceful kingdom that had not faced any sort of battle—or even skirmishes—for quite a long time. She could not imagine how the aftermath of a war would affect her kingdom.

Her concern must have shown visibly for Jim spoke. "I'm sorry to bring such ill tidings on your birthday of all days, Your Majesty, but worry not. I think we have time to prepare until spring. If the prince were not a halfwit, he would not risk an offensive against the Ice Queen during winter. You should be able to keep these unkindly thoughts away from your head at the moment."

"It's just that… I fear for Arendelle. I'm only queen for five months, officially speaking. Only a child fresh out of her education. What do I know of war?"

"That is why for these matters, a monarch has their general. I will speak immediately to General Manzie. Although, it is good that you know your weakness, Your Majesty. It is the first step of wisdom." Jim smiled. "Many rulers won't admit of having one even if it's glaring at them. Arendelle is in good hands."

"I do hope so. Have you got any counsel for me?"

"My counsel is only this: enjoy the ball I've heard the princess had so tirelessly prepared, and then face this problem with a fresh mind. Don't show your unease to your guests and made no mention of this to anyone other than those you truly trust." He stood. "I shall take my leave now with your permission. I believe the general will be greatly interested in this news."

"Of course. Thank you, Jim. Oh, and I wish to see you and the rest of the team at the ball, as a citizen of Arendelle if not a servant to the throne."

"I think both, Your Majesty." He bowed. "By your leave then."

Elsa nodded and he was soon gone from the office. She sagged in her seat. Not a full year into her ascension and a new trouble arise. It was as if she was cursed, and not only with the ice power too.

...

As the clock struck seven, Jack appeared in front of Elsa chamber with a bundle of clothing in his hands, a crinkle of mischief in his eyes and a lopsided grin. He was ready as well, dressed in simple clothing of gray and black. His staff was tucked underneath his armpit, and Frostbite a new close companion by his waist.

"Don't you find it cumbersome to bring both all the time?" Elsa commented while receiving the bundle.

"I like to keep those dear to me close at my side." He winked and Elsa had a feeling he was not talking about the weapons.

Flushing, she retreated to her chamber, excusing changing her clothes. Unraveling the bundle, she found a long sleeved shirt of white matched with a bodice of maroon, a long skirt of black and a white petticoat, and black heeled leather boots. Upon closer inspection, the piece of fabric that had been used as the wrap was in truth a brown cloak. She donned everything, founding them to be a perfect fit.

She went out and Jack beheld her from head to toe, whistling at what he saw. "I wasn't wrong. You truly look beautiful in anything." From behind his back, he produced a brown bonnet and approached her. "Let me." Elsa lifted her chin as Jack helped her wore it fastened the tie under her jaws.

"Why didn't you include it with the rest?"

"As an excuse to do this," he answered eliciting another blush from her. He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Elsa slid her hand under his arm. They passed several servants who threw curious glances and a pair of eyes or two might have lingered, but they paid it no mind. They went through the throne room where Anna was debating with Kai over decoration. It seemed Anna had some issues having the colors of Arendelle placed side by side her blue and white theme of Elsa's party.

"It's a mismatch!" Anna insisted. "Blue and white paired with green and purple?"

"But it is compulsory, Your Highness. What will the world say if you—as the princess—are not proud of our color?"

"Do we really have to?" Anna pouted.

"We could minimize it so it doesn't disturb the 'Elsa's harmony', as you put it."

"That's a great idea!" Anna whooped and noticed the presence of the two. "Elsa! Jack!" She called, only belatedly noticing Elsa's strange outfit. "What are you wearing? And where are you going?"

Elsa dismissed Kai with a look and the butler bowed before he left. When he was well out of earshot, she spoke. "We're heading to a tavern down at the lower district."

"Tavern? Elsa… you just turned twenty-two and already you are picking up a bad habit? Jack! You're a bad influence!"

"No, silly." Elsa chuckled.

"Edmund and I are going to celebrate the Queen's birthday," Jack said, "and I figured I should bring a date with me. Would you like to come, Your Highness?"

"You have my sister in tow and you're asking me to be your date? Aren't you quite the player…?" Anna shook her head.

"I have a much lovelier date, and by 'you', I meant you and Kristoff."

"Regretting stuff are you now, Jack?"

"Anna!" Elsa stared with horror. She had yet to tell Jack that Anna knew of their circumstance and she had not made sure if Jack would not mind anyone knowing. Jack though, showed that he was unaffected by her words.

"Are you coming?" Jack asked again. "Make sure you dress the part, though. We don't want to cause a commotion."

Anna was hesitating, feeling guilty at her earlier slip. Jack seemed to be waiting for her answer though, and after a while, she relented. "Give me a minute to get change and find Kristoff."

"Isn't he in your room waiting for you?"

"Jack! What are you implying?" Anna blurted out, glancing warily between him and her sister. "Just wait. I'll be right back." She ran back inside, leaving the two alone.

Once she was gone, Jack turned to Elsa. "It seems you have some talking to do with Kristoff."

"It seems I do. How did you know?"

"I didn't. Could be a false alarm, though. I highly doubt the shy ice harvester dares too, so don't be so hard on him."

"We'll see." Elsa fidgeted warily before continuing, "I'm sorry that I tell Anna about…about us."

Jack shrugged. "Nothing should be kept between siblings. It's fine, really. She wasn't wrong either."

"That you…regret?"

Jack nodded. "Alas, nothing can be done."

Not long after, Anna and Kristoff entered the throne room. Anna dressed as plainly as she could. She wore a bonnet too to hide her countenance. Kristoff's wardrobe was already on spot and they made the journey to town. Jack told them that they had to go and pick up Edmund first. Something in the way he said it though, hinted at mischief.

It was proven true when they arrived at the Aster's doorstep. When Edmund opened the door, he seemed to be displeased, judging by the narrowing of his eyes.

"What's with this party, mate?" Edmund asked. "Thought it'd be just the two of us."

"Watch who you're _not_ talking to," Jack said.

Edmund inspected the others and his eyes went wide in surprise. "Your Majesty! Your Highness! Forgive me, I meant no offense."

"It's quite alright, Sir Edmund. I had thought that _someone_ would at least notify you of my attendance. I thought wrong." Elsa threw a stern glance toward Jack.

The younger knight pretended not to notice and averted his gaze. "Now, you should invite Thiana along. These two ladies would welcome another's company."

"Who is Thiana?" asked Anna.

Before Edmund could say anything, Jack quickly answered, "Edmund's wife."

"How rude of me… I'm sorry, Sir Edmund. I did not know you have one." Anna quickly apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Your Highness. In truth, I have never told anyone. If you will excuse me, I will call her. Would you like to wait inside?"

When they collectively said no, Edmund retreated inside. Moments later the couple emerged, fully dressed and ready to leave. Edmund seemed to have told his wife of the queen and princess because she showed no surprise at their presence, immediately bowed and greeted the two.

"My apologies for not making acquaintance with you sooner, Lady Aster," said Elsa. "Had I known…"

"Please, Your Majesty, just Thiana is fine, and it is understandable as…well…our wedding is intentionally kept secret."

"Why is that?" Anna asked.

A look passed between Edmund and Thiana. Unlike the townspeople, the two royalties were unaware of the status of the couple before their marriage. They rather kept them in the dark, but as citizens of Arendelle, they sworn honesty to the throne.

In the pause, Jack suddenly said, "So, what's this about you and Kristoff sharing a room?"

"Oh yeah, what is that about?" Elsa turned her attention to her sister and her lover.

"What! No! We do nothing of the sort!" Anna and Kristoff became flustered.

"Oh-ho, you're too agitated to claim innocence." Jack added fuel to the fire.

"Care to explain?" Elsa's face was calm, but her tone was as cold as the ice power she possessed.

"Whatever you accuse us of, we really have never done it. And why are we having this discussion in front of other people?" Kristoff groaned.

"If you truly are innocent, then you should not be bothered with it," Jack added.

"You're not helping!" Anna and Kristoff exclaimed at the same time.

As Jack reveled in the catastrophe he wrought, Edmund and Thiana let out a sigh of relief. Jack turned to the couple and smirked meaningfully. They knew then, he drifted away their focus on purpose and was grateful for it.

An idea seemed to cross Jack's mind and he said. "You know, there's always the trial by combat. I can be the Queen's champion while Edmund be Kristoff's. His guilt would be easily proven then."

"Now wait just one minute," Edmund interjected, "Are you implying I would lose?"

Jack shrugged. "You forgot to add again, and…yes."

"That's it, mate! Me and you! Let's go! Come on! I'll wipe the floor with your—"

"Edmund! Not in front of the royalties!" Thiana scolded him.

"—ass!" He completed the sentence nevertheless, "begging the queen and princess' pardon. Sorry, dove." They all burst into laughter.

The rest of the journey was spent with them becoming more acquainted with each other. Once they arrived, they were already like close-knit friends and all manners of awkwardness had disappeared. There, they found the tavern full of patrons and the atmosphere was as merry as it could be. Often cheers would erupt and frequently in the name of the queen too, making Elsa flushed.

Jack and Kristoff dispatched themselves from the party to order the drinks while the rest tried to find a seat. Incidentally, they met Nicholas North and Sanderson Manzie drinking together. They saw through the sisters' ruse instantly and the two invited the party to join them. Their sudden growth in number surprised Jack and Kristoff when they returned, but ultimately they joined the fun.

North's tales of blacksmithing keenly interested Kristoff while Jack and Edmund talked about the matters of the ball. Thiana and Anna completed each other; both loved chattering about multiple things at once. Sanderson and Elsa were not much of talker, but took pleasure in listening in to others' conversation.

A barmaid approached them with a tray of their drinks. After tipping her generously, North stood, leading the toast. "For our lovely Queen! May she reign with wisdom and benevolence! May gods bless her with good health and beauty, and may her kingdom forevermore prosperous! Although, certainly she doesn't lack any of aforementioned traits." North winked toward Elsa, eliciting giggles from her.

"Hear, hear!" The reply surprisingly echoed by other customers.

All raised their glass and drank. Their conversation continued, the next more cheerful than the previous. Tankards after tankards were drained and while the women drank little, the men were on the edge of drunkenness. They were laughing until their stomach hurt even if their banter no longer made sense.

Suddenly, while everyone was still deep in their mirth, Jack's eyes caught something and he tensed. Elsa noticed this and she followed his stare. He was looking at the entrance where another group just made their entry. A man with a stump for a leg and missing an eye led the group, and a few more unfriendly looking men tailed him. As they passed Jack's table, the man with the stump smirked and nodded in greeting. Jack did not return it, but his eyes still followed them as they took their seat.

Elsa was about to ask their identity when Edmund said, "Those are your mercenaries, aren't they?"

"Huh?" Jack snapped out of his thought. "Oh, aye, they are."

"They seem like bunch of louts to me rather than mercenaries," said North.

"Aren't they all?" Kristoff remarked, making them guffawed.

Jack seemed to be ill at ease with the topic. He drained his tankard empty and rose from his chair. Drunkenness seemed to have claimed him for his movement was sluggish. "Anyone needs more?" he asked with slurred speech. "No? Alright, then."

"Will you be alright? Do you need me to come with you?" Elsa started to stand, but Jack waved his hand in refusal.

"I'm not that drunk yet. Be right back, don't miss me too much."

Elsa could not seem to tear away her gaze from the limbering figure as Jack made his way to the bar. Despite his statement, he had stumbled upon a few people and caused not a few cursing as he went.

"Worry not, Your Majesty," North said as he noticed her concern, "He is adult. He can take care of himself. If he passes out, we drag him home by his feet. Now, tell me more of your wonderful Ice Castle."

Her worries soon dissipated as she described her Ice Castle. Her tale, though, came to an abrupt halt as they heard a loud noise. Their eyes searched for the source and found it. It was coming from the mercenaries' table and they saw Jack dropping himself on one of the chairs after slamming his tankard on the table. The mercenaries all looked at him confoundedly.

"What gives?" Jack started, unaware of all the attention he had gotten. "Why are you still breathing under my neck? I did nothing wrong. I did my job properly too. I don't need you pestering me."

The mercenaries glanced among themselves, looking at a loss, and they were not the only one. All patrons eyed them warily, wondering what just happened and getting ready if a fight should break out.

While the rest was uncertain of what to do, Edmund stood and approached him. Without a word and startling everyone, he sent a quick jab behind the younger knight's neck causing him to lose consciousness. He muttered a quick apology and hauled him back to the rest of their party. The tension instantly eased although some eyes still glanced once or twice.

Their return was greeted by confused stare and Edmund whispered, "I think we should end this night early. All this attention could endanger our Queen and Princess." They all nodded their agreement. "Kristoff, help me would you? Don't forget his staff, dove or we'll hear it from him."

They exited the tavern and after a distance away, Anna asked, "What was that? What just happened?" She seemed to direct this question to no one in particular as the only person able to answer it was knocked out cold.

"I think I know," Edmund said. "It's my fault actually." He sighed before he continued. "I think our friend here mistook them or one of them for me. I've been suspecting Jack for hiding some secret and have been badgering him about it. He would dodge the question or avoided me entirely. Tonight, before the unexpected new invitees, I was planning to ask again."

"Ah… Jack made mention of that," Elsa blurted out unconsciously. Noticing her slip, she covered her mouth, but all eyes were already on her. "He said something about Sir Edmund planning to do something he mislike, so he needed my presence with him tonight."

Edmund grunted. "I didn't know my questioning distressed him so much. He made no show of it. I was just trying to help him as he had helped me."

"My gruff friend, you are impatient," said North. "Some people rather their problems unknown to all, as I believe you had same experience."

"I just hate owing a favor."

"Then return favor when time is nigh, but do not rush. I shall bid farewell now. Tonight was pleasant." To Sanderson he said, "Walk with me, old friend?" Sanderson waved them goodbye and went with North.

"We best return too, then," Kristoff said.

"Would you like to stay the night at our house?" Thiana asked. "It's much closer than the castle and I pity the men if they have to take a long walk."

"Thank you for the offer, Thiana. I hope we are not imposing on you." Elsa bowed.

"Oh, not at all. I love having company. You don't mind either, do you dear?"

"As long as I am rid of this deadweight soon. I'm not as sober as you all think."

"As am I." Kristoff added.

The women giggled and the six made their way to the Aster household.

...

Jack woke up with a vicious throbbing in his head, and funnily behind his neck too. He felt as if North had decided to make his head an anvil and business was good. After he managed to quell the pounding, he took a glance at his surroundings. He knew he was not in his own chamber back at the castle, but the interior was a familiar one. His staff and sword were leaning against the wall near his bed. He noticed how dry his throat felt, but there was nothing around that could help quench his thirst.

A knock on the door made Jack looked up and grumbled permission to enter. He looked at his condition and sneered. "Pleasant morning ain't it, mate?"

"Glad to see at least one of us is happy," Jack croaked. "Did you take the queen and the princess home?"

"Not exactly."

Edmund stepped away and Elsa entered the room carrying a jug of water and two glasses. She poured a glass and handed it to Jack, which he accepted gratefully. The cold liquid instantly relieved the hoarseness in his throat.

"Why didn't you return to the castle?" Jack asked once his voice no longer sounded like a frog.

"I was rather worried about you."

"Princess Anna?"

"She has returned earlier with Kristoff. It seems there still things left for her to do. She said that she hoped you have a mean headache." Elsa giggled.

"Well, she gets what she wished for."

"I'm going to leave the two of you to yourselves." Edmund turned to leave. He might as well did not say anything for all the attention they gave him, which was none at all, so focused they were with each other.

"Did I do anything foolish?"

"Well, if you don't count as disturbing other's peace as foolish, then no, you didn't." Elsa took the glass from him and poured another serving. How she knew he wanted it was beyond him. Jack motioned for her to sit beside him and she did.

"Wouldn't be my first time. Who did I disturb?"

"The mercenaries."

The water he drank choked down his pipe and he spurted it all out, coughing. Elsa patted his back lightly, hoping her administration somewhat helped. "What happened exactly?"

"It seemed you mistaken their table as ours and showed your distaste of Sir Edmund watching over you all the time. I understand what you meant before we go now. Sir Edmund had come clean about it. Nothing much happened after that. Sir Edmund 'retrieved' you and we left."

"'Retrieved'?" Elsa made a jabbing motion and Jack immediately understood.

"Don't be mad at him, though. He was afraid the commotion you made would endanger our ruse."

"I'm not. It's good that he did before..."

"Before what?"

Jack shook his head, "Nothing. May I have another?"

Elsa helped him to it and Jack drank in silence. There was an unbidden tension and Elsa racked her brain trying to find a way to break it. The answer came so simply to her and so naturally too.

"Thank you for inviting me yesterday, Jack. I had so much fun."

"Well, fun is the one thing you won't lack of in my company."

"Boastful, are we?" Elsa chuckled. "I do admit though, everyday has been a lot more fun when you entered my life."

"Coming from a person who threw papers at me because she loathed admitting it. You are becoming honest as you grow older."

"You have to remind me of that, don't you?" Her cheeks reddened and Jack laughed at her reaction, which made her flush even more. Nevertheless, she was glad that Jack no longer dwelled on his solitary thought. "Speaking of birthdays, when was yours?"

"Yesterday, same as yours."

The casualness in his tone made Elsa turned to him so quickly any faster her neck would break. "And it did not cross your mind to tell me this?"

"You never asked." He shrugged.

"Jack…"

"You don't have to feel guilty. Just watching you enjoying yourself was a gift enough for me."

"Still…"

"And you've given me a gift worth a thousand gifts." He looked straight at her, taking her hand in his. "The knowledge of your love for me is more than enough."

Elsa tucked a stray hair behind her ear, a gesture to hide her nervousness. She chanced a glimpse at him, founding his eyes never left her. If there was any doubt before about Jack's feelings, it was all driven away by the look in his eyes. Elsa was about to face him, but Jack squeezed her hand.

"Don't look at me right now." He stopped her. "I'm trying not to do what I'm not supposed to."

"Then stop trying." She faced him despite his warning.

"Elsa…" he breathed her name exasperatedly.

"Jack…" her answer was one of assurance and plea.

Jack did not respond immediately, seemingly battling some inner struggle. Elsa did not avert her gaze, waiting for him. Jack finally steeled himself. "Damn it all!"

He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. She did not hesitate to return the gesture, wreathing her arms around his neck. His hand went to the small of her back, while the other caressed her cheek. He pulled her close so there was not an inch of space left between them and both were lost in the kiss they shared. They broke apart only when the need of air was inevitable. Unlike their first time, though, Jack did not scramble away from her. He kept her in his arms instead and leaned on her shoulder.

"How can one love a woman so much, yet can't have her," he muttered. "The world is cruel."

Elsa did not say anything, only tightening her embrace around him. Then, much to her shock, she felt dampness on her shoulder and pulled away slightly. True enough, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Perplexed did not even begin what Elsa felt in that moment. She wanted to reach out to him, to console him, but could not find the right words. He was not sobbing, not racking in grief, adding to her confusion. Tears after tears streamed down his face, but he was mute in silent despair. She tried to make him to look at her, but his eyes were unfocused. Finally, she settled on letting him borrow her shoulder.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered after a while. "For the love I bear for you, I cannot."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled away and faced her. His tears had subsided, but their path was apparent on his face. He held his hands firmly in his. There was conviction in his eyes, and although his lips trembled slightly, he formed his words loud and clear. "I am a spy of the Southern Isles. I am here to be your bane."

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUNNN!  
Sorry, I have a very strong urge to do that.**

**So... the expected reaction of this chapter is 'Oh, so that's the surprise, how sweet *scroll scroll scroll* wait...WHAT!?'. I've been dying to reveal this ever since I began writing this story, and finally! A load off my chest!  
**

**Some of you might have seen this coming, some might not. I've been throwing hints plenty of times throughout the story, though. This should not be totally unexpected. Some might want to throw bricks at me, some might want to drown me in tar pit. Some might abandon this story entirely. I accept all consequences. That reveal is the nexus of this story. *cry subtly* I could only say: story's not over.  
**

**I wonder if you notice the hidden 'easter egg' (minor reveal) I put in this chapter. Write in the review if you think you got it right. And YES, I'm very much biased toward Treasure Planet.**

**Initially, I planned to reveal this in another few chapters, but I find it nigh to stop dragging and get to the main story. I had to rewrite this chapter three times before finding it satisfying. That's the reason why this chapter took so long to come out. Oh, and Elsa's dress courtesy to NightshadeLily.**

**Anyway, I discover a few mistakes with the previous chapter after posting. Sorry about that. I hope there's not much in here. I did try my best.**

**Review Reply:**

**shashabear: thank you, but really, actually, it has just begun ;)**

**THE TATTOO ARTIST: Now's everything is out in the open. Well, not all, but soon everything will be. What do you think?**

**Aya Staark: Good gracious, you paint him so poetically, I've fallen for him even deeper now. I see (from your profile), you're new here. I say welcome and I recommend you to read Furiyan's work if you love a good Jelsa.**

**Nlresda123: I think you'll be repeating that statement in this chapter and the next as well.**

**Miki Fubuki: Well, that's cos I haven't posted this chapter yet. The roller coaster ride has yet to reach its end.**

**Nico Di Angelo101: A very belated thank you! Yeah, editing is the most problematic for me, more because of my lack of attention to detail. I try though :(**

**NightshadeLily: I guess I live up to expectation and disappoint as well? Thanks for the dress idea btw, hope you noticed it.**

**Guest: Thank you. :)**

**FrostSapphire: I hope I manage to surprise you yet again. With where this story is headed, marriage is a long way to go.**

**IceCrystal: I hope you did not see this coming either *evil laugh*. I only heard glimpses of her. Is she a Hawaiian princess?**

**ZERO-xxx: thank you. sweetness ends here though.**

**xXBloodJewelXx: It's not because of ranks at all, honey ;) *evil laugh***

**guest04: thank you, I'm very much influenced by the likes of Raymond Feist and Arthur Conan Doyle. Not that I try to copy them. The story will be even more intense now, I hope.**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: archaic speech aside (lol), I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**JohnTitor: A very belated thank you. Save them from angst-ville, enter love/hate-ville?**

**Please review soon. I can't wait to see how you react/respond to this chapter particularly. Even my heart is thumping with excitement as I write this very long A/N.**


	14. Secrets Unfold

There was nothing but silence. There was not a voice, not a creaking, not a sigh, not a sob. Nothing. Even the air went still and time seemed to pause. Elsa waited, for how long she did not know. It could be meager seconds or minutes had passed, but she waited. She waited for him to say the punch line. She waited for him to burst into laughter and apologize for his unfunny joke. She would be angry then, but she would be relieved as well. He would laugh at her for falling to his trick and she would blush. She knew…any second now…if she just waited a bit longer.

It never came. Not the punch line, not the laughter. Jack Frost just stared at her with tear tracks clearly imprinted on his cheeks and his hands slightly trembling. There was no humor in his eyes, no flash of mischief. There was nothing that indicated that he was lying or playing tricks. He was telling the truth—a harsh, bitter truth.

She withdrew her hands from his hold, an effort so easily done as if Jack had expected her to do so. She stood, distancing herself from him. Her face was a blank canvas, bereft of all emotion save one of shock. As her stare bore down on him, he closed his eyes. The one confession had rid him of all will and left him an empty husk. He felt relief and overwhelming exhaustion at the same time. It was over. She knew now and he would face judgment.

There was a sound of departing footsteps and Jack let her go. He did not bother to go after her. It did not matter. She would no longer return to him. Soon, he would have to explain everything to Edmund and he was not looking forward for that moment. He would have to tell the person that had become his friend and mentor the truth. Jack scoffed. Knowing Edmund, he would never forgive him.

He felt someone touched his hand and looked up. Aghast did not begin how he felt. Elsa was still there, _holding his hand_, her face a mix of emotions. "Did…didn't you…leave?" Jack stammered.

"I told Edmund and Thiana we won't be joining them for breakfast. Thiana packed ours. Let's go, Jack. You have a lot to tell me." Her words were kind. There was no hatred in them, no anger, and Jack was as confused as he was glad. She handed him his weapons and took his hand.

He let her led him through the door and out of the Aster's estate. He did not know where she was taking him. His mind was full trying to comprehend, trying to convince himself this was not an illusion. Elsa was still in front of him. She had returned to him. She did not loathe touching him. Elsa was giving him a chance. She who had every right to scorn him, to cast him out or commanded for his head, but she did nothing of the sort. He had trouble believing that what she did was not an illusion from his wishful thinking.

Later, they found themselves in Jack's house. They did not discuss where they would have the talk. It was a muted agreement between them. The air was incredibly heavy. Elsa hugged herself, not from the cold, but a nervous habit. She pulled a chair for herself and sat waiting. Jack just stood, bewildered, unsure of what to do.

"There are apples and some sweet breads, I think," Elsa suddenly said. "I think she packed some hot chocolate as well. It's so very kind of her. You can eat first if you're hungry."

The way their conversation began struck Jack as odd, but he went with the flow. "No, I'm…I'm fine."

"What do you mean you are my bane?"

Jack did not answer. Instead he approached the table by her side and placed his palm there. Sheen of ice began to travel its length and it was gone when he withdrew his hand. Elsa blinked in disbelief. It took her some time to comprehend the spectacle.

"How long…"

"Ever since I was born." Jack knew the question even before she finished it.

"All this time…" Elsa closed her eyes, trying to digest the revelation she just witnessed. "I thought I was alone. To know there's someone like me within my own kingdom…"

"Not exactly like you. Our power differs as much it's similar. For once, I can't make intelligent sentinels like your Olaf, but I can fly."

"You can…fly?"

"Drift in the wind, more like."

"I see…"

"Yeah…"

"What else?" When Jack did not immediately answer, Elsa urged, "It can't be just this. Please, Jack." She was afraid, he knew, afraid that he was nothing more than a mere turncoat.

"I'm sorry… There's more, a lot more. I'm just… I'm still having a hard time believing that..." He paused and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was a mixture of desperation and joy in them. "You're still here."

Elsa stood and approached him. She understood full well the emotional frenzy he was feeling now. She had felt the same when she found Anna at her ice castle. She wrapped his hands in hers and said, "When I froze the kingdom, Anna chased me through the mountain. She did not turn her back on me when I did so to her. She saw the good in me and believed in me. It's my turn to believe in someone else now. Everyone we know knows you to be a good guy because you _are_. That or everyone in Arendelle is a fool. Nobody is that good of an actor, Jack, and you're no actor." Jack had averted his eyes. "What is it?"

"I was ready to throw my life at your mercy. I was ready to face whatever judgment you would cast on me. I wasn't going to beg for forgiveness. But, I wasn't ready for this. Gods, I'm undeserving of your kindness."

"I love you, Jack." Her words made he faced her again. Jack clearly was not expecting to hear such words from her ever again. "I love you enough to give you a chance to explain. I love you enough to believe everything we've been though was not just a ploy to play with my heart. I believe in the way you look at me. I believe in your words when you said you love me. I believe in your tears that you had shed. I want to believe in you, so please convince me." Her bravado mismatched the tears that threatened to spill in the corner of her eyes. In truth, she was afraid that she was wrong, that what she believed in was just a self-deception.

Jack did not care anymore if he had not the right, nor if he was out of line. The urge to hold her was stronger than any guilt and remorse he felt. He knew even if he searched every corner of the world, he would never find anyone capable of the feats Elsa was doing now. She gave him a chance at redemption. Words would not suffice to express how grateful he was.

Elsa did not shove him away or struggled in his embrace. She needed it as much as Jack did. It was proof that his declaration of love was not a lie. It was hard doing what she did when all instincts screamed at her to run away. She was done running though. She had her entire life and she would no longer do it.

He released her and motioned for her to sit. He himself sat beside her, his hand kept holding hers, both as an anchor and as to assure him that this was not a figment of his imagination. Taking a deep breath, he began his narrative.

…

_Arendelle, early spring, ten years ago._

"Mamaaaaaaaaa!"

A childlike squeal echoed in the Frosts' humble abode. Katherine came running to the common room followed by Jack who was giggling at her heels. Elizabeth snapped out from her daydream to behold her children. Katherine reached for her embrace, but quickly tackled by her brother. Jack clamped her mouth with his hand while she struggled to break free. As her last resort, she licked his palm, causing him to release her while crying out in disgust.

Katherine reached out again and Elizabeth picked her up. Upon holding her, she noticed how drenched Katherine was. She put her daughter on her lap and patted away some snow on her hair. To further undermine Jack's predicament, she pouted to exaggerate her miserable state.

Elizabeth fought hard a laughter that threatened to erupt and threw Jack a reproachful gaze. "Now what have you done?"

Jack had played this exact situation for so many times in his short nine years of living that it was almost a daily thing. He showed no sign of forthcoming with the truth. He looked away, grinning impishly. Sometimes Elizabeth wondered if she had spawn Loki's incarnation.

"I did nothing." The boy denied.

"Then I suppose your sister fell on a pile of snow in her sleep?"

"Yes, she did."

"Jack…"

"But it's true! She rolled over and fell on a pile of snow," he insisted, "although I did not say where the snow came from or what made her rolled over."

Stifling her giggle was more of a challenge now with Jack sticking out his tongue in a playful manner. Her boy was so young yet so full of wit, courtesy of his father's traits. Elizabeth regained her composure, not wanting to appear soft in front of her children. "Really, Jack, you are gifted, but you use your gift to aid your mischievous ways. Don't you pity your sister who is always at the other end of your pranks?"

"Then should I stop using my power?" The question was not directed to Elizabeth as Jack shot a cursory glance toward his sister in his mother's cradle. Instantly, Katherine abandoned all pretenses and looked troubled. Despite her brother's prank, she loved his power and often would ask him to use it for fun. A whimper of protest escaped her lips and when she noticed her slip, it was too late for her to return to her façade. A knowing smile from her brother and mother made her grinned as well.

She jumped down from her mother's lap and pointed at Jack. "Fine! I forgive you, but only if you make me snow bunnies."

Jack swept a bow like the one he saw the nobles did, although his bow was awkward. "As the princess' wishes."

The two bolted out of the house and Elizabeth could only shake her watching their parting figures. She knew past the pranks, he loved her dearly and the tricks he did were all in good nature. Katherine loved him well too. Often her pouts were means to get his attention, and Jack lavishly gave it. Elizabeth had nothing to teach them in terms of getting along and it caused her mixed feelings. Katherine might grow into an old maiden with a brother like Jack.

As she mused about her children, her husband returned home. She stood to greet him, but stopped herself when she saw he had a company. The man her husband brought was queer in her eyes. He wore a ragged long hooded cloak of light brown that covered his entire stature. He had a black mane of hair, a short beard and a scar that ran down his right eye. His nose was sharp and his feature was handsome. He carried himself with an air of dignity, and despite his apparent malnourished state, he stood tall and proud.

Thomas moved toward her and gave her a light kiss. Shyly, Elizabeth returned the gesture affection, her reluctance noticed by him.

"Dear, this is Scarrfaythe Black. I found him weak and starving in the woods so I gave him the breakfast you prepared for me. He is an adventurer whose fate had turned against him."

Scarrfaythe bowed. "Pleased to be of your acquaintance."

Occasionally, adventurers like Scarrfaythe would pass by and pleaded traveler's respite. Thomas—who had been one before settling down—always made them welcome in their house, thus strangers like him were not uncommon. Curtsying, Elizabeth extended her husband's courtesy. "Pleased to be yours as well. We'll do our best to accommodate you while you regain your strength. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"For now, just a place where I can lie down and sleep without worrying I'd freeze to Hel's embrace."

His little jest brought chuckle. "The barn's still too cold for this season, but we have extra straw bedding comfortable enough. We can lay it here. I'll go fetch it. Meanwhile, why don't you sit down and warm yourself by the fireplace."

"I should help."

"No, no." Thomas shook his head. "You are a guest so don't trouble yourself. Come, dear."

Obliging his hosts, Scarrfaythe sat down while they went to the barn next door. He took this chance to observe their humble abode. There were only two rooms connected to the common room, both served as bedrooms. There were no doors separating each room, only a curtain of wool. Something in one of the rooms caught his eye and he rose.

The room he entered was a mess with varying toys scattered around. The straw bedding had a few strands poking out and it wasn't due to loose binding. A wide woolen blanket was thrown carelessly on the floor. What caught his interest thought was none of them. Just by the bedside was a peculiar thing that should not belong in the chamber: snow. Removing his gloves, he bent down to pick it up. Curiously, it did not melt from the heat of his ungloved hand or from the heat of the fireplace just outside the room. He looked up and saw no hole or any other entry point for it to fall inside the room. A smirk spread on his face. His stay would be interesting after all.

Scarrfaythe stayed with them a couple days without sharing much about himself. All questions thrown at him were answered briefly and carefully. Regardless of his ever stoic demeanor, he was not without manners. The way he spoke showed that he was educated and he was the least rowdy guest the Frosts ever had. The children, however, seemed to harbor some sort of fear toward him. Perhaps it was because he never tried to engage the children in any sort of conversation or his cheerless expression. Whatever it was, they stared at him suspiciously and when he returned the stare, they would scamper away as fast as their little feet would carry.

One day, Thomas brought Jack to help him with the herd, although all knew the boy would provide more trouble than assistance. Still, he was the eldest and one day must learn of the family business, albeit a menial one. Elizabeth had needs to go to town to trade some wool for supplies. She would like to bring Katherine along, loathe leaving her alone in the house, but she adamantly refused, saying that she wanted to wait for her brother. Having no choice, she had to leave Katherine in the care of her guest. After warning her to behave and not disturb their guest (Scarrfaythe was still asleep), she departed, not without occasionally glancing back toward the house.

Katherine dreaded her decision almost as soon as her mother was no longer in sight. While she anticipated the return of her brother, she must spend the time waiting for him with the scary looking man. It was not an enticing prospect. Although, her fear was more due to his appearance—the scar he bore on his left eye and his unreadable face—it was enough to cause her discomfort. The girl finally decided to retreat to her room, where she would not risk incurring the stranger's wrath unintentionally.

Not a step to her bedchamber though, she heard stirring behind her and when she turned, she saw two yellow orbs boring through her brown ones. Instantly, she cowered and wished for a hole to appear somewhere so she could hide. She dared not meet his gaze for fear of fury etched in it, although she felt she never done anything to deserve one.

"Where are your parents, child?" he asked. It was the first time he spoke to her and she wished he never had to.

"M…ma went to town and Pa took Jack herding," she answered stammering.

Scarrfaythe grumbled apprehensively. He woke up and moved to sit before the fireplace that was left alight. Shuddering, he asked, "Is it always so chilly in here?"

"Y…yeah." She stammered once more. "Pa said it's because how near we are to the North Mountain."

"Why do you speak so quietly? You fear me, girl?" Katherine flinched at the question, not knowing whether she should tell the truth or not. All of the choices seemed the wrong one. When she did not answer, he spoke again, "Is it my scar? Or the way I spoke? Or how I always seem to be glaring? Or is it everything altogether?"

Katherine only managed a shaky nod now that he demanded an answer. His words were like command to her and she felt there would be repercussion should she not hastened to answer. Clenching her eyes shut, she expected the worst.

On the contrary, Scarrfaythe threw back his head and roared in laughter. Katherine, albeit confused, started to ease hearing his amusement. His initial impression began to chirp away as sounds of joy escaped his lips. "I guess as much. I must have struck you odd."

"I'm sorry…" She did not know what she was apologizing for, but she felt she must.

"It's alright, dear child. I can understand." As his laughter subsided, he changed the topic entirely. "Have you got any skating shoes?"

Raising an eyebrow, she answered. "There are some in the tool shed inside the barn."

"Fetch them, then. There is a pond not far from here, no? With the coldness around, it will be perfect for skating." Scarrfaythe turned and saw the confused expression of the child, as if the words spoken to her were foreign. "You are bored, aren't you child? I may appear cold and strange, but I know how to have a little fun." He flashed a smirk that made her own smile grew. At once, she made a dash for the barn and returned with two pairs of skating shoes.

It was truly a short distance away and not so far a climb. The pond was large, located in the middle of a glade with a foundation of rocks and trees surrounding it. The surface was still frozen despite the nearing first thaw. Katherine rushed to the pond with glee, flinging her boots away and wearing her skating shoes as she ran. Scarrfaythe followed in a much more somber manner, picking up her abandoned shoes as he went.

She waited for him by the edge, but Scarrfaythe motioned for her to go on ahead. She began a few wobbly steps skirting the edge. She was not an adept skater, but she had always enjoyed it. After she was sure she got her bearing, she began skating toward the center. She heard Scarrfaythe warning her to be careful lest she fell, but paid little heed.

Suddenly, something terrible happened. She heard a faint cracking sound and stopped. She hoped it was not what she feared of, and sent a quick prayer to the gods above before glancing down. Her breath hitched. The ice under her feet showed clear signs of splintering. Her head shot up to look for Scarrfaythe. She found him on the far edge of the pond staring at her, his expression indiscernible.

"Help…" Her voice first came out as a whisper due to her overwhelming fear. "Help! Mister! Scarr! Help!" She called out frantically.

She saw Scarrfaythe took a step toward her and her hope blossomed, but he fell back soon much to her continuing despair. "I can't!" he hollered. "My weight will break the ice! Can't you return slowly?"

She tried to move her legs, but fear made them frozen in place. Helplessness began to loom over her and she broke down. "I… I'm scared…" she sobbed.

"I'll find your family, kid! Just wait!"

"No! Don't! Don't leave me!" Then, a moment of clarity passed and she looked up with renewed hope. Her father and her brother should not be too far from where she was. Maybe, just maybe, the stillness and the wind would carry her voice. "Jack!" she shouted at nowhere particular. "Help! Jack!"

She kept shouting for her brother until her throat became hoarse. A dreadful moment passed and it seemed her cries were unheard. But then, Jack appeared in the most magical and humanely impossible way. His coming was first caught by Katherine who looked up at the sky with apparent delight. Scarrfaythe followed her line of sight and beheld the boy floating midair, panic-stricken before zooming down to where they were. He darted past Scarrfaythe, toward Katherine, disregarding the fact that the ice was near breaking. It never did, though. In fact, it mended with every touch of his feet. When he reached his sister, the surface of the pond was twice fortified, as if winter had come once more.

Jack hugged her sister, overwhelmingly relieved and Katherine felt likewise. Her knees buckled as the tension dissipated and she fell kneeling. "Jack… I'm scared…"

"It's alright, Kitty Kat." Jack hugged the balled up figure in front of him. "You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. No one's going to hurt you." He glared toward where Scarrfaythe stood. "I'm here now. I'll protect you no matter what."

Noticing the coldness in his voice, her head shot up. "Oh, no! He did not hurt me! We were just trying to have fun. Really, Jack. He was going to find help too before you arrive, but I ask him not to leave me."

Scarrfaythe was unperturbed by the kids' conversation though. His mind was elsewhere. With the tip of his foot, he pressed the ice that had surely about to fall apart before. It was not fragile at all. He began walking on it and found it strong enough to bear his weight. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face and he approached the children.

"You have power no human should," he said to Jack. "What are you?"

"I am what I am." Jack answered, his eyes still bore suspicion.

Accepting his answer, he turned to Katherine. "I'm sorry I could do nothing to help you, child, nor did I foresee this situation would happen."

Katherine broke free from Jack. At first, she had thought him cold and intimidating. His kind words now convinced her otherwise. "It's not your fault, but please don't tell ma and da about this. They don't like people knowing about Jack's power. And don't tell anyone too."

"Not a word." Turning once more to Jack who began to slacken his guard, he asked, "How are you able to respond to her cries so quickly?"

"The wind. It told me."

Nodding, he spoke. "Truly a wonder you possess, boy. Come then, let us return to your home. Your sudden departure must be noted and we must craft a story if we want to keep this from your parents."

The three went home and were greeted by worried looking Elizabeth and Thomas. Elizabeth rushed to embrace her children. "I returned home and the house was empty. Then, your dad returned alone and said Jack took off suddenly. What happened?"

"Nothing, Ma," Jack said. "I just heard Elizabeth was having fun without me. I got jealous and sneaked away."

"Is that truly it, Jackson?" Elizabeth furrowed.

Jack shrugged. "Shepherding is boring."

Elizabeth turned to Katherine. "And where did you run off to? Didn't I tell you to stay put and don't cause trouble?"

"I took her out to play, Mrs. Frost," Scarrfaythe interjected. "She seemed bored waiting for his brother so I thought to accompany her."

Katherine nodded. "It's true."

Elizabeth was still tense, but finally she cast away all her doubts. Sighing, she said, "At least you all returned unharmed," turning to her child, she said, "but no more disappearing acts from both of you! Promise?"

"Promise." The children spoke in unison.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Since it's all well and finished, shall we lunch?"

"I'm afraid I shan't be joining you," Scarrfaythe suddenly said. "It's time for me to resume my journey. I thank you for being such a generous host." Looking at Elizabeth and the kids, he said, "You have a wonderful family."

"Surely one more meal before your journey wouldn't hurt?"

"A very enticing offer, but I must decline. I have imposed on you long enough. Farewell, then and perhaps we may see each other again someday." Scarrfaythe bowed.

"If you insist then. Will you take some provision at least? What a poor host we would be if we let you leave without any food to carry."

"That, I cannot refuse."

With a bundle of provisions, the Frost's couple sent Scarrfaythe off and he was soon away. Once his back was a mere speckle among the white scenery, the couple returned inside. Scarrfaythe made a detour once he was sure the Frosts were no longer watching him. He went back to the pond and marveled once more at the miracle that had happened there. A man passed by, an ice harvester on his way to the peak of North Mountain—where ice never melted and coldness never disappeared. He noticed the solitary adventurer and approached.

"You again?" said he. "Didn't I tell you it's dangerous here around this time of year? The ice is thin and won't bear even a child's weight, let alone yours."

Scarrfaythe stood and turned to him. With a smirk he replied, "Yes, indeed you did." He left.

…

_Arendelle, after the Thaw._

Two guards dragged Hans by the arms into the dungeon where he would be staying until someone came for him or returned him to his kingdom. The dungeon was a stark contrast to the vibrant scheme of Arendelle. It was uncomfortably humid and quiet, eerily so. Their footsteps echoed against the wall. A cold draft passed, sending shivers down his spine. The two guards seemed unperturbed by it—the same guards that had dragged Elsa to this very dungeon by his command. Unlike him, they were acting truly in defense of Arendelle. Unlike him, they were pardoned of their mistake. Unlike him, they were given their second chance—something he would never get.

Opening a cell, they threw him unceremoniously inside. Their gazes were impassive, not even a sliver of pity passed. So quickly they turned their backs on him, they who had rallied behind him. He did not complain, though nor did he retaliate. All the fight within him had gone as his plan was foiled. He knew defeat well—his brothers had ensured of that—and knew when to stop struggling. What was left to be done was to contemplate and plan ahead to avoid his father and his siblings' umbrage.

His line of thoughts was interrupted by a sound of muffled argument from outside. Hans strained his ears to listen, but could not make out anything. Then, the sound ceased, replaced by the clicking of the dungeon door opening. He stood and peered through the bars. The door opened and two men walked in. One was one of the previous guards and the other he had never seen before.

Initially, he thought that the stranger was another prisoner, but soon discovered he was not for he was unrestrained. A visitor then, but the other cells were empty save for his and Hans was sure the man was not his acquaintance. However, they stopped before his cell. The guard opened the door and ushered the man in.

"Make it quick," the guard said before slamming the door shut, leaving the two inside.

Hans started to speak, but the stranger raised a silencing hand. His eyes glanced at the direction of the departing guard, his ears following the sound of the footsteps. Hans took this chance to inspect his guest. He was tall in stature that Hans had to look up to meet his gaze. He wore a long hooded brown cloak that concealed his built, but he had a feeling he was not at all lanky from his posture. His hair was a mane of black turning gray, his beard similarly colored, indicating him to be middle-aged. His eyes though—yellow and gleaming with one scar running down the right one—showed that age had not burnt down his passion. He did not haunch and stood straight and proud, a sign of man of high birth.

When he was sure the guard had left, he regarded Hans. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he began.

Hans was used to people knowing him, especially in his own kingdom, but it was disquieting that he knew nothing of the stranger, and he felt a strange notion that he should. "You know me? Who are you?"

"I am called Scarrfaythe Black, although I answer to Scar." Hans furrowed. The name was familiar, but it was as if a distant memory. "And of course I know of you. Any who did not before, will. After all, your…" he paused, his lips breaking to a grin, "failed attempt—if I may be so forward—to take the crown will be the topic of the year."

"You're here to mock me, then?" Hans had nothing but hissed the words.

"Of course not. I have little time for that." Despite his condescending tone, Hans somehow knew he meant it. "Quite the contrary, I'm here to give you your second chance." His confusion must have clearly shown for Scarrfaythe's grin widened. "Your plan was—albeit poorly planned—right on the mark. Arendelle is a kingdom ripe for the taking. A low hanging fruit, although the climb might prove treacherous if not done carefully. Rich and fertile with weak military and doubly weak queen. A prime target. Who could resist such temptation? Alas, the queen has her sorcery to make up her incompetence and it is a weapon unmatched. No nation will think of attacking Arendelle with that in mind." He stopped and stressed his next words. "Unless they have the knowledge I have."

"What sort of knowledge?" Hans was intrigued. This Scarrfaythe did not cross him as one to spout baseless lies. He knew as sure as if he was the man himself that he had something up his sleeves.

"Something that will nullify if not overpowers the queen's sorcery."

"You own such power?"

"Me? No—though I'd do anything to have it—but I know someone who does."

"And you are sure that person will be willing to help?"

"Of course he will." He flashed him a toothy grin. "He'll be delighted to, although he might be reluctant at first. He just needs…a little _urging_."

Hans knew immediately what Scarrfaythe meant and soon his assurance turned to scepticism. So much at stake and it all depended on this single mystery person whose compliance was arguable. As if reading his thoughts, Scarrfaythe chuckled. "Come now, what do you have to lose? You have lost everything presently. No one will ever trust you and your name is forever marred. I am here offering you something most would not get after such devastating failure and you still dare doubt. Very well then, perhaps I shall find a more sensible ally."

He made a show of leaving, a bluff, but it worked nonetheless. Hans immediately panicked knowing that the offer was not exclusively for him. "Wait, please." Scarrfaythe stopped and deigned him a disappointed gaze. "It's not that I doubt you. It's just…" Hans racked his brain for something that did not sound like an excuse or a desperate plea. "I wonder what's in it for you." The answer came sooner than he had expected and he patted himself on the back mentally.

Scarrfaythe regarded him with all his attention, clearly still willing to negotiate. "For me? Why, nothing." Revelling in Hans's surprise, he continued. "Give me a place of power, a title, an estate or whatever you deem appropriate of my service. I shall receive it all with no complaint. There is only one thing I severely wish and I know in this we will see eye to eye." He walked past him and to the window overlooking the fjord. The scenery was beautiful after summer returned to Arendelle. Everyone was joyful. Everything was cheerful. Everything was peaceful, too peaceful for his taste. "Arendelle has the resources and the richness to be a strong kingdom, yet we all can testify of how small it is as compared to other great nations. They could have the best military and aimed for conquest, yet they chose not to because of the weak line of rulers they have. The people are lulled in peace and thus untempered for hardships. A pity, really. You see what kindness and democracy caused. Weakness." He turned to Hans. "You can change that.

"You can make these people the proper soldier they should be only, and only, if you rule them with an iron-fist. _That_ is my end of bargain, for you to rule them properly, something that the current monarch can't do. I want to see them tempered. I want to see them worked." He paused and inched closer. "I want to see their fear."

Hans staggered back. The words Scarrfaythe spouted sounded like someone that cared for the kingdom in his own twisted way, but that was not it. No, this man had no love for Arendelle. There was something else in this quest he pursued, something else that he wished to gain. Whatever the man had said, he knew it was not the full truth and the older man's ploy ran deeper. But, did he dare question it? Hans knew he was no coward, but he feared what the question might reveal.

"Very well, then. I can do that much. Is there anything else you require of me?"

"Your signet. You came with a few of your personal guards, did you not? I have need of them. Fear not, after we _convince_ this man to help, we'll sail straight to the Southern Isles."

Hans nodded and removed his signet ring and gave it to him. Scarrfaythe received it and put it inside his pocket without even stopping to examine it. _Truly then, this man does not seek power_, Hans thought. But if not power, then what?

"I shall take my leave now, then." He offered his hand and Hans gripped it with a firm handshake.

"I wish you luck."

He scoffed. "No luck necessary, Your Highness. Not after years of planning."

…

"The Queen is just like you!" Katherine said, almost a squeal. It was the third time she stated so on their way back from the town, and it seemed she would not stop until Jack gave her satisfying response. Katherine wondered if Jack truly understood the revelation. There was someone with a power just like him so close by and the only gesture of comprehension he showed was a nod.

Jack had not been there when it all happened. He had taken it unto himself to stay back and guarded their house while his mother and sister went to the coronation. No matter how much she had coaxed him, he would not relent. His sense of responsibility, although endearing, troubled her.

His change started after their father's death. Jack had been fifteen then and herself ten. It was as sudden and as unprecedented as it could be. A pack of wolf had taken him unaware and dragged him with a couple of their sheep. His demise had been discovered until the next day, when the rest of the flock returned without him and Jack went to the woods looking for him. He had come back with his father's broken staff and a piece of torn bloodied clothing.

Jack had blamed himself, she knew, and still did. He must have thought that if he had chosen to go with him instead of playing with her, something could have been done. He had changed inwardly then, becoming more reserved and responsible. His quirks and mischief diminished over time.

Katherine had changed as well. She seemed to take his place now, becoming more outspoken and lively when before she had been the shy one. Although, hers was because she was trying to return Jack to the boy he was before the day he matured all too quickly. She had somewhat succeeded and the children that were Jack's playmate helped, but he seemed to have a battle within himself now. He could be as mischievous as ever, but would often sobered when the mood took over.

Just like now.

Katherine turned to him, placing her hands on her hips while walking backwards. "Really, Jack? That's all you have for a response? A 'hmm' and a nod? Have you turned daft?"

Jack shrugged. "What can I say? I have this power all my life that I found it normal to have one." He was lying, though. His nonchalance was an attempt to irritate her sister and he was trying his best to suppress a chuckle seeing how successful he was. He glanced at his mother who watched their banter in silent amusement and threw her a wink when her sister wasn't looking.

In truth, Jack thought it unfathomable that someone else had a power just like him when all his life he had thought he was the only one. He was elated, excited but also curious now. Is there a certain prerequisite for one to have the power? He wondered if he should visit the Queen sometime and perhaps have a chat about it. Jack shook his head. Who was he kidding? Powers or not, he was still a lowly shepherd and she the Queen. There was no chance of him meeting her let alone having a discussion over tea and biscuits.

"Now that I think of it… why don't _you _thaw the winter?"

"Not that I didn't try," Jack pursed his lips at this.

As like any other man, he loathed to admit his weakness. It had been the first thing he tried when the winter settled in, and he had failed. He had vaunted of his mastery over his power and for it to fail him was a blow to his pride. He had wanted to try again of course, but all attempts must be second in priority due to a more pressing need.

The kids he fondly called as the Children of Light had surprised him with a visit. They had been playing together when the sudden winter swept over. The kids had been ill-equipped to face the unexpected change of weather and were chilled to the bone. He must turn his attention to them and made sure they were kept warm. Once summer returned, he left and went to find his family and the children's—he knew they would worry for the kids had come to his house without their parents' permission. He managed to find his family but not the children's parents. Distressed, he decided to return back to his house first and ensured the children were fine before sending them off to their respective homes.

"Maybe your power is weaker than the Queen's," she sneered.

"Of course not! It's just that my power doesn't respond to hers," he pouted, "but if we duel, I know I'll win."

"Yes, keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday it would come true." She strode away from him, knowing her sardonic remark would hit home. True enough, Jack lunged after her, and whatever punishment he had planned for her, she want none of it. Squealing, she ran from him, earning chuckles from their mother.

"Where are they?" Katherine asked when they reached home, founding it to be empty. On their way home, Jack had told them that the kids were there or should be. There were several blankets and eating utensils scattered on the floor though, so Jack wasn't lying.

Jack scanned the room, scrutinizing it deeper that she did. There were no signs of struggle and for that he was glad. It meant the kids were not kidnapped in his absence and left willingly enough. He could return to town later on and searched for them if needed to. He had drained himself keeping up with the youngsters' endurance and taking care of them, then trying to find their parents and not finding them, and later searching for his own family. For now, he just wanted to rest.

"Must have gone home," Jack said, dropping to a chair.

Katherine and Elizabeth took the initiative to tidy up the mess—understanding his exhaustion—when they caught a whiff of something awful. Katherine found the source to be the cauldron over the fireplace and she went to check.

Scooping a spoonful, she raised it to Jack. "What is this?" The liquid gathered was sickly pale color and there were chunks of something weird inside.

"Stew," Jack answered and there was no humor in his voice, much to her horror.

"I don't know whatever this concoction you brewed is, but it certainly isn't stew." She brought the spoon to her lips, licking a taste and instantly spat it out. "Please tell me you didn't give this to the kids."

"They liked it!" he said defensively. "They say so themselves."

"Oh, what considerate kids they are." Katherine rolled her eyes. She removed the cauldron from the fireplace and brought it out.

"Hey! Hey!" Jack protested. "Where are you taking it?"

"I'm throwing it out."

"There's still a lot of it!"

"Jack, this is inedible!"

"What did mom teach you about wasting food?"

"Oh, it's perfectly fine if it's Jack's cooking," Elizabeth interjected.

Jack shot a glare at her, and his face broke into a mock hurt. "Mother, really? And here I thought you loved me." The ladies chuckled

"Anyway, bid your farewell to this awful mix you cooked because it will—and I vowed it—be the last time we'll see it."

There was a knock on the door that made Katherine halted midway. She lowered the cauldron to the floor and rushed to open the door. The guest she beheld was a man she did not recognize, yet she felt a tug of familiarity at the back of her mind. The man broke into a grin and spoke. "Katherine, isn't it? You've grown up beautifully, girl."

Katherine cocked her head. The way the man spoke recalled old memories that she couldn't yet puzzle it together. The answer came from behind in the voice of her mother. "Scar…Scarrfaythe Black, wasn't it?"

Now, she remembered and understood why she had forgotten. He had only stayed with them for a couple days before he left. Scarrfaythe peered through Katherine's shoulders and regarded Elizabeth. "Ah, Elizabeth, the years has been kind to you."

Elizabeth shook her head, smiling sadly. "Not as kind as it could. Please, do come in. You remember Jack."

Scarrfaythe enveloped Jack's extended hand in a firm handshake. "You've grown up fine as well, lad. Where is Thomas? Is he off with your flock?"

The Frosts shared a glance, but eventually was forthcoming with the truth. "Thomas passed away a couple years after you left," said Elizabeth, her tone still held a little mourning.

Scarrfaythe nodded somberly. "I am sorry for your loss. A kind man, he was. Ah, thank you, lad." He sat on the chair that Jack had pulled out for him.

"It's been… how long was it?"

"Ten years." Scarrfaythe nodded. "Ten long years. Forgive me that it took so long for me to visit again."

"It's quite alright. I understand the life of a traveler. Few did visit again and you are the first in the last decade. Are you here for the coronation?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yes, at first. The new queen intrigued me greatly. She was hidden way for so long and only yesterday we understood why. That was what initially brought me back to Arendelle, but I am _here_ for other reason."

"Oh, not just for a visit?"

"No, most certainly not. I am here to see Jack."

"Me?" Jack stared confoundedly.

"Why yes. After the whole ordeal with the queen, the first person brought to my mind is you, boy." At Elizabeth incredulous look, he said, "I know of what he is capable of—the boy had accidentally shown me during my last visit—and seeing your reaction, it is still kept a secret."

"Indeed. You see how the people react to the queen, but perhaps now he no longer needs to be so secretive."

Scarrfaythe nodded. "People these days are so disbelieving. Of new power, new ways, new…ideals." He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "No matter. Truthfully, I am here to offer your boy a job."

"A job?" Jack asked.

"Yes. It is very profitable, although it requires you leaving Arendelle."

"Then, I must refuse." Jack shook his head. "My place is here with my family."

"No need to be so hasty with your answer. They may come along, of course."

"Again, the answer is no. I'm well contend here and we have everything we need. I'm sorry."

"Hmm…pity." Jack thought he saw something flickered in Scarrfaythe's eyes, but it was so quick he thought he was imagining it. "Very well, then. It seems I have to find some other person. I'll take my leave now. I'm sorry I have to cut this short. Oh, no need to stand; I'll get the door myself." Scarrfaythe bowed as he stood and reached for the door. Opening it, he stopped and turned to them once more. "You know what, Jack? I think I still want to convince you." Scarrfaythe faced outside and cocked his head.

Suddenly, men with Southern Isles tabard charged in and seized all three of them. They were so lax that they didn't realize what was happening until they were firmly apprehended. Jack did not even had the time to will his power into him and unleash it. Tables, chairs, cauldrons and bowl were all overturned and chaos ensued. They tried to struggle against their captors, but were ultimately overwhelmed. The men dragged them outside.

"What is this!?" Jack bellowed. His face was pure anger. "Unhand us!"

"You know how it goes." Scarrfaythe smirked smugly. "You will comply and you will assist me or it will be your family's life." He signaled the men to take them away.

Jack was not one to obey easily though. He knew he alone with his power would be able to save them all. Secretly, he began summoning his power, his eyes darting left and right trying to find the best way to use it. Unfortunately, Scarrfaythe caught this and everything that happened next was so fast it almost a blur.

A dagger had flown and lodged itself inside Elizabeth's left chest. Her shocked stare and short gasp were the last reaction she could muster before her body dropped to the ground. Blood began to pool as seconds passed, and the Frosts children could only gape before comprehension dawned on them.

"Mother!" Katherine was the first to come to her senses and she shrieked. Tears begang streaming freely down her face as she battled against the tight clutch of her captors. Finally realizing the futility of her action, she whipped her head toward Scarrfaythe, raining curses at him.

Jack slumped to his knees; all the fight and power went out of him. He was sure he was hallucinating or dreaming. He should be. He wished it to be. He could not have lost another family member…right? But the lifeless body of his mother lay before him, her eyes staring at him wide in shock. He could hear the throes of his sister pierced his ears and he could feel the firm grip of the Southern Isles's men along his arms as sure as he felt the hard pounding inside his chest.

The men hauled him to his feet, but he found them too wobbly to support his weight. Scarrfaythe strode toward him then and he spoke something, but the words were lost to him. Knowing his captive was not attentive, Scarrfaythe huffed.

And he struck him across his face.

Jack blinked in the pain and he tasted the metal tang of blood inside his mouth. Slowly, he lifted his head to meet Scarrfaythe's gaze. "Try that again," Scarrfaythe said, "and you'll see what I do with your sister."

"You wouldn't." Jack found a little fire of defiance left within him and wrested it fully. "Not if you need me. You know you'll have nothing that can be held against me if you kill her too."

"Indeed you are right, but there is no need to kill her. There are other ways to break someone and torture…" Jack's eyes widened in fear as he realized what Scarrfaythe was willing to do and he laughed at his reaction, a gleeful laughter. "You get the picture."

"Why?" Jack's voice sounded like nothing but desperation now. "We treated you kindly. You ate from our table, slept under our roof. What have we done that…?"

"It's not about what you have or have not done, boy. It is your own naivety to think that others would automatically return favors just because you bestowed it unto them. People are not that kind. The world is not that just. You will do well to remember that. It is the first lesson of many that I will teach you. I will do you one favor, though. Your mother will be buried next to your father, have faith in that." To the men, he said, "To the ship. Our business is done here, for now."

…

Elsa was silent throughout his narrative. She didn't even stop him to ask questions. She knew he was telling the truth—his grief-stricken face testify as much—but still the story was unbelievable. And this Scarrfaythe Black. Initially, she thought that it was Hans who was the mastermind of the whole ploy, but it seemed this other man was the true villain.

Jack wasn't finished though. He spoke of how Scarrfaythe had trained him, molding him to the master of quarterstaff he was now. He had ensured all obedience from him, keeping his sister close by at all times. He even had gone to the length of following him to Arendelle, supervising his progress himself.

_The man that had spoken to Jack at the seamstress' workshop must have been him, then,_ Elsa mused.

She set aside the thought for now and focused on the more pressing one. It was true! Her faith in him was not misplaced after all. "I knew it…" she whispered in relief. "You are no traitor…not in truth."

"I wish I wasn't entirely." Jack shut his eyes, regret thick in his voice. "So many things I had wished for." He looked so haggard and relieved at the same time.

"What do we do now?" Despite the new revelation, her thoughts were more a jumble now rather than clarified. She knew she must do something with the information she had just gained. A counter plan or anything…but what?

"I'll tell you what we do now." The voice was from neither of them and they turned toward the source. A man had burst inside the room unnoticed. His sword was raised and pointed at Jack. The two stared at him, frozen in place. "We rid the traitor and Scarrfaythe Black next."

"Jim…" Elsa whispered.

* * *

**Actually I've prepared a very long AN for this update, but FFN decided to log me out and all was lost (including replies to over 20 reviews). **

**SO... TLDR: **

**I'm sorry for the late update. I can't promise swift update in the future in regards of the quality of the story, but I swear I'll write this story till the end. Thank you for your continuous support and if some of you decide this is the point of leaving then farewell and thank you.**

**Easter Egg: Manny (Edmund's dad) was the leader of the Crocuses.**

**Treasure Planet chars: They fit well with how the story will progress.**

**Scarrfaythe Black: Scar from Lion King + Pitch Black. Why? Furiyan made me jealous of his rendition of Kozmotis and I'm biased.**

**Review Reply:**

**The Atlantean: For the desired reaction, yes :D  
Nlresda123: thank you, yes the plot deepens and so is my headache.  
Furiyan: well, I strive to outdid hahaha *cackles maniacally*  
MaidenAlice: Indeed. Been hinting throughout the story.  
Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: thank you. well, I don't want him to be so young if he's a secret agent  
lollipop3056: didn't expect crying to be one of the reaction, but I'm glad I can moved someone. Thanks  
THETATTOOARTIST: answered, and I know there will be more questions. Next chapter provides all the answer.  
ayastaark: thank you, bet you didn't expect Scar to make an appearance  
theL3monTart: Agreed, Treasure Planet needs more love. thank you for your patience :)  
HopelessRomantic183: I answered most of your review via PM. Thank you for reading.  
FrostSapphire: Been waiting for someone to catch the irony in the title. Thank you  
Guest: *loading more coolness* (hopefully)  
blacklotus101: as Furiyan aptly said "bring us up with the Jelsa fluff, and drop us down to earth"  
KiMiKO12: more coming soon.  
theonlyreason: yeah, I've been hinting throughout the story. It seems few caught it.  
Another Guest: Posted, sorry it's this late.  
Jelsamaleval: be careful not to fall ;)  
NightshadeLily: we'll see. I'm not quite finished with her reaction. about Jim, see above.  
Geminiagate: thank you :)  
Maria Paula: thank you, I always thought I'm going too fast or dragging to slow.  
IceCrystal: I'm not done yet with her reaction ahhaha. about Jim see above.  
xXBloodJewelXx: thank you, hope you liked this one as well. more reveal coming soon  
ThePretender3: thank you so much for your kind words. You humble me with your compliments. I will continue to strive to satisfy.  
Guest04: It's here, master. Don't kill me yet.  
Masterday: i thought of that initially but decided against it. I guess I'm not that much of a sadist yet.  
JohnTitor: if you're reading this, means you're giving this story a chance and for that thank you.  
TheSkillForce: bear with me while I figure out how to write drama. :)  
YokaiAngel: and now I hope I have taken your breath away.  
Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction: thank you, bear with me and the rest of this story.  
**

**Sorry if the reply seemed too clustered. I did replied as best as I could (before FFN decided to log me out). And for this many amount of reply, I thank each and single one of you. I did not lie when I said I was almost in tears reading all of these.**

**UP NEXT: Stories Told**


	15. Redemption

"Jim..."

Jim held his sword high, pointing it straight at Jack who could only watch in befuddlement. His hair and shoulders were matted with snow, prove of how long he had been eavesdropping them. His face was a mask of impassiveness and his eyes unreadable. Jack dared only the briefest up-and-down glance, worried any slight movement would mean a sword through his throat. There were so many questions running in his mind. Who was he? How much has he heard? Should he fight him?

Elsa was the first to move and broke the momentary stillness. She stood with assurance, knowing full well Jim wouldn't hurt her. Only her trembling fingers betrayed her composure. However, before she could say anything or convince the master spy to lower his sword, Jim withdrew his blade and sheathed it back to the complete and utter bewilderment of the two.

"It's what I'd like to say, but I know ultimately that the Queen's compassion knows no bound and she will overrule any attempts of arrest I make, especially if she favors the man." Jim smiled smugly. "Did I scare you?"

Jack blinked, finding himself unable to retort immediately. Swallowing, he mustered a response. "Scare me? I thought the noose was already around my neck."

"Well, that's exactly how you'll end up if you try this stunt at other kingdoms. You're lucky you're in Arendelle and one of her citizens too. Other kingdoms treat their criminals harsher, citizens or no. Even that Southern Isles prince got it too easy. That's why he dares trying usurping the throne again. May I?" He pointed to a vacant chair in the middle, and eased into it without waiting for their permission. He patted away the snow on his shoulders and hair. "And…you did right by confessing. I won't be in such a friendly mood if I find out about this say…right after Scarrfaythe or Hans's victory speech."

"That was the original plan…" Jack muttered. "Who are you anyway? How did you find us?"

"Sorry for the late introduction. The name's James Hawkins. I answer to Jim, but not Jimmy or Jimbo. Putting it simply, I'm one of the Queen's man. And how did I find you? Well, when the two of you went past the town square looking more like all hell had broken loose instead of a coupe in love, my feet moved on its own and followed you here. Really, there's no better way of getting spotted. Worry not, though, I made sure I was the only one who followed you. Oh, no need to bother introducing yourself. I know you, Jack Frost, a shepherd boy turned knight after beating Arendelle's best swordsman with a walking stick, and the Queen's recent love interest. Anyway…pleasantries aside, let's talk redemption." He glanced at Elsa who seemed to have a mouthful of questions held back. "Yes, Your Majesty? Anything you'd like to say?"

"How… I mean… Why are you so insouciant about this?" Elsa blurted out instantly. "Not that I'm against in any way, but I thought you'd be very uptight with our law."

Jim scratched the scruff of his neck. "On any other less pleasant day and less pleasant mood, I won't be as amiable, but I've hid under that window for quite a long while to hear enough of his backstory. There's a chance of him lying to get our defenses down, but well…" Jim's stare bore through Jack, examining him. "…he's not the liar sort, and I've seen my share of liars and conniving bastards—pardon my language, Your Majesty. And since he has willingly come clean, it means he'll cooperate and it's far easier to work with cooperating criminal than a tortured one.

"So, with that in mind, let's talk terms shall we? Your information in exchange for something. Oh, and don't try saying there's nothing you want in return. Think hard, Jack. There's something you sorely want…or rather…_need._"

Jack shut his previously gaping and ready to answer mouth. He thought hard of what he needed, and also wondered why would the older man urged him to do so. The answer came to him and he almost flinched from it. It was too good to be true and he dared not hope. He dared himself to say it nevertheless. "I want… I mean… Can you…save my sister?"

Jim's lips curled into a smile. "Atta, lad. Any other answer and I was going to run you through with my sword." When Jack's brow furrowed, Jim added. "Any other answer means you're a poser and not who you say you are. Just a little test to see if my hunch is right. Shouldn't have doubted myself. How 'bout it, Your Majesty? Do we accept his terms?"

"Of course." Elsa then hesitated. "Can it be done?"

"We'll do our best, that much I can promise. Satisfactory enough, Jack?"

"I don't think I can ask for more… It's unfathomable to ask for more…"

"So, we'll hear of this plan of Scarrfaythe, yes? Before that though, we should find a better place to speak. The wall of this house is very thin and we don't want your supervisor to be in the know of your sudden change of heart. Speaking of which, how many supervisors do you have?"

"A whole literal mercenary company and one Scarrfaythe Black."

Jim whistled. "Prying eyes everywhere… Let's cut this short then. I'll do some preparation and we'll meet tonight in Her Majesty's office. Nice meeting you then, Jack. Try not to stumble upon any of your friends from the Isles before we could talk. Better yet, stay in your room and don't do anything suspicious. Makes it easier by half. I'll be going first. By your leave, Your Majesty."

"A moment! Please…" Jack stopped Jim from leaving. The master spy raised a questioning eyebrow. "You practically coerced me to ask you to save my sister. Why do it? You have no obligation whatsoever…"

"Indeed, but I do have a heart and conscience, Jack Frost, and I used to have a family. I know how it feels to love and lost." He smiled reassuringly. "If I punish you rather than help you, mine might as well be the hand that slit your sister's throat, and that is a guilt I'm not ready to carry to my grave. And after all…" His eyes flitted over Elsa just a fraction of a second. "Arendelle is the kingdom of second chances."

Elsa peered through the window, looking fondly at the kingdom she had in her rule. "Indeed it is." She beamed.

…

Night came as slow as it could, vexing one particular white-haired knight. After Jim left them, they soon followed. He had done what was asked of him, staying cooped up in his own chamber the rest of the day until the appointed time. Even his meals were brought to him. Elsa would visit him with what time she could spare in between her jobs. He was glad for her company. Alone in a confined room with nothing but walls and air for company, he was at the brink of madness out of boredom.

When she wasn't around and Jack was left with his lonesome, he amused himself by sharpening his sword skill. He had moved away what little furniture he had (a clothing chest, a chamber pot, a side table and a bed) and cleared a space in the middle. Countlessly, he swung and thrust his rapier, imagining fighting a shadow of Scarrfaythe and poking hundreds of holes through the phantom. In truth, he knew it would be hard to land even a proper gash. He knew because he had tried. He had dueled him multiple times as part of his training in the Southern Isles, and even using his best weapon, the shepherd's crook, Scarrfaythe still wiped the floor with him. Lashing out still felt good though, and not to mention it motivated him to practice harder, hacking and slashing at the ghost of Scarrfaythe Black.

Time decided to grant his wish thereafter, and by the time he paused for breath, he saw the sun had rolled under the horizon and the sky took a bluish-black tinge. He stopped then—remembering the time for the meeting had drawn near—and took off his sweat-drenched shirt. He wiped off the excess sweat left with the said shirt and stretched his muscles to relieve the sores he had accumulated.

A knock on the door came at this moment and Jack opened it. It was Elsa on the other side, her hand froze in mid-knocking motion and her eyes stared wide. Whatever she wanted to say had disappeared from her gaping mouth.

"Is it time yet?" Jack asked.

"Uhm… Ah… Yes…" Elsa stammered uncharacteristically.

"Come in then. I'll just clean up a bit, then we'll be on our way."

Jack left the door ajar, but Elsa was rooted in place. As Jack began moving back the furniture to its original place, Elsa strive hard to look everywhere else except at him. Her hair, her feet, the ceiling, suddenly everything became so very interesting. Jack only noticed it when he finished moving the last furniture.

"What's wrong?" He raised a questioning eyebrow, which—even when Elsa didn't see it—brought fresh flush to her cheeks.

"Everything's quite alright…" She coughed once. "You should get dressed."

"Why won't you make an eye contact… Can it be…?" Jack mused. "You've never seen a half-naked man before?"

As her cheeks burned brighter, a smirk grew wider across his face. Elsa took it as her cue to leave. "You know what… I think I'll just wait for you at my office." But before Elsa could turn to leave, Jack had closed the distance between them and in one swift motion, pulled her inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Don't leave in such a haste, my lady. I'd be so very lonely."

Pinned between the door and Jack, Elsa had no way to escape and nowhere to look. Looking above would mean looking directly at the smugly smirking face and below meant a full frontal view of his bare chest. She settled on looking away and placing both her hands in front of her defensively.

"I will greatly appreciate it if you let me go now..."

"Aww…what's wrong? You can stare at me all you want. I won't judge."

"I humbly decline and I'm warning you… You shouldn't tease your liege…"

"Oh…is that how it's going to be? Well then, if you look me in the eyes as a proper lady should and ask me to let you go, maybe I would."

Elsa reluctantly oblige, her desperation made her oblivious of the hint of trap hidden beneath his voice. True enough, when she lifted her chin, he pressed his lips against hers. It came so much as a surprise that she could only tense up during the kiss. Jack grinned cheekily when he pulled away.

Elsa blinked in confusion, but his smirk soon turned the confusion to annoyance. "You impudent little rogue! I should have you chastised for being so rude!"

"I think the Queen will pardon me for this,"

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because she loves me so very deeply that it makes no matter if I'm a turncoat or a rogue."

He had expected her to blush or lose even more of her composure. Instead, she looked away with downcast eyes and pushed him away gently. Jack got the hint and took a step back. He was puzzled but dared not ask.

"We need to talk about this… This…relationship can't go on. One moment you said we can't, the next you kissed me fervently. One moment you said we shouldn't, the next you said you love me. Jack, you're the one who set the limit, but you're also the one who keep breaking it. It's torturous for me, this ceaseless hoping, and I can't help but follow your pace. Please, just put me out of my misery…"

Jack backed away slowly, his lips pressed into a thin line. All humor was gone from his eyes and he turned away. He rummaged his clothing chest, picked up a fresh shirt and pull it over his head. All the while, Elsa couldn't help but feel hurt and dejected. She had hoped for any other reaction other than walking away. She started to leave, but Jack stopped her with grabbing her wrist. He led her to the bedside and motioned for her to sit. She did, but Jack didn't sit beside her. Instead, he knelt in front of her, his hands enveloping hers. He lifted his head and met her gaze. There was no inkling of mirth or humor in his whole demeanor. Only sincerity and overflowing love.

"You're right… I've been so very cruel and careless. I keep forgetting my place and thus hurting you unintentionally. My lady, you know full well how much I want it, but here I am nothing but a shepherd, an upstart knight and a turncoat while you are _the_ Queen and the single loveliest woman I've ever laid my eyes upon. You don't know how humbled I feel to be receiving your love and to think there's even a slightest possible chance of us being together… I lie if I say my heart doesn't soar. You are so full of light and beauty, and I can't help but wonder if I'm worthy to bask in the same light. Despite all that, I still want you. Day by day, my feeling for you grow ever uncontainable, yet for the sake of my sister, of not hurting you, I have to. And I'm so very nearly did too…"

Words flew out of his lips so easily as if he had spent months forming it. Jack wondered if that might be the case. Ever since he had first met her, despite originally having no romantic feeling whatsoever toward her, she intrigued him. That intrigue soon grew more than just curiosity and before long he was hooked, skinned and gutted without any chance of fighting back. He was probably the worst spy ever. Falling in love with the person you're supposed to betray should only exist in books.

He didn't even realize it that he had stopped. Or that his breathing had become erratic and his hands trembled. Elsa was felt conflicted. She was elated of course—she never knew Jack had a flair of a poet in him—but she couldn't help but pity him. He seemed like squeezing everything he had kept inside for so long and two confessions in a day was probably too much for him.

"Jack…"

"I'm not quite finished yet. Give me a moment." Regulating his breathing, Jack continued. "When I told you that I'm a spy… I wasn't lying when I said I'm ready for you to shun me. I actually expected if. It was only right, and if I was punished, I'd be free of any burden. I wouldn't have to worry about completing my mission or hurting you. Yet, you didn't. You listened and you gave me a chance. It was more than I deserve. And I want you even more now, no matter how shameless it would look. But, I've decided. I've decided that if you should ask about this again, I would let you answer for us. Since, you did ask, well…" Jack swallowed. "I guess I should return the question to you. Will you, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, and possibly the most powerful and beautiful creature on the world, let this lowly, ungrateful, shameless, guiltless turncoat be at your side for as long as you'll have me?"

"Excuse me? 'Possibly'?" Elsa pursed her lips in mock hurt.

"A dear friend taught me I shouldn't bet everything if there's a chance I might be wrong," Jack snickered, "but really, shouldn't you be focusing more on the heartfelt confession than the minor detail?"

Jack look so liberated when he was finished. Now, he was holding his breath for her answer. Elsa almost said 'yes' immediately, but a little mischievous goddess in her mind stopped her and whispered a devious little revenge. A plan to get back at all his teases, rejections and pranks.

"Well then… For the heartfelt confession and the 'minor detail'… No..."

Jack thought his whole world had collapsed. Staring wide in disbelief and shock, his mouth agape, he was lost for words. Elsa didn't say anything afterward. She didn't break into laughter or said that she was jesting. She stared at him coolly, as cold as the ice power she possessed.

His expression was so amusing that finally Elsa couldn't contain her laughter. "Oh, Jack. I'll not have the lowly, ungrateful, and so on, and so on turncoat. I want to have Jackson Overland Frost. Him and only him."

All the tension was gone from him then, and his head lolled to her knees. He was so relieved he couldn't let out a sigh of relief. "By the gods, I think I just died…" Jack mumbled.

Ruffling his hair, Elsa giggled. "It's revenge for all the time you rejected me. Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

Jack nodded without lifting up his head. "I hope we're even now because I don't think I could endure it if you did it again. For a moment there I thought to ask Jim to let me hang after all."

"Now you're just exaggerating…"

"I wish I was…" Jack stood up, "but speaking of Jim, we've kept them waiting enough I think. We should really be going."

"You're right. Shall we, then?"

Jack helped her up and offered his arms which Elsa gladly linked with. Their steps felt lighter and lighter still their hearts. One giant obstacle was finally rid of and the next one seemed less daunting now they were together. They traversed the journey to Elsa's office slowly, savoring and reconfirming in their own minds that 'this' was real.

"I almost forgot…" Elsa began when they were mere steps away from the office. "I asked him to join us as you requested. He agreed."

"Oh, that's good. Did you say anything to him about this?"

"No, I think it's better if he hears it from you directly. It's only moments away anyway."

"Thank you for that. I do need to tell him myself. Knowing how he is, I don't think he'll be very understanding."

"Maybe, or maybe you don't give him enough credit."

"We shall see, Elsa," Jack placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it. "We shall see…"

He pushed open the door and the entered the office. There were others aside from James Hawkins in the room. General Manzie and Admiral Smollet stood upright. Both were given little information beforehand by Jim and they both stared at Jack's coming grimly. One person was clueless though. He was summoned without knowing anything. He wasn't involved either. He was there because Jack Frost wanted him to be. Edmund Aster. He sat in one of the two chairs available in the room, the other occupied by Jim himself. Jack invited him because he felt he owed the knight too much and he deserved to know the truth.

"Alright," Jack began, "I guess I have a lot of talking to do...again…"

* * *

**Happy very very belated New Year everyone!  
**

**Before you say it, yes, I know this is such a short short update and after a rather long hiatus too... I'm sorry. I was fighting in a whirlpool of author's block and I've rewritten this chapter close to ten times. Anyway, update's here after a long while. It's not Furiyan's 10k words comeback but... TADAA?**

**I promised another backstory. I can't produce it yet. Sorry. Oh, there are gonna be typos no matter how much I tried to fix it I think... Bear with it and sorry.**

**I'm starting the first chapter in the new year with lots of apologies it seems.**

**Review Reply:**

**SMr. Freeze: Sorry this took awhile.**

**SureSnowflake: James Hawkins is the MC of Treasure Planet. Here, he is the leader of a group of spy called The Crocuses that works for Arendelle.**

**lollipop3056: well, well what happens... major bubble burster?**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: not quite :P Sorry bout that.**

**AnthroDragon: thank you :)**

**The Pretender 3: I'm not much for drama so and my boyfriend was against it as well, thus Elsa's reaction. Fits better, doesnt it :3 Thank you for your patience**

**NightshadeLily: Further information may be disclosed in the uncertain future**

**IceCrystal: No, Scarrfaythe=Scar + Pitch Black - cowardice + mild psycho-sadistic**

**Feyfa14Frost: Beautifully summarized. Sorry this took awhile and thank you**

**AJCappy: I'm not quite finished yet (maybe)**

**KenzoJelsa: thank you. sorry this took awhile**

**Guest04: I'll take that as a compliment :) I always keep in mind to put realism in every story I write.**

**purpledolphin1: Doting brother is how I imagine Jack to be. Sorry this took awhile.**

**Fantasyever: when you love someone, you owe it to them to let them explain, I think? :) thank you for reading**


	16. Friendship

**A/N: Forewarning: few instances of swearing**

* * *

The weather grew colder as the night grew older. The moon was a mere speck in the vast dark sky peppered with stars. All was quiet. Most people had retreated to the comfort of their homes, sitting by their warm hearths, murmuring excitedly about the coming ball. Others drank the night away in taverns or outside by the cackling fire. One was plodding down the street, heavily clothed and weary-hearted.

Edmund Aster had no notion of where he was going. He let his feet took the lead through the winding streets of Arendelle. Past the guards on patrol, past the castle gate through the town, past his home and the lower district. As unperturbed as a man who was spirited away. The differences were his eyes weren't lifeless, and his stride was sure. His gait was of a man with purpose, though what sort of goal he had in mind, he was looking for the answer himself.

So, he walked on as if every footfall would bring him closer to enlightenment.

Houses soon gave way to trees as snow-covered cobblestone road gave way to snow-matted solid ground. Deeper into the woods he went and deeper still his mind wander. His thoughts reeled back to the conversation that had taken place a mere hour ago.

_Edmund stared unblinking, his jaws clenched. Jack was still talking, but every word sounded like a distant calling. His brain was pounding heavily inside his head, so was his heart. He tried to make sense of the information that was being forcefully registered into his head, but all was lost to him when Jack said that one word._

_Turncoat._

"_Edmund?" A voice called out to him, trying to anchor him back from whichever level of heaven his mind had flown to. "Edmund?"_

_Coming to his senses, Edmund swallowed and blinked. Jack was looking at him concernedly, an expression he shared with the Queen. The stranger known as Jim was placid and the expression on General Manzie's face was unreadable. Admiral Smolett showed little sympathy and seemed to be fighting with emotions of her own._

"_Are you alright?" Jack asked gingerly. "Can we proceed? Should we take a break?"_

_Why was he so damned composed when _he_ was the one doing all the confessing? His bewilderment took a momentary pause and was replaced by a white hot rage, which he quelled superbly. "I've come to a realization that a friend of mine was nothing but one bloody phony. Sure, I'm feeling alright."_

_Well, perhaps not quite._

_Jack was taken aback by his response. He seemed to have expected it, yet hearing it firsthand must've come as quite the shock. The Queen stepped in to save him. "Sir Edmund, I know you're probably confused or even shocked, but please know that it was Jack that had requested your presence here. If it wasn't by his req—"_

"_That's the least he could do!" Edmund cut her off, forgetting to keep his anger in check. "In case it has slipped your mind, I was the one who was humiliated in front of all of you for his sake. I'd be fine if it was an honest duel without this kind of underlying duplicity."_

"_As much as I sympathize with you, Sir Edmund, you'd do well to mind your tone." The cool calm voice of Admiral Smolett eased the tension. "And as much as I want to choke the living soul out of our dear friend, we're all here to have a rational conversation. If your personal feelings keep you from being lucid for the rest of this meeting, there's the door."_

_Edmund chuckled dryly. "Sure, I'll just show myself out. Any longer here, I'd choke on the bad air."_

"_Sir Edmund." It wasn't the Admiral or the Queen, but rather the stranger. "You do know this conversation is strictly confidential"_

_Edmund decided he had little love for this 'Jim'. "I didn't realize I look like a halfwit." His voice was dripping with venom. Without further disturbance, he left them, the door slamming behind him. He faintly heard the Admiral spoke to recommence the discussion, "Now, do tell me why I shouldn't gut you and hang you on the stern of my ship?"_

The recollection made his rage returned anew. He released it by swinging his fist at an inconspicuous tree which only crime was to happen to be at his side during that exact moment. The tree however, decided to exact its revenge by letting loose some of the snow that had piled up upon one of the low hanging branches directly onto his head. The unexpected cold shower did nothing to tame his fury and only succeeded in infuriating him further.

He had more sense than taking it out onto the tree though, which he knew would do more harm to him than him the tree. He let out a long sigh and leaned against its sturdy trunk. He realized then he wasn't quite dressed for the outdoors, initially thinking that his business at the castle would end quicker than it had. His boots which were leaning more towards aesthetic than outdoor function had now become sodden wet. His ungloved hands were red and almost numb. His coat was too thin to shield against the cold wind. Shuddering, he tucked his hands under his armpit and fell to his haunches folding his legs. He contemplated going directly home, but he had yet decided what to tell Thiana if she should inquire about the summons and he loathed lying to her.

A rustle in the foliage made Edmund leapt to his feet, his right hand hovering over the pommel of his sword. Many things lurked in the woods and while some were harmless enough, other were unwelcome. The moonless night provided little advantage for him and he had to rely on his ears and instinct alone. Good thing both were sharp.

Edmund turned on his heels just in time as something landed softly on the snow behind him. As he spun, he brandished his sword and swung it along with the momentum. His attack was deflected weakly with something wooden, which did not break upon impact much to his surprise. Edmund stopped and recognized the favorite staff a certain knight loved to wield.

"It's just me…" The voice belonged to the said certain knight rung in the air. Jack stepped forward so Edmund could at least see his silhouette.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund hissed. He was no longer attacking, but he didn't sheathe his sword either.

"I just want to talk. You stormed off before hearing the rest of the story."

"Me storming off doesn't give you the hint that maybe I don't want to?"

"I get the hint, but I still think you deserve to know everything."

"How did you find me anyway? I didn't hear anyone approach."

"I flew around." When Edmund stared incredulously, Jack quipped. "See, if you stick around you'll probably hear the part about that."

"Save your glib for someone who wants to hear it, Frost."

Jack threw his hands up. "Saved and sealed. Look, Edmund, I know you're probably feeling used and betrayed. That's why I'm trying to tell you everything. You deserve that much for everything you've done for me and for everything that I did."

"Oh, so you still have conscience at least. I suppose it's good news?" he sneered. "I should've never trusted you. Thiana… she thinks your blood's worth bottling and she told you about us. Now, you're asking me to keep something like this from her…"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"Tell her. Everything. Whatever that comes out from this mouth, tell her all."

"That James…"

"Jim could go to hell for all I care. Thiana deserves to know as much as you do. This doesn't have anything to do with oath or royal secret. It's about coming clean to your friends."

"Friends, huh? If only that was true. I don't even know if it was Jack Frost or the spy that asked for my tutelage a couple months ago."

"The spy was the one who asked," he conceded, "but Jack Frost was the one you trained and he was the one that came in the middle of the night and listened to you. He was the one you brought drinking just last night. He was the one that your daughter was so fond of. I stopped being the spy the moment I got too personally involved with the people around me. The spy would say it was a mistake. Jack Frost was glad it happened."

"That sounds like a confession you'd make to woo a girl."

"It's all I have in my arsenal." Jack shrugged and smirked.

Edmund mused silently, considering his options. He then sheathed his sword and sighed in surrender. "Let's go to my house. Thiana better hears everything from your own lips."

"I'd be honored."

…

The clock had struck midnight when Edmund and Jack arrived at his house. Jack laughed inwardly when he noticed that all his visits to the Aster household happened at the most ungodly hours. Thiana was the one who answered the door and she instantly fussed over them. His abrupt departure earlier in the morning, followed by Edmund's summon caused some alarm. Edmund silenced her with a few words and soon they found themselves once more inside the office. The brazier was immediately lit and while Edmund thawed his frozen fingers, Jack confessed everything from the beginning to Thiana.

If the situation wasn't so grave, Jack would laugh at the widening of Thiana's eyes as his story progressed. Her hands gradually moved to her lips, covering her already gaping mouth. At the end of the story, a solemn silence fell. He wondered what kind of reaction he would get from her. He had gotten understanding, second chance and rage on three separate occasions, cold scrutiny and placidness on the other two. Thiana, however, seemed eager to outdo them all.

She threw herself at him, hugging him tight and murmuring words of condolences and comfort. Jack was shocked at first, but he finally managed to will his arms to move around her. He almost broke apart once more in her arms. Her motherly love almost overwhelmed him. Even when she pulled apart from him, she still offered him words of encouragement. Jack, half-awed half-touched, could only utter a shaky 'thank you' in return, the sudden choke he felt in his throat helped not at all.

"Seems you could easily get the sympathy of women, eh?" The snide remark ruined the otherwise tear-wrenching moment. Edmund didn't even honor him with a glare. Jack couldn't begrudge him much though. He rather not broke into tears and had his wit turned into blubbering mess.

"You don't?" Thiana sounded almost surprised. "Edmund… Of all people, I thought you would understand him most."

"I would, provided that everything he blabbered about is the truth. It could easily be another lie to gain our trust."

Thiana hesitated then, and she turned to Jack looking for confirmation. The other man just sighed and rubbed his face in surrender. "What are you so angry about, Edmund? I can say a million things and you wouldn't change your mind. It's not about the duel at all, isn't it? Come one, we're both men here. We use our mouth to speak and if that doesn't work we use fists. We can also skip the former for the latter."

"You want to know what ticked me off?" Jack was glad that people don't grow bigger as they got angrier because Edmund would menacingly tower over him as he approached him with full fury. "I. Asked. You. Back when we went out of town with Dorothy. I asked you explicitly if there was something you want to tell me. You lied to my face. And now I know about this just because of some sort of fucking 'consideration'? Like I wasn't involved to begin with? Even that Jim—gods know who he is—knew first before I do? A godsdamned stranger? Am I that insignificant?"

Edmund expected all sorts of reaction out of Jack: lash back, guilt, fear. He didn't expect him to break into a smirk. "I see," he said smugly. "You're jealous."

"I… What? Have you got eggshells for a brain, you whacker? When did I sound—?"

"Since the beginning."

"Can you believe him?" Edmund turned to Thiana who—against his expectation—was holding back a smirk.

"To his defense, you did sound like a jealous wife who just found out his husband favored his mistress."

"You even got my wife to side with you?" Edmund stared aghast, whether good naturedly or truly irked was a mystery. "The mother of my flesh and blood?"

"Sorry…?" Thiana muttered in between giggles.

"All jokes and teases aside though," Jack composed itself. "If you're angry that I didn't tell you earlier, well I'm not exactly in the position of telling anyone. Only when I fell madly in love with El…the Queen that I realized I couldn't go on with this ruse. I was in the middle of confessing everything to Her Majesty when Jim broke in on us. This was this morning by the way. Turns out, he had been following us and was eavesdropping the entire time. He then practically coerced me to spill everything and in return he promised to rescue my sister. I was planning to come clean to you, sooner or later.

"And I'm not looking for forgiveness." Jack was more somber now and there was no hint of his previous misfit. "I don't need you to understand either. All I want is… Well… I don't even know what I want. I guess I just want you to know what compels me to do what I did. It has nothing to do with guilt. You deserve to know because you're my friend."

"So you say, but there's no way for us to know if it's the truth until it happens." Edmund sighed, the sound was very much like one of surrender. "There's nothing much to be done I guess other than keeping an eye on you in the meantime. Can't have you killed before I kill you myself."

"Do correct me if I'm wrong, but that's his equivalent of he'll be watching my back, isn't it?"

Thiana grinned and squealed. "He adores you!"

"Ha…ha…ha… Very funny. Now, spill it, Frost. What's the plan?"

"Whose?"

"Yours, theirs, everything. Like hell I'll be left out in the dark again."

"Should we sit down then?"

"I'll go get some refreshments." Thiana said as she left.

Edmund motioned for Jack to sit while he took the chair on the opposite side. Jack eased onto it and relaxed back. The exhaustion finally caught up to him and his eyes began to flutter close.

"You seemed to be taking it easy." Edmund spoke up, making Jack's eyes snapped open and he stared questioningly. Normally, he would be pissed at being interrupted as he drifted off to dreamland, but the situation called for alertness. "After betraying so many trusts, I would've thought you'd be on your knees begging for forgiveness."

"We're not done yet? I thought…"

"I'm just curious, Frost. Your nonchalance can be misinterpreted as another deception, you know."

"Yeah, well, no offense, but what terrifies me the most was the Queen's reaction. Now that I've been through that, I feel the worst is over. I'm already granted my second chance. I can't exactly use it to mope around."

"Can't believe she actually forgiven you just like that."

"That's just testament of how much she loves me." When Edmund stared in shock, Jack continued. "Oh, right, you don't know yet. It was mutual after all."

"You bloody show-off! That's why you're so fine with everything! Gods, for a moment I even pitied you…"

"What's going on?" Thiana returned at this moment, her expression was one of worry. She had thought Edmund would burst in rage again.

"This little bastard actually got the Queen's heart in the palm of his hand."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Thiana beamed. "I had my suspicions when you brought her the other day. This calls for a celebration!"

"I think we should set it on another date. It's getting pretty late and you've been stifling your yawn ever since we get here. I'd like to finish my business as soon as I can and let you retire for the night."

"Well, a toast wouldn't hurt." Surprisingly enough, it was Edmund who had spoken. Jack felt a welcomed warmth in his heart knowing the other man had truly at least have forgiven him a bit.

Thiana poured three cups of wine for them and Edmund led the toast. "To Her Majesty and Jack, don't break her heart any more than you already have."

Thiana glared at her husband, but Jack chuckled. "That's as much love as I'll ever get from you, huh? Hear, hear."

They raised their cups and downed them in one gulp. As they put their cups down, the mood turned somber once more. Edmund folded his arms under his chest and leaned back. "Shall we hear it then?"

"Yes, you shall."

…

Everyone knew the ball would be tomorrow, yet activities in the town did not cease. Instead, the coming event only seemed to spur them on. Merchants frantically trying to sell their wares with shoppers frantically trying to add something to their stockpile of merchandise. Something always seemed to be missed, something always seemed to caught one's eyes, something always seemed necessary. Everybody was in a frenzy and wouldn't stop until his purse were lighter than before, and afterward they would empty it some more. Shouts echoed to the point of gibberish, each shout trying to best the other in volume if not in creativity. One would wonder if this was truly the peaceful town of Arendelle.

One man walked in serenity amidst the crowd, fighting the stream as easily as a vessel cutting through the sea. His body was wrapped in a tattered light brown cloak, now almost grey with age and dust. His hair was a balance of coarse salt and pepper wave reaching down to his chest. His neatly trimmed goatee had a streak of white in the center and a scar ran along his right eye.

"You sir!" A merchant beckoned to him, unnoticing of the man obvious disinterest. "You look like a man who could use a new cloak! Why, I just happen to have the best there is! A short cloak of silk lined with gold trimming. White to bring out the color of your hair! Or perhaps, a woolen cloak suits your taste better? Or one that is made from bear fur, imported straight from the Scottish Highlands? You look like a traveler. Here for the ball, aren't you? I can throw in some discount, then. A welcoming gesture from Arendelle."

"Enticing as your offer may be, I'm not here to shop," Scarrfaythe said indolently.

"Why you can't be thinking of wearing that old thing to the ball! It will be an insult to the Queen and you'll be the laughingstock of the town!"

Scarrfaythe had already ignored the merchant and moved on. He arrived at the fountain at the center of the town square where a stout man with a barrel for belly sat on the edge munching on a loaf of bread. A cat purred at his side, begging for scraps which the man happily shared. He had lost both his right eye and right leg. The hollow of his missing eye was covered with an eye patch and his missing leg was replaced with a wooden peg.

Scarrfaythe sat beside him. The man paid no mind to the newcomer and instead focused on stroking the black feline. "Silver," Scarrfaythe greeted.

"Black," came the reply. "Ever thought about the eerie coincidence of our last names? Two men with colors for last name crossed paths."

"Honestly, it never crosses my mind, but we're not here to speak of fates and coincidences." The cat moved to greet Scarrfaythe, pawing at his breeches. Scarrfaythe pushed it away gently. Hurt, it returned to John Silver's side, sulking. "I presume everything is ready."

"All hands are on deck. Just a word from you and the ship will sail."

"Good, and I trust you can keep your men in check meanwhile?"

"We're on our tiptoes, but if you keep the gold flowing, Black, we'll even swim across the frozen fjord looking for mermaids if you tell us too."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Your patience will soon be rewarded; you can be assured of that. A week if not a fortnight is the longest you shall wait."

"And _I'm_ pleased to hear that. The lads have been itching for some action for some time now. Speaking of which unruly lads… Your little spy almost blew our cover."

"Oh? Do explain."

"A couple nights ago, me and me lads were loosening up in this tavern. We happened to stumble upon him and a bunch of his mates. The Queen and the Princess were with him. Well, let me say this first, we were minding our own business, we did. Then, in a drunken fit, he marched over to our table, blabbering about how we kept on watching him and whatnot."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed! A friend of his came over and knock the winds out of him before he could blabber anything else. The damage was done though, and the royalties might have their suspicion now."

"And you didn't think to tell me about this immediately?" Scarrfaythe kept his rage in check and his words came out as a lazy chiding. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and a forefinger. "I thought you'd have more sense than that."

"I confess I wasn't in me right self yesterday. A cup or ten too many and I was too hungover to even lift a finger."

"Well, perhaps I still can salvage the situation. There seemed to be no alarm raised amongst the royal guards or that could be a ploy to throw us off guard. In any case, I'll pay our friend a visit, remind him of his position, see where we stand."

"Right, you do that."

"In the meantime, I trust you can keep yourself from touching anything that can induce deliriousness? I want you sharp, Silver. Find something else to amuse yourself with. A brothel perhaps."

"Aye, captain. Whatever you say."

"I shall be going, then. It seems I have to buy that cloak after all. A ball to attend and all that."

* * *

**So... Life has been a series of getting sick, cured and getting sick again. Headaches of trying to start a new business and helping out my parents'. Family events and whatnot and turns out... I've missed this story 1st birthday. What a bad parent I am. So... I'm thinking of a regular update, possibly at least once a month.**

**Oh, and I was nose deep reading The Lies of Locke Lamora and the series. I've never read such magnificent book before. **

**Review Reply:**

**sashabear: well, if being a spy isn't drastic enough... okay :). Thank _you_ for reading it.**

**Furiyan: *grabs Jack's staff just in case*, I'm trying to mellow things out, I guess. Jim is rather laid back and really, he doesnt have any reason to burst into a fit of rage cos he barely knows Jack.**

**The Pretender 3: Good... chapter's length always bugs me... And I'm touched by your patience and loyalty XOXO. You've been very kind with your reviews. Thank you.**

**Fantasyever: Ahahaha...well, surprises is quite my forte I guess and unexpected reactions as well.**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: hopefully I don't make you wait for too long.**

**Josephine maylani: thank you... hope you like this continuation as well.**

**SMr. Freeze: I'll try to keep up with the updates then :)**

**FrostSapphire: Preach it, Sister! or brother. That's how a healthy relationship should work.**

**blacklotus101: thank you, well, feelings is the one thing I love toying with. That came out wrong.**

**Silence In Winter: thank you for giving this story a chance. I hope you've catch up to this point and able to see this reply. Thank you for your generous review. Olaf has a rather integral part in the coming chapters, I'll spoil that much for you ;)**

**Guest04: *hugs back* feels is something I'm planning to stuff in this story. Ha ha ha. As Scar would sing it: Be Prepared!**

**So... enough of this dilly dally. We'll get to - as North would say it - tacks of brass.**

**P.S: Sorry if there are mistakes. You know what sorts I'm talking about.**


	17. Dignitaries

From the moment Elsa opened her eyes, she could already hear the sound of hurried footsteps along the corridor. She yawned and stretched, feeling her muscles loosened up and sighing contentedly. Jumping off her bed, she donned her robe and went to open the window. The morning sun greeted her, basking her in its glow and the cold winter air breezed through, brushing her cheeks and dancing with her tangled hair. She closed her eyes savoring the feeling.

Her window opened directly to the courtyard, which was presently full of people frolicking about. Some of them noticed her and began waving. She was just about to return the gesture when Anna burst into her room.

"Good! You're awake! Finally!" Anna managed to say in between gasping breath.

"And good morning to you too, Anna." She smiled. "What do you mean by 'finally'?"

"Oh, my manners! Good morning! I've been checking a few times now. I was planning to let you sleep in a bit more, but…"

"Deep breath, Anna, deep breath. Slow down, okay? Have you had your breakfast yet? What time did you wake up?"

"Breakfast? I think I ate something as I walk about and I haven't exactly been sleeping. No, it wasn't because I was nervous or anything. I was about to, but Kristoff…" Anna stopped herself, flushing all of the sudden. "That's beside the point."

"Oh, no… Do continue that thought." Elsa crossed her arms in front of her, an eyebrow raised dangerously.

Anna, either didn't hear or ignoring it completely, continued. "Foreign dignitaries are docking soon. Should I send Kai or…?"

"I'll greet them myself. Just give me a few moments to get ready."

"Okay, good. I'll leave you to it. I'll get Jack to escort you. See you, sis."

"You're not off the hook yet, miss! I want to hear the rest of that story."

"I will tell you, don't worry. When you're in a cheerier mood that is." And with that Anna scurried off.

"Anna, wait!" Her sister stopped and turned nervously, crossing her fingers hoping that Elsa wouldn't inquire further. Instead, Elsa smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Anna's face instantly brightened and she rushed to hug her sister. The sudden embrace surprised her, but Elsa immediately returned the gesture. "I've been dreaming of celebrating Christmas with you." Anna muttered and perhaps it was her imagination, but Elsa thought she heard Anna sniffled a bit.

"Me too," Elsa whispered back.

They held each other for a moment longer and Anna finally pulled away. "Alright, morning breath, go get ready. I'll fetch your prince charming."

Elsa gasped in feigned hurt while Anna ran away giggling. She shook her head when the door closed and went to tidy up herself. Dressed and freshened up, she was brushing her hair when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," she uttered cursorily.

The door swung inward and Jack held it open, letting Gerda who was following him entered first. Gerda was carrying a tray with a platter of shortbreads and sandwiches and a tea set.

"Good morning, Your Majesty and Merry Christmas," said the elderly lady. "Princess Anna said you would want a quick breakfast."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Gerda, and thank you. Let me take that off your hands."

"Oh, no, no. It's fine. I'll just put this on the table and excuse myself."

"You don't have to leave in such a rush."

Gerda glanced at Jack, specifically at his hands that were hidden behind his back, and giggled. "I do think I have to. By your leave, Your Majesty." She set down the tray on her bedside table, curtsied and scampered off as ladylike as she could.

"And what could you possibly be hiding, Sir Jack?" she addressed the smirking silent knight.

"Why, nothing, my lady." Jack shoves out his right palm to show that it was empty. "See?"

"Right, because I'm a simpleton who thinks you couldn't be hiding something in your left hand. Very well…" She turned away dismissively. "I won't press if you're not telling."

"Oh, don't sulk now. I'll show it to you. Look up."

Elsa did and she only managed a glimpse of something green before Jack obstructed her view and pressed his lips against her. It was a brief kiss and they broke apart a second later. Elsa got a clear view of what he was holding and revealed that it was in fact a sprig of mistletoe.

"You don't really need that if you just want to steal a kiss," Elsa chuckled.

"Just trying to be romantic and all that."

"How very sweet of you," she quipped, "Why, I'm melting inside…"

"Sarcasm! Ha! I forgot you have this side of you."

"Do you find it off-putting, Sir Jack?" Elsa challenged.

"Quite the contrary, my dear queen, I find it intoxicating. Do bite me more."

"As much as I'd like to indulge you and your fantasies, kind sir," Elsa's smirk was one Jack often saw on his own reflection, "I have people to meet and a kingdom to govern. You'll have to do with just that for now."

Jack feigned a pained expression. His hand went to his left chest and clenched it. "Oh, the torture… By the way, judging by how merrily Anna greeted me, you haven't told her yet?"

"No, and I don't think I will. This situation needs all the subtleties it can get, and Anna is…you know how she is."

Jack raised up his hands. "I'm not questioning your decision. I can help but think that you're right."

"Well, enough nattering. I really do need to get ready." Elsa sat back down and resumed brushing her hair.

"Let me help you with that." Jack took away the brush, earning inauspicious look from Elsa through the mirror. "What?"

"Am I going to end up meeting the dignitaries with pigtails?"

"Your Majesty! What are you accusing me of? Far be it from me to ruin your elegant and regal image."

Jack said nothing more as he focused on the task. He brushed her hair with a gentleness belying his strength and began braiding with patience and meticulousness belying his character. A few twist and turns later, he had produced a braid that ran along the right side of her head and ended with a low bun. He tugged the mistletoe sprig in the bun as a decoration. It was a casual hairdo, yet reserved enough for her taste.

Elsa took a moment to appreciate the result before smiling in approval. "I confess, I'm impressed. To think you're quite deft with something so feminine."

Jack chuckled. "I don't know if I've told you this, but I do have a sister. She begged me to do her hair almost every day." He seemed to ponder a bit and frowned. "Off with the mistletoe. Can't have other men use it as an excuse to kiss you."

"I rather like it."

"Rejected. Off with it." He plucked it out and threw it behind him.

"Pity… Oh, speaking of which…I have a gift for you. I'll have it sent to your room later."

"A Christmas gift? You shouldn't have. I didn't even have anything prepared…"

"And I didn't give you anything for your birthday, so we are square. Besides, you'll need it for tonight." Elsa stood and walked over to the table that held her breakfast. She poured them both tea and gestured for Jack to sit next to her on the bed. "Come now, let's finish our breakfast. Duty awaits."

…

It was one of the rare occurrences that could happen in Arendelle, and this year—after fourteen long years—it happened twice. The whole kingdom was focused on only one thing: the ball. No more last minute shopping or preparation. Only excitement and anticipation, and perhaps a dash of panic.

The crowd gathered on the streets and at the town square where a huge Christmas tree had been set up, courtesy of a certain blacksmith with a soft spot for the holiday. Under it, lovers held hands and share chaste kiss. Kids ran around joyfully while elders watched over them and reminisced fondly of their once youthful vigor.

From the highest tower of the castle, James Hawkins and General Sanderson Manzie watched the bustling kingdom. They were supposed to be on their respective posts, but with a little time they had left, they decided to have a moment to chat. His profession made Jim had scant friends, and the General was one among few he had, excluding the members of his order. Their age differences of almost two decades didn't interfere with their friendship at all.

"Life and its vagaries, eh Sandy?" Jim began. "A spy under our nose, the queen falling for said spy, and me deciding the fate of the kingdom. What a frightful time for Arendelle."

"It could be worse."

"Indeed it can. It can be a one-sided charm and we won't have the advantage we have now or our friend sob story is an utter bullshit." He threw Sandy a small grin which was return in kind by the older man. "Which one is worse do you think?"

"Or you could've killed him on the spot, rid us of our one and only link to this ploy that's building behind our back. At least now we know what the enemy is doing."

"Ah, yes. There's that too." Jim admitted. "That Scarrfaythe Black… His plot is too simple and crude for my taste, but I must admit its effectiveness. Kidnapping the Queen and forcing her into a marriage while setting up a siege around Arendelle. Without her, Arendelle would be defenseless and leaderless. She would have no choice but to agree."

"And of course, even then, Frost and his sister would never know freedom. Now, _that's _a frightful time." Sandy placed one hand on his shoulder. "Rest your mind. For what it's worth, I think you made the right decision."

"I fervently hope so."

"Even if you're wrong, we can capture and execute the traitor easily and if you're right, you just saved two innocent civilians. Have more faith in what you do."

"I wouldn't be so troubled if my opponent isn't Scarrfaythe Black. The Southern Isles Prince I can handle, but him…" Jim shuddered. "We can't even know if Frost isn't lying about everything."

"I think you can throw away your doubt about the latter." Sandy pointed below where two figures of Elsa and Jack emerged out of the castle and were walking toward the stables. Elsa was talking with Jack listening at her side, his eyes never leaving her. "If that love-struck gaze is an act and he can keep it up even when no one is watching, he's a more fearsome foe than Scarrfaythe Black is."

"Then let's hope your judgment about him is right, Sandy." His eyes fell on the parting figures. "For her sake too."

"The Queen? Don't tell me you harbor romantic feelings for her too?"

Jim scoffed. "Of course not! She was just a stripling when I first pick up a sword. I just pity her. She had enough trouble to last a lifetime, a broken heart will break her."

"She's a strong girl. A tad fragile, but made of sterner stuff than we both think."

"Can't help it, Sandy. The Queen and the Princess, they lost their parents too early. That's why all of us feel the need to watch over them. The Admiral is maternally protective of her too, as much as she denies it. That's why she wasn't too happy when we let him loose."

"Amelia will frown and fret all she wants, but ultimately—she and us—we're all on the same side."

"Arendelle's side, isn't it?"

"Her and only her."

"I'll toast to it anytime, but we slacked off enough. You're supposed to accompany them meeting the dignitaries, aren't you?"

"Right. I'll see you kids later at the ball, then. Be careful, Jim."

"'Kids'? I'm in my thirties for gods' sake!" Jim cried at Sandy's back, earning a contained laughter and a wave goodbye

…

With Winter and an unnamed gentle mare, Elsa and Jack made their way to the docks. Even as they arrived, all sorts of vessels had begun to close in. Flags of varying colors lined the sky and the dock was so full that many were forced to drop anchor some distance from the shore. The passengers covered the sea room with small rowing boats.

The first to alight was guests from the Scottish Highlands. Four flags—black, red, green and olive—flew on a pole held up by one staunch lad. Two other scrawnier rowed at each side while a red curly haired lass keeled over the front of the boat, retching her inside. Elsa and Jack dismounted just as the boat reached the dock.

Jack hurried over, trying to assist the seemingly helpless damsel, but his helping hand was slapped away.

"Leave me be," she said, "I'll be in me right self in a wee bit." She forcefully pulled herself up and slapped away dust from her green dress. She got off the boat grumbling while still looking squeamish. "Gods! Stuck in that wooden casket for a week! All with the rocking and tumbling! Can ye just imagine it?"

The rest of her party moored the boat while she still prattling about. Elsa and Jack shared a glance, wondering if they should stop her. The flag bearer said something incorrigible, but was quickly snapped shut by the lady. "Shut it, MacGuffin! Mum said I should do all the talking. Ahem, sorry 'bout that. We're the ambassadors from the Scottish Highlands. This is Young MacGuffin of clan MacGuffin," she pointed to the flagbearer, "Young Macintosh of clan Macintosh," she pointed at the man with blue painting at one side of his face, whom flipped his hair and gave Elsa a look that didn't sit well with Jack. "Wee Dingwall of clan Dingwall," the last man had blond spikes for hair almost similar to General Manzie, and was in a daze, "And I'm Merida of clan DunBroch, princess of the Scottish Highlands. Pleased tae be of yer acquaintance." She remembered to curtsied belatedly, followed by her three companions bowing.

"The pleasure is ours." Elsa curtsied. "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle and this is Sir Jackson Overland Frost. Welcome to Arendelle."

"Thank ye. King Fergus and Queen Elinor sent their apologies for not being able tae be here themselves. Da' needs tae stay home and Mum, well, she's _necessary_ there or the kingdom will be in ruins."

"No apologies needed. Having your company is an honor already."

"Och! Enough of that formality. We're about the same age, aren't we? Right, now where are those barrels. Oy! Ye lot haven't unload them yet? Gods, can ye do anything right? Excuse me for a moment." Merida rubbed her temples and began hauling off a couple barrels from the boat on her own. The three men hurried to assist her only to receive biting remarks from her. They lined them in front of Elsa. "A gift from our King Fergus: DunBroch's finest aged wine. Keep 'em in yer private cellar or ye won't be able to taste a drop of it."

"Duly noted. You have my gratitude, Princess Merida." Elsa signaled for a couple guards posted on the docks to take away the barrels.

"Ye'r welcome. And Merida's fine. We'll have a tour of yer lovely kingdom, then. See ye later."

Instead of another formal curtsy, she waved her hand. The three men were still more reserved and bowed politely before following on her heels. They could still hear the red-haired princess wondering aloud if they would find all sorts of combat games and Jack snickered at that.

"She'll be very disappointed." Jack whispered to Elsa.

"Sadly, it's hard to adhere to everyone's expectation."

"I don't think I like front locks very much," Jack spoke, adopting Merida's accent. "He got the nerve tae give ye a dirty look."

"Do not mock the guests, Jack." Elsa chided, elbowing his ribs.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He promised, but his lopsided grin betrayed his sincerity.

"Really, what are you fretting about?" Elsa dropped to a low whisper, "You know I only have a thing for a witty, sarcastic turncoat."

"What? Nothing about my dashing countenance?"

"What 'dashing countenance'?" Elsa smirked mischievously.

"Ouch… Am I to be the slave to your biting remarks now I've become your lover?"

"Of course! Haven't you read the job description? Besides, I thought you love it."

"Oh, I do, but you might want to rein it a bit or I'll be tempted to whisk you away to your private quarters."

Elsa was about to retort, but was forced to hold it because the next guest had moored. The flag flying was a familiar one: golden sun upon purple field. Elsa beamed considerably at the sight, even more so when she saw who the representatives were. A man with dark brown hair leapt off the boat and extended his hand to help the lady in tow.

"Watch your step, Blondie," said the man which Jack found peculiar for the lady was a brunette.

'Blondie' alighted nimbly and when she noticed Elsa's approach, shrieked in delight. "Elsa!" She began running toward her but stopped short right before her, hands held out in an embracing attempt. "Is it alright to hug you? I know you have that no-touching thing."

"Oh, I'm over it." Elsa smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. The man caught up soon and waited for the two ladies to break apart. When they did, Elsa introduced them to Jack. "Jack this is Princess Rapunzel of Corona, my once long lost cousin. And this is Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince Consort. Rapunzel, Eugene, this is Sir Jackson Overland Frost. The newest and only Queen's Guard."

"Ah, must be a very special snowflake to have the honor," said Eugene.

"Indeed, she even had me chained and dragged to the castle when she found me."

"Oh, I like him already."

"I'm really sorry I missed Anna's birthday." Rapunzel said. "There was a plague spreading in Corona at the time…"

"And Blondie here bawled her eyes out trying to cure every single one of the infected," Eugene continued. "She was a sorry sight."

"It's quite alright. I can understand."

"Speaking of which, where's Anna?"

"She's inside the castle preparing everything. You can go meet her if you want."

"I will. Oh, there's a lot of gifts in the ship's cargo. I'll have my men send it to your storage."

"You shouldn't have…"

"But I should! We'll be going then."

An exchange of seasons' greetings later, Rapunzel and Eugene were on their way. Elsa watched their departure until they were no longer within eyesight.

"I envy her, you know," she said suddenly, "she has power too. Her tears can heal any wound, cure any sickness. She's been using her power for the good of her people, whereas I…"

"Whereas you have brought joy to your people even with the more hostile nature of your power." Jack finished. "In your defense, her power is quite straightforward. There's no other way to use it rather than to help."

"That's right," said a voice behind them. They both turned and found General Manzie smiling at them. "Don't sell yourself short, Your Majesty. There are wonders in your power as well."

"Thank you." She smiled sheepishly.

A throng of guests soon followed and Elsa dutifully greeted each one. At such times, Jack could see that she was truly a proper queen, complete with the etiquette and education of one. It made him rethink his position and wondered if it was presumptuous of him to stand equally at her side.

So be it, Jack thought. Burying the notion in the deepest part of his mind, he straightened up his posture. If he was not worthy to stand at her side, then it was up to him to reach her level, and not the other way around. Such problems were best addressed at later times, when there was no threat of the kingdom under fire.

"Jack," Elsa broke him out of his reverie. The last guest that she greeted had left to explore the kingdom. "Does your offer to whisk me away still stand?"

A grin spread on his face. "Don't test me. I'm sorely tempted."

"Incoming!"

The warning snapped everyone to attention. Elsa summoned her power, and Jack was about to do the same when the General's hand touched his arm, stopping him. Understanding the signal, Jack unsheathed his sword and let his shepherd's hook clattered on the ground. The General did likewise and searched for the threat. A loud screeching sound brought everyone attention skyward where a couple large black shadows loomed before the sun.

"Archers! To your station!" Sandy commanded.

"What the hell are those?" Jack muttered aloud.

The two shadows dropped in altitude and became larger than a bird or any other aviary creatures known to man. Archers posted around the wall began nocking their bows, waiting for further command. Guards began to gather around Elsa with weapons at ready.

"Wait!" The voice echoed from above. A human form peeked out from the shadow waving a flag of truce. "Peace! We are guests!"

Elsa was the first to notice the crest on the flag: a coiling black dragon on a red field and recognized it instantly. "Stand down!" she bellowed. "Make room! Clear a way!"

Everyone looked at Elsa as if she just had a madness bout, but a Queen's order is absolute so they moved back orderly without breaking formation. Jack ensured his unoccupied arm was still poised protectively before her. When there was a big enough space, the two figures began to make their descent.

They were indeed nothing from the avian group. They had scales in lieu of feather, toothy jaws instead of beaks. Their wings were leathery and bat-like and their size would dwarf even the likes of North. One had scales as black as midnight with docile looking eyes and the other was a blue giant with spikes along its spine and at the back of his skull. Their very appearance screamed hostility and would invite open fire if it wasn't for Elsa stepping out in front of her wary army and approaching the dismounting riders. In truth, she was as nervous as the next person, but she showed courage befitting of an Ice Queen.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Dragon riders of Berk." She curtsied before them.

"I am really sorry for frightening you," said the male rider. "We were going to use a normal means of transportation, but we just can't leave them back home."

Elsa smiled. "As long as they're not hostile, they're as welcome as you are, although we do apologize for not preparing an appropriate accommodation for your companions."

"They can use my barn, if you'd like." Jack stepped in. "It's big enough for them both and they can hunt in the woods behind it."

"We'll take what we can get. Ah, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Terrible name I know. Viking tradition. And this is Astrid Hofferson, soon to be Astrid Haddock. This black dragon is Toothless and the blue beauty is Stormfly. We thank you for your invitation."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this kind man is Sir Jackson Overland Frost. We're very happy to receive your audience. I do understand you have your own celebration of the season in your homeland."

"It's fine. Actually, the whole village wants to come here before we point out that an army of dragon might look like we're waging war instead of coming for a visit."

"A wise decision. Next time perhaps when we can be more accommodating. May I?" she asked, pointing at the dragons.

"Of course."

Elsa reached for them, cautiously at first. Toothless, getting impatient, nudged his snout forward, meeting Elsa's open palm. Elsa smiled and murmured soft welcome to the dragon. All was well until suddenly Toothless recoiled and shivered.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Elsa apologized. "My nervousness must have leaked through my power."

"So, it's true…" Astrid spoke, her voice a mix of uncertainty and amazement. "You are a sorcerer."

"In a manner of speaking… Hope this doesn't affect our budding friendship in anyway."

"Hey, you accept our dragons, we can also tolerate a little bit of magic." Astrid smiled.

"Your Majesty," General Manzie interjected, "I think it would be in our best interest to escort our reptilian guests to their temporary abode before the other guests raised alarm."

"Of course." To Jack, she said. "Jack, if you please?"

"Right this way, honored guests."

The riders remounted and Jack was about to led the way when the black beast plucked him by the collar and put him on the saddle behind his rider. "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Quite the contrary, I love it."

The next second the two dragons launched to the sky and head to the north. With the dragons gone, the guards returned to their respective post with apparent relief radiating from their faces.

"What queer guests we have," said Elsa.

"These queer guests will make the best allies in our coming troubling times," said General Manzie. "We'd do well to remember that."

"Indeed."

…

After all her guests were properly welcomed, Elsa retired to her chamber to catch some shut eye before the main event. She knew she would need all the respite she could get before the feast and the ball began. Her impeccable mental alarm woke her up an hour later, just enough time for her to prepare herself. Her royal blue dress was waiting for her on a limbless mannequin, already aired and smoothened by the ever dutiful Gerda.

Elsa slipped into her dress, admiring once more the artful craftsmanship. There was nothing save amazing that could describe the amount of work put into the dress, especially the overskirt and its intricate snowflake patterns. Unfortunately, she could not spare a minute longer checking herself in the mirror, so she grabbed her hairbrush and began brushing. After opting for several hairdos, she decided to settle on her iconic French braid complete with the little snowflakes. She then put on the tiara Anna gave her and a silver necklace to match. She was slipping on the lapis lazuli cuff and ring given by Jack when the door was rapped gently.

Jack was on the other side, wearing the Christmas gift she gave him. It was a full set of nice clothing consisted of a black silken shirt, purple neckerchief, white vestment, royal blue coat with golden buttons and lining, navy blue trousers, and a pair of black leather boots. All fitted nicely to his frame. For once in his lifetime, Jack looked proper, although his unruly silver hair still had to mess up the whole picture.

Elsa scanned him from top to bottom and smiled. "Someone looks dashing."

"And someone is as beautiful as ever." Jack bowed deeply. "I see you've staked your claim on me."

"How so?"

Jack straightened his coat and grinned. "Something about matching color?"

"Well, I can't have the presumptuous court ladies steal you away from me, can I?"

"Your Majesty, you know you've had claimed my heart. How could I ever stray?"

"I'll let you stray if you keep your hair like that. Have you tried oiling it?"

"Like a chef trying to deep-fry a whole cow. Taming my hair is as impossible as our problems suddenly be gone."

"I beg to differ. There's always the option to freeze it."

Jack blinked. "I honestly have never thought of that."

"You think I held my fringes in places like this with sheer willpower alone?" Elsa chuckled. "Come in. I'll help you tame that ferocious beast."

Elsa took him by the wrist and dragged him inside. Jack obediently followed, noticing his gift on her wrist and smiled to himself. She made him sit down before her dresser mirror. With her hands, she combed back his hair, freezing it as she went. Jack watched in wonder as his unruly hair bowed down before the might of the Queen.

"Now that I look proper, I can confidently say…windswept hair is better on me. This…" Jack pointed at his reflection, "actually makes me look like an honorable man. Which I'm not."

Elsa placed her hands on his shoulders. "Suffer it just for today, Jack. After this you can return to being as dishonorable and unruly as you want."

"Glad I have your permission." He took her right hand kissed her palm. "I wonder if I do have the permission to be so happy like this meanwhile my sister was being treated gods-knows-how in gods-knows-where."

"This is so unlike you, Jack. You're someone who strives for redemption rather than self-admonishments."

"I try to, but when I think about how Katherine would love to be here today…"

"Jack, you're not a martyr or an altruist or a saint. You're allowed your due of happiness even in such troubled times." She lifted his chin so he would face her. "This may sound unsympathetic of me, but look at it this way, you're having your fill of happiness for the both of you. Life has decided to be cruel to you, so you get back at her by showing she's not getting to you. Once it's all over and done, you two can go to as many balls and feasts as you want."

"For someone who had ran away from everything, you're developing into such a positive person." Her scowl made Jack chuckled weakly. "A mere jest, Elsa. Thank you."

"Are you ready then?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**And with that...this will be the end of TSK. thank you for your patience up until now and so on and so forth. **

**Psyke! Just kidding. I feel the urge to throw this distasteful prank once in awhile. Anyway... Tadaaaa! Full cast of what was that? Rise of the Tangled Frozen Brave Dragon was it? (Am I getting myself killed for not knowing this?) I'm sorry...**

**Well, their presence here is not for mere cameo, you can be sure of that, but more on that later.**

**Review Reply:**

**SMr. Freeze: why thank you kind sir/lady.**

**Ice Crystal: well, more interesting stuff later on as we progress with the story. Scarrfaythe might make an appearance again later**

**Grauling: thank you so much for the motivation boost. I really need that. I like Edmund Aster too, and second is of course Jim. We're more alike than we think, huh? The cameos, they're part for fun and part necessary (or I'm just lazy to make my own character) hahaha. I love Jim Hawkins. Treasure Planet is probably the first Disney movie I've watched (weird, right?) and Jim perhaps my first fictional crush, but no... there'll be no JimxElsa.  
P.S: MY FIC instead of SKYRIM? I'm honored.  
P.S.S: Dani is the first and only OC made for one of the reviewers who guessed correctly my little quiz in the first chapter.**

**Guest04: Why thank you. You are awesome yourself too. Reasons why you're awesome: 1. you keep reading this story despite the irregular update. 2. you tolerate my writing XD. 3. you're okay with suspense. 4. your generous compliments. In all seriousness though, I learn English by myself. Reading novels in English instead of my native language helps.**

**Fantasyever: Edmund is a ball of kindness and love inside his gruff exterior. he just hates to admit it lol. Thiana, she's compassionate inside out.**

**NightshadeLily: who else I'm going to add? Why, nothing short of the full cast of RotTFBD (I dont know if I'm doing this right, sorry). Uninterrupted moment? maaaayyybeeee. (wink wink)**

**By the by: Scarrfaythe Black backstory: yay or nay?**


	18. Christmas Ball

Christmas celebration was gone from Arendelle for the past fourteen years, so when it returned, Anna made sure it would be the grandest celebration yet. Despite the fact that she had to practically shovel out their treasury and in a big threat of getting the scolding of a lifetime, she didn't falter from her plan. Elsa had entrusted the event to her and Anna just had to ensure the affair was done _properly._

She didn't stop at festooning every inch of the castle (figuratively, thankfully) with ribbons and flowers. She even had to ask Kristoff to find the biggest pine tree he could find and planted it in the castle's courtyard. That too was decorated from top to bottom with every piece of strings and ornaments Anna could lay her hands on. And if that was extravagant, well, the feast would leave anyone gaping.

There was a rumor circulating that the sweet hearted princess actually ordered a mass massacre of most of the livestock in Arendelle. The rumor was probably right. Anna had set out tables and that plural 's' was a veritable 's'. From the ballroom to the throne room to the courtyard and along the bridge and out on the street as well, tables were set along with their bountiful feast. Anna made sure every single person had a seat and a proper if not tummy-bloating meal.

Myriads of food from the merest of shortbread to five-tiered cakes, grilled poultry to basted pork, meat and game and sweets and soup, all sorts of winter vegetables prepared by all known methods of cooking, Anna had put the skill of the palace's chefs to the test, and they had delivered wonderfully, as evident by the hungry glances thrown by the citizens as they lined up to enter the gate. Of course, there were those too eager to start the revelry. For them, a scullery boy posted at every table equipped with a fly swatter gave them a gift of a well-aimed slap on the back of their hand.

And even if the whole thing already one whole grandiose festivity, Anna had to go one step further, and what better way than to have Olaf heralding the dignitaries on top of Sven. For citizens and dignitaries both, the whole affair was mouth-watering then awe-inducing and finally comical. Where else in the world your entrance would be announced by a talking snowman in bowtie astride on a reindeer with decorated antlers. If the royalties were trying to make up for the years they had spent without Christmas, they were doing it right.

All that was left was actually indulging in the revelry.

Everyone gathered before the steps of the castle. The nobles and foreign dignitaries were saved from the crowded courtyard and waited inside the throne room. Anna entered with Kristoff as her escort. They stopped at the topmost steps facing the crowd. Anna was wearing a forest green long sleeved off the shoulder dress with puffy shoulders and sweetheart bodice. Her skirt bloomed over layers of underskirt that served both for volume and warmth. A pair of similarly colored pumps and a pair of light green knee socks completed her outfit. The side locks of her strawberry blonde hair was let loose while the rest was tied into a tiara over her head.

Kristoff on the other hand seemed ill at ease in his new dark brown doublet, black breeches and brown leather boots. His long straw blond hair was combed back and tied behind his neck. He was probably feeling like a clown, but for Anna, he stood tall and hid his discomfort with an awkward smile.

Olaf announced their entrance and the crowd erupted with cheer and applause. Anna smiled and threw a small wave while Kristoff tried his best to not scratch at his itchy neck. Next came Elsa with Jack escorting her. Jack took one glance at Kristoff and had to bit his tongue to hold his laughter. He wasn't the only one who looked ridiculous in a respectable outfit.

As they had planned beforehand, Elsa curtsied and Jack bowed in perfect sync when Olaf finished announcing them. The crowd roared fiercer then, and Elsa laughed inwardly at the thought that _this_ time they weren't roaring in fear. When the cheer finally died down, Elsa stepped forward. A few words from the Queen to begin the feasting was expected and they waited patiently.

"For fourteen years since I was deemed no longer able to control my power, grand celebrations such as this one no longer existed in Arendelle. Even when I was finally crowned Queen, we still haven't gotten a proper celebration quite yet—we all know what happened at the Coronation Ball. Frankly speaking, ice and sudden winter weren't actually our idea of the first ball after fourteen years." Elsa smiled and there was a collective laughter from the crowd.

"Truthfully, I was quite against the idea of another ball. If it wasn't for Princess Anna's urging, there won't even be one right now." Elsa stepped back and spread her arms behind Anna and to his own surprise, Jack. "These two have toiled ceaselessly to grant you today's celebration. All the splendor you see was the labor of their hard work and I believe we can't be anymore grateful." They cheered and applaud once more making Anna and Jack blushed. "Without further ado, let's begin today's celebration. Merry Christmas everyone!"

"And Happy Birthday Queen Elsa!" Anna added with fervor.

Everyone took up the cry and the feasting officially began. Elsa's party including Olaf and sadly not Sven (a reindeer isn't exactly an indoor animal) returned inside to mingle among the invited. Elsa sat at the center of the table that was set upon a dais. Sitting at the places of honor were Anna, Jack, Kristoff, Olaf and few of the more renowned guests. While Kristoff and Jack were very uncomfortable sitting amongst the most important people in the world, Olaf was having the time of his life and the snowman became an affable mascot of the table.

Servants scurried about replenishing emptied plate with fresh new ones. They also served as messengers, as many people were giving gifts for the two royalties in the middle of the feast. They had to send them to Elsa's table and hurried back to deliver words of gratitude.

In the middle of the feast, Jack nudged Elsa to get her attention and whispered. "Your speech back then…"

"What about it?" Elsa also dropped into a whisper.

"You didn't have to include me considering… You know…"

"I wanted to. It's a selfish thing I did for myself. I want you to be remembered as someone who contributed to the happiness of these people."

Jack was awestruck at her kindness and couldn't come up with anything to say other than a weak 'thank you'. Their moment soon passed when Rapunzel said something to Elsa and she had to direct her attention to her.

The feast was over right when the sun was beginning to set. When the last plate was licked clean, the tables were shoved away to the ends of the room to make a space. Court musicians came in and began playing all different kinds of music. Those who had rested their belly danced while those who were still feeling bloated contented themselves with mingling with one another. Assortments of desserts were available on the tables, both leftovers from the afternoon and freshly baked. Casks of wine rolled out of the royal reserve; the two royalties who preferred hot chocolate and tea over fine vintage were more than happy to share, including the DunBroch red.

Elsa, without a belly full nor interested to dance, walked around and talked with those she hadn't got the chance yet. Meanwhile, Anna danced heaps. First with Kristoff, then she was whisked away by Eugene then Hiccup and even the three Scottish Vikings. She even danced with Rapunzel just for fun, bringing amused laughter from everyone watching. Jack watched from Elsa's side, wanting to join the merrymaking but unable to because of duty. In the end, he contented himself by watching the all the guests. Olaf had disappeared since the dancing began to fulfill all his curiosities.

There was Edmund among them, and true to his words he brought his family with him. Thiana was among the people dancing while Dorothy was clutching at his knees, staring wide-eyed in wonderment at the revelry. Edmund caught him staring and nodded in greeting which Jack reciprocated.

James Hawkins—disguised as a noble—was found talking with the Admiral. Their brows were furrowed and they spoke in whispers. They caught a glimpse of Jack and Amelia's expression hardened while Jim's softened. Jack cringed at that and stretched his collar, all of the sudden feeling it becoming too tight. The Admiral's threat of hanging him on her ship wasn't an empty threat and only the Queen's strong objection prevented her from doing so. It seemed she still regretted listening to her liege.

General Manzie was nowhere to be seen, probably entertaining North and Dani whom Jack spotted among the crowd outside earlier that day.

Next, he found the guards, specifically the mercenary company under John Silver who was working under Scarrfaythe Black. The mercenaries that _he _had let in, much to his anguish. They looked innocent enough and commonplace with the green and purple crocus tabard. Even if their presence brought ill foreboding, Jack could rest easy knowing they wouldn't do anything at the moment, not if Scarrfaythe didn't want to anger multitude of other nations gathering presently.

"Jack?" He heard Elsa calling him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yes? Pardon me, did you say something?" Jack just realized that the representative Elsa was entertaining had left and they were by their lonesome among the crowd.

"I was asking if you want to go outside and meet your acquaintances?"

"I'd love that, but are you sure it's safe for you to be out there?"

"It's my people waiting out there, Jack, not some angry mob. I'll be fine."

"It's not them I'm worried about, but you're right nevertheless."

Jack offered his arm so she could link hers. Together, they headed for the courtyard. Two guards (not mercenaries, Jack noted) bowed and opened the gate for them. There was merrymaking going on as well, although less classy but much livelier. The music was more cheerful and their dance albeit formless was more fluid. At the sight of the Queen, they stopped and bowed toward her. Elsa behest them to continue what they were doing.

They shifted through the crowd. Many approached them, wanting to touch the Queen or offered a birthday blessing and seasons greetings. Mothers introduced their children and men shook her hand as she passed, some even invited her to dance although a gentle refusal was enough to refrain them from pressing. None shirked away from her. It was a sight so different from the previous occurrence and Elsa took delight in that.

They were looking around for whichever of Jack's acquaintances when a small high-pitched voice called his name. Trying but failing to find the source, they stayed where they were waiting to be approached. Instinctively, Jack crouched down, having a vague idea of who was calling him. True enough, just a second later, a little bundle of shaggy blonde hair emerged from between someone's legs and tackled him head on.

"Oh, I miss you too, Soph." Jack ruffled the giggling little girl's hair, holding her in his arms.

Soon, her brother showed followed by his usual gang. They were about to do the same as Sophie did, but stopped short when they saw how Jack was dressed.

"Wow, Jack," Jamie said, "you look..."

"Charming?"

"…weird." Jamie finished and the children snickered.

"See? Even they say so…" Jack said to Elsa whom giggled in response.

"Come on, Jack," said Emily, grabbing one of his hands. "We're going to town and play. It's going to be great! Everyone's here so we can snoop everywhere, climb every rooftop…"

"Climb?" Elsa stared aghast. "Jack, what have you been teaching these kids?"

Jack could only give a small smile of guilt. He let Sophie down and ruffled her hair once more. "I want more than anything to come, but I have my duty. Sorry, kids."

"Aww, but we haven't seen you in weeks!" said one of the twins, pouting.

"Yeah, you're no fun anymore…" the other chimed.

"No fun! Why, I'm taking it as a personal insult to my very fun self, mister!" Jack scowled in mock anger. "In all seriousness though, I'm really sorry, guys. But… I saw Dorothy inside. Why don't you sneak inside and take her with you? No climbing though or her dad is going to have my head. And don't go too far!"

"You sound like our mothers now." Pippa snickered and Jack pretended to gasp in disbelief as they scampered away.

"Bye, bye, Jack." Sophie waved her hand before following the group belatedly.

Jack waved back and stood up, watching their little backs leaving. "They're such adorable little angels when they're not picking on you."

"You love them though."

"With all my heart." Jack smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, something Elsa didn't miss.

"Everything's fine?" she inquired.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Elsa wasn't convinced of course, but she doubted that she could get anything out of him with the many people surrounding them. So instead, she intertwined her finger with his and led him back inside. They passed through a throng of guests and the ballroom. They went up the stairs and into a balcony overlooking an empty back garden. The garden below was bereft of light and only meagerly illuminated by the constellations above. Behind them, faint echoes of the sound of partying could be heard but save for that, no signs of life could be seen.

"We can talk freely here." Elsa spoke, not letting go of his hand. "I see you are not enjoying yourself despite the talk we have just this noon."

"I meant no offense…"

"And I take none." She met his gaze evenly. There was sympathy in her eyes and also concern. "Doesn't stop me from caring though. I just wish I could help alleviate whatever's troubling you."

Jack smiled weakly. "You are acutely observant and overly kind." He sighed and looked up to the stars. "The kids… I was conveniently away from the these past few weeks. When I see them again, I realized that… What I'm doing… I'm not just betraying you or the kingdom. I'm robbing these children I claim to love of their peace and childhood. I feel like a monster. Gods, what do I tell them? They still think so well of me. If they know the truth…"

"If they know the truth," Elsa continued for him, "they'll understand. Just like I understand. Just like Jim, and Sir Edmund, and Lady Thiana, and General Manzie. Just like I know Anna will when we tell her. I might not know them well, Jack, but I can see what pure hearts they possessed and how much they love you." She touched his shoulder reassuringly. "Remember when you were convicted? Remember how brave they were? Standing up for you even when they didn't have to. before every adult present and one—I seem to recall—very threatening accuser. Why, if they know what you're being made to do and what Scarrfaythe Black has done to you, I have every belief that they'll search for him and made him _very_ sorry despite all dangers."

Jack chuckled at the picture. A man infamous for his cruel practice and violent ways begging on all fours before a group of children made for a comical mental image. Jack had no doubt that's what the kids would do in truth, only instead of Scarrfaythe begging on all fours, the kids might be slaughtered where they stood. That made his initial mirth dissipated as quickly as it came.

"My parents were afraid of this… Someone wanting to use it for evil. That's why they insisted I kept it hidden, letting me use it solely for personal amusement. We just wanted a peaceful life. A common unnoticed citizen." He sighed. "I was too naïve…"

"A 'normal life' is not for someone who's far from normal. I don't think the gods granted us our gift merely for an aid for our daily chores."

"The same gods that could've made two people with practically the same power meet, but didn't, you mean?" Jack scoffed. "Think about it, if it wasn't for Scarrfaythe and his scheming, considering what I was and what you are, we would never meet. The gods put us in the same city yet so far apart in social standing as if on purpose. They're having a laugh, I'm telling you. They did what they did and laughed and laughed."

"We can stand here all night moping and arguing against fate and the gods' better judgment," Elsa cocked her head and smiled smugly, "or we can show them they can throw anything at us and we'll still come out victorious."

"I don't think challenging the All-Father is a wise course of action," Jack returned her smirk, "but I love the way you think."

There were no words followed after, none were necessary. They were content basking in each other's presence, swimming in each other's eyes. A peaceful bliss settled between them and in that moment, they almost forgot the adversary they were facing.

Almost.

Jack caught a movement from the corner of his eyes and his gaze reflexively darted to it. He found a set of glowing yellow eyes in the middle of the dark garden and a silhouette of a tall man. It was quite inscrutable, but the same pair of eyes had haunted his nightmares so many times before that he recognized it immediately. The man seemed to be looking at them before signaling at Jack to come to him.

"What is it now?" Elsa asked when she noticed Jack stiffened and he was looking over her shoulders. She almost turned around when Jack grasped her hand in an almost painful hold.

"Don't look behind," Jack dropped into a whisper, "Scarrfaythe is looking at us. He's beckoning to me."

Elsa fought against all instinct to turn around or to show any indication of nervousness. She knew she had to show she wasn't privy to Scarrfaythe's existence and display absolute obliviousness. Her composure was needed now more than ever or their whole plan would be blown. It was a task made harder with the rage boiling inside her.

"What do we do?" she hissed. "Does he know...?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think he does." Jack wholeheartedly wished he was right. "I'm pretending I saw someone I know and excusing myself." Jack kissed her hand in a polite manner.

"Be careful, Jack."

Jack nodded imperceptibly and left. He broke into a run as soon as he passed by the balcony door. Elsa noticed the slight distraught in his face as his went and prayed earnestly that everything will be alright. She turned around, pretending to be watching the night view and sneaked a glance below, wondering if Scarrfaythe was still there.

Not only he was, their eyes _met_. Elsa stared into those yellow orbs and found them searching her. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she wondered if she had betrayed herself. She quickly darted her eyes away as if she was scanning the entirety of her garden. She hadn't been able to read anything from their brief eye contact, and wondered if Scarrfaythe had found what he sought. Despite the darkness she felt a looming smirk hovering over her. Her eyes flitted again in curiosity to where Scarrfaythe was only to find he had already turned his back and walked away.

"There you are!" The voice of Anna chirped in and Elsa almost jumped due to the tension she was feeling. "I was looking all over for you. People have been asking where are you. Where's Ja… Elsa? Is everything alright?" Anna's expression switched from jubilee to concern in a split second.

"It is." Elsa tried to smile reassuringly, but she knew it was somewhat shaky. Hopefully, it was enough.

"Not going to set off another eternal winter, are you?"

This managed to make her sincerely chuckled. "Hopefully not. Jack has…someone to meet. A…friend."

Anna thought about this for a bit and shrugged. "I'll be your escort in the meantime, then. Let's go" She took Elsa's hand and Elsa let her sister led her back to the party. She took a moment to glance behind and searched for Scarrfaythe, but he had truly left the garden. Elsa sent a prayer once more, just for good measure.

…

For someone who took pleasure in chaos, mayhem and fear, balls and celebrations are too boring and tedious affair for Scarrfaythe, no matter how extravagant it is. Despite that though, however dull, however banal or dreary, he still could blend in just like any other revelers. He ate like one, drank like one, spoke kindly when spoken to, he was as 'normal' as the next person. It was a façade perfected over the years and had always benefited him. This time, it helped him spy over his little spy.

What he saw…_concerned_ him. Since the beginning, his eyes never failed to follow his minion and what he witnessed confirmed John Silver's report. Jack Frost harbored affection for the Queen, and not only that, the Queen actually _reciprocated_ the feeling. Whether or not Jack had told everything was still a big question mark.

It was a question soon to be answered though—much to Scarrfaythe's fortune—when he found them in a secluded balcony away from the celebration. He couldn't make out their conversation, the sound of the revels did a great job drowning their voice, but there was much he learned from their body language alone. And far it was from a lover's rendezvous. Their expressions showed they weren't a couple seeking refuge from the exasperating ball to have a world of their own, they were seeking refuge from the world. Scarrfaythe knew then the possibility of the Queen knowing his plan was imminent. That possibility turned into certainty when he locked eyes with her after beckoning to Jack. The Queen thought she had been subtle in her curiosity. She couldn't be more wrong. Now, just how should he play his card and how would Jack play his. If he hadn't practiced self-control, his excitement would show as plain as daytime sun.

Scarrfaythe went toward the castle and made sure he showed glimpse of himself to Jack who had just exited the gate before disappearing into the crowd. Let Jack searched for him. The more annoyed and panicked he became, the bigger chance he forgot himself. Scarrfaythe meandered back to the town and planted himself on the fountain where he had met John Silver. The ball had attracted everyone away from that place and made it as secluded as any back alley.

A minute had passed when Jack Frost showed himself, huffing out of breath and scowling in annoyance. He kept his anger toward him on edge as he always had, but this time it almost looked like a mask. Jack Frost thought he could act in front of him.

_How adorable_, Scarrfaythe mused. He almost failed to contain a smirk from showing on his face.

"Enjoying the party, aren't we?" Scarrfaythe spoke with an even voice, betraying nothing. "How are you doing this fine day, Jack?"

Jack furrowed his brow. "Since when did you care how I'm doing?"

"Since always, of course. You are an integral part of my masterplan. I _have to_ know how you're doing." Scarrfaythe played with his cuticle, finding it suddenly so much more interesting than the being in front of him. "I seem to observe how close you are with our dear queen."

Jack gave away a small flinch before mastering himself. "I did as you want me to. I have her trust."

"Oh, relax, I'm not criticizing you. Quite the contrary, I'm commending you." Scarrfaythe gripped his shoulder, using enough strength for it to hurt him quite a bit, but without harming him much. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to reward you."

"You…are?"

"Of course. A job well done must be rewarded. I'm not that cruel of a man, you know. Say, what sort of reward fitting… Ah, yes… You won't refuse this one." Scarrfaythe smirked. "Do you want to see her, Jack? Your sister?"

His eyes widened at this. "You can't mean…. She's here?"

"Won't be much of a collateral if she's not within reach. After all, she's the only one that keeps you in check. But you haven't done anything worth punishing, _have you_, Jack?"

"No… no, I haven't."

"Delightful! Well, meet me here two days hence and I'll take you to her."

"Two days?"

"Tomorrow, everyone will have a nasty hangover, including the both of us, if that last bit of DunBroch wine is as potent as it tasted." Scarrfaythe chuckled. "Now, run along back to your queen and have a care. We don't want you revealing anything we don't want to, do we? Remember, two days hence, Jack."

Jack hesitated before turning on his heels, but soon he was off. No doubt he caught the double meaning behind his words. Scarrfaythe sneered. Let him ponder on it. Let it make him uncertain and stumble. All the better for him.

* * *

**Didn't know starting up my own business = little time to do anything else. Well, fun is fun. Happy Easter everyone!  
**

**Don't mind typos/grammar mistakes. I did so little edit on this one.**

**Review Reply:**

**SMr. Freeze: Lol, alright then, Mr. Thank you as always**

**HornedGoddess: I had some formal education of course. English as a second language is compulsory here. The rest I learn from reading or movies.**

**NightshadeLily: There's a purpose for that. you'll find out soon enough.**

**Pinkcatsnowflake: I'm not good at remembering mouthful things like that, lol. I'll keep that in mind, thanks.**

**Guest04: I'm from this faraway land of Indonesia or otherwise known by the common public "Bali" XD. Thank you for the compliments. I try my best. English always fascinates me with its beautiful words and pronunciation.**

**IceCrystal: welp, we got more of that coming, I think.**


	19. Teaser

_In his embrace, Elsa couldn't look up to see his expression, but his voice told her all. Wavering and sincere, he spoke, "I'm sorry, Elsa…and thank you for everything."_

…

"_Tell me something, Hans," Scarrfaythe said, "Does your eldest brother love you?"_

"_He cares the most." Hans eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Better you don't know." He smirked meaningfully and left him to solve the puzzle._

…

"_Hello, James Hawkins." Scarrfaythe stepped out into the light. His face showed the most manic grin Jim ever saw on a person. Despite his decades of experience, he couldn't help but felt fear. "We have so much to talk about."_

…

"_Prince Henrik of the Southern Isles…" Scarrfaythe swept a bow that even a half-wit could see it was mocking. "Or should I say _King_ Henrik now?"_

…

"_Elsa! Watch out!"_

"_Jack!"_

…

"_I'm not leaving!" Thiana stomped her foot to the ground. It was the first time Edmund ever saw her did that. The scowl on her face was evidence of how stubbornly she would fight this out. "Not without you!"_

"_And what about Dorothy? Would you rather let her stay here too?" Edmund was surprised at how calm he sounded despite how chaotic his state of mind now. Hearing that, her scowl softened and her face began to show doubt. "I'll be fine, dove. You know I will."_

…

_It was one of those rare occasions where Kristoff could witness General Sanderson spoke, and rarer still that the General spoke to _him_. "Can I entrust the Princess to you, Kristoff?"_

"_Of course," Kristoff answered without even needing to think, "but you know I can help—"_

"_If you stay here, who will protect her?"_

…

"_Elsa, what's going on?" Anna was exhausted, confused and frantic. Elsa wanted nothing more than to make her rest, but she knew she wouldn't until she had her answer._

"_Sit down, Anna. There's something I have to tell you."_

…

"_Hi! Wasn't expecting you to visit this soon!" Hiccup spread his arms wide open. "Welcome to Berk!_

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the sudden MIA. Won't bother explaining because it's a really lame excuse and I won't bore you with all the detail.**

**Let's discuss this teaser instead!**

**So, this is listed chronologically. I don't know if there are spoilers in there or not. I just write everything I _firmly_ believe will appear in the upcoming chapters. Next chapter will be posted approximately next week. Sooner if possible. I don't know if people are still waiting for this fic or not. I'm just gonna keep on writing till the end. No matter how long it takes me. THIS I SWEAR.**

**Anyway, review reply:**

** : thank you, as always. sorry for making you wait.**

**HornedGoddess: not at all! you were very kind and i feel quite bashful at being so kindly complimented. thank you**

**Guest04: well, more in store for them later. and yes, i'm still alive. don't kill me just yet XD**

**Guest (azz): thank you so much. I try to put my focus on those two specific movies, since it is their story after all. James Hawkins recurring appearance is because I was really hyped (again, back then) about Treasure Planet after rewatching it. I haven't seen much of this medieval type fic around here so I don't know what is cliche and what is not. Hopefully I can keep up with the no-cliche stuff. :D**

**Another Guest: YES HE IS!**

**Another Another Guest: Yes, I will.**


	20. Grief

The day after the ball, all manners of joviality left Arendelle. It was a stark contrast of the merrymaking that happened the day before. Each nursed his own hangover and exhaustion their own way. All came into a mutual agreement of not bothering their neighbors.

Being a host however, meant that the real duty had only just begun. All dignitaries present would expect an audience and it was Elsa's job to give every single one of them her full attention. Thus, after granting Jack and Anna the respite they needed very much (and also because the task ahead required delicacy and grace both didn't quite possess), she practically locked herself up in her office and assumed the role of the dutiful host.

That left Jack with nothing to do.

Jack lay sprawling on his bed, staring at the ceiling for the last couple of hours. Not actually focusing on it per se. His eyes were locked on it, but his mind was entirely elsewhere. The prospect of meeting his sister was unimaginable. While under Scarrfaythe's forced tutelage, he had ensured Katherine was safely locked away somewhere Jack didn't know lest he tried to free her. It would be the first time in five months for him to see her again. It would be a wonderful opportunity.

He found himself not wanting to see her.

If his mind was split into two, the rational, logical part of him would beat the other black and blue for having such a thought. Alas, it wasn't and thus the thought stands. It wasn't for lack of concern or affection. On the contrary, he loved her and missed her dearly that a sense of guilt came creeping in. He had failed to protect her and he wasn't under the delusion that his sister didn't blame him for it.

Jack stretched out his arm and wave it in one direction. As he did, tiny little snowflakes formed in the air and followed the motion. For a while he amused himself by making them do some acrobatics, sending them flying here and there with a wave of his hand. Finally seeing the fruitlessness of this, he twirled his fingers and squeezed them into a fist. The snowflakes merged and exploded, their fragments peppered him with little frosts.

He had power. Power that men could only dream of. Power that was supposed to only exist in stories and legends. Yet even with it, he could do nothing to save someone he loved dearly. What good was his power then?

Jack leapt to his feet, knowing he wouldn't find the answer anyway and anytime spent in his room pondering was a waste of daylight. He grabbed his staff and left his chamber. He walked aimlessly inside the castle, greeting every servant known and unknown to him. His mask of smile did well to hide his troubled heart.

He thought about taking a walk in the garden, but there was nothing to be seen there with the snow blanketing everything. He thought about going to the training ground, but knew Edmund wouldn't be there today. He wanted to go to the town, but feared running into Scarrfaythe or his company. In the end, he let his feet take the lead and his brain focused only putting one foot in front of the other.

His feet took him to the General's office. He didn't know how or why he ended up there—probably because he had spent so much time there that his body unconsciously brought him there. He wondered if the General would mind a little company, but then decided against it. The General—unlike him—was a busy man. He should not bother him over trivial matters.

That thought stopped him from turning around. Wasn't speaking to Scarrfaythe Black an important matter? And speaking of Scarrfaythe Black, shouldn't Jack report it to James Hawkins? And who else would knew of his whereabouts if not the General?

Jack decided then. Sucking in a deep breath, he knocked.

The door was upon slightly and Sandy peered out from the crack. He didn't speak and only raised his eyebrow, questioning Jack's unexpected visit.

"General, sorry to bother you," Jack began then dropped into a whisper. "Do you know where I'll mayhap chance upon Jim?"

"You've found him." Came the answer from inside. Sandy opened the door wider slightly so Jack could peer in.

Jim was there and before him two glasses and an uncorked bottle of wine. Jim waved him in and Jack did just that with Sandy closing the door behind him.

"What can I help you with?" Jim asked.

"Nothing." Jack fidgeted on his feet. "I'm just reporting that I talked with Scarrfaythe yesterday and—"

"And he's taking you to meet your sister tomorrow." Jim finished for him, taking a sip of wine nonchalantly. Jack did his best to look only mildly surprised. "I know all about that deal. I was wondering when you will approach me so I plant myself here since morning."

"You…knew…" Jack eyed him suspiciously. "You followed me." It wasn't a question.

"Sent someone to be precise. Does that infuriate you, Jack?"

Jack was about to retort but bit his words. He caught the tone of Jim's voice at the last second and realized he was testing him. Jack sighed and slackened his shoulders. "I guess that's to be expected."

Jim said nothing about Jack's reaction, but Jack saw a slight flicker passed in his eyes. Whether it was approval or something else, he could never be sure. "Well, sit down then. Let's talk about this fortunate turn of event, shall we?"

Jack flinched at that, only for a second before he sat down. He knew Jim didn't miss it. He lay his staff across his legs and leaned back. "Fortunate…right…"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be beside yourself with joy. Not only you get to see her, there's a chance we might save her as well. With you pinpointing her location, we could set up a rescue mission."

Jack bowed his head. He had forgotten all about it. "I haven't thought that far."

Sandy joined them then, but he was content to sit back in silence sipping his wine and watching the exchange.

James stood and took an empty glass from the cabinet before setting it down in front of Jack. He poured a generous amount of wine for him. "Is there something you wish to share?"

"Not particularly. Thank you for asking though." Jack picked up the glass, raise it in gratitude and emptied it in one gulp.

Jim refilled his glass then returned to his seat. "You know Jack… From what I've heard about you, you are a man of bravado and confidence, not very much the moping type."

"Yeah well, that man took a vacation when I confessed everything." Jack managed a weak smile.

"A word of friendly advice? You are allowed your fair share of moping and grieving considering what you've been through, but do not linger in it. Don't let it consume you." Jim met Jack's eyes squarely as if trying to drive home his point. "I can understand that when the need of subterfuge is gone, you put away the mask of self-assurance and revealed your true despair. I won't deny you of that, but I need to remind you that the battle isn't quite over yet. You still need that mask if you wish to deceive Scarrfaythe."

His words struck Jack as well as a true-aimed arrow. He sat like a chastised child and a contemplative one too at that. He nodded gingerly and set down his glass, the liquid inside untouched.

"I'm sorry… You're right. I've been a sorry excuse these days. I should have been more careful…"

Jim waved his apology away. "Don't take it the wrong way. I wasn't scolding you."

"I know that." Jack grinned somberly. "But I needed it—whatever it is." Jack stood up. "I have to go. There's a few things I have to settle."

When Sandy and Jim nodded their consent, Jack went for the door. Before he left though, something crossed his mind and he spoke, "I don't know if I have said this—I don't quite remember but I'm pretty sure I haven't. I want to say thank you. For this. For the second chance. Everything."

Caught unaware, Jim could only blink and stammered, "Uhm… you're welcome?"

Jack smiled then and left.

With the sound of the door closing, Jim pressed a hand against his chest. "Odd… I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He muttered almost to himself.

"You fancy the boy," Sandy spoke with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh piss yourself, old man."

Sandy chuckled. "That or you've realized you made the right decision."

…

Jack felt _different_, as if a cogwheel that had been stuck was finally oiled and turned. He knew he hadn't been himself ever since the event that took his mother's life. He had been a machine driven by fear of his sister's safety. Then he had been confused soul who was torn between his family or his love. He had been no better after, a man who wore a mantle of sorrow and carried it around openly.

He was finally awake now.

No more uncertainty. He knew what he had to do now. His steps were surer than he had ever felt before. What emerged out of the cocoon General's office was a man with conviction, and one who could think of lame metaphor.

Chuckling to himself, he kept walking only to be stopped by the dragon riders of Berk.

"There you are Jack… Sir Jack, I mean," Hiccup said. "I've been hoping to find you."

"Just 'Jack' is fine. How can I help you?"

"Can you take us to our dragons, please?"

"Leaving so soon? Why, you haven't seen the best Arendelle could offer yet."

"We're not leaving," said Astrid. "We just miss them. And what if they decide they miss us too and come into town looking for us."

"We certainly don't want two dragons running amok in the middle of the town." Hiccup added. "It wouldn't make much of a good impression for Berk."

"No, we certainly don't want that. Very well. As a matter of fact, I was heading there myself. Shall we?"

Thus the three made their way back to Jack's old house. Their journey was filled with banter of their own homeland. Jack regaled them with the odd tale of his abrupt ascension to knighthood, the version that the common public knew. When asked of his motive Jack just shrugged and said it paid well and he needed a source of income since his flock went missing. If that sounded suspicious, his guests didn't press further.

In turn, the two Vikings spoke of Hiccup's own oddity, a peace-loving Viking that he was. Astrid seemed to take much pleasure in this topic, laughing boisterously at her partner past failures. All in good taste though, because even though Hiccup groaned at multiple occasions and shot her a glare that as fearsome as a puppy glaring at you, they still shared that secret smile only lovers shared. A proof of their steadfast relationship. Jack politely pretended not to notice, but secretly envious of their honest and innocent courtship.

They spoke fondly of Berk. The land was harsh, cold and infertile, but it was home. They said it was a land fit for a Viking and they'd shed blood to protect it, as they had during the war with the dragons and then Drago Bludvist.

In town, they passed by—or rather glimpsed from afar—Anna and Kristoff with the representatives from Corona. The girls walked giddily in front while the men somberly followed behind. The similarity of the princesses and their contrast with their own partners brought a smile to Jack's lips. They lost sight of them when they entered an inn owned by the famous cook, Tiana (not to be mistaken with Thiana, Edmund's wife).

They kept on walking.

It was odd, but Jack could already feel the seed of friendship blooming between them. He knew when the time comes, these two would watch his back and Jack would return the favor anytime. It was no wonder that for the remainder of their journey, they already spoke as old friends would.

When Jack's humble shack was in sight, Hiccup and Astrid were brimming with excitement. Only decorum kept them from running straight for the barn. It seemed it wasn't only them with the same excitement because just when they got off the bridge, two figures were running or rather…galloping toward them. Hiccup and Astrid only waited a second to flash Jack an apologetic look before dashing to meet their dragons. Jack watched with a smile as the dragon riders were tackled by their mount, licked thoroughly and then hugged their dragons with all their might, pouring their longing into it.

Jack watched only for a moment longer or so before deciding that dragon and riders had separation issues and would need more time to share their affection. He decided it was a too private moment for him to witness and he better off doing his own business. So, muttering his excuse (which may had gone unheard), he went to his shack or particularly, his parents' grave.

Snow had covered the bottom half of the gravestone and gathered at the top. Jack smiled and patted the snow away. In some odd part of his mind, he imagined the engulfing snow was like a part of him trying to protect his parents' resting place. He put his staff down and traced the fainting line of his father's name. One of these days, he knew he had to deepened the engraving. Jack tried to recall his face in his mind, but just like the engraving, his features had fainted into blurry lines. He knew his father was brown of hair, and there had been a time he grew a moustache, and a time he grew a beard, another when he grew both. He remembered his hair had been as unruly as Jack's was. It was hard to recall any more than that. He couldn't even remember the color of his eyes.

And then there was his mother. Hers was the face he tried very hard to forget. No…not truly. The only face Jack tried to forget was the last she had shown. The face when Scarrfaythe's knife embedded itself deep into her chest. The face of shock mixed with agony and then…lifeless. Her expression had followed him in his dreams and haunted him in his waking memory.

Both met tragic ends. Undeserved and lonely. Both were supposed to have a wonderful time raising their children, watching them grow. Both hadn't even known that death was waiting for them. What were buried under the cold hard ground were a scrap of clothing and a husk of someone who never thought that it would have been the last time she could see her children.

Jack clutched both gravestones so tight that his fingers turned white. The stones were cold to the touch but he was numb to it, either due to his power or due to an even greater coldness he felt inside. Jack sucked in a deep breath and let it all out at once. With it, he also let go the wall that had defended his shattered heart.

He wept.

He hadn't when his father had died. He had been a boy trying to show how strong he was. Trying to be the pillar of support for his family.

He couldn't when his mother had died. He couldn't for the sake of his terrified sister. He couldn't under the watchful eyes of Scarrfaythe Black and under his grueling training.

He didn't when he had first visited the graves with Elsa. He didn't because he knew she was worrying over him, and worried the part she might play in his mother's demise. He had to show her assurance and had to keep character for the ruse to go on.

When he had cried in front of Elsa, he cried for his torn conviction and for the consequence of his action. He had cried for his sister and the woman he loved and betrayed.

Now, he cried for himself. For his failures to protect them. For the time lost to be with them. For the moments that could have been. He cried for his parents. He finally grieved.

_I'm sorry. All this power and I couldn't do anything to protect any of you. I'm sorry._

He went down on his knees, hands still clutching the gravestone. He poured it all out in his silent tears, hoping his plea for forgiveness was heard beyond the grave. He had been guilt-ridden and he had carried it without letting go. He was letting go now.

_Father, Mother, watch over Katherine and give me strength. _He prayed. _Give me strength to make amends. Give me strength to defeat the demon that is Scarrfaythe Black._

With one last clutch and one last wail, his tears subsided into tiny sobs. He looked up to the sky when snow began falling. One fell on his nose and another on his forehead, followed with a surge of breeze on his face. The wind trying to console him, he knew, as the sky was trying the same too.

"Thank you…" he said to the wind, to the sky and to his parents above. "For everything… thank you."

There were sound of shuffling snow behind him and Jack knew he had to cut his lamentation early. He wiped what tears left with his sleeves and cleared his throat to get rid of the hoarseness. He probably couldn't hide his beady eyes and red nose, but hopefully it would seem as if he was exhausted or cold.

Jack turned at the same time he plastered a smile. Seeing the look on the dragon riders' faces however, he knew they had arrived before Jack had heard them and seen what he had been doing. Dropping his effort, he smiled weakly at them.

"I'm sorry you have to see that," Jack said.

"No, no, no… I'm—_We're_ sorry." Hiccup quickly spoke, head shaking and hands waving in a blur. "We didn't know. I mean, had we known…"

Jack waved away his apology. "You wouldn't have. And I was the one who brought you here anyway."

The black dragon seemed to sense his sorrow and stepped forward to give him a comforting nudge. Jack smiled and showed his gratitude by petting his muzzle. "Thank you…Toothless wasn't it?" The dragon seemed to smile before recoiling and shivered.

"Must be hard on you," Astrid knelt to read the inscription on the stones, "to lose both of them."

"Yeah, well," Jack sniffed. "It is what it is."

"Do you miss them?" asked Hiccup.

"Very much." Jack smiled forlornly.

"I know how that feels. Maybe…" Hiccup's eyes seemed to be looking faraway. "I lost my father too, the day we found my mother. But compared to what you're going through…"

"A man's grief is his own. It shouldn't be measured with others'." Jack grabbed his shoulders in a friendly manner. "You've been through your own deal of hardship and came out victorious, and a better man from it too, I'm sure."

"And so will you, Jack."

Jack nodded. "I believe it. But enough of this solemn talk!" with a click of his heel, his staff flicked upward into his hands and in one smooth maneuver, it lay draped across his shoulders. "The Queen will have my head if I make her guests recall sad old memories instead of showing them the greatest fun Arendelle could offer."

"I could use some fun." Astrid slung her arm around Hiccup's neck. "Where are we going?"

"I could show you some boring old tavern, and same boring old port, but where's the fun in that, right? No, the only fun I can offer two dragon riders is…" Jack paused for dramatic effect before his lips stretched to show his lopsided smirk. He pointed upward with his staff. "The sky."

"Oh, I like where this is going…" Astrid and Hiccup broke into a smile of their own.

…

Scarrfaythe walked into the dim inn located at the far side of Arendelle's port. It was a sailor's inn complete with its set of sailor-themed decoration, busted chairs, drunken sailors and the reek of fish, combined with salt-water and alcohol. He only suffered it because it offered a secluded boathouse where he could hide his gateway ship—a cog he had smuggled inside by disguising it as a trading ship. He would never sacrifice necessity for pleasure.

He made his way upstairs where he knew his mercenaries would be, drunk and passed out. He cared naught about them. He only needed to speak with their captain.

He found John Silver sleeping on a hammock, a bottle of rum nestled precariously in the crook of his arm. His captain hat covered his face to block against the sunshine that radiated from the open window. Scarrfaythe thought about the number of ways he could roughly woke him from his alcohol-induced slumber, but decided the old classic nudge would do.

John bolted upright at his touch, thanks to his years of training his alertness. It was fortunate, because Scarrfaythe's eyes had hovered over the jug of water that sat upon the dresser before moving dangerously over the rum bottle. He rubbed his bleary eyes and upon seeing who woke him, put on his captain hat. "Ready to take orders, Mr. Black." His voice was croaked due to dehydration.

"Wake your men and ready the ship. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Aye? What's with all the haste?"

"A change of plan Mr. Silver." Scarrfaythe said with a raised chin. "That's all you need to know."

"Oy… we're all three sheets to the wind, Mr. Black." When Scarrfaythe raised an indignant eyebrow, John sighed resignedly. "We'll hop to it."

"The prisoner?"

"Right where we left her, sir. Untouched as ordered, sir."

"Good. Take as long as you need, but we leave tomorrow."

"A tight ship by morning. Aye, aye, sir."

…

Jack rushed back to the castle after his flying trip with the dragon riders. He had ridden with Hiccup—obviously because he couldn't show anyone he could fly—and guided them above the fjord. The view—as Jack had known—was breathtaking, but he pretended like it was the first time he had seen it for form sake. They flew over the forest and caught glimpse of the Valley of the Living Rocks where the rumored trolls reside. They circled around the Ice Castle and caught glimpse of the hulking snow giant and hundreds of tiny snowmen from the transparent wall. They raced above the leafless canopy of the forest and stopped by the pond that Jack had used to visit.

It was an amazing experience for his guests and they parted with good words of Arendelle. Jack promised to pass their message of gratitude and invitation to visit Berk to Elsa and they said their goodbyes.

Jack arrived in front of Elsa's office just an hour before dinner. The door was still shut and he could hear faint murmur inside indicating Elsa was still attending to her guests. Jack decided to wait and paced in front of the door despite the weird look the two guards posted in front of the door (none of them part of the mercenary) gave him.

Ten minutes later, the door swung open. Elsa was still chatting with the two dignitaries she had invited in as they walked out. They noticed Jack and he immediately swept a bow. "Good evening Your Majesty, honored dignitaries."

"Good evening." One of the two replied. "I'm not quite sure we're acquainted yet?"

"My lord and lady," Elsa immediately took charge, "this is my one and only knight of the Queen's Guard, Sir Jackson Overland Frost."

"What a young fellow," said the lord. "You must be very skilled to earn your rank."

"Sheer luck, my lord," said Jack. "Nothing if compared to your infamous prowess in battle."

"A charmer too!" the lady tittered. "I wonder how many women had fallen for that." The lady seemed to pass a glance toward Elsa. Elsa pretended not to notice and cleared her throat.

"Is there any problem, Sir Jack?" asked Elsa.

"No, but it would be an honor if I could steal a moment of your time, Your Majesty. That is, if my lord and lady don't mind."

"Not at all." The dignitaries turned toward Elsa. "Our deepest gratitude for your hospitality, Your Majesty. We hope our meeting today will forge a great friendship between your kingdom and my liege's."

"We are honored to be able to host you. Send our regards to your king." The dignitaries bowed and left them. Turning to Jack, Elsa spoke, "Would you like to come in?"

Jack knew despite the sweet smile she showed, she was dreadfully tired inside. He wondered if he should put off his intention until tomorrow and let her rest for now. He knew Elsa wouldn't dismiss him herself no matter how exhausted she was. However, he caved in to his urge and desire to see her. He didn't care if it was selfishness.

"Please."

Elsa ushered him in and closed the door. "Would you like some tea? I think there's some leftover bisc—Oof!" She never got to finish her sentence because Jack had pulled her into his embrace. "Jack? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's perfect." He mumbled to her ears. "I'm sorry…"

"If it's about Scarrfaythe, I've forgiven you. I thought you should know that by now."

Jack chuckled. "No, I know that. I'm not talking about that." He tightened his embrace. "I'm apologizing for being such a sorry sight these past few days. The sympathy you showed me, well, I'm ashamed to say I was addicted to it. But no more of that. My head is clear now."

In his embrace, Elsa couldn't look up to see his expression, but his voice told her all. Wavering and sincere, he spoke, "So, I'm sorry, Elsa…and thank you for everything."

"Thank you?"

Jack let her go slightly so they could spoke face to face. "For choosing to listen rather than run. For the second chance. For your understanding. For protecting me. And most important of all…" Jack broke into a smile, and it wasn't one of his mischievous smile. It was the smile of innocence and love. "For still loving me as I am."

"Oh, Jack," Elsa reached to stroke his cheek, "you're fine the way you are." Elsa cocked her head and smiled coyly. "My shepherd knight."

Then it's back, his lopsided smirk. "I like the sound of that."

Jack leaned in to kiss her but stopped halfway when he saw Elsa closing her eyes expectantly. A playful thought passed his mind and he changed his movement and went to press a kiss against her forehead instead. When Jack pulled back, he saw the disappointment in her eyes although she tried very hard to hide it.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" He asked while giving his best effort not to snicker, yet.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" She began to pull away but Jack held her firm.

"Wasn't what you're expecting?"

Then Elsa caught the mischief in his voice. She began to frown as Jack began to smirk. Instead of sulking though, she broke into a smirk of her own. "Well, it's just seems someone isn't a man enough to do what needs to be done." With that, she tiptoed and pecked his lips.

Her counter had the desired effect she expected. His hold loosened, giving Elsa room to break free and twirled on her heel. Nonchalantly, as if she wasn't meaning to taunt him further, she reached for the teapot and begin pouring herself a cup of tea. Sipping it with the most natural relaxation, she said, "Not having second thoughts about the tea?"

"No, but I'm having second thoughts about not kissing you." Jack took her cup and placed it on the table before bending down to kiss her. When they pulled away, they both had the same victorious smile imprinted on their faces. "There's something else I have to tell you. Scarrfaythe's taking me to see my sister tomorrow."

"Jack, that's…" Her expression turned aghast then worried. "You don't seem too cheerful about it."

"Truthfully, I'm horrified, but Jim knocked some senses into me. This could be our chance to save her."

"There's that…" She mused. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I will. I promise."

* * *

**I did promise to update by next week, but lo and behold! I finished early. And I think I should stop delaying publishing this chapter.  
**

**I have nothing to say for this and future chapters other than: be ready and be vigilant. take a deep breath before reading and prepare yourself.**

**For those of you still worried. NO! I will never not complete this story. No matter what. Even if it takes me years to finish it, I'll see it to the end.**

**Review Reply:**

**xXBloodJewelXx: sshhh... all in due time (wink)**

**IceCrsytal: so many things... great many things... ssshhh**

**Hazel Topaz the Dragonrider: _was _considering abandoning it (thinking no one cared enough), but then thought "hey, who am i doing this for?" and decided "for myself and those care enough to read"**

**AnnaO: thank you. then I'll keep on writing for you and for those still waiting.**

**NightshadeLily: dramatic...yes... perhaps... a bit too much (wink wink)**


	21. The Day

Jack tossed and turned on his bed, his eyes wide open. He had been doing it ever since he retired to his bedroom at nine. He could hear the faint sound of the grandfather's clock outside chiming four times. Four o'clock in the morning and not a wink of sleep. He decided it was past time he stopped trying. He shuffled on his bed and sat up. His bare feet touched the cold marble floor underneath and he welcomed the chill. He turned his head toward the window and gazed at the night sky. Outside, not a speck of cloud covered the black expanse. The moon shone brightly like a crown jewel accentuated with millions specks of stars. It was a perfect night for flying, and it might be just what he needed to tone down his ample supply of nervousness and excitement.

He began donning his shirt and fastened his old cloak around him. With a staff in one hand, he pushed open the window gently and perched on the windowsill. Instantly, a sudden breeze buffeted him. It was as if the wind was a long lost puppy missing his master and inviting him to play. To entrust his entire being upon it and let it led him wherever it pleased. Well, Jack did just that.

He let go of his holding and slipped into the night. He surrendered to the wind and its whims and let it carry him where it might. His cloak flapped behind him like an awkward pair of wings. His unruly hair was swept and combed by invisible tendrils of fingers, the same one that caressed his cheeks. A true flight, unsupported by creatures or any mechanisms. Just him and the wind. How he had missed that freedom. He flew up to the sky, careful not to attract the attention of guardsmen stationed around the parapet. He kept to the poorly lit side of the town so if anyone chance upon glimpsing him, he would look like nothing more than a big bird flying gawkily about.

This used to be a habit of his. When he was troubled, he would fly as high as he could before asphyxiation took over him. He would look up and pretended the moon would talk to him. It was a poor replacement for a real talking companion, but he used to have no one to pour his heart to, to show his weakness. Not to his family who depended on him, not to Jamie and the rest who looked up to him. He didn't have anything to talk about right now, but the moon looked especially beautiful that night so an audience with her just for old time's sake seemed appropriate.

So he hovered before her, hypnotized by the bright white one-eyed maiden of the sky. Basking in her glow proved how free he was, yet if he looked down, he could almost see the chain that tethered him to the ground. A chain that linked him to the fate of being Scarrfaythe's unwilling subordinate. He used to despise it, now he regarded it with calm acceptance. He believed in what Elsa's men had planned out for him. He believed he would have his revenge yet. Having such a malicious thought in front of something so pure made a sense of guilt crept inside him. Abashed, he made his way back to the castle.

Whether of lack of precaution or a delusion conjured by the product of a sleepless night, Jack saw someone beckoning to him on a balcony in the castle. His heart skipped a beat and wished to ignore the person. He wondered if the person had truly seen him or he could still creep into the shadow and be mistaken as a bird or the likes. Upon closer inspection though, he could just make out the silhouette of Elsa. Sighing in relief, he swooped down and perched on her balcony railing.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Jack smiled brightly. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Quite the contrary. I had a pleasant one and just woke up." She returned the smile kindly. "I thought I was still dreaming when I saw a black humanoid shadow before the moon. You _really_ can fly."

"At least now you know now I wasn't lying."

Elsa shrugged. "I never doubted you. Why are you out there in this peculiar hour?"

Dimly illuminated by the moonlight, Jack could just make out the thin nightdress she was wearing. It was made of satin, had long loose sleeves, and cut seductively low under the neck. The wind had made it stick to her figure, leaving little to the imagination. Her hair was let loose and rest just above her hips if not waving with the wind. If the moon was hypnotizing, well, Elsa was simply enchanting. It was highly distracting for Jack and he found himself scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze. "I find sleep an elusive mistress tonight. Always fleeting out of reach when I was about to catch it. So I sought the comfort of another mistress," Jack pointed straight to the moon, "although this one too is quite out of reach."

"Aww, Jack, if I hadn't known you any better, I'd say you're cheating on me." Elsa pouted playfully.

His mischievous side triggered, he couldn't help but respond in kind. "Oh? What makes you think I really don't have one in hiding?"

"Shall I repeat what you said just a few days ago? 'I can't do this! For the love I bear you, I cannot!' Now, I may have little experience about love, Sir Jack, but if that isn't a proclamation of someone madly in love, I don't know what is." Just to accentuate her point, she cocked her head and smirked.

"Ah, using my own words against me…" Jack bowed his head. "I admit defeat."

"Although I'm beginning to think you _may_ actually have one…"

"Why so?"

"You are refusing to meet my gaze."

Jack found himself blushing slightly. "That, my dear queen, the fault lies in you. I can for the love of me look you in the eyes and keep my wits about me when… you're dressed like that."

Elsa took a little bit of time processing what he meant before it clicked and when it did, she flushed heavily. She crossed her arms in front of her, trying to hide what little she could. Jack couldn't bring himself to tell her that her feeble attempt only made her current state more…arousing. "I'm sorry. It's still so early in the morning and I'm being rather absent-minded."

"No need to apologize. I'm not complaining." Jack showed a wide toothy smirk.

Even though Jack couldn't see clearly, he could just imagine how crimson her face would be. "By the gods… How can you be so blatantly boorish?" she grumbled.

"Boorish would be denying something so perfect the compliment it deserves. Why, I'm just expressing my appreciation."

"Sometimes I can't believe half of the stuff coming from your mouth." Elsa shook her head and went to lean against the railing. It was a smart subtle movement to conceal her figure from Jack. Respecting her intention, Jack leapt down from the railing to stand beside her. That was when the sleepiness caught him and he almost toppled to the side if Elsa's hand didn't dart quickly and grabbed his forearm. His staff clattered to the floor while his now free hand holding onto the railing for balance.

"Jack!"

"Goodness me," Jack chuckled weakly, "can't believe I slipped."

"There's nothing here that could make you slip, Jack." Elsa frowned. "You're feeling light-headed, aren't you? You need to sleep!"

"Or this could be a ploy to make you hold me close like this." Jack smiled, but it was apparent he had to muster that smile.

"You're not fooling anyone… Let's get you to your room, alright?"

"No!" In his hazed state, he might have said it a little bit too strongly. That combined with him wrenching free from her surely didn't help. "Elsa, I can't. This could be my only chance to see my sister. If I oversleep and Scarrfaythe changes his mind…"

"You'd collapse anyway if I leave you alone." Elsa looked at him worriedly. "How about this, have what little sleep you're able to get in my room. I promise I'll wake you up comes morning."

"That is a very dangerous and tempting offer, Your Majesty." Jack somehow managed to give her a lopsided smirk. "I don't think it's wise to invite a man who clearly desires you into your bedchamber."

Elsa scoffed. "Please, the state you're in now, you can't pose any harm to me. And I know a bluff when I hear one." Elsa picked up his staff and guided him by the hand. Jack wasn't resisting but he wasn't cooperating either, hesitation clear in his expression. "Jack, I trust you with the safety of my kingdom, but you can't trust me to wake you up for your appointment?"

"Point well made," Jack resigned. "You won't go back on your words and let me sleep longer because of some sort of twisted conscience?"

"I'll douse you with water if you refuse to be roused."

Elsa helped the groggy Jack out of his cape and shirt, and tucked him in. His hand brushed the smooth material of her sleeves and he grinned to himself. He wondered how it would feel to run his hand along her back. He fought to push down the thought.

"Will you still be wearing that when I wake up?"

"Don't count on it."

Jack pouted. "Then at least lie next to me while I sleep."

"Sure," she answered easily. Jack's eyes widened in surprise and anticipation. "I'm kidding of course." She smirked coyly.

"That…is…just…cruel… My dream is crushed and I haven't gone to sleep yet."

"Dream better dreams next time, Sir Jackson. Sleep tight."

"How about one that involves you and me and this bed and…" Jack trailed off as sleep descended on him. The last thing he remembered before drifting to sleep was how the bed smelled so much like her and he loved it.

…

"Wake up, Jack." Elsa cooed. Her hand brushed his cheek tenderly. "I have a pitcher in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it."

Slowly, Jack's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. "I know you… You're that goddess Freya."

"I'm amazed you could flirt first thing in the morning."

"Not hard a task if it's you the first thing I see." Jack took her hand and kissed it. Jack sat up on the bed and rubbed his bleary eyes. Elsa was sitting at the bedside, already as proper as she could be. Hair tightly bound, nightdress gone and replaced with her normal clothing. Jack was a little bit disappointed. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning. You have two full hours of sleep. Is it enough?"

"It will do." It will have to. "Thank you, Elsa."

"Would you like to have breakfast first?"

Jack laughed. "What's this? Why is the Queen attending to a lowly peasant like me?"

"I'm attending to my worrisome lover who looks like he's about to collapse anytime. Can't a woman be concerned?"

"Of course you can. Come here." Jack pulled her close by the waist and kissed her full on the lips. She wreathed her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He nibbled and tugged on her lips which she reciprocated in kind. They broke apart moments later. Jack licked his lips and smirked. "And I had my breakfast. Thank you."

"Are you sure you're satisfied with that?" She smiled coyly. Elsa could be bold at times, but oft times she didn't quite understand what she was implying.

"I have a bigger appetite, my queen," Jack reached for his staff and went to the balcony, "but _that_ appetite better left unsated…for now." Jack winked teasingly.

"Rogue…" Elsa smiled sheepishly before following him.

Jack leapt gracefully and balanced himself on the railing. He turned around before reaching for her hand and planting a kiss on it. "I'll see you later."

"Jack, you do know I have this thing called 'the door'." She pointed back with her thumb.

"And what would your guards say if they see me coming out of your chamber. Although I don't mind it, I'm not sure you're ready for a scandalous rumor of our love affair."

Elsa nodded comprehendingly. Quoting him, she said. "Point well made. Remember to be careful, Jack. Tell me how it goes later."

"I will. On both accounts."

Jack jumped down and landed lightly on the balls of his feet. Under Elsa's balcony was the back garden and at this time of day, no one was around. His acrobatic was safely unwitnessed. He began his journey to the town square where Scarrfaythe (or one of his henchmen) would take him to his sister.

The town was quiet that morning, scant of passerby saved for a few guards on patrol. A typical morning of the week before New Year. Everyone decided they needed more holiday. In the town square, he was the only living thing. The air was still and silent with the glimpse of dawn showering the place with an eldritch glow. Jack shivered with an ill foreboding. He sat on a bench near the fountain and waited.

Jack only just realized Scarrfaythe never told him _when_ he would meet him. He could mean in the morning or the afternoon. He could mean anytime of the day. Jack began to shuffle restlessly, craning his neck from time to time hoping for a sign. He contemplated going back to the castle and caught up with a little more sleep, but feared he would have missed Scarrfaythe. He leapt to his feet and began to pace nervously, jabbing the snow with the butt end of his staff as he did.

It was then a shadow emerge from the darkness. Jack tensed up and stopped his pacing. The figure that approached wasn't Scarrfaythe. It was a man, tall of stature with bulging eyes, protruding lips and a mop of dirty blond hair, as if a sculptor was trying to carve an insect but changed his mind midway. Jack recognized him to be one of John Silver's crew, but not anybody worth remembering.

"Jack Frost," the man spoke with a husky hissing voice that made his goosebumps prickled all over, "the name's Scroop. Your sister awaits." He smirked and bowed mockingly.

Jack gulped and followed him.

…

There were two harbors in Arendelle. One was located at the town, heavily guarded and used by visiting royalties, honest merchants and sailors alike. Another one located just beyond the first hill. This one was a tad bit shoddier, guarded by a flock of seagulls, manned by men who asked no question and visited by people didn't want to be questioned. Truthfully, it had been abandoned by the good citizens of Arendelle and had been claimed by less exemplary people.

It was nicknamed the Ghost Pier and it was there Scroop had taken Jack.

Jack couldn't help glancing around and scrutinizing everything. The Ghost Pier lived up to its name. A different sort of silence surrounded the place. A silent so thick and unnerving it could suffocate. Jack didn't, couldn't see anyone else except for Scroop in front of him. The houses along the streets were made of salvaged timbers. There was no light shimmering inside any of them, as if they were all abandoned. They weren't though, because Jack could feel the gaze of multitude pairs of eyes watching his movement from inside the buildings. It made his skin crawled and Jack couldn't wait to leave the place.

Along the docks, there were silhouette of different kinds of ships. One caught his eyes, a two master with a hull the color of dried blood. It was the _Red Menace_, the ship that had taken him to and back from the Southern Isles. The last he saw of her was when she had dropped anchor and dropped Jack off by the foot of the North Mountains with one of her small boats. Jack had wondered where Scarrfaythe had hidden her because he had never seen her at Arendelle's docks. Now he knew.

There were light and sign of activities above her deck, and a faint echo of someone bellowing orders. Jack squinted to see better but Scroop grabbed him by the forearm and moved him along. They stopped before a sailor's inn at the end of the town. Scroop shoved him inside and left him. Jack guessed he would be joining the rest of his crew on the _Red Menace_.

Inside the inn, Scarrfaythe was waiting for him. He stood up when Jack entered. He looked at him with the same haughty look he always wore and the same knowing smirk. Jack's fingers curled into a fist involuntarily. If Scarrfaythe noticed, he said nothing of it. Without preamble, he turned and walked toward the stairs. Jack knew it was his cue to follow so he did. They went to the last room in the second floor. Scarrfaythe procured a key and turned the lock. Jack found himself gulping.

Scarrfaythe pushed open the door and Jack felt as if his feet were nailed to the floor. There she was, sitting on a hammock. She had turned when she heard the sound of the door opening and now she was staring at him, eyes wide with surprise. Jack inspected her from head to toe, looking for any sign of bruising or scar, looking for a reason to lash out to Scarrfaythe, but save for her manacled hands and a set of ball and chain clasped to her ankle, there wasn't. She was hale and healthy. Scarrfaythe kept his promise.

"Are you coming in or should I just get on with my business?" Scarrfaythe spoke.

Jack stepped inside as if whipped, but he didn't immediately approach her. He stood frozen in place, wary and unsure. He racked his brain trying to come up with something to say but it wasn't cooperating. So much for his eloquence. And it wasn't as if he was trying to woe a girl. She was his own sister by the gods!

Katherine, on the other hand, proved–—as ever—to be the superior sibling. She stood up, smiling with eyes brimming with tears. "Jack…" she whispered. "Oh Jack, I would hug you but…" She rattled the manacle and scoffed a chuckle in between sobs.

That was enough to spur Jack into action. He closed the distance between in three swift steps, dropped his staff and enveloped her in his embrace. He stroked her hair as she buried her head on his chest and sobbed silently. "Hush now, kitty Kat," he whispered to her hair. "Everything's alright." Where he got the confidence to say that, Jack had no idea, but Jack was a notorious liar after all and it came as no surprise.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Katherine mumbled.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, dear sister." His voice was cracking as he struggled to keep his composure. "I'm your annoying big brother, aren't I? I'll always be there to pester you."

That elicited genuine giggles from her. She pushed away slightly and furrowed her brows in concern. "How are you? You're not hurt, are you?" She glared over his shoulders at Scarrfaythe who was sitting on a chair after closing the door and watched their encounter with a bored expression. "He said he wouldn't hurt you if I behave, but I learn not to trust the words of a man who could murder a helpless woman in cold blood."

Almost, just almost, the wretched memories of his training under Scarrfaythe resurfaced. With sheer willpower alone he held them in bay, not letting them overwhelmed him. "I'm fine." Another lie, "but I should be the one to ask you that."

"I'm as well as I could be. He seemed content in having me locked up for now. Whatever he told you to do, you must be doing it right." Katherine hugged herself as best as the manacles would allow. "What _did_ he ask you to do? Why are we back in Arendelle?"

"I'm not sure I can say, Kat." I'm complicit in overthrowing a kingdom, his heart screamed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can understand, I guess…"

"No, that's not it, Kat." Jack sighed. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I'm sorry that mom…"

Katherine frowned again. "Did you invite Scarrfaythe to our house that day?"

"What? No!"

"Did you told him to isolate me in a cell away from you?"

"No!"

"Then what are you sorry for? It's never your fault. If anything, the fault lies in him," she glared at Scarrfaythe again who still sat all poignant and dissolute as if they weren't talking about him at all, "but of course he feels no remorse since all he has for a heart is a rotten turnip pumping black ichor for lifeblood."

Jack would cackle at that if the insult wasn't directed to Scarrfaythe Black, a man who could torture his sister without even a hint of distraught. The insult itself meant nothing to Scarrfaythe, as shown by his lack of interest to their conversation. Even his fingernails got more attention than the siblings.

"Kat, I want you to be careful, alright? Mind your manners. Stay your tongue." Jack muttered under his breath.

"I'm not afraid of him." She said firmly.

"You maybe not, but _I _am deathly terrified thinking what he might…he _could_ do to you. So please, if not for yourself, for me." Jack held both her shoulders and looked at her squarely. "Please?"

Kat huffed in defiance, but her lips mumbled, "Fine."

Jack was very proud of his sister. Even in her current predicament, she still had some fight left in her. She was still so very brave. He hugged her again. "I promise I'll get you out of this mess soon enough."

"Not too soon, I hope. The free food he gave me is still much better than your cooking." She grinned toothily when they broke apart.

"How could you…" Jack punished her by pinching her nose, but he grinned back anyway.

"Well, this is all very sweet," Scarrfaythe spoke at last, "but you'll have to end it now, Jack. We do have a voyage to catch." Jack reluctantly let her sister go and step back. Scarrfaythe grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the door.

Knowing he needed to know where Katherine would be locked up next to arrange for a rescue, Jack hastily asked, "Where are you going?"

Scarrfaythe stopped in his track and glanced back. "What was that?"

"I asked you where are you going." Jack repeated. "Why are you leaving? If I'm in, shouldn't I know what's going on?"

Jack couldn't have expected what would happen next. No one would. And it was the first time Jack learnt that a question could be an answered by a punch in the abdomen. Jack doubled over as a wave of nausea took over and air escaped him. He coughed and wheezed and perhaps—to his shame—drooled, so powerful the punch was. It didn't help that his lack of sleep began to resurge and added to his dizziness. He wondered how he didn't faint.

A second later there was a feminine scream. Katherine lunged at her brother's attacker only to be subdued the next moment. A single punch sent her collapsing to the ground.

"Kat…" Jack muttered weakly. He reflexively summoned his power and the palm of his hand began frosting the surface of the wooden floor underneath it.

"Go on." Scarrfaythe challenged with a foot pressed down his sister's throat. He looked down at him with cold eyes and humorless face. "I dare you." Jack curled his fingers into a fist, stopping the flow of his power and bowed his head in defeat. Scarrfaythe scoffed. "Thought so."

Scarrfaythe let Katherine go and squatted in front of Jack. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tilted his head backward. Jack let out a grunt of pain, but otherwise didn't fight back. "You think you're 'in'? Does the dog presume to be the master now? You are nothing but a means to an end, a tool tempered to its best possible state. A tool doesn't ask question. A tool obliges. Never delude yourself again, Frost." Scarrfaythe released his hold of his hair unceremoniously. He then picked Katherine up and slung her over his shoulder like she weighted nothing even with the ball and chain. "You will stay here and you will wait for my return. Meanwhile, do as you did. _Don't even think_ about following us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal…" Jack muttered as tried to stand up shakily. He failed miserably and instead only manage to support himself on one knee. One of his hand still clutching his abdomen. His head was a mass of buzzing bees and his vision began to blur, because of nausea or light headedness, he couldn't tell. He knew he was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Good." Scarrfaythe turned around and closed the door behind him, taking his sister with him. Taking Jack's chance of saving her.

Not able to feign strength anymore, Jack slumped to the ground and slipped into oblivion.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Here I am again. Sorry for tardiness... It's been a weird month for me. I went traveling for three days, got amazingly terribly sick for more than a week (a fever of 38.4 degree Celsius in one of the days and days of deliriousness) then off traveling again for 11 days. Writing had been hard, I must confess, but I did it!  
**

**Anyone else pissed that Jack and Elsa didn't do the deed (If you know what I mean)? I know I did...and I'm the author (bangs head)**

**This chapter should be longer than this but I decided to split it into two. We're going to sneak a peek into one of Jack's memories when Scarrfaythe 'trained' him.**

**Anyway, short reply inbox here. **

**Guest04: And I'll be back again and again and again, if only I wasn't so weak and caught sickness every other week. (punches wall). Sorry for rant...**

**xXBloodJewelXx: let's cross our fingers and hope for the best, eh?**


	22. Dreaming Memories

_Jack could almost hear his entire body screaming profanities at him. Well, he couldn't really blame it. The amount of abuse it had received was a good enough excuse. Jack though, if he could, would return the favor to it for not being strong enough, nimble enough, _good _enough for Scarrfaythe liking. Thus, he and his body weren't exactly on speaking terms. Ignoring his body's groans of protest, Jack tried to stand up. He ended up stumbling and would fall again to the ground if it wasn't for his quick steps backward to regain his balance. He took this moment to catch his breath, which had become ragged. Beads of sweat rolled down his temple and his sweat-soaked shirt had clung to his body since an hour ago. He was matted with dirt if not with bruises. He looked so much like a grotesque painting of a flower field, with him the canvas and his opponent the painter, blooming a flower with each strike of his weapon._

"_Stance," Scarrfaythe commanded, sounding bored and haughty as always._

_Jack swallowed to regain his concentration. He tried to stand with the proper stance: right foot forward, left foot back, firm footing, staff held diagonally in front of him. He did manage all of it, minus the firm footing and add shaking arms. He knew such a poor stance would send him sprawling back to the ground, but after twenty rounds of sparring, he was amazed that he still could stand up. Not that he had much of a choice._

_Scarrfaythe clicked his tongue disapprovingly before lunging to attack. His weapon of choice that day was a mace and he had handled it masterfully just like how he handled any other weapons. He swung it back, ready to land a devastating blow and Jack was ready to deflect it. Or he would, if Scarrfaythe hadn't feinted to the right and land the powerful blow on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Jack staggered forward and pivoted as fast as he could, in time to check Scarrfaythe's next attack. He was successful, but the success was short-lived. He was immediately overpowered and sent staggering back. With Jack's defense wide open, his opponent landed the final blow, striking the abdomen that sent Jack crumpling to the ground with a pained groan._

"_Stand," Scarrfaythe commanded again, his tone grew annoyed._

_Jack wasn't so quick to comply this time. His arms were shaking as they tried to support his weight. His mind was a fog against the world, defending him from succumbing to madness from the onslaught of assaults his body had endured, and in that fog was a rage he had kept in check for so long. Rage that could unleash his power uncontrollably and be the doom of his sister. Jack wobbled to his feet, feeling an overwhelming surge of nausea as he did. He doubled over and threw up all the breakfast he had just this morning. Scarrfaythe wrinkled his nose in disgust, but knew that continuing the lesson would be no different that beating up a punching bag._

"_One hour," he said, "then you find Hans to continue your education. We will resume in the afternoon. Am I understood, Jack?"_

_Jack didn't answer, not that he could. His throat was parched dry and sour, and what little voice he could muster was nothing more than hissing air. Of course his failure to respond was insubordination in Scarrfaythe's dictionary. He made his way toward Jack and Jack flinched for what was to come, because he knew it would be a kick or a punch or anything else but nothing painless._

_Sure enough, Scarrfaythe kicked him, sending him sprawling on his back and pressed one booted foot on his chest. "Am I understood, Jack?"_

_Jack wanted nothing more than give the acquiescence demanded of him, but his mouth was leaden and refused to speak the word. The pressure on his chest increased and he winced, clawing futilely at the boots for relief._

"_Am I understood—"_

"Jack!"

"…"

"Jack! Wake up! Gods be damned, wake up!"

"Huh?" Jack aroused and blinked several times to take in his surroundings. No, he wasn't back at the training field in the Southern Isles, but still back at the inn at Ghost Pier. No, it wasn't Scarrfaythe Black hovering over him, but James Hawkins with a very worried looked in his face.

…James Hawkins?

"Jim!" Jack jolted upright to a sitting position and grabbed the lapels of his coat. "Jim! Scarrfaythe! He left town! My sister…"

"Easy, lad… I know. I saw them left. Any idea where they're going?"

"He never said. When I tried to ask…" Jack hitched up his shirt to show the purple bruising on his abdomen.

Jim's brow creased in concern. "Listen, Jack. This is an opportunity not to be missed. I'd help you, but I have to go after him to save your sister."

"Don't mind me. I'll just lay down here until I think I'm strong enough to walk." Jack slid back down to the floor and used his arms as a pillow. "Go save my sister."

"I'll send someone to fetch you." Jim removed his coat and blanketed Jack with it. "Rest while you can. Tell the Queen where I'm going the next time you see her."

"Thank you, Jim."

"You said that already." Jim smirked before closing the door behind him and Jack drifted back to sleep.

…

_Jack felt the rocking under his feet and sea sickness looming behind him with a feral grin and intertwined fingers. He had never quite believed in what sailors called 'sea-legs'. He did now and how dearly he wished he had a pair. Jack had been wobbling all over the deck of the _Red Menace_ like a newborn fawn ever since she set sail, earning jeers from her crew. Not that he minded; he wasn't planning on being especially friendly with his captors._

_Scarrfaythe had allowed him a short moment to talk to Katherine. She was held in one of the prison cell built below deck, crouching inconsolably. Their mother's death had struck her like an arrow to her heart. Not to mention she was scared beyond her wits of their own safety. Jack had hugged her and muttered words of consolation but knew it would do nothing to soothe her fears. He too, was terrified. He knew not what Scarrfaythe wanted from him or what task he was going to set him to do or what sort of treatment he'd give to Katherine._

_That moment ended all too soon for Jack's liking as Scarrfaythe roughly grabbed him by the arm and pulled them apart. He knew with Jack's power, he could easily escape taking his sister with him and Scarrfaythe wasn't going to take any chances. He shoved him toward the deck before leaving him under watchful gazes of his men. Jack had no doubt Katherine's cell would be as heavily guarded as well._

_Scarrfaythe returned a few minutes later. He spared Jack the briefest of glance and smirked contentedly_. _"So, Jack, let's review your set of skills, shall we?" He paced around Jack, scrutinizing him. "Can you fight? Can you use a weapon?"_

"_Beside my staff? No, I can't."_

"_Are you literate?"_

"_Of course not, I'm a godsdamned shepherd! Look, Scarrfaythe, there's nothing you can possibly want from me. I have nothing. So, please…"_

"_Of course you do. You have that power." Scarrfaythe's grin grew even wider to the point it was maniacal. "A power that can't be taught. A power belonged only to you. Swordsmanship can be taught, so is letters and numbers, but that power of yours… It's what worth the trouble procuring you and later training you."_

"_Training me for what…?" Jack asked carefully._

"_You'll see, boy. Oh, you will definitely see."_

_He felt Scarrfaythe's arm draped over his shoulders and it didn't do anything to soothe the sickening swirling he felt in the pit of his stomach. What he felt was dread and the constant rocking of the ship beneath him._

_Rocking…_

_And rocking…_

Jack felt the rocking even before he opened his eyes. Oddly, though, he didn't feel it under his feet because they were _not_ touching the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and faced directly a familiar blue-grey hair and the nape of someone's neck. And his feet weren't touching the ground because he was being piggybacked.

"Pardon me, Bunny," Jack spoke, his voice hoarse, "I think I've been slobbering all over your neck."

"Yeah, I could feel it the first few minutes of this godforsaken trip." Came the response. "Thought about dropping you and dragging you home by the collar."

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much."

"Loosening my grip now…" Edmund threatened.

"I'll just shut up for now."

"Much better."

They continued the trip in an amiable silence. Jack observed his surroundings and saw they had left Ghost Pier and was somewhere in the lower district. Edmund had opted on using a path traveled by few as to avoid inquisitive eyes. Very cautious of him, as always.

"I think I can walk now." Jack said when they inevitably about to enter one of the busiest crossing in the upper district.

"You sure, mate?"

"I know you love giving me a piggyback, but two adult men walking in such a position in broad daylight—Wooah!" Edmund had dropped him unceremoniously and Jack landed on his posterior with an 'oof!'.

"Yeah, you have the strength to walk since you can chatter that much." Edmund smirked mockingly.

"You always show your affection in the most complicated means, don't you, Bunny?" Jack mirrored his smirk.

Edmund bent down to give Jack a hand to stand up before draping Jack's arm over his shoulder and craning his own arm over his backside and supporting him at the waist. Jack muttered his gratitude and they began walking (more like Edmund was walking, Jack was lumbering) toward the castle.

"How come you're the one Jim sent to pick me up anyway?"

"Hell I'd know. I was minding my own business in my house when a sheila named Mulan showed up at my doorstep, said she's a friend of James Hawkins and you needed help. She was gone soon after telling me where to find you. What's gotten you in such a sorry state anyway?"

"Scarrfaythe punched a hole through my solar plexus, but I think I collapsed because of enervation. Didn't sleep, haven't eaten or drunk anything since yesterday…"

"What a bloody foolish thing to do. Why…just hearing it makes me want to beat you up as well."

"And you'll suffer the embarrassment of carrying me back to the castle. _Please,_ do beat me up."

"You know I could just leave you on the road."

"You wouldn't. You don't want to risk the wrath of the Queen." Jack smirked victoriously.

"…May the gods damn you to all hells."

"I love you too, Bunny."

"…"

"…Can I go back to sleep?"

Edmund sighed exasperatedly. "Oy, this is going to be long journey."

…

It was the same old boring duty for Elsa and for once it was a welcomed commonplace. All the emotional turbulence, all the imminent danger aiming for her kingdom for once stayed outside her office door. Inside were only her and her—in that moment she didn't know how she could thought about it that way—beloved mountain of daily paperwork.

And two figures openly sulking in front of her desk.

She had tried to ignore them with all sorts of effort. Enticing them to take part in conquering the mountain that was her papers, focusing on her work, offering them (one of them) tea to just forgetting about their presence. In the end, the sheer hilarity of the crown princess and the talking snowman placing their hands under their chins with scowls on their faces won over.

"Anna, Olaf, what are you doing?" Elsa asked, bemused and amused.

"Protesting," answered Anna.

"I thought we're playing who can sit still the longest?" said the snowman.

"No, Olaf! We're mad at Elsa!"

"Oh, right, right. Elsa, we're mad at you!" He paused then whispered to Anna (of course heard by Elsa), "Why are we mad at her?"

Anna rolled her eyes, albeit smirking. Elsa had to hold back her giggle knowing if she did, it would just further antagonize her sister. "Because she was too busy at the ball and forgot to have fun!"

"I don't think so. Elsa was with Jack all night long and they seem to be having plenty of fun."

"Alright, snowman, you're not helping. Go bother Kristoff and Sven. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." Olaf chirped, although the two sisters doubted that it knew what it was being thanked for. It strutted out of the office not in any way offended.

"Right, where were we?"

"You're mad at me for not having fun to which Olaf pointed out I actually did."

"Well, no, you couldn't be. You were all business, talking to all those dignitaries. You didn't even dance. _We_ didn't even get to dance together. Jack was nothing but one of your glorified animated snowman. What for did I set you up with him if you two weren't even going to dance? And gods, why is it so cold in here? Why won't you set the brazier going? Not all of us have immunity against the cold." Anna rubbed her hands together and went to light the brazier.

"I enjoyed his company though and we talked a great deal."

"Talk? How will your relationship move forward if you just 'talk'? Elsa you have to make your move!"

It only occurred to Elsa that she hadn't told Anna about the current state of their relationship. "Actually, Anna… Jack and I... Well, he's courted me…"

"WHAT?!" Anna turned around so fast, her winter cloak fluttered and touched the kindling. An ember licked the clothing and began to crawled upward. Anna screamed in panic. Elsa summoned her power and hurled it toward her burning cloak and the offending brazier.

"Goodness, Anna! Won't you watch yourself?!" Elsa scolded, cold sweat trickling down her temple. She rounded her desk to check on her.

"Me…what…HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? You can't say something like that with the same nonchalance like when you talk about the weather! 'Oh, look! The sky is clear, on a side note: Jack Frost is my lover.'"

"You're making it too big a deal. More importantly, are you unhurt? Is any part of you singed?" Elsa twirled her around and inspected her for injuries.

"Too big a deal? Elsa! He is your first man! Of course it's a big deal! And would you stop! I'm fine! But I won't be—or more like you won't be—if you don't tell me how and when it happened?"

"It just happened." Elsa shrugged and unfastened Anna's cloak. It was only burnt at the edges and now bore scorch marks under a layer of frost. It could be trimmed, but Elsa held grudges for it. The thing would be going to the furnace for sure. "We kissed, we made it official, and that's the end of it." Elsa couldn't tell Anna the whole story or she would have to tell her about Jack's duplicity—which she rather kept secret from her sometimes-too-talkative sister.

"You kissed?! When was this?!"

"The first one was back before the ball. You sent me to fetch flowers and I came back late remember? I was with Jack and it just happened. After that it happened several times more."

Anna gaped. "I can't believe how indifferent you are talking about your first kiss."

"What do you want of me, Anna? Squeal? You know I don't do that."

"A little bit of emotion would be nice."

"My emotion is currently preoccupied with the well-being of my sister."

"I told you I'm fine, Els."

"Fortunately."

Elsa sighed. And both were silent for a while.

"So… You and Jack…"

"Yes."

"Wow…"

"No more freaking out?"

"I think I'm good."

"Want some tea?"

"Sure."

Elsa was just about to brew the tea when someone knocked the door. "Your Majesty," said the voice from the other side which belonged to Kai, "Sir Edmund wishes an audience with you."

"Let him in." Elsa replied.

The door swung open and Kai ushered Edmund in before closing the door behind him. The knight only scanned the office as long as politely allowed before bowing before Elsa.

"Your Majesty, I'm here to report that I found your knight down the Ghost Pier. He had met up with…" A glare from Elsa cut off his sentence and understanding the signal she was sending him, he changed his choice of words. "…trouble down there. He's in a bad shape and currently resting in his chamber."

"How bad is it?"

Edmund scratched the back of his head. "Nothing so fatal, but quite alarming."

"Elsa, can I freak out again?"

"Thank you kindly for your assistance, Sir Edmund. You may be dismissed." Edmund bowed again and left. "Anna, would you be a dear and fetch the medic?"

"Of course, I'll see you at Jack's room?"

Elsa nodded and Anna rushed off. Unseen by the knight and her sister was Elsa's hands were shaking the entire time.

…

The third time Jack fell asleep, he didn't dream anymore. He was glad for it; the last two dreams weren't at all pleasant. Now, if he could realize he wasn't dreaming that meant he was half-awake. He wondered if he should drift to sleep again or open his eyes—until he felt someone caressed his cheek. Jack smiled inwardly. He had an inkling as to who did it. He opened his eyes groggily, ready to greet the owner of the hand.

"Have you come to take me to Valhalla, oh beautiful Valkyrie?" Jack murmured.

"Wow, if that's the first thing you spouted when you wake up, I wonder if we really need the medic."

Jack's eyes snapped open and saw Anna looking down on him with a disproving scowl. He reflexively shouted. "Gah! It's Hel! She has come to take me to Niflheim."

"Can I punch him? I really want to punch him." Anna seemed to be asking no one in particular, although her fingers truly curled into a fist.

"What's with everyone wanting to get a piece of me today?" Jack tried to sat up and only managed halfway before yelping in pain. He laid back down and hitched up his shirt. The place Scarrfaythe had hit was already bruising nicely. He knew he would feel it for days.

"Leave him be, Anna. He's already having a bad day." Elsa entered his field of vision. She placed a hand on his forehead lovingly, smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, he's not dying and he could say such blandishment, I think he should be fine. I don't know how you stand it, Elsa. I, for one, feel my skin crawl."

"He's regressing actually. Just this morning, I was Freya herself."

"Hey, it's hard to come up with better flattery every time, you know." Jack pouted.

"This morning?" Anna glowered. "Elsa… Did you lecture me about sanctity and scandal only to have one yourself?"

"Of course not." Elsa spoke with so much indifference that her words could be nothing but the truth. "Would you like to eat, Jack? I doubt that you had anything since morning."

"Food sounds lovely."

"Anna, would you—"

"—Be a dear and ask the chef to whip up something? Way ahead of you, sister."

"Thank you." Elsa couldn't help but smile. "And tell Joshua Sweet we will no longer require his service."

"Sure, anything else?"

"That would be all."

"Alright. Oh, and Elsa, you're not getting away from it. I want to know about 'this morning'." Anna narrowed her eyes until they were mere slits.

"Of course."

Anna smiled contentedly and slammed the door shut. They listened to the sound of her receding footsteps for a couple of seconds to make sure she was far from eavesdropping range.

"What was she doing caressing my cheek?" Jack asked.

"She wasn't. She was going to pinch you awake."

"Why?"

"Because you're my lover and she was pissed I didn't tell her sooner."

"And I'm to blame?"

"Yes." She said that so naturally, Jack was almost convinced it really was his fault. "Do you need help getting up?"

Jack nodded. Elsa hooked her arm under his armpit and supported him as he began to sat up, yelping as he did. When he found a comfortable position, Jack didn't let go of her shoulders just yet. "Console me, please?"

"Alright, but just because you asked nicely." Elsa scooted beside him and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Not because of my charms? When _will_ you fall to my charms?"

_But I already have._ Elsa would never say it out loud though. "I take it the meeting didn't go well?"

"'Didn't go well?' This is the best meeting of yet with Scarrfaythe Black!" Jack chuckled mirthlessly. "It's not the first time he beat me up and far from last, I think."

"What happened?"

Jack briefly described everything that happened. Elsa said nothing, only listening attentively. "And so Jim is now sailing after him." Jack finished his narrative. "He went sailing after her while I have no choice but to sit here meekly pretending I'm still betraying this kingdom."

"You wish to be the one who goes?"

"I'm vexed is all, but I know what must be done. Scarrfaythe must still believe I'm a loyal dog or we won't have any chance of foiling his plan."

"Yes, and if Jim said he will save your sister, then he will. As for us, it's back to the waiting game."

"Oh, I love this one! Tell me how to play again?"

That earned him a pinch to his ribcage and he yowled because of it and his angry disturbed abdomen. Everyone _did_ want a piece of him.

…

On the deck of _The Purple Crocus_, stood Jim. He was overseeing the activity of his crew as dusk was sneaking up on their starboard side. Jim loved his ship dearly. He would have been happy being a mere naval officer under Admiral Smollet; he had always identified himself as a seaman. Alas, duty called elsewhere and Jim was thankful his duty still involved sea voyages half of the time.

"Captain, we are ready," declared his first mate John Smith.

"Splendid. Philip! Where are we looking?"

"One eighty mark, Cap!" came the reply, "And she's running like the devil!"

"Eric! Bring us about and full speed ahead!"

"Aye, Sir!"

The ship began to move under him as men and women alike set her course; unfurling sails and adjusting her course. That left the Captain a moment to ponder. South_… _There's only one reasonable place Scarrfaythe would be heading to._ Why in all hells is he returning back to the Southern Isles?_

* * *

**Look at me! I'm uploading two full stories at once! Doomsday is probably near! **

**Little to say about this chapter. The naval bit was fun though, I might do it again. Next, I should probably update Once Upon a Rainy Day first then Killing Spree. After all, a promise is a promise (you'd know what I meant if you read the latter story). But, I will be MIA a bit. Got a drawing to finish.**

**Review Reply:**

**FrostSapphire: and thus the Killing Spree was born! With all the did they need to do. Plenty of teases only in here. I mean... it's a T story. Why did I make it a T story!?**

**pancakesonragegmaildotcom: thank you so much. **

**KenzoFan: I would love a thesis! It would be a great ego boost for me. But, I'm joking of course. thank you for your kind words, it means a lot, like really, a lot.**

**Last Future of Embryo: that's so sweet of you to say *blush*. thank you.**

**Guest04: But, of course! you've one of those that stuck around for a long time and reviewed at every updates. How can I _not_ thank you every time. And yes, I agree. Elsa was a badass in the movies, shame if we don't let her fight, no?**

**xXBloodJewelXx: Oh, how I wish they did as well... *sobs* I think I'm packing this one with quite a bit. That's what we live for, ain't it? Jelsa moments.**

**NightshadeLily: we have only skim the surface of the bottomless evilness that is Scarrfaythe Black, though...**

**Dolphin02: thank you, do stick around for more ;)**


	23. The Southern Isles

"Land ho!" bellowed the man on the crow's nest.

"Good eye, Mr. Onus! Bring her home, Mr. Turnbuckle!"

"Aye, Captain!"

More bellows echoed throughout the ship. Scarrfaythe couldn't care less. The sea wasn't his place and he'd sooner be off of it. All the rocking and creaking did all the job to fuel his foul mood. Not to mention the constant hollering. And the smell… God, don't get him started on the smell. It was as if the whole accursed thing was built just to spite him.

No, his place was on solid ground. Ground matted with gore and blood. With rows upon rows of men, clashing against each other, crying their battle shout, crying for mercy, crying their last breath. Where people caught sight of him and would try to scramble away with all his might, with all he was capable of. Where people respected him with fear.

Something he wouldn't get from Arendelle nor the Southern Isles. No. The two kingdoms and many other in this part of the hemisphere were unlike where he came from. Too peaceful, too meek. There were no wars here. There was no place for Scarrfaythe Black. His reputation unheard of. What wars here were fought with words rather than steel, lies and trickery rather than lives. The prince of the neighboring kingdom had tried to kill the monarchs and got away with his head intact. The duke of another town had tried to get the queen assassinated and only got his trading partnership revoked. Scarrfaythe didn't know if the Queen of Arendelle was too soft-hearted or too stupid.

That would all change, though. He could be as scheming as he was ruthless. He could be as patient as he was merciless. He need only to play the game while in truth he moved them like his pawns. He needed only to bide his time and then… Chaos, carnage, fear, all he longed for would return to him and soon there would be place again for Scarrfaythe Black.

"We're harbored, sir," said Captain Silver, breaking Scarrfaythe out of his reverie. "What's your next command?"

"Resupply, Silver, and stand by. You will have to set sail again by the end of week if my reckoning is right. And make arrangements to send our prisoner to her previous abode."

"You heard the man!" Silver barked to his crews. Scarrfaythe threw him a glare, but Silver was too busy bellowing orders to notice. Not wanting to waste any more time, he walked down the gangway.

They were docked at one of the easternmost island where Hans stood his ground with several of his brothers. The port was not as grand as the one in the capital, but the youngest prince had ensured that would change. Work had already begun to rebuild it. Stonemasons and carpenters strolled around, working their muscles to the last. What purpose it served was beyond Scarrfaythe. A show of good government perhaps, to gain the love of the people. One of the politic games played by those who could afford it. Activities was the same as usual. Fishmongers still fighting amongst themselves to sell the most. Sailors still worked along the docks. Whores still plied their trade. It was as if the kingdom wasn't in the brink of civil war.

Scarrfaythe paid them no mind and began to walk. That is until he heard the trumpets ringing, the sound of hooves clattering and heralds shouting for people to make way. He saw the standard bearing the insignia of the Southern Isles family with the roman number thirteen sewn underneath. He smirked. It seemed he would get a welcome after all.

The procession stopped right in front of him. Prince Hans reared his horse and looked at him, brows furrowed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why, you took the question right off my mouth." No 'Your Highness'. A churlish act, yet he knew he would receive no reprimand. No, the Prince needed him too much. "Maybe it's best if we speak in private?"

Scowling, Hans pointed to a knight on his left. "You! Give this man your horse."

The man scrambled to do his bidding. He dismounted and gave the reins of his horse to Scarrfaythe. He took it and mounted without sparing the poor knight a glance. The convoy closed in around them and they headed towards Hans's royal mansion, their base of operation. People stared at their passing, at him in particular. He must have looked so out of place among the prissy looking royal guards and the prince. His clothing was obviously weather-beaten and his hair damp with sweat and saltwater. He stood out like a sore thumb among the knights in shining armor. Not that it mattered much to him. He still rode with his chin held high, uncaring and dignified.

"Whatever your excuse is, Scarrfaythe," the Prince hissed at him, "it better be a good one." He was trying to be intimidating, but to Scarrfaythe it sounded much like a kitten mewling at a lion.

"I assure you, it's much better than whatever excuse you have for letting this stagnant divergence stretched out for so long."

Hans gulped and tore his gaze away from him. He rode in perfect silence thereafter. The intimidator intimidated. It was hard to hide his growing sneer so he didn't try to at all. It served to let Hans realized _his_ place. The ostentatious prince wasn't the one brewing the storm of war. He was.

…

Hans threw open the door to the dining hall and began barking orders for all his servants to exit the room. Scarrfaythe stepped inside somberly. It wasn't his first time there and the grandiose of the mansion had ceased to impress him, not that he was impressed the first time anyway. To others, the painted ceiling depicting the Christian history, the many tapestries of the great Southern Isles lineage lining the wall, the velvet-cushioned seats lined with golden and the polished mahogany table might seem beautiful, menacing even. To him, it was an inane expenditure better spent on their military. It seemed other than their constant bickering, the Southern Isles family were a famous group of wastrels.

Scarrfaythe dropped his haunches on one of the seats. It was another breach of mannerism protocol—he should have waited for Hans permission to do so—yet he was past caring of such trifles. Hans disproved, of course, as evident of his deep scowling, but he said nothing of it. The Prince himself chose to remain standing.

"Let's cut to business, then," said Hans. "Aren't you supposed to be in Arendelle watching your 'dog'?"

"Of course, but I grew tired of waiting. I was promised an army to storm the gates of Arendelle, yet I didn't see them coming. Have you become disinterested in this venture or are you impotent of doing _your _end of the job?"

"It's not my fault that my father persists to be an intransigent bastard. He fears the witch-queen! He can't see past her power is a kingdom ripe for the taking."

"As you should be as well. What power you have over her?"

"I…" Hans gaped. "What do you mean 'what'? We have Jack!"

"Correction: _I_ have Jack. He's my dog and I hold the leash. I could release him at any chosen target, so it would be best you watch your tone and mind your 'sirs'." Scarrfaythe spoke with such acrimony that Hans flinched away.

If Hans's eyes could bulge out any bigger, they would fall out of his sockets. The prince was prideful, but he was no fool. Despite his fists trembling with checked fury and his lips quivering with rage, he knew he was beaten and cowed. "Pardon my outrage, _sir_. As you can see, I too take no pleasure in the current situation."

"And that's why I'm here, Hans. I'll help you acquire that army of yours. Now, why don't you explain the current situation to me and I'll see what can I do." Scarrfaythe pressed his fingers together and placed his elbows on the table.

Hans dropped onto the chair right across him. "Four of my twelve bothers have thrown their allegiance with me and so are their followers. The Duke of Weselton has welcomed the idea heartily and will answer at our beck and call. So far that's a legion of two thousand."

"Not enough to put the advantage in our favor."

"I know that!" He snapped then remembered himself. "I know that… Of course it is much preferable if the King would throw his support with us, but he is being obstinately adamant to keep the peace."

"And you tried everything, I presume."

"Yes! Yes! I cajoled, argued, _threatened_, but my voice might as well be a fly buzzing in his ear."

"How very fitting…" Scarrfaythe murmured.

"What was that?"

"Never you mind. Your eldest brother—"

"—is heir to the throne. He can't show support to anyone other than the King. His hands are tied."

"If you just shut up for one second so I can finish my question… What I meant to ask is, does your eldest brother love you?"

It was an odd line of questioning and Hans found himself stunned with no immediate answer forthcoming. He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I guess… Of all my twelve brothers, he cares the most. Why do you ask?"

"The less you know, the better it'd be." Scarrfaythe stood up. "Let's just say I'm going to do the one thing you haven't tried." He made his exit, of course without 'with your permission, Your Highness', because let's face it, among the two of them, it was obvious who held the higher ground.

…

John Silver strode down the ship hold, his wooden stump of a leg making noise with his passing, echoing in the wooden expanse. Truthfully, the journey wasn't at all pleasant—walking in general wasn't pleasant when you have a peg for a leg—but he rather made it than entrusted it to one of his lackeys. He knew the times when they chose to be raucous and it usually involved either rum or woman. This one was the latter and thus much more delicate. Who else better suited for the job but a cripple with a missing eye, hand and leg?

Katherine sat in hostile silence inside her cell. It was more like a cage better apt for a wild animal rather than an innocent woman whose only crime was to ill-fatedly cross path with Scarrfaythe Black. She had grown taciturn over the course of her captivity, although the fire of fury still burnt ever strong in her eyes. One could hardly blame her; when one's company a piss-bucket and ball-and-chain, all manners of words would gradually be sucked out of you. She glared at him now, lips pressed into a thin line, scowling harshly as if intent on killing him with looks. Were Silver made of softer stuff, he would cower. But he wasn't, so the glare had so much effect on him as breeze on his face.

"Time fer you to go, lass. Back to yer old room." Silver unlocked the cage and drew the door open. She refused to budge. "Come on now."

She spat at him. She perhaps had aimed for his face, but he was too far without her proximity so it landed insultingly a few inches before his foot.

"Had to make it hard, don't you?" Silver furrowed his brow, but there was a tinge of sadness in that single eye. "You know I take no pleasure in beating you, so why don't you be a good girl and step out of yer cell on yer own accord. Saves us both the trouble." His words might as well be wind for all the good it did. Silver sighed. "Look, Miss Frost, you can walk on yer own with all yer dignity intact or I'll have to send for me men and drag you out kicking and screaming and it ain't gonna be pretty. No, ma'am, it ain't. So you make yer choice, but you'll be escorted out of that cage either way."

That must have gotten her thinking because she finally picked up the ball attached to her ankle and harrumphed out of the cage with as much dignity as prisoner could muster. Silver sighed and limped after her. They made their way above deck, heralded with the sound of catcalls and a variety of inappropriate words from the crew. Hardly surprising, considering the company she was in. Still, she chose to stoically ignore them with her chin held high. They were just about to cross the gangway when Silver suddenly grabbed her arm with his hook hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spat.

"That plank is narrow and the water's deep. Won't want you to plunge into your death now, eh?"

"Hardly a dissuading choice." She glowered.

"Good thing you're not given a vote then."

Silver hobbled ahead of her and guided her down the gangway. She had stopped struggling, but far from cooperating. They finally stepped onto solid ground. She swayed slightly, her sea-legs messing with her balance, but Silver held her upright. He glanced around and found a carriage parked nearby. It wasn't one of those gilded ones the nobles loved to use; it was rather run down even. The driver was staring out into space with a hand supporting his chin. He was a small man, old, and his eyes told him that he had seen much he rather not. The kind that wouldn't ask question about an odd dealing. What a perfect coincidence.

Silver led Katherine toward the carriage and gave it a light rattle. The man blinked a few times, slowly, like he had all the time in the world, and glanced down. "Yes…?" he drawled.

"How much fer a trip to the Prince's mansion?" Silver asked.

"Ten coppers…"

"And fer the trip to be forgotten?"

The man smacked his lips, counting in his head. "One silver…"

Silver tipped his hat and tossed the man two silver pieces, which he deftly caught in the air. He opened the door and shoved her inside. She sat down with the ball nestling on her lap and Silver settled on the other side, bolting the door shut. The driver cracked his whip and the carriage began to move, jostling through the crowd.

Silver watched from the small window as the genial mayhem receded into an ordered quiet. The slightly sloppy and irregular structures changed into houses of better architectures. He was the only one enjoying the change of scenery though; his travel companion was busy glaring, scrutinizing, _observing _his crippled self. She didn't even try to hide her staring. Silver was almost flattered.

"What is it, girl?" he asked. "Speak yer mind now or forever be silenced."

"I can't quite place the picture together," she spoke, "you're too soft for someone who works for the likes of Scarrfaythe Black."

He should have hit her, sent his arm cracking like a whip, yet he found himself chuckling a hollow laughter and entertaining her. "Aye? How so?"

"You could've just sent someone else to drag me out of my cell, yet you took the time coaxing me out. You could've just let me walk in full display of the crowd, yet you arrange for a carriage. I know the reason why you're the one I'm talking to and not one of your henchmen because you're protecting me from them."

"Heh, aren't you a sharp one, Miss Frost…"

Katherine shrugged. "Jack has all the power so the gods gave me the smarts. So, why do you do it?"

"Just doing what the money-giver says to do. Harm-free, he says. Not a strand of hair touched, he says. What a poor old cripple should do but obey, eh?"

"I mean why would you work for him in the first place?"

"Cos he got the money, kid, why else?"

Katherine scoffed. "Oh, please. You're not a mercenary. You're buccaneer, aren't you? The lot of you. Don't even try to deny it. You wear an eyepatch, you have a hook for a hand and a peg leg. You have the complete set!" Silver laughed at that, even Katherine smiled a bit. "I don't believe easy money suits your taste. You people live for the raiding, the looting, the 'sailing-off-into-the-sunset-with-a-trove-full-of-treasure'. Not doing someone else's dirty job. You wouldn't be here if you have your way."

Silver tipped his hat as a gesture of appraisal. "You're right on the money. If I had me druthers, I won't even spend a second more in this finagling place." Then he slouched, one eye glazing, as if finally showing the burden of time on his shoulders. "But then sometimes, you don't get a choice. Sometimes life run you so ragged that you'd be happy for whatever scraps given."

"Is that really it?" Her eyes squinted in disbelief. "You're saying you're out of options? Out of plans?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Sometimes plans go astray."

"I don't believe that. There's always a choice. You just refuse to see it."

Silver scoffed. "Look at yourself, kid. You're an unwilling prisoner. What choice do you have to save yourself?" Katherine didn't answer. Whether wouldn't or couldn't, he knew not. He threw his gaze outside; the conversation had lost is savor. "But you got a good head on yer shoulders. If you really think there's a choice for me and why I don't take it, you tell me when you figure out the answer."

"I'll let you know."

And that was it. They spent the rest of their journey in silence.

…

Night had descended when the _Purple Crocus_ finally caught up with the _Red Menace_. She didn't sail to shore though. She was anchored miles away from the coast. The nearest land seemed like a speck in the night sky, an illuminated blot in the black expanse. All the lantern on the ship had been dimmed to better camouflage in the darkness. The crew had done their job for the day and they were ready to retire for the night. All except three.

Jim Hawkins was dressed in a heavy worn travel cloak. A rapier was tucked in his belt, concealed by the heavy layer. He was standing on a skiff. Working on the rope securing the skiff was Mulan; his second-in-command on the field, first mate aboard the ship, and Eric, his quartermaster.

"You're sure you have provisions for a week of standing by?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Captain," Eric answered, smiling a bit, "and more for the journey home. The answer won't change even if you ask a dozen times more."

"Good, just making sure. If I don't come back by the end of the week, you know what to do."

Mulan and Eric exchanged a glance. Finally, the later shrugged while the former sighed. "We take no pleasure in leaving you behind," said Mulan, "but if it's need to be done, it will be done."

"It _must_ be done. If I didn't come back, it means I've been jeopardized and it's a certainty Southern Isles would make their move. Who else could warn Arendelle, then?"

"Understood, Captain," answered both.

"Mulan, you will be the Captain while I'm gone, and Eric will be your first mate."

Mulan frowned. "All due respect, I don't think the men will answer to a woman."

"Well, they better start learning, then. I entrust this ship and all aboard her in your hands. Fare you both well."

"And you too, Cap," said Mulan.

"And luck, much luck," added Eric.

Slowly they began lowering the skiff down until it fell unto the water with a gentle splash. Jim threw them a salute before settling himself and began rowing.

"So… Captain Mulan, eh?" Eric rolled the words in his tongue. "Kinda have a nice ring to it. What's your first order then, Cap?"

Mulan raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, but smiled all the same. "Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

**I'm back! As always, sorry this took awhile... and I didn't have any speeches planned. Dammit...**

**Anyway, we're going to see what's happening in the Southern Isles for the next few chapters. That means little to no Jelsa for awhile. (everyone with me: "AAAWWWWWW"). Sorry... Again... *run***

**Review Reply:**

**Dolphin02: can't do that, love. if Hans dies now, the story will stop here. loathe to have him but gotta have him...**

**pancakes: aaaaayyyyyyyy to you too**

**The Atlantean: *kiss* thank you again for your correction, my savior.**

**FrostSapphire: I should direct you to my other fanfic "Killing Spree" *hint hint***

**xXBloodJewelXx: but... that would make Elsa his mother? In a way? Is there something flawed with my logic?**

**Guest04: thank you for sticking this long. not many does and I always appreciate those who do ;)**

**Momobear1: thank you :)**

**Oh, by the way, the story will dive into a pit of tar. So if it's getting too dark, let me know and I'll change the rating to M.**


End file.
